Fairy of Darkness 2
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: Three months has passed since Sonic defeated Darkness and save the world. There has been peace and harmony once again but all of sudden, a certain hunter is after Sonic to kill him and who is he working for? Can Sonic stop this hunter or will the hunter kill Sonic? Sequel to Fairy of Darkness. SonicxErza.
1. Prologue

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

**Fanfiction Films**

_Narrator's POV..._

_Since there was the time that the people of Magnolia was in their moment of peace and joy of their lives which there hasn't been any bad wizards involved since the Tower of Heaven. Things have been going successful. Although, a certain hedgehog who had enter and arrive into their Earthland world and Fiore. The hedgehog named: **Sonic the Hedgehog** befriended people of Fairy Tail, join the guild and become the member. His work was undone when a certain dark and evil hedgehog named: **Darkness the Hedgehog** intervened and planned on the world of darkness calling it: **Total of Darkness**. Sonic fought and defeated his minions and defeating Darkness transforming into his level four of his super form making him very powerful. After the events against the dark hedgehog, things were at peace and harmony once again all thanks to Sonic. But their moment of harmony and peace will soon come to an end for a certain character will take it away..._

_Normal POV..._

* * *

><p><strong>3 months later...<strong>

_Outside in the forest..._

Someone who is on its way to its destination. This person wore a hooded black sleeveless shirt on, black camouflage cargo pants with the black belt around him on and have a blue flame design on the right leg and black extreme gear shoes with grey and blue highlights. This person still wore his black fingerless gloves on with a blue logo on each glove. The person wore a black knee pad on his right knee and wore jet black steel greave armor on his left leg. The person wears a cowl around the mouth of his face and has black cape on wearing a hood on top of his head and even wearing his extreme gear glasses covering his eyes. The person even has a tribal blue flame tattoo around on his lower right arm. As the person jumps up top of the tree hanging on the branch, the person lowers down his cowl to his neck and pulling down his cape hood and lifting his glasses on top of his forehead reviewing his face which it is **Sonic the Hedgehog** himself.

_Fanfiction Films_

_Lil Knuckles Productions and Radical Studios presents..._

**Fairy of Darkness 2**

Sonic had arrive to his destination looking at the view of it. Sonic had been traveling for 3 months time exploring new places and areas and different locations. Sonic smiled on and making his way over to the village and walking through town. The villagers glances on over to the blue hedgehog who had just arrive to their village and the chief then welcomes the hero of the world.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. Welcome to our village." the chief welcomed.

"Thank you. You sure have a nice wonderful village and a beautiful waterfalls too." Sonic commented.

"Thank you for your kind words. Though you are welcome here anytime but can you do us a favor?"

"Sure thing. What is it that you need?"

"Well we did not request any guilds for the job so we waited for you to arrive to the village and do this job. We'll pay you 10,000,000 jewel to complete it."

"Ten million? Whoa that's a lot. Sure I'll do this job and its an S-Class right?"

"That is correct. We want someone to head over to the temple and awaken the the stone guardian that has been protecting this very village for thousands of years."

"A guardian huh...? Sure thing. I'll get right on the job so where can I find this temple?"

"32 miles from here down south. That is where you'll find the the stone temple."

"I'll get there in no time chief, you have my word."

"Thank you Sonic."

Sonic nodded and sped off over to the stone temple. Sonic reach their in minutes and stop to his location at the entrance. The temple is in ruins and very ancient when Sonic got the looking around the place.

"This place a very old. Which it is beautiful, now that I am here. Let's get this mission started." Sonic stated.

Sonic even spotted a archeologist and makes his way towards it.

"Hi there are you here for the job exactly?" Sonic asked.

"No I am researching it. My name is Professor Walker. You must be Sonic right?" Prof. Walker corrected.

"Yeah you heard of me?"

"Of course. Your reputation proceed you. You're the one that defeated Darkness the Hedgehog and save the world."

"Yeah that's me alright."

"I am a fan of yours. Are you here to awaken the stone guardian?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"I've came to awaken the tone guardian myself to go along with my research."

"Well perhaps we can work together that way I'll help you get what you need and I'll do a lot of obstacle courses."

"That's splendid. Thank you Sonic."

"No problem. Come on let's go."

Sonic with the archeologist had entered inside the temple. Once they are inside, they see some ancient paintings inside seeing how ancient the toms was all of sudden.

"This is beyond beautiful." Walker commented.

"You said it I've never seen anything like this before. Come on, let's get to the guardian." Sonic commanded.

"I agree."

Professor Walker followed Sonic to the guardian to bring it back. Along the way, Sonic stopped Walker letting him get through the deadly traps in order to protect him so Sonic then went on to go on taking on the deadly traps to make a safe path for the archeologist. After that, the two continue on their way to the stone guardian. It took minutes to get to their destination, Sonic even had gone through some deadly traps and finding way for a clear path for the archeologist by doing some climbing, wall running and wall jumping.

The duo had finally reached the stone guardian which it is huge like a giant monster. Sonic examined it while professor Walker found himself intrigued of all of this.

"*Whistle* Now that's a cool looking stone guardian." Sonic said glancing over it.

"Extraordinary, this is beyond amazing." Prof. Walker commented.

"Do you know how to awaken the guardian from the eternal slumber?"

"Of course. To awaken the guardian you must activate three magical stones. One is on the head of the guardian, two is on the guardians left shoulder and three is on the guardian's leg."

"That's explains it. Ok time for me to get to work. Any advices of how I activate the stones?"

"Simple, just touch them with your hand with your magic."

"Ok. Time to do some serious climbing."

Sonic crack his fingers and start to run onto the leg of the guardian and touches the first stone. Sonic jumps off the leg and start to use a grapple attach to his hands as Sonic even upgrade his gloves with gadgets so he start to swing himself around a big and grabbing on the leg of the rock and start climbing. Sonic jump edge after edge while climbing making his way to the second stone and activate it. Sonic then climbs on top to the head of the guardian and inches away when he start to run up top Sonic notices a purple magic surrounding the third stone.

"Professor!" Sonic yelled.

"Yes!" Walker asked.

"There's purple magic on the third stone, could it be dark magic?"

"I think so. I've seen dark magic before, just try to activate the stone."

"But what if something happens with the guardian? What if it attacks us?"

"I do not know for sure but just activate if you please."

"If you insist."

Sonic shrug his shoulders and touches the stone activating it and jumping down to the ground. Seconds after, the stone guardian's eyes glow green but instead it turn purple getting itself up making the temple rumbling. The archeologist look around as the guardian look down and prepare to attack.

"You were right Sonic, the guardian has dark magic affecting it." Walker admitted.

"Yeah I knew something was wrong. Get behind me." Sonic commanded.

Walker obeyed Sonic as the hedgehog getting to his fighting stance ready to take action. The stone guardian begin to slam its fist to Sonic eventually Sonic grabs Walker jumping out of the way and the guardian roses up and making his way to the village.

"It's heading to the village." Walker stated.

"Then we cannot let it reach the village and harm the villagers." Sonic countered.

"What do we do now?"

"I'll take you back to the village as fast as possible. I'll go after the stone guardian and fight it off to protect the villagers."

"How can we get there on time?"

"I'm the worlds fastest hedgehog faster than anyone who uses speed magic. Come on."

Sonic grabs Walker putting him on back on a piggyback ride and Sonic sped off to the village in seconds. The duo had reach the village.

"Sonic the guardian is coming. What is wrong?" the chief asked.

"It's been affected by dark magic, I don't know how it happen but I got to stop it to protect all of you. I'm sorry if it has to come this way." Sonic apologized explaining his story.

"Do not feel bad about yourself, we've been at peace for years. Stop and kill the stone guardian before it kills us."

"I will. You have my word."

Sonic takes off his hooded cape and cowl off of him. Sonic then goes Super Sonic turning his blue fur color to yellow with red eyes powering his chaos energy. Sonic flies off towards the guardian reaching it away from the village.

"Sorry but I am not going to let you harm those villages while you're affected by dark magic. I'm sorry if it has to come like this." Sonic apologized getting to his stance.

***The song start to play Guardian Theme (Darksiders II Soundtrack)***

The stone guardian begin roaring and start attacking Sonic but Sonic flew out of the way and going for the leg but the guardian hits Sonic away sending the hedgehog flying to the ground crashing towards it. Sonic quickly gets up sees an incoming attack so Sonic dash out of the way and homing attack the first stone to the leg breaking it.

"One down, two to go." Sonic stated.

The guardian begin to blast yellow magic balls at Sonic which they are large. Sonic dodge them out of the way sees the second stone onto the left shoulder of the guardian. Sonic sped off to the shoulder to destroy the second stone but suddenly, the guardian hits Sonic with the stone palm sending him flying but Sonic kept his composure and speeding off to the second stone dashing it to break the second stone.

"Now one more stone and this guardian is history."

Sonic prepare charging up his energy for the final attack against the head of the stone guardian. The guardian roared and tries punching Sonic but apparently Sonic then uses **Super Sonic Boom** dashing over to the third stone breaking through the stone fist and suddenly, hits the third stone breaking it and destroying the guardian as well seeing it fallen into pieces. Sonic watch the wreckage of the stone guardian being completely destroyed.

Afterward, Sonic fly his way back to the village and revert back to his normal state.

"The guardian has been destroyed. I am sorry." Sonic informed.

"Do not feel sorry Sonic, you had no choice to destroy it. Although, you saved all of us and we can finally still be in peace and harmony once again and still will reward you for your bravery and the courage." the chief said.

"Thank you but what about your village, how can you have a guardian without any protection?"

"That maybe true but you are the guardian of the world and you protect all of including around the world so you are our guardian Sonic."

"I am?"

"Positive."

"That makes me feel better."

"Why don't you stay here for the great feast before you be on your way?"

"Um sure I think I can go for a great meal after all I'm hungry."

Sonic stomach start to growl of hunger smiling and everyone laughed with Sonic.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later...<em>

the great feast had been held for the night as everyone enjoyed the feast and each other. Sonic was having a wonderful time too with the professor who stayed for the feast. Sonic start sharing stories of the young children who admired Sonic as he told him about his adventures and his travels fighting off monsters, bandits and fighting off strong villains with a smile on his face. The feat went well throughout the night.

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

Sonic prepared to leave the village and decide to return back home to Magnolia Town with the Professor.

"Here is your 10,000,000 jewel as your reward and thank you for saving us Sonic." the chief thanked.

"My pleasure. Professor, are you ready to leave?" Sonic asked putting his reward inside of his one strap backpack.

"Yes I am Sonic. Let's get going back to Hargeon." Walker responded.

"Good let's get going. It's time I head on back to Magnola back to Fairy Tail."

Sonic said his final goodbyes to the chief and the villagers as they thanked Sonic once more and Sonic and the archeologist Professor Walker leave the village traveling back home. They had then aboard on a ship setting sail back to Hargeon. It took five days to head back to Hargeon. Sonic got to know a little more about the archeologist and the professor got to know a little more about Sonic as they continue to hang out together.

Finally, within five days, they had finally reached to Hargeon City. The got off the ship as it reach the port of the docks. Sonic walked Professor Walker back to his home and has a shop that sells ancient artifacts.

"Thank you for escorting me back to my home Sonic. I don't ave anything to give you to share my thanks." Prof. Walker thanked.

"Don't worry about it, I should me thanking you for helping me completing my mission. With that being said, here is 100,000j to show my thanks." Sonic responding giving the professor 100,000 jewel.

"I can't take it it yours Sonic."

"No no I insist here take it and you don't have to pay me back professor. It's to show my thanks for helping me on my mission."

"Bless you Sonic and thank you again."

"No problem. I'll be sure to come by to the shop and look at the stuff you have collected."

"You do that and thank you again."

"You're welcome."

Sonic smiled and sad his goodbyes and off to his home. Sonic took out a device and activates it which it is activating his extreme gear board that Sonic had created.

"Good think Tails taught me how to create stuff." Sonic said with a chuckle.

Sonic hop on his board and sped off heading back home. Sonic road to the station and jumps off the board putting it away turning it into a oval shape putting it inside his backpack. Sonic paid a ticket for Magnolia Town and hops on the train setting course to it. Sonic smiled enjoying the ride back to his home and back to see his friends once again. During his time, Sonic decide to take himself a little nap along the ride until it reaches to the destination to Magnolia Town.

* * *

><p><em>Sonic's Dream...<em>

_Sonic wondered through into the darkness looking around to find a way out of the dark. He was very cautious and careful along the way. While the blue blur hero look around, he had then start hearing some evil laughs._

"_Ahahahahahahahaha."_

_Sonic quickly turns around to find the person that is laughing until he then hears voices._

"_You really think you had escape from the darkness... do you?" the voiced echoed._

"_Show yourself and face me whoever you are?" Sonic demanded._

"_Ahahahahaha Sonic... you may have stopped the darkness but you cannot escape it. The darkness will always come back... to haunt you."_

"_Shut up, I am not afraid of the darkness!"_

"_True but you can't escape it not with a single light."_

_Sonic continue looking around to find the person within the dark, however the shadow figure appear out of the blue behind Sonic shooting a dark purple energy beam at Sonic hitting him through his body shocking Sonic and killing him which made the hedgehog gasped in shock and fear._

* * *

><p><em>End of the Dream...<em>

Sonic shot his eyes open and gasped in shock. He look around noticing that he is still on the train heading back to Magnolia Town. Sonic sighed in relief to calm himself down not to go insane over of his weird dream.

"I'm must be going nut, what was that dream anyway? Whatever it is I'm sure it just only a dream not in reality." Sonic stated to himself.

Sonic again relax and enjoy the ride back to Magnolia Town.

An hour later, the train finally reach to its destination to the station of Magnolia Town. Sonic grab his belongings and exits out of the train and exits out of the station knowing he had arrived to Magnolia Town.

"It sure feels good to be home." Sonic smiled.

Sonic smiled some more and start running over to Magnolia Town and runs on top of some buildings jumping off rooftop after rooftop, Sonic jump and doing some flips with a 720 spin along with it heading over to the guild which it is the Fairy Tail Guild the guild that he joined, befriended with the members there and save everyone including the civilians of Magnolia Town from his arch nemesis from conquering the entire world.

Along the way, the kids and the civilians sees Sonic jumping off the rooftops which made the people and their children smile to see their hero has return. Sonic smiled down waving everyone in particular and finally makes his way to the guild as he jump in front of entrance of the guild kneeling down after jumping off the ground and landed down to the ground.

"It's good to be back." Sonic said smiling.

Sonic open the doors of the guild entering inside, when he step foot inside the guild, his eyes was shot wide only to see the guild was having a all out brawl. Sonic happen to remember it correctly about the guild.

"Oh yeah I do remember the crazy brawls alright." Sonic remembered.

Sonic shrug his shoulders thinking why not so he begun to use his ability using the Sonic wind technique so Sonic shoots the blue wind from his hands over to the brawl stopping and put it to a end. The guild turn over what caused it but only to see the certain hedgehog who had just arived back to Magnolia and entered inside the guild.

"Did you guys miss me?" Sonic teased.

"SONIC!"

The guild rushed over to Sonic to pile him up, Sonic jump over the members of the guild few feet away and landed perfectly to the ground. Sonic was not aware that Elfman hugged Sonic tightly into a bear hug.

"It's good to see you Sonic, a real man is happy to see his manly friend." Elfman said smiling.

"Yeah... good to... see you... too... Elfman... you're... crushing me..." Sonic stuttered in pain.

"Oh Sorry."

Elfman lets go of Sonic and Sonic sighed catching his breath.

"Sonic, it's so good to see you again." Mirajane smiled hugging Sonic.

"You too Mirajane and its good to see you all. Looks like you guys haven't changed one bit since I was gone." Sonic assumed.

"Yeah its still the usual, the fights and the craziness. It's been quiet since you were gone but not too quiet since everyone is so use to have you here in the guild after everything you done for us and the entire world."

"Yeah. I noticed."

"Sonic!"

Sonic look over to his left and sees Team Natsu reaching to him, Wendy and Happy rushed to Sonic hugging him and even Lucy hugged Sonic smiling happily at the hedgehog and kissing him on the cheek.

"We missed you so much." Lucy said.

"Yeah, Lucy was so worried and getting all lovey dovey over you." Happy informed.

"SHUT UT CAT!"

"*Chuckle* Hey now cool your jets, its ok." Sonic reasoned.

"I'm so glad that you're back Sonic, I missed you so much." Wendy said smiling.

"I know and I missed all of you too guys."

"Sonic, it's good to see you man. When are we going to fight again?" Natsu said firing up.

"I don't know, when I feel like it and when I'm ready but although I'm just happy to be home right now."

"So how was your journey traveling?" Gray asked.

"It was awesome and incredible. I discovered new places, explore new areas and see a lot of beautiful views too."

"That's fascinating. You sure like to travel don't you?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah. I like to adventure around the world."

"That's a first. So handsome, you want to have a drink with me?" Cana asked seductively smiling to the blue blur.

"Maybe later."

"If you say so, hey is that a mark on your right arm there?"

"Oh this... this is just my tattoo that I got when I was traveling. Do you like it?"

"Yeah it looks sexy on you."

"It sure does." Evergreen added smile seductively.

"It even looks manly on you Sonic." Elfman complimented.

"Thank you."

Moments after, the master of the guild appears with a smile on his face to see the hero has returned.

"Sonic, welcome back." Makarov greeted.

"Thanks and its great to be back. I see that nothing has changed since when I was gone." Sonic assumed.

"That's right and its always to see you here since you've been gone for three months."

"Yeah... I know."

"By the way, I like the new look you Sonic." Lucy commented.

"Thank you."

"You changed your outfit while you was away?" Macao asked.

"Yep. Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah and you're looking real good with your outfit." Cana commented seductively.

"Thanks."

"So what are you going to do now pal?" Wakaba asked.

"Sit back and relax that's what I'm going to do. I'm home already and time for me to sit back and relax after I have defeated a large stone guardian that almost destroy the village."

"Wait you were on a S-Class mission?" Lucy asked.

"Seriously?" Wendy questioned.

"Yep. I can tell you all about it." Sonic offered.

"Please do."

"Sonic."

Sonic recognizes the voice so when he turn around, Erza Scarlet arrive in the guild after completing a job of her own. She heads over to Sonic smiling at him.

"Hey Erza, what's going on?" Sonic greeted.

Without warning, Erza hugged Sonic and even kiss him on the lips, Sonic simply returns the kiss before breaking away forming a smile on his face.

"I'm glad to see you're back here in the guild." Erza said smiling.

"It's great to be back here after being gone for three months traveling." Sonic responded.

"So this is your new look and your tattoo?"

"Yep. You like it?"

"Of course. So are you going to tell us about your S-Class job or what?"

"Certainly."

Everyone gathered around and Sonic begun to tell the guild about his travels to around the world and his S-Class job that he accomplished. Sonic explained the fight with the stone guardian being corrupted by dark magic and had no choice to destroy the stone guardian even meeting with the archeologist named Professor Walker, Sonic explained the events during his travels like fighting off monsters, saving the civilians, climbing to certain places and even fought in a area of the games. The guild was stunned and shock of Sonic's stories when he told them and finished his story.

"That's the story, I fought for my life in the arena and it was so intense that made things so interesting and dangerous." Sonic explained.

"You fought in the arena and you didn't even take me with you!" Natsu cried.

"Like I mentioned, I was traveling what to expect." Sonic countered.

"You sure are a real man Sonic." Elfman commented.

"Yeah thanks. After all they made me a champion of the arena."

"NOW THAT'S MANLY!"

"So Sonic how many of the opponents that you faced in that arena?" Wendy asked.

"That's a good question. I would like to know myself." Carla demanded.

"Well to your question you two, countless opponents exactly and things were very intense, the weapons, the lava, the traps and everything that you could expect which it was so dangerous. Even their champion was too brutal and dangerous when I faced him." Sonic answered.

"Whoa... damn Sonic, you sure are full of surprises with your stories man." Wakaba said.

"Tell me about it." Macao agreed.

"You sure did have one nice adventure traveling around the world huh?" Lucy asked smiling.

"That's right, I had a great and a wonderful time but now I'm just going to relax and rest now that I am home."

"Hey if you like maybe you can come by to my house to hang out sometime. I'll even cook alunch or dinner if you like."

"Sure I would love that Lucy and thank you."

"No problem."

Sonic got up picking up his one strap backpack and leaving the guild. Wendy runs over to Sonic.

"Hey do you mind I can come over sometime to hang out Sonic?" Wendy asked.

"Sure you can Wendy, its fine by me now I'm going to go home and relax." Sonic accepted.

Before Sonic can leave the guild, he look on over to Erza.

"Hey Erza." Sonic called.

"Yes Sonic." Erza answered.

"How about I take you out for dinner tomorrow night, I have a surprise that I have for you?"

"Of course, I would love that."

Sonic smiled and winks at her making his Titania blush and smile so he heads out the guild to return home.

"I wonder what Sonic has in store for me for his surprise?" Erza wondered to herself.

"How romantic, who knows what Sonic is going to surprise you with which I know its going to be special." Mirajane smiled.

"I wonder what Sonic got for Erza to surprise her with?" Lucy wondered.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Sonic residence...<em>

Sonic unlock the door opening it with his key and closing and locking the door. Sonic put his backpack down pulling out his money and puts it in his secret safe in his bedroom and hides it once again. He kicks off his shoes and gets comfortable so he takes off his outfit and putting on a black tank top, a pair of black and blue basketball shorts and wore his short black socks on his feet.

Sonic went downstairs to the kitchen to fix himself a nice good meal for the day and spend all day to relax and enjoy himself.

"It sure feels so good to be home." Sonic commented himself.

Sonic looks on over a picture frame which show his friends and family back at Mobius so he takes it and gets a good look of the picture and smile to the picture.

"I know you guys are doing wonderful while I am not there anymore. I missed you guys so much and wish I was back home. Anyhow, I am happy to know you guys are ok and doing good without me and I missed you all so much including you mom, dad and uncle Chuck. I missed you guys so much." Sonic said sadly.

After that, Sonic went on to enjoy his day to relax and gets comfortable.

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

Sonic got dressed and head on out from his residence. He went on shopping at the market for food and supplies for his household, he then went on to make reservations for his date with Erza plus making it very special for her to surprise her, the blue blur had decided to went on taking care a few more errands then finally he had went to the jewelry store looking for something to surprise Erza with.

"Hello. Hey you're Sonic aren't you?" the manager asked.

"That's right." Sonic corrected.

"How may I help you with Sonic?"

"I'm looking for a special ring for my beautiful girlfriend and I want to surprise her with that speical moment."

"Oh we have just the thing Sonic."

The manager went to the back to get the ring Sonic had requested waiting for a few seconds until the manager then comes back and shows Sonic the ring which shock Sonic and smile at it.

"Yeah... I'll take it so how much?" Sonic asked.

"That will be 500,000j." the manager offered.

"Then I'll take it."

* * *

><p><em>Later on that night...<em>

Sonic had made reservations for the fancy restaurant. Sonic wore a all black tuxedo with black dressed shoes and a black tie. Erza wore a black dress with a black stiletto high heel shoes to match on with her dress and her hair has been tied up in a bun. They had enjoy their meals after ordering their food and sipping on their glasses of wine. The two had then catch up with each other telling stories about life and the time that the both had while they haven't seen each other since Sonic was gone for three months traveling.

"Natsu and Gray continues to fight and argue at each other nonstop while you were away." Erza informed.

"I know that. They sure can't get a grip and be friends." Sonic stated.

"Of course. Juvia always still be with Gray every day at the guild."

"More like stalking him and she sure can be very clingy when it comes to love. That reminds me of someone that I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah and its a long story. I surely do not want to talk about that."

"I understand, bad memories right?"

"Guess you can say that. Anyway, you look very beautiful with that dress Erza."

"Why thank you Sonic. That's very sweet of you."

"Anytime."

"Also you're looking very handsome with that tuxedo of yours."

"Thank you, thought I like to dress up with the reservations and the surprise that I have for you."

"Of course, now are you going to show me the surprise that you mentioned yesterday when you return home."

"Certainly. First I want you to close your eyes."

Erza obeyed Sonic and did what he request her to do so she close her eyes. Sonic smiled as he pulls something out of his pocket which it is a little box. Sonic stood up walking close to Erza pulling her close to him up on her feet. Sonic knelt down on one knee and opens up his box showing a beautiful diamond ring on it with little more diamonds onto the ring.

"Ok. Now open your eyes." Sonic commanded.

Erza open her eyes and is shocked to see what Sonic is doing and is in total and absolute surprised.

"Erza Scarlet. You are very beautiful and a wonderful hearted S-Class mage wizard. Will you marry me and be my wife?" Sonic proposed with a smile on his face looking to Erza.

Erza gasped stopping her heart for a moment from Sonic's proposal. She cried in tears of joy from all of this and so she nodded her head and responded to Sonic's proposal.

"Yes. YES YES YES! OF COURSE I WILL!" Erza squealed in joy.

Sonic smiled and takes the ring out putting in on Erza's finger and stood up on his feet. The two then began kissing embracing each other knowing there are about to get married very soon and could not wait to tell everyone the news.

"I love you Sonic." Erza said smiling lovingly.

"And I love you too Erza." Sonic responded sharing a smile with Erza.

After the date, the two head over to Sonic's place to continue their time their knowing that they're engage and cannot wait to get married real soon and cannot wait to tell the people at the guild tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

Everything was still as usual like always at the guild. Lucy talking to Levy, Natsu and Gray arguing at each other with Juvia watching Gray, Gajeel eating some iron like always, Wendy and Carla talking with Happy, Mirajane attending with the other guild members and the others went on to their usual routines. Sonic and Erza then came to the guild heading up on stage with smile on their face so Erza then takes the mic.

"Everyone, me and Sonic would like to make an announcement." Erza announced.

"What's this is about Erza?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah what is it, is it something bad?" Natsu added.

"I hope its not. Please tell it's not bad news." Lucy pleaded.

"No of course not. As you all may know, Sonic and I are getting married and start a new life together." Erza announced.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"Thar's right everyone, I proposed to Erza here and we're getting married." Sonic repeated.

Everyone drop their jaws in total shock. Cana and Evergreen who were in shock the most including Lucy. Mirajane squealed with stars in their eyes, Natsu and Happy drop down surprise to hear the news, Wendy also squealed in joy smiling to the news while the others still in shock of the announcement.

Sonic and Erza walk over to Makarov which the master is still in shock.

"So me and Erza are getting married. Will you do the honors and present us on our wedding?" Sonic asked.

"I would love to Sonic, it will be my honor." Makarov accepted with a smile.

"Man Sonic I can't believe you're getting married." Natsu said still surprised.

"Yeah. That's real manly Sonic." Elfman stated patting Sonic on his back.

"Yeah thanks. Natsu, would you care to be my Best Man for the wedding." Sonic asked.

"Hell yeah I would man. It'll be my honor."

"Lucy. Would you care to be the Maid of Honor?"

"I would be honored." Lucy accepted.

"So where do you two love birds planned for your wedding?" Makarov asked.

"That would be at the Cathedral in three weeks." Sonic responded.

"I will set up the wedding plans." Mirajane said with a smile.

Sonic and Erza look at each other smiling together.

"This is going to be a long decoration and the plans for the wedding." Sonic said.

"It sure is beloved." Erza agreed.

Erza again kisses Sonic on the lips, Sonic responds and returns to the kiss letting their moment to continue and so begin to set up for the wedding.

**Sonic and Erza are getting married. Looks like love is in the air and they're going to get married. Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness 2.**


	2. Wedding Preparations

Chapter 2: Wedding Preparations

Sonic and Erza had planning their wedding schedule in two weeks since Sonic and Erza had engage to get married. Mirajane began planning for their wedding for Sonic and Erza but to them they know its going to be a disaster so they decide to plan the wedding for themselves.

Right now, Sonic had went to pick out his suit for the wedding, he tagged Natsu and Happy along to get themselves a tuxedo also for the wedding. Sonic had already made invitations which inviting the entire Fairy Tail Guild, the people from Era, the Lamia Scale guild and the Blue Pegasus guild who is also invited to the wedding. Ichiya was shock to hear Erza is getting married and will participate to the wedding.

Sonic had picked up a all white tuxedo with a white dressed shirt, white vest, white dressed coat, white dressed pants and a white dressed shoes to go along with the suit including the white tie. Sonic smiled on looking through the mirror checking himself out.

"Check you out Sonic, looking good with that suit." Natsu commented.

Sonic turned around seeing Natsu wearing a black suit with dressed shoes and Happy is even wearing a tuxedo too.

"You guys are looking good and sharp as ever." Sonic complimented.

"Thanks and you are getting married to Erza. Man I can't believe this." Natsu responded.

"Yeah but I really love Erza and I am willing to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Make sure you don't get her on her bad side." Happy advised.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Sonic proceed to check out for three of the tuxedos and paid 700,000 jewel altogether and left the suit shop.

* * *

><p><em>With Erza...<em>

Erza accompanied by Mirajane, Levy, Lucy and Cana went to go pick out her wedding dress for the wedding. Erza came out the dressing room showing off her beautiful wedding dress making Mirajane squeal.

"Oh Erza you look so beautiful with that wedding dress." Mirajane squealed.

"Thank you. I love it." Erza thanked with a big smile.

"This wedding is going to be so beautiful." Lucy commented.

"It sure is and you and Sonic is going to make the wedding so special." Levy added.

"Yeah girl. You are so lucky to have a wonderful guy like Sonic." Cana complimented.

"Thank you all of you so have you guys picked out a dress?"

"Of course. Matching purple dresses. Lucy came up with the color idea which we're getting the dresses lavender." Levy informed.

"That's a great idea. Has Sonic told you what color the tuxedos would be for the groomsmen?" Lucy asked.

"Certainly. It's going to be grey."

"That's good."

Erza proceed to check out the dress and paid 100,000 jewel for the beautiful wedding dress.

* * *

><p><em>Later on...<em>

Sonic and Erza meet up together getting ready for the wedding so they went on forward with the wedding plans. They had also found a nice house for the two which costs like 800,000 jewel which Sonic oblige to pay since he had so much money doing a lot of S-Class quest missions. The house had 4 bedrooms, a basement, a chandelier at the entrance of the house, 3 bathrooms, a nice big kitchen, a nice dining room and a large backyard. Also the house is white with red color on the rooftop and red streaks onto the window.

The couple look around the house examining it and checking out the rooms.

"So what do you think?" Sonic asked.

"It's perfect and wonderful. I love it." Erza responded.

"I'm glad that you like it. I did picked this perfect place to start our new lives."

"And I love it. This will be perfect for us."

"Yeah. I know and I cannot wait to be wedded."

"Me too."

Erza smiled, wrapping her arms around Sonic and kissing him on the lips passionately before breaking away. The two then left the home and continue on with the preparations for their special wedding.

The two had spent two weeks preparing for the wedding to take it very special and beautiful. They did it without any Mirajane's help which it will cause a disaster so they took it upon themselves to get the wedding set up. They already had the cake ready, the food, the tables, chairs, the flowers and everything that they had set up for. Right now tomorrow's the wedding and Sonic and Erza are far more excited to get married.

Now Macao and Wakaba had set up Sonic's Bachelor party for the hedgehog to enjoy before the wedding so they have it at the bar. Sonic smiled as the boys begin to have the bachelor party started and celebrating for Sonic's wedding tomorrow. Natsu and Happy also were there so was Makrov, Gray, Jet, Droy, Elfman, Warren, Max, Freed, Bickslow, Gildarts, Nab, Vijeeter, Reedus, Alzack and even Gajeel. Even Leo had came to the party and is invited to the wedding. They all were drinking having a good time and even the Lamia Scale guild: Lyon, Jura, Wave and Toby had appear to the bachelor party. Including the Blue Pegasus guild with Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren and Eve all made it to the party also they had brought in the girls to make the party even more interesting.

The girls all smothered with Sonic with kisses on his face knowing he is the hero of the world that save the world from Darkness the Hedgehog his arch nemesis. Ichiya looked on to Sonic who is smiling at him.

"How does that hedgehog get all the ladies. I must know." Ichiya wondered.

"Yeah how does Sonic gets all the girls liking him? He is somehow is like a magnet to all of them." Hibiki added.

"Easy guys. Sonic is the big time hero and you are all not. Besides he's getting married to Erza tomorrow." Happy answered.

"That is true but of all people this hedgehog marrying Erza tomorrow. How does he do it?" Ichiya asked.

"Because they love each other."

"Good point." Ren commented.

The boys all continue to enjoy the bachelor party watching the girls dancing and stripping as the boys enjoyed it even more including Makarov who is getting horny. Sonic smiled shaking his head as he went outside of the balcony looking up at the sky having a drink in his hand. Natsu came to join with Sonic.

"I can't believe it buddy. You and Erza getting married and becoming a married couple." Natsu said with a smile.

"Yeah I know and I can't wait for the wedding." Sonic responded.

"So where are you guys plan to go on your honeymoon?"

"You know. The Akane Resort. That is we're be going on our honeymoon."

"Oh that is cool man. I got to admit it's going to be a beautiful wedding tomorrow man."

"I know and it's going to be very special."

"I wish for you guys the very best of your marriage life and don't forget that I want a rematch you and me one on one."

"Don't worry. How about this, after me and Erza come back from our honeymoon we have our rematch. Sound good."

"Oh yeah now I'm all fired up and ready to party."

"I knew you would say that."

Natsu smiled and the two boys enter back inside the house and Sonic then stop everyone for the moment and announce a toast.

"I just want to make a toast for everyone coming here to the bachelor party and I want to thank Macao and Wakaba for setting this party for me before my wedding tomorrow. I want to say thank you all and for the real man here for the party." Sonic toasted.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered for Sonic.

Sonic smiled and all of them continue to enjoy the party.

* * *

><p><em>With Erza...<em>

Mirajane set up the party for Erza before her wedding with Sonic tomorrow. Cana, Evergreen, Lucy, Laki, Bisca, Wendy, Carla, Levy, Juvia and even Sherry had came to Erza's party which it was at Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman's house. The girls were having their girl talks, Aquarius even came to the party and so did Aries and Virgo from the celestial spirit world to participate to the party.

Now Erza who has been opening presents that the girls have brought for Erza. Erza had gotten pretty neat things from her friends. Cana gives her present to Erza and the S-Class mage opens the present reviewing to be a black and red lingerie.

"You got me this Cana?" Erza asked.

"Of course. Something for you to look very sexy for your handsome husband of yours." Cana answered smiling.

"Thank you."

"I'm pretty sure Sonic will enjoy it once you wear it for him for the surprise."

"Oh yeah definitely." Bisca agreed.

"I may have got you a present Erza but I got you a second present." Evergreen informed.

"What really. What is it?" Erza asked in curiosity.

"Oh its here alright. Come on in boys."

The boys then came inside the residence which it is male strippers wearing police, guard or leather uniforms and start dance for the girls which they all scream in shock. One of the males came towards Erza giving her a lap dance shocking Erza so Erza smiled and enjoy it having a wonderful time with her friends. The girls went on to enjoy the party for the rest of the night before the wedding tomorrow and Erza is super excited for the wedding of her life.

**Looks like the wedding is coming. Sonic and Erza is going to get married. Stay tune for more Fairy of Darkness 2.**


	3. The Wedding

Chapter 3: The Wedding

_Next Day..._

Today is the wedding and everyone had waited for. The wedding of Sonic and Erza to get married at the Cathedral. Everyone had arrived to the Cathedral all dressed up arrived for the wedding. The Magic Council had arrived to the wedding with Lahar who had participate to the wedding. The Lamia Scale and the Blue Pegasus guild had came to the wedding. Sonic even invited the Archeologist Professor Walker to the wedding. The Fairy Tail had dressed up for the wedding. The Groomsmen: Gray, Elfman and Max dressed in grey tuxedos. The Bridesmaids: Cana, Mirajane and Levy wore lavender dresses to the wedding.

Natsu tore his black tuxedo with Happy wearing his suit as they enter inside the room with the groomsmen seeing Sonic in his white tuxedo straighten up his suit getting ready for his wedding.

"Sonic you looking sharp there man." Gray commented.

"You look even manly with that tux Sonic." Elfman added.

"Yeah Sonic you looking real good with that suit." Max complimented.

"Thanks guys. I can't believe today is the day me and Erza getting married." Sonic responded.

"It's going to be so beautiful." Happy said.

"I know man. Sonic and Erza is sure going to be happy with each other." Natsu agreed.

"Indeed I am man. I believe its showtime." Sonic directed with a smile.

Sonic left the room with his best man and groomsmen to get the wedding started.

* * *

><p><em>With Erza...<em>

Erza had dressed up in her wedding dress on and looking at herself in the mirror with a huge smile on her face. The Maid of Honor: Lucy came in and wearing a pink dress walking inside the room seeing Erza in her wedding dress.

"Erza you look so so beautiful with that wedding dress." Lucy commented.

The bridesmaids had come in the room which gasped seeing Erza in her dress.

"Erza you look so beautiful." Mirajane commented.

"Thank you." Erza responded.

"You are looking very beautiful in that dress girl." Cana complimented.

"Yeah you look so beautiful." Levy added.

"Thank you ladies. I believe we should get the wedding started." Erza gestured.

"Of course. Let the wedding begin!" Mirajane squealed in joy.

The bell begin to ring as everyone entered inside the Cathedral taking their seats waiting for the wedding to get started. Sonic came to the aisle waiting for his bride. Wendy come on throwing flower peddles to the ground knowing as she is the Flower girl to the aisle and take a stand at the aisle. Makarov even came stand in the middle of the aisle waiting to wedded the hedgehog and the S-Class mage. Natsu the best man for Sonic appear to the entrance escorting the maid of honor Lucy to the aisle. Then the groomsmen came and escorting the bridesmaids to the aisle. Gray escorted Mirajane first to the aisle, second Elfman escorted Levy to the aisle and third and last Max escorted Cana to the aisle as well and take their positions.

Afterwards, the music begin to play as everyone stood up looking at the entrance there they see the bride Erza smiling walking down to the aisle. Erza had a big smile on her face making her way to the aisle staring at Sonic who is smiling also at his bride. Erza had made her way to the aisle and stood upon with Sonic and Sonic lift up the cover and see Erza smiling at him as the both hold each others hands.

"We are all gathered here on this special and a beautiful day. The wedding of the two Fairy Tail members: Sonic and Erza to join together in harmony. We are here witness here to the beautiful and a special wedding for these two will bring joy and happiness upon one another and bring in their special sign of their unstoppable and incredible love and affection towards each other. Let bond with these two into one miracle bonds that they both have together." Makarov said.

Erza went on to make her speech to Sonic.

"Sonic. I love you with all of my heart. I never stopped loving you. Ever since the day you have join Fairy Tail and save everyone from Darkness's Total Darkness. You show great pride, honor and respect to everyone. You have an amazing personality and a wonderful heart making everyone smile. You also made me smile and everyday you always make me smile. I have grown fond and attached to you and I kept thinking about you and never stop loving you. I love you Sonic the Hedgehog with my pure love and bond that I have with you." Erza said with a smile and had a tear from her eye.

"Erza. I love you too also. Ever since I have met you, my feelings for you had process and grown everytime I kept thinking about you. You are an amazing woman and a kind hearted person. Sure you can be very scary sometimes but that shows that you care about your friends and the entire guild like guardian. You are like a starship the light of hope that you gave to me. Even you have a wonderful personality also. I can never stop loving you which my love for you is too strong. I love you Erza." Sonic responded.

Everyone awes to the two of them as some of the had tears in their eyes knowing how beautiful it is and even Makarov who is tearing also.

"Now Sonic, Do you take Erza as your beloved wife. Do you wish to cherish her, honor her, love her, comfort her, respect her and protect her from the darkness and the sadness from the path lies ahead?" Makarov asked.

"I do." Sonic responded with a smile.

"And Erza, do you wish to take Sonic as your beloved husband? Do you wish to cherish him, honor him, love him, comfort him, respect him and protect him from the darkness and the sadness from the path lies ahead?"

"I do." Erza responded with a smile.

"With that being said, would you two put on these rings." Makarov commanded.

Sonic puts the ring on Erza's finger and Erza puts the ring in Sonic's finger.

"With the power that has invested in me. I am proud to announce you Mr. and Ms. Hedgehog. You may now kiss the bride." Makarov announced.

Sonic pulls Erza and Erza kisses on the lips wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck with Sonic wrapping his hands around her responding to the kiss. Everyone stood up and clapping their hands applauding to the newly married couple. All of them had tears in their eyes knowing how beautiful it was. After kissing, the two hold hands leaving the aisle walking through the Cathedral waving at everyone while they are still applauding to them. The two and everyone had went to the Fairy Tail Guild and have the after wedding party that had set up by Mirajane who decorated it for the after wedding party.

The after wedding party had begun and everyone began to watch the newly wedded couple at the middle of the guild dancing. They slow dance to the song **Tamia – You Put a Move on my Heart **. The two look into each other's eyes smiling together to the song. Everyone watched them dance to the song and is so happy for the two of them together.

"I am so proud of Erza and Sonic together. They made such a wonderful couple and the wedding was so beautiful." Makarov commented.

"It sure was Makarov. Your student has grown up to be the lady she is right now and the hero of the world loved her so much." Yajima agreed.

"I am so glad that Erza has someone like Sonic to cherish her and love her."

Sonic and Erza continue to dance even kissing each other on the lips.

"I can't believe I am married. It's like a dream come true." Erza said smiling.

"I couldn't believe it myself. It sure is real and I would not have it in any way and enjoy the rest of my life to my beautiful wife." Sonic responded.

Erza smiled and rest her head to Sonic's chest and start to cry with tears flowing from her eyes down to her cheeks. Sonic felt her tears wetting on his shirt making him smile holding her a little tight while slow dance to the song.

"I love you so much Sonic." Erza said.

"I love you so much too Erza." Sonic responded.

The two continue dancing for minutes until they are interrupt their moment.

"Sonic and Erza. Congratulations."

The married couple turn their attention seeing Lucy smiling at them.

"Hey Lucy and thank you." Sonic responded.

"Sonic is it ok if I dance with you?" Lucy asked.

Sonic look on to Erza.

"Sure it's ok." Erza responded.

Sonic smiled and Lucy dance with Sonic. Erza head on over to get some punch. Mirajane and Levy came towards Erza and hugs Erza.

"Congratulations Erza. You and Sonic look so happy together." Mirajane commented.

"Thank you. Thank you for that compliment." Erza responded.

"You sure love Sonic and head over heels over him aren't you?" Levy asked.

"Yes. Sonic is everything to me and I love him so much."

"So did you two plan to go on your honeymoon?"

"Of course. After the party, we hare heading to Akane Resort."

"That's a wonderful choice." Mirajane said.

"Indeed it is." Lisanna agreed.

"Thank you." Erza thanked.

Sonic finished the dance with Lucy and joins with Erza. They had prepared cut the cake with three layers. One layer was vanilla, second was chocolate and the third is the strawberry which is Erza's favorite. The two took the piece of the vanilla cake and feed on each other making themselves smile at this. Everyone smiled and laughed with them as the two shared this moment together. Afterwards, the two took their seats as everyone begun to make a speech telling their story. Makarov then went on first.

"First off I want to say congratulations to the two of you. I want to say I am so happy and proud of you two. Erza, you sure look so beautiful in the dress. I remember you came to the guild and be all to yourself and sure beat up Natsu and Gray to stop the fight. That made me smile knowing how determined you are and have a wonderful heart. I am proud to have you here in the guild and a wonderful S-Class mage wizard. Sonic, the hero of the world. You made me so proud of you. You become very determined and strong since your war against Darkness and brought harmony every and enjoying their peaceful lives all thanks to you. You share a lot of smiles to each other and Wendy here has grown fond of you knowing you are the hero. I am proud to say I am glad to have you here in the Fairy Tail Guild and to be part of the family." Makarov earning a awe and applaud to him.

Mirajane takes the mic and speak.

"Congratulations you two. I remember when I met Erza, I was so selfish and full of myself. We sure had great times together fighting to prove who is the best and we sure are still rivals but overall we're good friends and we care about each other like sisters. I am so happy for you Erza and to you Sonic. Erza, you have yourself a wonderful guy and a handsome husband that will bring you happiness and bring you to the light of the darkness." Mirajane said sharing tear from her eye.

Every awes for Mirajane and hands the mic to Cana.

"Damn... I don't know what to say really. Sorry about that. I can is this: I remember Erza when we were kids. She is so determined and scary at times which makes us afraid of her do not want to get in her bad side knowing what she can do. But I know she still had that soft and wonderful heart to everyone. I know we're not close but we still are good friends and Sonic, take good care of her handsome. You got yourself a beautiful and a wonderful woman." Cana said winking at him.

Sonic nodded smiling at Cana. Cana blew a kiss at Sonic and then hands the mic to Gray.

"I remember meeting Erza when I spotted her eating alone not talking to anyone so I went up to her and demanded her to fight me. Man she pounded my ass so bad that I could not get myself up and everyone laughed at me. I wanted a rematch that day so I found her demanded to fight and I found her by the lake and was crying which made me feel sorry and bad for her. I decided not to fight her and comfort her and became friends. We sure did talk and get to know one another but she still kicks my butt whenever e and Natsu fight. I love Erza like a sister looking out for me. I love you Erza and enjoy your wonderful life as a wife." Gray said smiling.

Everyone applaud to Gray's speech. Last one it was Natsu who takes the mic and prepare his speech.

"Oh man. I can't believe this. Erza and Sonic married. I am so happy for the both of them. I remember the day when I first got myself a job and I could not read good so Erza helped me teach me how to read and get better. For that I am grateful for Erza helping me to read and gotten better at it. I want to thank you Erza for helping me read if it wasn't for you I would be stupid for not reading. Sonic, man since the day you came to the guild from your world. You sure have a big reputation being a big time hero and the hope of the people. You gave everyone hope hell you even gave me hope. I admired you as a friend and a hero and I look up to you as an icon to everyone to the guild and the other guilds which they all look up to you as a icon of hope and I will become stronger like you and to beat you someday on our one and one fight. I want to say congratulations for the both of you and you two have an amazing life as a married couple." Natsu said wiping tears from his eyes.

Everyone applaud to Natsu's speech earning much ore applauds by his speech and meant every word he said. Sonic walks up to Natsu and shakes his hang and hugging him thanking him for the speech.

"That was a powerful and a wonderful speech Natsu. Thank you." Sonic thanked.

"You're welcome and now I'm even crying because of that speech." Natsu responded.

Sonic smiled and hugged Natsu continuing on with the party. The party had continue on and everyone having a wonderful time. Sonic and Erza even gets their picture taking together to have while they are living together.

The after wedding party continue on for three hours. Afterwards, the Magic Council, the Blue Pegasus and the Lamia Scale guild then prepare to leave and return back. Sonic and Erza prepared their exits as they have already packed up their belongings and going on to their honeymoon. After the two had bid farewell to everyone, the two left off heading to the station and taking the train to the Akane Resort to enjoy their honeymoon since the two had bought tickets.

**Looks like Sonic and Erza are finally married and they are so happy together. More Fairy of Darkness will be coming. Stay tuned.**


	4. Honeymoon

Chapter 4: Honeymoon

_The Guild..._

Things have been quiet since the wedding. Sonic and Erza went on to their honeymoon at Akane Resort as they are finally married. Natsu sighed in boredom.

"Man it's so boring here." Natsu said.

"I know things have been so quiet since Sonic and Erza left." Gray responded.

"The two have look so happy together." Lucy added.

"_I wish it was me and Gray be married with 33 babies._" Juvia thought admiring lovingly at Gray.

"The two deserved it. Sonic and Erza love each other and Erza sure deserve a nice long break from the guild." Makarov said.

"How long will they be gone for?" Mirajane asked.

"For a whole month."

"WHAT! A whole month?" Natsu and Happy altogether.

"That's right, that's what they told me so let them enjoy their honeymoon."

Lucy place her head down bored and know her rent is due soon which she has to find work. Cana then sat next to Lucy with a bottle drinking it down.

"Ah man it sure is quiet here." Cana said.

"It sure is. What's gotten into you lately." Lucy asked.

"I need a man. A boyfriend exactly. I've been single for a very long time and I need one very bad. I lost my chances with Sonic since he's married now."

"You still like Sonic?"

"Of course I do. I can't stop thinking about him. Now that he's married I don't have a chance with him."

"Uh huh."

"You still like Sonic?"

"Of course I do still and it should be me to be married to him. I would be so happy with him."

"You got me. It should be me marrying him but Erza is so lucky to have Sonic to be her husband."

"Wow really. You look more like..."

"A slut. No offense taking Lucy. Besides if things don't work out with them, I'll be sure to give him something to make him feel good."

"You do that. I'm going to find a job."

Lucy left Cana alone to drink in peace. Lucy then wondered to herself.

"I wonder what Sonic and Erza doing on their honeymoon." Lucy wondered.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Akane Resort...<em>

The sky and the sun was very beautiful at this day and everyone at the resort is having fun. Also we have Sonic and Erza who are there for their honeymoon as a married couple which they got married two days ago. The two had enjoyed each other at the beach, drinking cold drinks knowing it is hot at the beach. Sonic wore his black and grey flame swimming trunks and Erza had on her black swimsuit bikini on. The two had even play volleyball with a group of people, swimming at the oceans together splashing water at each other, eating ice scream together as the day went on enjoying their honeymoon together and even relax at the palm trees.

The sun was setting, the two married couple had so much fun enjoying spending time together at the beach and see the sun setting. Erza stood in front of Sonic and Sonic behind Erza wrapping his hands around her waist watching the sunset and the beautiful ocean also catching a cold breeze.

"Today has been so wonderful Sonic." Erza commented.

"It sure has hasn't it. I am enjoying myself a wonderful time I am spending with you." Sonic responded.

Erza smiled turns around to face Sonic and kisses Sonic on the lips pulling him close to him. Sonic responds to the kiss getting very passionate to the moment. After spending minutes of kissing the two had return back to the hotel that they made reservations to the hotel. The two had enter inside their hotel room which they have a balcony out back, a large king size bed, a nice bathroom with a large bath tub and have a shower door inside the bathroom.

They decided to get dress and head over to the casino. Sonic wore a a black and red tuxedo. A black dressed shirt with a red vest, black tie on, black dressed jacket, black dressed pants and black and red tuxedo shoes to match with his suit. Erza came out the closet wearing a her rose dress and her head is tied up in a bun since she had requip herself and putting on some perfume on.

The two had went on over to the casino. Erza played some cards while Sonic had played poker with five other guys. The two were busy with the game and Erza then came up very lucky and got a big bet and won the winnings. She sees her husband playing poker and joins with him watching him play. The five of the richest people placed a bet betting 3,000,000 jewel of chips. Sonic even place the bet altogether which the total is 18,000,000 jewel. The six look at each other and which showing off their cards. To their dismay, Sonic smiled and showed off his aces knowing he got the god cards and win the bets and taking 18,000,000j for the winning bets.

Sonic left out the poker game with the money and decided to get Erza something to surprise her. She was busy hitting the slot machine which had a jackpot and won some more jewel bringing her day. Sonic and Erza regroup together and headed on back to the hotel for the night with their winnings. The two enter back inside their hotel room. This gave Sonic a perfect chance to give Erza the gift that he had purchase during the casino so he followed his wife in the closet.

"Hey Erza." Sonic called.

"Hmm." Erza responded.

"Can you close your eyes for a moment, I want to surprise you."

"Sure thing."

Erza closes her eyes. Sonic takes out a little black box, opening it showing a nice necklace with a pink diamond heart with it and wraps the necklace around Erza and putting the necklace on her.

"Ok. Now open." Sonic commanded.

Erza opens her eyes and gasped in shock to see the necklace that Sonic had brought for his wife.

"Sonic this is so beautiful. I love it." Erza commented.

"I'm glad that you love it beautiful."

"Speaking of which. I have a surprise for you as well which you must wait for me in bed."

"Of course. Take your time."

Erza smiled, kissing Sonic on the lips and Sonic takes his departure out of the closet. Sonic had taken off his suit and got himself comfortable as he put on a black tank top, black and blue basketball shorts on and wearing black socks on. Sonic lay on the bed begin to humming himself to a song he knew. Sonic waited patiently for Erza to come out the closet. Suddenly, the room lights begins to dimmed down bringing Sonic suspicious and some soft music playing. Sonic look around wondering what is going on until he sees Erza in her black and red lingerie that Cana had got for Erza during the party before the wedding. The S-Class wizard lean against the door frame forming a seductive smile on her face eyeing on Sonic bringing Sonic by major surprise.

"Hey handsome, did I startled you?" Erza asked seductively.

"No. You surprised me and you are looking damn good with that outfit on. Is this the surprise you mentioned before?" Sonic inquired.

"Indeed it is. You like it?"

"Like it? I love it. You are looking so sexy with that lingerie on."

Erza smiled, slowly walking over to the bed swaying her hips sexily with a seductive smile and crawls on to it climbing it. She slowly crawl close to Sonic climbing on top of him resting her hands on her husband's chest, she gently rub his chest looking into Sonic's eyes. The two begin drawning themselves close as the moment continue to grow including their special mood.

"I love you Sonic." Erza said lovingly.

"And I love you too my beautiful wife." Sonic responded with a smile.

With that being said altogether, Sonic and Erza pressed their lips together performing a soft, smooth, gentle, tender and passionate kiss on the lips. Sonic had wrap his hands around his wife's hips, the two begin kissing deeply and passionately in the moment not wanting to stop during their special moment that the two are sharing.

While the kiss continues on, they two had then start to turn off the lights, Sonic turn to his **Fire Sonic** form and lighted up the candles and reverted back to his normal form. The two resume with the kiss passionately during the moment the two are sharing together during their romantic honeymoon. Erza let out a soft moan feeling Sonic's hand caressing her hip and reaching to her butt and gently squeezing and caressing it to make things more interesting. Their kiss went on for minutes in the moment, they had put up a sign attach it to the door knob in the hallway saying: **Do Not Disturb**.

There were some sound of soft moaning coming from the hotel room, it was Erza letting out some soft moans and even giggle inside the room as the two continue their romantic honeymoon moment all night long which the two are began to make love to each other passionately and specially.

**It looks like the newly couples: Sonic and Erza are having a wonderful time with their honeymoon and vacation since they are married. Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness 2.**


	5. New Married Couple

Chapter 5: New Married Couple

_A month later..._

A month has passed since Sonic and Erza have got married and became Mr. and Ms. Hedgehog the newly wedded and married couple of Magnolia and Fiore. They had a wonderful time at their honeymoon from Akane Resort enjoying the beach, casinos, romantic dinners, watching the views of the oceans from the balcony and at the beach and even had passionate sex together.

The couples had returned back to Magnolia and return back to their newly home that they had purchased (_Actually it was Sonic who purchased the house for the two._). The two had a wonderful special time together from their honeymoon and glad to be back home with the guild and to the people of Magnolia.

Right now, morning had rise as the sun had shrine to the bright new day in Magnolia. We see Sonic and Era sleeping together silently in their bed in the bedroom together. Sonic is the first one up from his slumber, yawning and stretching out his arms from his slumber. After that, Sonic look on to his beautiful scarlet wife Erza still sleeping silently brought him to smile to her so he kissed her by the forehead letting her sleep silently so he prompt himself up on his feet climbing off the bed and heads to the bathroom and takes a shower there to start his day.

Sonic turn the knob of the shower letting it run for the water to become hot, he checks the water knowing it is hot enough and takes off his clothes throwing it to the laundry basket and gets into the shower and washing himself up. After minutes of the shower, Sonic turns off the shower, drying himself off with a towel, wrapping it around his waist and stepping out of the shower and begin to brush his teeth with his toothbrush and toothpaste. After that, Sonic exits out the bathroom and heads to the closet and puts on some lotion around his body and deodorant on his arm pits and puts on his outfit on.

Sonic head downstairs to the kitchen to fix some breakfast so he decide to cook some pancakes with bacon and eggs to have a breakfast grub. While cooking, Sonic's ears perk up hearing foot steps so he turns around to see his wife coming to the kitchen.

"Morning beautiful." Sonic greeted.

"Good morning to you handsome, fixing breakfast I presume?" Erza asked.

"Yep. I let you sleep silently so I didn't bother to wake you up. You was sleeping so peacefully."

"That's sweet of you, things can get back to normal since we've return back home from our honeymoon."

"Yeah it sure was. I'm heading over to Hargeon City to pay a visit to a friend of mine so I'll meet you back back at the guild."

"Of course, is it something important between the two of you?"

"Yes. Yeah it does."

"I respect your space so do what you need to do."

"Thanks. But right now, I just want to spend some time with my wife."

Erza smiled at this, wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck and kissing him on the lips. They break away so Erza heads back upstiars to gt ready for her day while her husband resume to cook breakfast for the both of them.

* * *

><p><em>The Fairy Tail Guild...<em>

The guild was at their usual routine as always hanging out and drink sometime starts with brawls and fights also just like how Sonic and Erza remembered after returning back home from their one month honeymoon. Lucy see Sonic and Erza together talking to each other while sitting with Levy just looking on and smiled at Sonic.

"Sonic and Erza look so happy together." Lucy said smiling.

"Yeah and Erza truly loves Sonic dearly and have find her soul mate." Levy added.

"Yeah... I still can't believe Sonic is married to Erza."

"Tell me about it, are you jealous?"

"What... no of course not, I'm happy for Erza and Sonic."

"Although, I wish it was me to marry Sonic and we would be together." Lucy thought in sadness.

Out of nowhere, Natsu barged in and walks towards to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, let's fight right now you and me!" Natsu demanded.

"Sorry Natsu but I can't, I'm heading off to Hargeon to pay a visit to a friend of mine. It's personal business." Sonic rejected.

"WHAT! I want you to fight me right now!"

"That's not going to happen Natsu, not now."

"But I want to-"

"NATSU! MY HUSBAND GAVE YOU THE ANSWER SO DEAL WITH IT!" Erza yelled angrily causing Natsu to backed up and having everyone fearing her wrath.

"Sorry..."

"Thanks Erza." Sonic thanked.

"No problem now take care of yourself out there."

Sonic nodded, giving her a quick kiss on the lips and exits out of the guild. Sonic sets off to his destination to Hargeon to pay a friend a visit. Makarov come by Erza's side.

"It seems like you and Sonic had this marriage going on together." Makarov assumed.

"Of course master, everything's going perfectly on our marriage." Erza responded smiling.

"I'm glad, you are very lucky to have Sonic as your beloved husband."

"Thank you, I am glad that I have him in my life."

Cana look on over drinking a mug in her hand.

"Ugh... I wish Sonic is mine so I can give all the love I have inside of me to him." Cana mumbled still likes Sonic.

"I got to admit, Erza is so lucky to have a man like Sonic but although I wish it was me to have Sonic all to myself and give him the sexy loving that I have in store for that handsome and sexy hero." Eergreen thought just thinking about Sonic.

"So has Sonic told you why he is heading to see a friend of his?" Makarov asked.

"No he didn't say really but it was something important exactly." Erza responded.

"What is it it must be very important and serious."

"It sure does."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Hargeon City...<em>

Sonic ran on over to Hargeon arriving to his destination. He then sets on forward to his new destination to visit a friend of his. While walking, the people of Hargeon greeted Sonic happily to see the hero of the world is here in Hargeon, the kids ran up to Sonic greeting him with smiles, Sonic return the smile and greeted them. Sonic continue to his destination and had arrive there and enter inside the residence.

"Hello... anyone here..." Sonic wondered.

Seconds after, the person comes out the room and sees Sonic knowing to be Dr. Walker.

"Sonic, what a pleasant surprise. It is good to see you." Prof. Walker greeted.

"You too professor." Sonic responded shaking the professor's hand.

"What brings you here?"

"The Dark Magic, it was nothing I've never witnessed and seen before. I want to know more about it, it looked familiar to me before that I could have imagined."

"Oh sure, come this way into my lab. I'll tell you more about it."

Sonic follows the professor to the lab to know more about dark magic. The two enter inside and Sonic takes a seat on a chair.

"Now what can you tell me about Dark Magic?" Sonic asked.

"It is far more dangerous and powerful from all types of magic. Powerful dark wizards posses dark magic and perform any types of dark magic that they can possess. What we see back there of the guardian is **Dark Corruption**." Prof. Walker explained.

"Dark Corruption?"

"Yes. It is a spell to possess anyone with dark magic, consuming it to the darkness. It takes a lot of skill to learn that spell and we have no idea who would have corrupted the guardian."

"Yeah... I noticed. So what else can you tell me?"

"Well there are a lot of dark spells as they can even use the book called the **Book of Darkness**."

"Book of Darkness... wait, I do remember hearing that name of the book before. I remember Darkness stole it from the Fairy Tail Guild as they keep it safe from anyone to read and wield its spells. That's how Darkness must've turn himself into that dark dragon when I fought him in my **Super Sonic 4** form to defeat him and save everyone."

"That is correct. Also there is one powerful spell that can be use with ultimate magic."

"What is it?"

"**The Dark Resurrection.**"

"What... wait a minute. Is that the spell that can try to use anything to do with it pleases?"

"No. It is a spell to bring anyone back from the dead."

"WHAT!? Are you serious. There is a spell that can do that and if anyone could perform that kind of spell, can it bring back Darkness the Hedgehog back to life?"

"Yes I afraid so."

"My god... I can't believe this but I am not going to let that happen. I killed Darkness and he will not harm anyone ever again."

"I suggest you watch yourself Sonic, secrets and surprises can occur one of these days."

"That we can agree on. Who knows what will happen but I'll e ready for anything."

"Be careful Sonic, who knows what will happen."

"Of course, but in the meantime it may seem to be a peace but someday things will happen in time."

_An hour later..._

Sonic exits out of Prof. Walker's residence and leave from Hargeon to return home. Sonic takes the train back to Magnolia to return back to the guild to meet back with his wife and friends. Sonic heads through the woods to head back to the guild. On his way walking back to home, Sonic soon stopped sensing a presence with chaos energy so he remain cautious of the time being.

"Something doesn't seem right, I feel like I'm being followed." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic had a stern look on his face looking around to find the person, just when Sonic turns around then suddenly, the person then appears out of the bushes to attack Sonic but Sonic saw this coming so he dodge, evades away the person but unluckily the person grabs Sonic and takes him away by running. Sonic struggle on the ground being pulled away so Sonic then uses his ability.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic unleashed.

Sonic creates a blue whirlwind of winds of tornado around the person and himself forcing him to let go and homing attack the person against the tree and backing away. Sonic shot his eyes wide open to see the person who is a gorilla wearing a black sleeveless shirt on, black cargo pants and black combat boots also wore black and grey fingerless gloves on and has a scar on his right eye.

"**Brock the Gorilla.**" Sonic corrected.

"In the flesh Sonic the Hedgehog. I've been waiting a long time to finish the fight. You killed me but I fought my way out of the darkness to gain vengeance to kill you for kill my lord Darkness the Hedgehog and I will find a way to bring him back to life." Brock stated.

"That's not going to happen, I defeated you once and I'll do it again Brock. You will never bring back Darkness."

"Ahahahahahahaha try me Sonic, I've grown stronger since we last fought and now let us finish this fight one and for all."

"If its a fight you want then you'll get it."

Sonic begun to transform into his **Fire Sonic** form getting to his stance.

"Good choice Sonic, let's end this fight once and for all." Brock suggested.

"Just bring it planet of the apes." Sonic insulted.

**Looks like Sonic and Brock are going to fight once again after Brock have brought himself back to life. This will be an intense fight that you all have been waiting for. Who will win? Sonic or Brock? Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness.**

**Also, the Edolas Arc will come soon and Sonic will have a surprise during the Edolas Arc event. Tune it next time.**


	6. Sonic vs Brock 2

Chapter 6: Sonic vs. Brock 2

Sonic now as Fire Sonic standing across from Brock the Gorilla came back for vengeance as they got to their fighting stance readied to fight on their second rematch. Brock had on black sleeveless shirt on, brown cargo pants and wearing black combat boots with the skull designs. He wore black and gold gauntlets on to go along with his outfit. Brock even have a scar on his right eye.

"I will defeat you Sonic the Hedgehog. Fight with all of your resolve." Brock said glaring daggers at Sonic.

"You don't have to tell me twice and I suggest you do the same Brock because I am not going to hold back." Sonic countered.

***Track had start to play for Sonic and Brock's fight: Godsmack – I Stand Alone***

Brock chuckled to Sonic's words. The two stood there for a minor of seconds then finally, Brock dash against Sonic running towards him and ready to strike a punch. Sonic jumps over at Brock and perform **Heat Haze** shooting a stream of fire at Brock and landed to the ground. Brock roared jumps in the air and start punching down Sonic but Sonic evade from the gorilla side jumping away of Brock and burst out blazing fire balls at Brock but the gorilla ducking and dodging from the fireballs and slam his fists down to the ground cracking the ground moving the ground to Sonic but Sonic jump to the side doing a dodge roll and is on one knee seeing Brock doing this attack.

"I see that you got quite strong while you were dead huh?" Sonic presumed.

"That's right. After seeing how strong you were on your super form 4 I took the liberty to train myself and get stronger. Even though, I even start to build up power and have the power of darkness which guided me to fight to gain back my flesh and blood and here I am seeking vengeance against you." Brock explained getting to his stance.

"No wonder I sensed a familiar power. It was you all along hasn't it?"

"Indeed. It was the only way to get your attention so you and me can fight alone."

"Well you have my full attention and I determined to defeat you again and send you back to the darkness where you belong."

"I like to see you TRY!"

Brock roared charge to Sonic charging his punch and punching to the ground but Sonic backflip away and unleash out **Flaming Spear** shooting spears of fire at Brock. The gorilla block the flammable spears and picks up a large rock from the ground ripping it and tosses it to Sonic hitting him towards it as Sonic is sent two feet hitting himself to the ground but Sonic kept his composer so he back flip and punch the ground grinding onto the ground. Sonic glared seeing Brock rushing towards the red hedgehog to strike a punch but Sonic block and counters Brock with a kick to the face. Brock send out several punches as Sonic dodging away even Sonic throw more punches at Brock until the gorilla can evade his punches. The two continue to exchange punches at each other and when Sonic can strike a punch that until Brock grab catching Sonic's fight with his palm and brutally punch Sonic to the stomach had Sonic scream in agony spitting out blood from his mouth. Brock lifting up Sonic using his fist and slams him down to the ground and jumps in the air to stomp on Sonic but Sonic rolled out of the way and then begin to use **Flaming Fist** against Brock punching him straight to the face having Brock flying distance away. The gorilla punch down the ground grinding onto the ground to keep his composure and getting to his stance.

Brock looked for Sonic until when he turn to his left, Sonic dash on and using **Flaming Fist** once again punching Brock again and again and again three times. Sonic even kicked flip Brock straight to the chin and using flaming homing attack at Brock hurling himself down to Brock and jumping up in the air and shoots out streams of fire using **Heat Haze** and shooting multiple flaming spears using **Flaming Spear** creating a massive fire. Sonic descend down to the ground looking on waiting for the fire to clear out. When the fire died died clearing with Sonic looking on, Brock roared and shoots streams of dark beam at Sonic. Sonic rolled out of the way seeing an incoming beam and Sonic rolled out of the way once again. Sonic sees Brock who had disappeared out of the blue so he look around to find when but suddenly, Brock appear behind of Sonic and punch him in the back made Sonic cried out of pain and Brock grab him by the quills and throws Sonic straight through the tree and hitting himself to the ground.

Sonic prompts himself up to get back to the fight, Brock picks up the tree using his strength and start to swing it to Sonic to hit him. Sonic sees it coming so Sonic then back flip jumping over the tree and changing into a different form. Sonic had transform to his **Ice Sonic** form and landed on to the ground slamming his fist down and Brock grew a smile on his face.

"Ah so you're going to use your Ice form huh?" Brock asked.

"That's right, let's see if you can play with ice." Sonic taunted.

Brock swings the tree again but this time, Sonic uses **Ice Beams** at Brock thus Brock drop the tree and dodge away. Brock then begin to unleash out dark spears at Sonic hurling them at Sonic. Sonic surrounds himself with **Ice Barrier** surrounding himself forming a ice shield ball blocking the dark spears. Sonic then start shoot out **Ice Spikes** hurling them to Brock. Brock gets hit by the spikes giving the gorilla some damage. Brock then roared and charging over to Sonic grabbing him by the face and slams him down to the ground and slamming down again for the second time. Brock was going for the third time but Sonic elbowed Brock by the stomach and kicking him in the face. Sonic back away back flip forming himself into a ball in the air and unleash out **Ice Wave** shooting the wave of ice against Brock sending him flying away. Sonic then start to unleash out another attack.

"**Ice Ball!**" Sonic yelled.

Sonic freeze Brock in a ball of Ice with his ice powers. Sonic sees Brock frozen in a ball of ice waiting if he had Brock where he is right now. All of that did not go well when the ice start to crack and Brock suddenly breaks free from the ice with his powers and grinning at Sonic.

"You think you would stop me by freezing me?" Brock asked.

"No. Thought I try it out for once but I knew you were going to break that ice knowing how strong you really are." Sonic answered.

"True but things is about to be damn real once I get through with you."

"Just Bring It King Kong."

Brock snarled and running as fast he can towards Sonic. Sonic formed his fist into ice readied to hit Brock with it and when the two collide and extend their fists at each other, they eventually punch their fists against each other creating a massive impact. Brock tries to hit Sonic with a punch but Sonic block Brock and using the combination of fire and ice.

"**Freeze Fire Ball!**" Sonic yelled.

Sonic let out shooting ice and fire balls at Brock hitting Brock backing away. Sonic then form another combination with ice and lightning.

"**Blizzard Shock Sphere!**"

Sonic form a giant sphere with ice and lighting combining them altogether and hurls it down to Brock and later gets hit by the sphere creating a ice shocking explosion which hurting and damage Brock severely. Brock screamed in agony flying through two trees and hitting himself to the ground crashing towards it and sliding onto it. Brock gets up and sees Sonic appear in front of him.

"That actually hurt... real bad." Brock admitted.

"Thanks. I picked up some new tricks with my new abilities." Sonic explained.

"You don't say. But things is just getting started and I'm just getting warmed up Sonic."

"So am I and I am not breaking a sweat."

Brock chuckled and powers himself up and quickly dashing towards Sonic and shoulder tackles him through five tress and tackled Sonic down to the lake to the water taking the fight under water. Sonic gets Brock off of him and throwing some punches at Brock but Brock grabs Sonic by the neck and drags him deep under to drown him. Sonic counters Brock by kicking him in the ball hurting Brock bad and punching him in the face five times but Brock counters Sonic punching Sonic down against the rock wall and deliver more brutal punches to the stomach hurting Sonic viciously. By the time Brock goes for another punch until Sonic counter Brock and double kicks Brock and homing attack Brock deep below and swimming up back to the surface. Sonic reaches to the surface and use **Ice Beam** to freeze the lake with Brock into it hoping to finish the fight.

Sonic look on to the frozen lake hoping to finish the fight until all of sudden, Brock breaks out of the ice surprising the hedgehog for a sneak attack, Sonic back flip away of the gorilla changing to his **Volt Sonic** form forming a electric ball from his palm of his right hand and throws it at Brock hitting him with it and shocking Brock and landed on the ground.

Brock glances over to Sonic getting to his stance.

"So you're going to use your lighting form?" Brock asked.

"That's right. I'm going to electrocute you to death Brock." Sonic threatened.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaaa come on."

Brock jump up in the air and Sonic then jumps in the air and start to use **Lightning Punch** forming his fist with lighting bolts punch Brock to the face shocking him and sending him flying away. Brock landed on his feet creating a impact. Brock glance over notice Sonic descending down using Static Thrusters and diving towards Brock shooting out lighting bolts by using Alpha Blast. Brock evade away the lighting bolts and suddenly take out two SMG's and shooting dark bullets at Sonic. Sonic rolled to the ground using **Volt Dash** evading away the dark bullets coming from Brock. Sonic then uses his chance performing **Shock Dash** bashing against Brock and unleashing **Shockwave** shooting waves of lighting against Brock. Sonic then uses **Lighting Tether** using electrokinetic tether pulling himself to Brock and perform combination of lighting and fire.

"**Lightning Fire Punch!**"

Sonic combine fire and lighting together forming them into his fist and punching down Brock to the ground. Sonic again form another combination with fire and lighting for the second time.

"**Lightning Blaze Arrow!**"

Sonic forms lighting and fire into a bow and shooting the bow of fire and lighting against Brock giving him severe damage. Sonic then again form another fire and lighting combination for the third time performing a powerful attack. Sonic forms a big giant sphere with lighting and fire together combining it to a powerful attack.

"**Volt Blazing Sphere!**"

Sonic hurls down to Brock and hits it to him creating a big explosion of fire and electricity altogether hurting Brock severely and Brock is sent flying to the rock wall crashing towards it creating a big impact. Sonic uses lighting teleportation teleporting to Brock's destination. Sonic sees Brock's getting out of the rock wall hole that he crash into and now his clothes are in tatters and he has bruises on his body and Brock brush himself off.

"Now that was an impressive attack. You damage be severely." Brock commented.

"I told you I got strong didn't I?" Sonic inquired.

"True but it is time I turn things up a notch to grown into my full grown power."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough Sonic. After my power, I will crush you and kill you with my bear hands."

Brock roared powering himself up with dark energy getting himself stronger with Sonic watching on. His muscles begin to grow getting buffed then ever and Brock grinned charged up his power and looking on to Sonic.

"Ahahahahahahaha this is my true power. Let's see if you can defeat me with this." Brock taunted.

Sonic get to his stance and Brock charge up to Sonic and punching him to the face with full force sending Sonic flying away. Sonic landed on his feet seeing Brock coming to him distance away. Sonic then begun to shot out lighting ball at Brock which had no effect and brutally punching Sonic straight to the stomach, Sonic screamed in agony spitting blood from his mouth clenching to his stomach. Brock then knee kicks Sonic sending Sonic backing away from him but Brock then grabs Sonic by his quills swinging him around and throws him up in the air to the rock mountains crashing through and hitting himself onto the ground of the harden rocks. Sonic prompts himself up until noticing Brock jumping up in the air and stomps Sonic to the ground, Sonic again screamed in pain and agony spitting out blood from his mouth and Brock laughed at Sonic. He picks up Sonic by the neck and punching him a few times before slamming him to the ground and slamming down his fists at Sonic creating a big impact to the ground against Sonic.

"Ahahahahahaha is that all you got Sonic, I'm just getting warmed up." Brock taunted proceed to pummeled Sonic some more.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, back at the Fairy Tail Guild...<em>

It's been about two hours since Sonic has left the guild. Erza start to get a little worried about Sonic.

"Is something wrong Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Sonic hasn't came back to the guild yet and I have a feeling about this. I'm starting to get worried about him." Erza responded.

"Don't worry, Sonic can take care of himself so I'm sure he's ok." Natsu said.

"I agree with Natsu, I'm sure Sonic will be ok. He must be taking care of errands or something." Gray added.

"Maybe but I know something is up, it feel it in my heart and I hope he's ok." Erza hoped.

* * *

><p><em>Back with Sonic and Brock...<em>

***Track begin playing Dynamite Battle (Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3)***

Sonic getting pummeled by Brock as Brock rapidly throwing punches at the hedgehog. Sonic screaming in pain from Brock's brutal attacks as he continue to punch Sonic with intense force and finally uppercuts Sonic in the air, jumping towards him grabbing Sonic and slamming down performing a powerbomb against Sonic. Sonic backing away shooting beams of lighting shooting **Electric Beam** against Brock and Brock walks through it and tries to grab Sonic but Sonic gets out of the way and start to unleash out electric spears hurling lighting spears at Brock.

Brock laughed at this and stomps the ground creating an earthquake at Sonic. Sonic jumps out of the way and start to use **Lighting Kick Flip** at Brock in the chin which Brock smiled and look at Sonic.

"That sting a bit." Brock said.

Brock punches Sonic in the chest, knee kicking him and punching down to the ground. Sonic start using **Volt Step** evading away from Brock when he tries stomping Sonic to the ground. Sonic start firing lightning rapidly using **Artillery Blast** and then shoot out **Electric Arrow** at Brock. Brock smiled laughing evilly and grabs Sonic lifting up in the air and punching him distance away. Sonic prompts gets back up and start to use **Blazing Lightning Spear** shooting out multiple spears of lighting and fore combining together at Brock. Brock dodging the spears and shoot out a black energy ball at Sonic a few times and uses his charge punch with energy and punching him straight to the face and hitting him again and headbutted Sonic to his face forcing him to collapsed.

Brock punched Sonic once more, grabbing him by the legs and start slamming Sonic down to the ground numerous time in different areas and throws Sonic through the rock walls crashing through it and hitting himself to the ground rumbling down to the ground and Brock then jumps up in the air and start to unleash out a big fireball and hurls it down at Sonic creating a massive explosion which hurting Sonic so bad with intense pain and Sonic screamed agony from the attack. Afterwards, Brock then start laughing after the attack.

"Ahahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I have finally defeated Sonic the Hedgehog and he's dead. Time to collect my trophy." Brock said in excitement.

Brock jumps down to the ground and walks towards the wreckage until he sees some movement. Sonic then prompts himself up on his feet weakly holding onto his right arm. His clothes are in tatters and have bruises all over his body and bleeding fro his body and he had reverted back to his normal state.

"What back for more Sonic." Brock taunted.

"Time to go all out with this one." Sonic stated.

"So you're about to transform into your super form huh? Good I was starting to get bored."

***Song start playing SSJ3 Power Up***

Sonic had a stern look on his face knowing he had no choice but to level up. Sonic then start to gather up enough of his chaos energy and start to roar beginning to transform.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sonic roared.

Brock stood on watching the hedgehog transforming to his super form. Sonic's quills start to change growing longer and spikier. After the transformation, Sonic is seen becoming Super Sonic 3 looking on to Brock shooting a glare at him.

"Your time has come Brock." Sonic insulted.

"Ahahahaha bring it hedgehog." Brock sneered.

Sonic and Brock then once again clash against each other shooting off blow after blow, attack after attack and strike after strike against each other throwing off attacks and strikes at each other nonstop. Brock block and counters Sonic with a headbutt and punching him straight to the face. Sonic kept his composure and spin dash Brock and deliver multiple punches against the gorilla. Brock blocked Sonic and brutally punches Sonic in the gut wit brute force and slamming him down with his fist and punches down Sonic but Sonic counters Brock and throws him off of him and charges over to him shoulder tackled him through the tree. Brock knee kicks Sonic in the face and grabbing his quills as he begun swinging the yellow hedgehog around numerous times fast and through him away from a long distance so he jump up in the air and punching down Sonic against the ground creating a crater against the ground with cracks attached to it.

Sonic screamed in agony as Brock start pummeling Sonic but Sonic doubles Brock away from and uses **Super Sonic Wave against **Brock by shooting yellow waves energy at Brock sending him away from a short distance, Sonic dash on ahead to Brock and perform **Super Sonic Boom** against the gorilla with intense force sending Brock through the rock wall crashing towards it. Sonic stood on his ground getting to his stance until suddenly, Brock shoots out dark green energy balls at Sonic hitting him a few times and dash on towards the hedgehog and deliver a brutal and intense punch against the hedgehog straight to the face and deliver it again and again and again and again, finally Brock start unleash his powerful attack the super hedgehog.

"Take this Sonic! **Brutal Strike!**"

Brock hurls a dark green energy ball with eletric dancing around making it huge and massive attack and throws it at Sonic which hits him so intense that creating an explosion of the attack. Sonic is sent flying from Brock and hitting himself on the ground as his clothes are in tatters and so he reverted back to his form.

Brock smiled and walk over to Sonic.

"So have you had enough yet Sonic?" Brock asked.

"Hehehe hell no. You think I would give up and get beaten that easily. Since you are at your fullest now it is my turn." Sonic countered.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I think you know the answer. Time to go all out and not just hold back for long"

***Song begin to play Chokkaku (Super Sonic 4 Theme) (Bleach OST)***

Sonic stood up tall to his feet and begin charging on his chaos energy crouching down and focusing on his power. A surrounding aura of power begin to surround channeling Sonic around as Sonic begin to transform.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sonic roared.

Sonic roared out as a beam of light surrounded Sonic changing to his form. Brock glances on seeing the light died down and Sonic has changed. He is now dark blue with werehog fur, he had white streaks on the end of his quills and even on his ears. He has white fur on his chest with the transformation, he had quill bands on each side like Nazo's quills, Sonic's shoes had change to his original sneakers but with three grey metal spikes onto them of the surface and spikes under his shoes also his upper shoes had gold plate attached around them with red diamond onto them. He even had vertical lines onto his forehead going all the way to his quill. He even wore his white gloves on and also he had on black cargo pants on with red streaks onto them. Sonic opened his eyes which they are now golden yellow to the transformation and even had red streaks on each end of his eyes.

Brock witness the transformation seeing Sonic had completely changed with some electric dancing around him.

"If you want to see my fullest, try fighting **Super Sonic 4**." Sonic said in a deep voice.

"Finally. You have becoming Super Sonic 4 Sonic, now the games can really begin." Brock taunted.

"Hehehe well what are we waiting for, let's get things started."

***Song starts to play for Sonic and Brock's fight Number One's One Else (Bleach OST)***

Sonic and Brock got into their fighting stance and dash towards each other creating a big impact and so the two had then rage on to their fight creating round three. The two exchange blows at each other sending out their strong attacks even blocking at each others attacks. The two characters went on to throw every punches against each other rapidly. This went on for four and a half minutes until Brock deliver a brutal blow but Sonic blocked it, counters Brock and punches Brock in the stomach so hard which its hurting Brock and Sonic then kick flips Brock to the chin as Sonic backing himself away from Brock getting to his stance.

"Hehehehe just as I remembered. You are too strong with that Super Sonic 4 form of yours but you will not beat me this time." Brock said.

"Hehehehehehe is that so well King Kong you're going to have to beat every last breath out of my body to kill me and defeat me." Sonic countered.

Sonic dash on to Brock throwing a big punch but Brock blocked Sonic and knee kicks him straight to the face, Sonic on other hand see another attack incoming so Sonic double kicks Brock and back flip him away, spinning himself and start to shoot red energy balls against Brock. Brock evade away of Sonic and start to grab the ground and pulls off a large rock boulder and throws it to the dark blue hedgehog. Sonic using **Super Sonic Boom** which it is red and breaks through the rock boulder and hits Brock with it. Sonic then uses out his ability attack.

"**Chaos Wind!**" Sonic yelled.

Sonic release out a spear of chaos energy along with his Sonic Wing combining into one powerful attack and hit Brock with it. Brock was sent backing away hitting himself against the rock boulder. Sonic dash on towards the gorilla but Brock slam his fist down creating rock pillars against Sonic but Sonic evade the pillars until he his struck by one and Brock tosses a rock boulder at Sonic and charge his fist with energy and punches Sonic in the chest having the hedgehog flying distance away and hitting himself through the rock walls rumbling onto the rocky ground and falling to the waterfall falling to the water. Brock had came and look for Sonic until he sees movement from the water which it is Sonic charging over to Sonic and start to use his another ability.

"**Spinning Needle Attack!**"

Sonic hits his attack at Brock at the stomach jumping over at Brock and kicks him down to the ground which had created a massive impact to the ground. Sonic then start to use homing attack against Brock hitting him against the ground with intense force and backing away out of ground looking over to Brock seeing him getting up on his feet.

"That's it. You made a big mistake for doing that Sonic. Now I'm mad." Brock said angrily.

Brock charge to Sonic roaring and throwing a powerful punch while he charge up his attack. Sonic suddenly catches the punch, grinning as he lifts up Brock in the air and slamming him down to the ground. Brock quickly gets himself up and surprise Sonic with a kick but Sonic jumps over the kick and begin to spinning himself spinning kick Brock and double kicks him in the face. Sonic charges over to Brock and punches him to the face and even kick him in the face two time spinning Brock around. Sonic then went on to throw countless punches at Brock, smacking him in the face sending him flying to the side and elbows down Brock to the ground.

Brock roared and start to shoot out dark green energy balls at Sonic but Sonic continue to deflect them with his right hand shocking Brock with this and charges to Brock but suddenly, Brock uppercuts Sonic and grabs him by his legs and start slamming him down to the ground. Sonic eventually shoot red energy balls at Brock hitting Brock forcing hi to let go and Sonic begin to use homing attack against Brock sending him to the rock wall, backing away and then unleash out a attack.

"Take this. **Chaos Spear!**"

Sonic shoots a red arrow of spear at Brock hitting him. Brock growled and roared angrily charging over to Sonic and shoulder tackles him through the rock wall and tackles the hedgehog to the ground and just about to slam his fists down, Sonic block, counters him and double kicks Brock kicking him off and unleash out **Super Sonic Wind 2x** shooting red wind at Brock sending him flying away. Sonic jumps and flies in the air and homing attack Brock down to the ground and grabs him by the legs, swinging him around and throws Brock away hitting down to the rocky mountains and hitting to the ground. Brock growled and sees Sonic flying and glances over to him.

"I have had enough of this. I will kill you Sonic. Take this! **Super Nova!**" Brock yelled.

Brock form a giant fire sphere creating a powerful attack and hurls it to Sonic. Sonic charges up his power and get to his position.

"Not if I can help it. **Super Sonic Beam 10x!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots out a red beam towards the giant flaming ball pushing it away to Brock. Brock se this as he shoot fire balls to the super nova creating it larger which it is pushing the beam to Sonic. Sonic determine not to lose so he then uses up more of his energy making the beam stronger and pushing towards Brock and Brock is stunned by Sonic's performance.

"Not it can't be. Not again... NOOOOOOOOOO!" Brock cried.

Brock eventually gets hit by the his attack and Sonic's Super Sonic Beam and all of sudden, the sphere begin to explode creating a large amount of explosion and Brock is seen taking large amount of damage screaming in agony as he begin to disappear and burning into ashes from the explosion.

Sonic glances on looking on over the explosion waiting for it to die down. When the explosion and the smoke had died down and fade away, Brock as now defeated and there are ashes of his body who the attack appear and so Sonic descends down to the ground picking up the ashes and blew it away.

"Looks like Brock is defeated... again. I don't see his energy no more. He's gone." Sonic stated.

Sonic look around and sure created a big mess during his fight with Brock.

"Man. We sure did make a big mess since our fight. Anyway, now that Brock is gone I don't have anything to worry about." Sonic said in relief.

Sonic begun flying back to Magnolia Town to meet back with the guild and his wife Erza.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

After the fight of Sonic and Brock. The black figure watched on the fight seeing Sonic leaving the area to return back to the guild and back home. This figure had on black clothing such as black sleeveless shirt, black cargo pants, black combat boots and wore black fingerless gloves on. The person had a tattered hooded cowl covering his face and mouth even wearing black goggles on who had watched the fight and set his eyes towards Sonic. He carries a black and red sword on his back and two gun holsters in his waist.

"I have finally found you Sonic the Hedgehog. You will pay for what you have done and I will bring blood from your hands." the hunter determined looking on to Sonic.

**Looks like the hunter has finally found Sonic and who is he, what is his purpose to kill Sonic for anyway. Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness.**


	7. Suspicions

Chapter 7: Suspicions

Sonic had return back to the guild after a brutal showdown with Brock the Gorilla coming back from the dead and seeking vengeance against Sonic. The hedgehog enter the guild to join with everyone, Erza notices her husband and sees her husband all bruised up and clothes in tatters so she rushed over to Sonic.

"Sonic, what happen to you?" Erza asked with concerned.

"No need to worry, I ran into an old foe of mine who was brought back from the dead." Sonic responded.

"What really who was it?" Happy asked.

"Brock the Gorilla."

"You mean that strong gorilla that you, me and ice princess face during your fight with Darkness?"

"That's right."

"Where is he?" Gray asked.

"He's dead, I killed him."

"Question is Sonic how did he get brought back to life?" Makarov asked.

"That's the question… that I am trying to figure it out."

"_I can't let anyone know that Brock fought his way out of the darkness which would scare some people to return to the living._" Sonic thought.

"Are you alright, are you injured?" Erza asked.

"No not really, he did gave me one heck of a brutal fight and pound me too. He was too strong and powerful even stronger than my elemental forms and my super form." Sonic answered.

"Did you use that Super Sonic 4 form of yours?" Romeo asked.

"Of course I did, he wasn't strong enough to beat me on my level four of my super form."

"Do you think he may come back to life?" Lucy asked.

"I doubt it, who knows what happen. I have a bad feeling that someday someone will be after me and they'll come for me but I will always be ready to fight anyone who tries me."

"Although, you are still powerful Sonic and I know no one could defeat you." Makarov commented.

"True but don't forget that there will be someone who will be stronger and powerful than me. Each day it holds surprises and that you must keep a look out."

"Yes. I remember that."

"With that being said, I'm going home and treat my wounds."

"I can heal you if you like Sonic?" Wendy asked smiling.

"I forbid you to heal Sonic with your power child." Carla refused.

"No way Carla, I want to help Sonic."

"It's ok Wendy, you don't have to heal me. I'll treat my wounds and patch myself up."

"I'm coming with you Sonic." Erza volunteered.

"No. It's ok Erza, you don't have to get worried all about me."

Sonic kisses Erza by the cheek and leaves the guild and return home.

_Sonic and Erza's residence…_

Sonic had taken himself a nice warm bath and treat his wounds and bruises as he patches himself up. He had a stern look on his face knowing someday someone will come for him.

"Brock mentioned to me that he had fought his way out of the dark to gain his flesh and blood. Someone must've brought him back to life using Dark Resurrection bringing him back to the day of the living. Who could have brought him back to life, it could not be a dark wizard. It must be someone else?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic finish patching himself up, putting on a new torso on and leave the house and return to Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

The black and brown falcon fly around heading to a certain place as it was the wastelands. The falcon flew towards the person reviewing to be the hunter that watched Sonic left the battlefield so it landed on the hunter's arm as he extend his arm out for his falcon to land with its talons.

"Any trace of Sonic the Hedgehog or where he is been hiding?" the hunter asked.

The falcon made its noise responding to the hunter.

"I see, you couldn't find him although Sonic will pay for what he has done." The hunter determined.

Out of nowhere, a dark portal appeared behind of the hunter and someone stepped out of the portal and it disappears behind it.

"I thought I find you here." The person said.

"You sure know how to make an entrance… **Mephiles the Dark**."

The hunter was not lying, it is true. The hedgehog appear to be the black and pale powder blue streaks on his quills and arms. His eyes were green with reptile eyes even has white fur on his chest look just like Shadow the Hedgehog. This hedgehog is Mephiles the Dark and possess dark power and energy.

"My hunter, you know me well." Mephiles said.

"I have my reasons and my instincts." The hunter said not turning his back towards Mephiles just keep staring at the view from the cliff.

"Have you located that hedgehog name Sonic?"

"No but I will find him soon enough."

"Tell me, what is your reasons to fight Sonic?"

"I'm going to hunt Sonic down and take his head as my trophy, he will pay for what he has done."

"Which is…"

"It is not of your concerned Mephiles. So stay out of my business."

"I respect your way, although I have my reasons to find Sonic and destroy him."

"Looks like we have a common enemy in hand."

"Indeed. Now tell me where I can find Sonic?"

"I have no info of that hedgehog's whereabouts, why don't you asked that spy of yours that met Sonic?"

"He doesn't have information about where Sonic is at."

"Humph. Well I did see Sonic fighting that gorilla around the mountains."

"How strong was he?"

"Very strong and almost had Sonic but Sonic manage to defeat him and use his powerful form."

"Such as…"

"The Super Form level four."

"Sonic has ascended to a level four of his super form?"

"Yes. I read the articles and heard much about it which he calls it Super Sonic 4."

"I see. He still will not defeat me which I hold something that will stop him."

"I suggest you start training your dark power, anyhow our deal is still on the table, I bring Sonic to gain his power and let me keep him for my reasons."

"Yes we still have our deal of the bargain."

"Good."

The hunter just about to leave until he is stopped.

"Wait a minute, you haven't told me your name." Mephiles reminded.

The hunter look down remaining silent for the moment before lifting his head up as the breeze blew his cape.

"Lockdown." Lockdown introduced and responded.

Lockdown jumps off the cliff and Mephiles smiled.

"Lockdown huh… soon Sonic, your power will be mine to obtain and rule over." Mephiles said.

Mephiles activates the dark portal entering though and disappears it once he enters through the portal.

**Mephiles the Dark? Here in Fiore and searching for Sonic as well and the hunter's name is Lockdown. Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness.**


	8. A New Challenger

Chapter 8: A New Challenger

_The Fairy Tail Guild…_

Sonic had arrived back to Fairy Tail after patching himself up. He was hoping to join with Erza but turns out that Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Carla had went on a job to help Lucy pay her rent. Sonic shrug his shoulders and decides to wait for his wife to return so he takes a seat at an empty table while the rest of the members of Fairy Tail went on their usual routine as always. Sonic ordered a glass of water and began thinking about the dark magic and trying to find out and figure out who could have brought Brock the Gorilla back.

The blue blur hero was in a train of thoughts and questions for the moment but they were all broken as a guild master walk over to Sonic.

"Something trouble you Sonic?" Makarov asked.

"No not exactly just thinking." Sonic answered.

"It looks to me that something is up so what's on your mind?"

"I'm just thinking of who could have brought my enemy back to life and gain vengeance against me. There has been at peace for three months but now I have a feeling that things will get out of hand and trouble will be coming."

"Yes. I can suspect that."

"However, it will be involve against me and I have a bad feeling about this."

"Do not worry Sonic, whatever it is coming after you, we are here to help you and assist you any way we can."

"Thanks Makarov."

"No problem."

Sonic shared a smile towards the guild master. Seconds after, a messenger has arrived in the guild for a message.

"I am looking for Sonic the Hedgehog." The messenger announced.

"That would be me." Sonic answered.

"The arena has sent me to tell you that a new challenger has challenged you the champion."

"A challenger huh. Tell them I accept and I will be there in about two hours."

"I'll informed them immediately."

The messenger exits the guild. Cana walks over to Sonic.

"Hey handsome, what's that all about?" Cana asked.

"Someone has challenged me to the fight so I'll be heading over to the arena and fight my challenger." Sonic responded.

"Oh really, you mind I tag along handsome?"

"Yeah can I come too?" Evergreen asked.

"Sorry ladies but I cannot take you two with me. I go alone so the answer is no."

"Good luck out there Sonic." Makarov wished.

"Thanks."

Sonic head on back to his residence to get himself ready.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, the wastelands…<em>

The falcon appears and landing on Lockdown's arm and inform him about important matters.

"So Sonic is heading off to the arena in the Forge Lands. That is where I will fight Sonic." Lockdown said preparing himself to face Sonic for the first time.

* * *

><p><em>The Forge Lands…<em>

Sonic arrives to the city of the Forge Lands. He had entered the arena as the crowd start getting wild happily to see their champion and hero: Sonic the Hedgehog enter in the coliseum. Sonic wave at the citizens and turn his attention to the emperor.

"Our champion has returned to fight for the people and the hero of the world. Here is his challenger, he is brutal, dangerous and vicious introducing **Shellshock**."

The gates start to rise opening the path. The challenger step foot inside the coliseum appears to be a male stood seven feet tall carrying a big axe. He is big and buff with huge muscles with tattoo and scars on his body. He wore black and green pants with black high top boots on and wearing fingerless gloves on his hands. He even has black eyes and has red hair, he even has a scar on his right eye. He grinned taking out his giant axe from his back.

"Sonic the Hedgehog huh, so you're the champion of the coliseum huh? HA! Your time has come to an end, I will be the champion known as Shellshock baby." Shellshock taunted.

"Just bring it." Sonic threatened.

Sonic waste no time so he transforms into his **Fire Sonic** form and get to his stance.

"BEGIN!" the emperor shouted.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, back at Magnolia Town…<em>

Team Natsu had arrived back to the city and return to the guild successfully accomplished the job. Natsu look around for Sonic to see if he came back.

"Hey has Sonic came back because I want to fight him?" Natsu asked.

"Oh hey guys, you just missed Sonic." Mirajane answered.

"Really, where did he went off to this time?" Gray asked.

"A messenger came by here two hours ago, gave Sonic a message informing him a challenger has challenge Sonic to a fight at the arena in a coliseum."

"What?! I wanted to go with Sonic." Natsu whined.

"Calm down Natsu, we went on a mission so I'm sure Sonic can take care of this himself." Lucy comforted.

"I wanted to see Sonic fight in the arena too, it would be exciting." Wendy said agreeing with Natsu.

"Don't worry, Sonic will return so don't get worried about him and it's a job too." Mirajane stated.

"I would wanted to come with Sonic and assist him to fight beside him." Erza said.

"Yeah but Sonic gets to have all the fun fighting in a cool and brutal fight. He is so lucky." Natsu said crossing his arms.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Do you know where this arena is that Sonic went off too?" Erza asked.

"No I do not sorry." Mirajane apologized.

"But still Sonic gets all the fun." Natsu murmured.

* * *

><p><em>The Coliseum in the Forge Lands…<em>

***Music start playing Introducing Shellshock (Ratchet Deadlocked)***

Fire Sonic and Shellshock standoff readied to face each other. Shellshock went on to give out and deliver the first attack, he launch himself at Sonic and swings his axe at the blue hedgehog. Sonic on other hand dodge evading the axe attack and counters Shellshock with his ability performing **Flaming Fist** as he unleashing a flaming punch against Shellshock punch him straight to the face and drop kick him back flipping himself away from the warrior.

Shellshock growled and slam his axe to the ground creating an impacting but Sonic front flip himself evading the impact but all of sudden Shellshock uppercuts Sonic, grabbing him by the legs and slams him down to the ground. Shellshock swung his axe down to Sonic but Sonic rolled out of the way forcing the axe to hit the ground so Sonic use **Flaming Homing Attack** hitting Shellshock with it and unleash out another ability to attack.

"**Flaming Spear.**"

Sonic hurls multiple spears of fire over to Shellshock. Shellshock on the other hand rolled out of the way suddenly, he takes out a double barrel shotgun and fire some dark bullets towards Sonic. Sonic sees this coming so he back flip himself doing a 720 spin dodging from the bullets and landed perfectly on his feet getting to his stance.

"You use dark magic?" Sonic asked.

"That's right, you know dark magic yourself?" Shellshock inquired.

"Yeah. I do and I have studied Dark Magic learning the spells to recognize its spells."

"Well recognize this!"

Shellshock slammed his axe down creating a crack towards Sonic beaming dark magic towards the hedgehog, Sonic side jump spinning himself to his right dodging the dark magic attacks so Sonic start using **Fire Sonic Boost** against Shellshock by dashing his opponent with fire bashing Shellshock and sending him brutal punches initiating **Flaming Fist** a few times against Shellshock. Sonic even had start using **Flaming Backflip Kick** launching himself kicking Shellshock by the chin backwards backing a short distance away from Shellshock. Shellshock growled in frustration so he dash himself towards Sonic deliver a brutal punch against Sonic by the gut and swinging his axe against Sonic hitting Sonic with it sending Sonic flying over to the walls of the coliseum arena and crash himself pretty hard towards it which shock the citizens. Sonic even collapsed to the ground laying on his chest.

Sonic soon prompts himself up on his feet shaking his head to get himself back into the fight. Shellshock roared, charging over to Sonic readied his axe to swing it to deliver a big final blow by cutting Sonic in half but unluckily, Sonic had a trick on his sleeve so he unleashes out another one of his flammable abilities.

"**Heat Haze!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic beams out a stream of fire from his palm from his hands, Shellshock see this coming so he jump to the side dodging the stream of fire. Sonic jumps in the air preparing for another attack against his opponent.

"**Fire Gun!**"

Sonic shoots bullets of fire from his index and middle fingers at Shellshock. Shellshock receive some damage by Sonic's attacks and got furious so he unleash his dark magic and start to use them by blasting some dark magic spheres at Sonic which made Sonic forcing them as their fight start to get more interesting.

Unaware by this, the black figure in the citizens watching the showdown seeing Sonic fighting, analyzing and examining his movements and his skills studying when he gets the chance to face him also it was Lockdown watching the fight.

"Sonic seems to be very good with his fights. Although he will not be good enough once he face me after this match. Sonic, your time will come to an end and you will pay for what you done. I swear it." Lockdown determined watching on the fight.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the match…<em>

Sonic and Shellshock dash on towards each other engaging to a brutal showdown making their fight so intense. Shellshock start swinging his axe at Sonic but Sonic evade every axe attack that Shellshock could throw and even using his two saw off shotguns shooting multiple bullets with dark magic at Sonic. Sonic evade, dodging from the bullets even using **Fire Gun** technique shooting bullets of fire at Shellshock which Shellshock evade from and shoots Sonic some more with his weapons.

Sonic rush dashing to Shellshock using **Fire Sonic Boost** once against Shellshock but Shellshock surprised Sonic by swinging his axe against Sonic so Sonic dodge it, jumping in the fair front flip over Shellshock but unfortunately, Shellshock grabs Sonic by the leg slamming him down, swinging him around and throws him from a long distance. Sonic hit the ground but pushing himself off the ground and land down on his feet sliding down for three seconds kneeling down glaring at Shellshock. Shellshock charge over to Sonic readied his fist to hit Sonic with it so Sonic even charges over to Shellshock jump towards Shellshock readied his attack. Sonic combine with fire and electric altogether into one attack.

"**Pyro Volt Fist!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic launches out his fist combining fire and lightning altogether and Shellshock launches his fist against Sonic with dark magic. The two hit their fists at each other fists against each other which had creating a massive impact sending a huge shockwave in the coliseum arena from Sonic's power and Shellshock's dark magic which had the citizens go wild enjoying the intense fight. The emperor was shock, stunned knowing how brutal and intense the fight is going so far and so far he liked it and enjoys it as the crowd is going wild, cheering for their champion.

After the massive impact, Shellshock takes out his sawed off shotgun pulling the trigger to kill Sonic but Sonic quickly deflect the sawed off shotgun by kicking it in the air and drop kicks Shellshock back flipping away from his opponent. Shellshock takes out his giant axe, jumping in the air to finish Sonic but all of sudden, Sonic use **Blaze Step** as he side step dodging away leaving a trail of fire in the path and Shellshock felt right into the trap receiving flaming attacks and damages against him. Sonic dash towards Shellshock and using **Fire Sonic Boost** bashing through Shellshock, he jumps in the air flaming homing attack Shellshock several times, the red fire hedgehog begun to combine lightning and fire attack to go for another attack once more.

"**Pyro Volt Fist!**"

Sonic sending out fire and lightning punches against Shellshock a few times sending out brutal and intense punches making Shellshock screaming in agony of the intense pain he's receiving. Sonic even start **Lightning Fire Kick Flip** back flipping kicking Shellshock with fire and lightning with the combinations of two elements and hurls down **Flaming Tornado** shooting it against Shellshock around himself lifting up in the air swinging him around feeling the intense pain screaming in agony and Sonic prepared to for the finish as he using the combination of fire and lightning forming it into a giant sphere creating it from the palm of his hands.

"Take this! **Blazing Volt Sphere!**"

Sonic hurls it down to Shellshock with full force and impacts Shellshock with it creating a massive fire and lightning explosion, the crowd hear Shellshock screamed in intense pain and agony as Shellshock is now burning into a crisp ashes meeting his demise. The explosion died down and the smoke start to clear away and there has been ashes on the ground and Shellshock has been defeated. The crowd roared, cheering and chanting Sonic's name. The emperor raise from his throne chair and smiled.

"Your winner the champion: the hero Sonic the Hedgehog!" the Emperor announced.

Sonic smiled and waved at the crowd as they cheered and chanting his name still. Sonic soon notices a person in black clothing staring at Sonic and made his way out of the coliseum. Sonic wonder who the person was and had a feeling about it at first but he let it slide for now so he celebrate his victory against Shellshock.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later…<em>

Sonic exits from the celebration knowing he must return back home to Magnolia and Fairy Tail to meet up back with his wife and friends. He said his goodbyes and took off and headed straight home. Before Sonic would make his way back home, he turns around to see a shadow figure watching on from the rooftop of the city. Sonic had a stern look and when something came in mind, he dodge away and only to find the shadow figure is no longer to be seen. Sonic remain cautious and made his way home so he head on over to the train station.

Sonic took a shortcut at the alleyway to the train station, he stopped for a moment and sensed a presence nearby so he remain cautious getting to make his stand as he stood still like a statue sensing the presence nearby. There was a moment of silence so Sonic stay quiet for the time being until the silence start to break when a few knives were thrown out of nowhere towards Sonic. The hedgehog's ear perk up hearing the knives coming to his way so Sonic jump out of the way doing a 540 spin landing on his feet to see the knives darted to the ground. Out of nowhere a shadow figure jump descending down from a rooftop taking out his sword and slams it down against Sonic but Sonic counters the shadow suspect with a homing attack sending the shadow suspect short distance away from Sonic.

It start pressing his hands on the ground, pushing himself off and landed on the ground holding his black and red sword in his hands.

"Who are you?" Sonic demanded.

***Song begin to play for the battle Fight X (Megaman X Command Mission)***

Sonic glance toward the shadow suspect to see to be appear that the hunter wore black sleeveless shirt on, black cargo pants and black combat boots. He had on black fingerless gloves on, also he wore a tattered hooded cowl covering his face and mouth and wearing black goggles on. He appears to be a hunter and it looks like it came to kill Sonic so the hunter charge over to Sonic with his sword and swings it at Sonic, Sonic however evading, dodging quickly as possible in order not to be sliced so Sonic counters the hunter with a drop kick backing him away. The hunter threw some smoke pellets at Sonic covering the area with Sonic, Sonic wasn't going to allow that so he uses **Sonicwind** ability to clear and fade the smoke away. Sonic look for the black hunter so when he turns around, the hunter reappears and punches Sonic straight to the face and hitting him again a few times with the punches and kicks.

Sonic counters the hunter and deliver a punch straight to the face but the hunter counters Sonic and drops down to the ground and sweep kicks Sonic to the ground, Sonic land his hand on the ground launching himself sending in two kicks but the hunter block two of Sonic's kicks so Sonic prompts himself on his feet and tries spinning heel kick at the hunter but the hunter counters Sonic launching Sonic spinning and takes out his sword to strike but suddenly, Sonic fire **Sonic Wave** sending waves of wind against the hunter but the hunter backflip away from the attack. Sonic uses his speed and surprises the hunter doing a summersault and homing attack the hunter in the air and kicking him down to the ground.

Sonic landed perfectly to the ground staring down at the smoke getting to his stance, the smoke fade away showing no sign of the hunter but all of sudden, the hunter reappear behind Sonic as he stabs Sonic in the left shoulder with a hook and swings him around tossing Sonic against the wall causing Sonic to scream in pain. The hunter readied his word to go for the kill but Sonic somehow counters and fights back as he uses **Sonic Boost** against the hunter bashing him through the building, shoulder tackling down against the table. Sonic deliver a few punches in the face against the hunter, the hunter counters Sonic, headbutting him and kicking him off of him so he start kip up to his feet and dash towards Sonic. The two engage into a fist fighting combat using martial arts as the throw every punch and kick that they can throw against each other, they even block, countering each other with different attacks.

Minutes had passed since this vicious fight, Sonic dodge the hunter as he tries spinning heel kick at Sonic but Sonic duck it, uppercuts the hunter backing himself away from Sonic so Sonic charges over to the hunter and jumps and spinning himself and kicks the hunter sending him flying through the window crashing towards it and hitting the ground rolling down and sliding down the ground while kneeling down.

Sonic quickly jumps over the broken window to fight off the hunter. The hunter surprisingly threw some knives at Sonic but Sonic ducked away only to get struck by the hunter with a knee kick and back flip kick to the chin. Sonic kept his composure blocking and evading the attacks that the hunter can throw against him so he takes out a jet black combat knife and stabs Sonic in the chest and arm having Sonic to scream in pain so the hunter kicks Sonic down to the ground. Sonic kip up himself back to his feet quickly and spin dash the hunter straight to the wall of the building and perform his attack.

"**Chaos Lance!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic hurls a blue and white arrow of energy over to the hunter and hits him creating massive damage and impact. Sonic sees the hunter kneeling down defeated and looks to the ground. Sonic slowly walk over to the hunter and asking him questions.

"Who are you and who sent you to kill me?" Sonic asked sternly.

"It is none of your business but you show the full story. To make you pay for what you did?" the hunter responded.

"To make me pay, I have never met you before nor have I ever done something wrong. I don't know who you are but you got the wrong guy, although I am ending this right now."

Before Sonic could prepare to finish the hunter, the hunter suddenly threw some flash pellets at Sonic blinding his eyes for the moment.

"AGH!" Sonic screamed.

The hunter charges over to Sonic taking out his sword and swings it at Sonic but Sonic evade using his sense as he dodged away the hunter. He had finally got his sight back and look around ready to fight but the hunter is no longer to be seen as he had taken off.

"Mark my words Sonic the Hedgehog, you will pay for what you have done." The voiced echoed.

Sonic had a stern look wondering who the hunter was and why is he after him and make him pay? Sonic waste no time to sit around so he heads to the train station heading on back to Magnolia and back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere, from the Train Station…<em>

The train had taken off heading its course to the next destination. The hunter named: Lockdown look on as the train taking off, his falcon had appear and landing on his shoulder.

"I know, I did not get the job done but Sonic is stronger than I thought and skillful too. He may won this battle but the thrill of the hunt is still on and Sonic will pay for what he has done and I will bring blood from his hands. I swear it." Lockdown determined folding his arms.

**Looks like the hunt has begun and this Lockdown character seem to have this personal vendetta against Sonic. What is his intentions to Sonic and why does he have to make Sonic pay? Who knows, things is about to get out of hand between Sonic and Lockdown. Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness.**


	9. Patching Up

Chapter 9: Patching Up

_Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…_

The day went as usual in the guild always the usual routine, drinking, socializing, hanging out and having brawls. Natsu and Gray were arguing once again while Juvia watching Gray lovingly. Lucy and Levy talking with each other, Wendy and Carla hanging out with Erza as she is eating a piece of strawberry cake while Happy eating some fish like every day.

Mirajane was behind the bar smiling and Makarov sat at the bar counter drinking. The doors were open so they turn their attention to see Sonic walking in the guild as he is bleeding from his arm, left shoulder and on his chest. Lucy and Wendy gasped in shock and Erza rush over to her husband.

"Sonic what happen to you?" Erza asked.

"Nevermind that, just patch me up." Sonic commanded.

Mirajane takes Sonic to the infirmary to patch Sonic's wound. She gets the first aid kit and treating Sonic's wounds patching his wounds to stop the bleeding so Sonic takes off his shirt putting it to the side. It took minutes to patch Sonic up and Sonic covered his wounds with bandages on his torso, shoulder and his arm.

"There you go all better Sonic." Mirajane said with a smile.

"Thanks Mira." Sonic thanked.

Moments after, the guild came in and check to see Sonic is ok.

"Glad that you're ok Sonic." Gray said.

"Yeah I'll be ok in one piece." Sonic responded.

"So did that guy that you fought at the coliseum that did this to you?" Lucy asked.

"No that's not him alright, it was someone else."

"Really, who is it Sonic?" Cana asked.

"Some hunter that is after me. I don't know who this person is but he is sure is coming for me."

"What?! Why?" Erza asked.

"That is the question that I am trying to figure out, although he said that he's going to make me pay."

"Where is that hunter now? I want to fight that punk!" Natsu demanded.

"I do not know Natsu but he got away when I was about to finish the fight. His skills, his abilities were so quick and skillful that I've never seen before. He's fast too and also thinks of strategies to fight me."

"Does he use weapons?" Erza asked.

"Yes a sword and throwing knives also a combat knife that he stabbed me in the chest and arm also he even stabbed me with a sharp hook on my left shoulder which hurt so much."

"Do you know what the hunter look like Sonic?" Makarov asked.

"No, he wore a tattered hooded cloth and goggles on to cover his face and his eyes so I could not get a clear look of this person's face."

"Why does he have this personal vendetta against you Sonic?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know but I am willing to find out soon enough and get some answers out of this hunter who tried to kill me."

"In other words, you're back in one piece and that is good enough for me." Makarov said.

"Yeah and can you all excuse me for the moment, I need some time alone."

"Sure thing, come on everyone."

Everyone excused themselves out of the room, Wendy wanted to stay but Makarov commanded her to leave the room to let Sonic have some time alone. Sonic look down thinking of what the hunter told him during their first encounter and their first fight against each other.

"_You will pay for what you have done Sonic._"

Sonic took a moment to think of what he meant to make him pay.

"What does he mean by making me pay? Have I even done anything wrong to this person? Have I seen him before? No I do not think so, although that hunter won't stop at nothing until he has my head. I will find out why he is after me and what is his personal issue against me?" Sonic stated.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later…<em>

The day had went on since Sonic return back from his match against Shellshock. Sonic and Erza hang out with Team Natsu during the day. Of course there was some brawls but Sonic paid them no mind so he sat at the bar and drinking a cup of root beer minding his business. He start having thoughts about the hunter that is after him and wanting his blood for the moment but his train of thoughts were broken when Mirajane spoke to Sonic.

"Something wrong Sonic?" Mirajane asked.

"No it's nothing." Sonic responded.

"I know something is wrong, what is it?"

"*Sigh* You got me. Just thinking about that hunter that is after me and after for my blood and make me pay. I am trying to find out what is his reasons against me?"

"Did you do something to that person?"

"No I have not met this person before but I am determine to find out who this guy is and why is he after me."

"You'll find him and I know you will stop him. I know you can."

"Mira, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Sonic shared a smile with Mirajane, takes a sip of his root beer minding his business as the brawl continues on. The day went on until it was night time, the members of Fairy Tail call it a night as they left the guild and close up. Sonic and Erza return on back to their residence preparing for bed for the night. Sonic was still in a train of thoughts in bed hasn't been to sleep yet so Erza speaks to Sonic.

"What's wrong, what're you thinking about?" Erza asked.

"Hmm… nothing just only thinking." Sonic lied.

"You're hiding something Sonic, what's on your mind?"

"About that hunter who is after me."

"Why would he be after you?"

"I am not sure but I am going to find out sooner or later when I cross paths with him again someday."

"If he ever tries to kill you, he will have to answer to me."

"*Chuckle* I'm sure he will but let's get some sleep tomorrow ok."

"Of course, good night my love."

"Good night to you my beautiful knight."

Erza smiled, kisses Sonic on the lips and the two cuddle with each other. Erza laid her head on Sonic's chest as the married couple drifted off asleep for the night.

_Meanwhile, Professor Walker's residence and shop…_

Professor Walker was closing up shop for the night and get ready himself for bed until he heard a familiar voice.

"Well professor."

Professor Walker stopped for a moment, slowly turning around to see the black figure in the residence which surprised the professor. It was Lockdown himself appearing.

"Lockdown… how did you…" Professor Walker trailed off.

"I used the door and let myself in. You met Sonic before haven't you?" Lockdown asked.

"Y-Yes I did, I was researching at the temple from a village and he came to visit to learn more about dark magic."

"Is that so, you are very well known about dark energy. So where can I find Sonic?"

"I don't know where he is by any chance Lockdown."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No I am not."

Lockdown walks over to Professor Walker and grabs him by his chin looking at him dead in the eyes.

"If you're lying to me, I will inform Mephiles that you are lying to him since you are the one that brought him into this world." Lockdown warned.

"I am lying Lockdown please." Professor Walker pleaded.

Lockdown suddenly lets go of the professor.

"Very well then. You are his spy after so you don't report to him you report to me." Lockdown commanded.

"But the deal…"

"Yes the deal is still intact although, he ordered me to find Sonic and bring him to the dark hedgehog like I promised. Although, I will make that damn hedgehog Sonic pay for what he has done."

"I am curious to know. Why do you have this personal vendetta for what Sonic did to you?"

"He hasn't done anything to me but what he had done. He killed the person I know and bring him into the pain of darkness."

"Meaning…"

"I will take him away from his friends and his wife away and he'll never seen them again. He will face brutal torture once I get through to him."

"Who is the person that he killed?"

"It is none of your business neither Mephiles business. This is between me and Sonic alone."

"And do I still get my deal of the bargain?"

"Yes Professor. You'll be rewarded handsomely for your efforts to Mephiles plans and my plans. You will be rich soon enough."

"Good. I will try my best."

"Indeed you will, I must go so keep up with your work and I'll be back soon. We will speak again another time."

Professor Walker check on something and turn his attention to Lockdown but he is nowhere to be seen. The professor then went on to prepare for bed and calling it for a night.

**Professor Walker working with Lockdown and Mephiles? This is much a huge shock, what are their plans for against Sonic and what is Mephiles could be planning for Sonic? Who knows? Tune in next for more Fairy of Darkness.**


	10. Edolas Pt 1

Chapter 10: Edolas Pt. 1

Today is was a cloudy day at the guild. The members of Fairy Tail hanging out with each other today in the guild. Sonic had gone off to take care of errands before coming to the guild as he is out of time for a little while. The day went usual as the weather start to rain at Magnolia while the members of Fairy Tail at the guild hanging out and just enjoy each other's company. Everyone was at their usual routine as always except for Mirajane and Elfman as they left the guild to pay their respects to the cemetery of their younger sister: Lisanna died two years ago during the S-Class job quest with Mirajane and Elfman.

Carla showed disrespect to Happy rejecting him and being hard at him and takes off. Happy rushed on after Carla to try talking to her and Wendy even went after the exceeds. Wendy happen to find Carla and they met with another wizard of Fairy Tail named: Mystogan reunited with Wendy since they met seven years ago. He had come to give everyone a warning about what is going to happen. Wendy refused to let the warning affect her or her friends knowing they are like family to her now to she rushed to the guild to warn them.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Sonic was at the mountains as the weather is raining. He wore his hoody over his head not to get his head weather and in order to get sick by the rain. Sonic had taken care of few errands and took his time to search for the hunter that is after him knowing he has a score to settle with him and find out answers of why is he after him and his reasons why to make him pay.

"Where are you?" Sonic wondered with a stern look.

All of sudden, a stream of lighting occur like a thunder storm and there is been a huge light flash happening that caught Sonic's attention. He knew where it was coming from.

"Magnolia. No! I got to get over there quickly to find out what is going on." Sonic stated.

Sonic dashed off with his supersonic speed rushing over to Magnolia.

* * *

><p><em>Magnolia Town…<em>

The city of Magnolia had disappeared due by the flash. Wendy was the only one left and looked around feeling alone. As she was about to lose hope and break down crying, Natsu appeared out of the ground.

"Natsu, I am glad that you're ok." Wendy squealed.

"Hey Wendy, what just happen?" Natsu asked.

"Everything… is gone. How friends and the people are gone."

"You mean to tell me everything including our friends had disappeared?"

Wendy nodded her head in response sadly to Natsu's question. All of sudden, the trail of wind appeared in front of them as it was Sonic making his appearance.

"What the hell… guys what happen?" Sonic asked.

"SONIC!" Wendy cried rushed over to Sonic and hugged him.

"Hey good to see you too Wendy, what happen to the town, where is everyone and where is the guild?"

"It disappeared so where the only ones left."

"Damn… now what."

"Wendy, Natsu!"

The trio turn their heads to see Carla and Happy flying over to the trio.

"Natsu! I am happy to see you." Happy greeted.

"Yeah me too buddy." Natsu responded smiling.

"Well I guess we're the only ones here. My question is what the hell happened and what is going on here?" Sonic asked folding his arm.

"That's a good question."

"Your friends have been taking by the anima." Carla blurted out.

"What?"

"Also they no longer exist here."

"Are you serious?" Natsu asked.

"Wait Anima?"

Wendy thought back seven years ago hearing the word Anima from Jellal.

"What's Anima?" Sonic questioned.

"The giant hole to the sky up there is the gateway to Edolas. The world on the other side." Carla answered.

"Edolas?" Wendy inquired.

"Damn it! Would you quit talking nonsense here! Where are our friends and where did they went? Tell me!" Natsu demanded.

"Natsu chill. Let us not get jumpy here and get some answers here ok." Sonic reasoned.

"He's right Natsu, calm down. Now what is going on? How do you know Edolas and why haven't you get taken by the storm too?" Wendy questioned.

"I want to hear this, I want to know what is going on."

Carla frowned looking down to the ground while floating in the air.

"The reason why I am well known about Edolas… because I am from there." Carla answered.

Sonic, Natsu, Wendy and Happy shot their eyes wide of shock and surprise of the answer Carla had given to the four characters.

"And even Happy is from Edolas also." Carla added looking on to Happy.

"What… is this for real?" Sonic asked.

"You can't be serious right?" Wendy questioned.

"I am sorry child but it is true. The tom-cat and I are the one to blame from this monstrosity."

The four were in complete shock and Sonic turn around putting his hands on his waist shaking his head as he is stunned to hear all of this trying to absorb the info which is too shocking to bear with. Carla went on explaining everything about Edolas, how Happy and Carla are sent here to Earthland on a mission which is classified even Happy doesn't remember about the mission nor why he is sent to Earthland. Carla went on explaining everything about magic in Edolas that cannot be used there as she went on to explain everything as the four listened closely.

Sonic chuckled and know what he must do.

"Well if our friends are in danger then I have no choice but to go up to Edolas." Sonic stated.

"What are you mad?" Carla asked in shock.

"No I am not crazy, my friends are in trouble including my wife. I am not going to let them be in danger because they are trapped in anima as you say. I don't know much about it but I am willing to find out and find a way to save our friends."

"Count me in Sonic, I've been waiting a long time to team up with you." Natsu volunteered.

"I agree with Natsu, I'm coming too Sonic. If we can work together we can save our friends." Wendy said volunteering with Sonic and Natsu.

"Are you guy's crazy of going up there? Have you all listened before?" Carla questioned.

"We listened everything Carla but we're not going to leave our friends so the decision has been made we're all going to Edolas."

"Me too." Happy volunteered.

Carla close her eyes and fold her arms sighing in defeat.

"Very well, in order we do this I will leave you all to some ground rules on this mission to save our friends." Carla informed.

"Ok I'm listening."

"By returning back to Edolas, I will be abandoning my mission. Handling down by the king himself. A traitor. With that I cannot be seen to be spotted to know my identity so we will all need to be in disguise."

"Even me?" Natsu asked.

"I'll go with that so no harm done." Sonic accepted.

"Are you sure you want to do this Carla?" Wendy questioned with concerned.

"Of course and I am. I made up my mind." Carla answered.

Carla looks over to Happy.

"And listen tom-cat, another rule to you is not to pride any details on our mission." Carla warned.

"Aye." Happy responded.

"Thirdly, the side of the information when I was giving a birth I know nothing of Edolas. Therefore I cannot be the navigator."

"Got it." Natsu understood.

"And most importantly, should I or the tom-cat would do anything that would constitute to the betrayal towards you… kill us without any hesitation."

Everyone remained silent for the moment after hearing Carla's words from explaining the rules of the mission. Happy suddenly broke the silence.

"What? But that's crazy! I would never do anything to-"

"Stop making that disgusting babbling noise." Carla demanded.

"Well with all that being said…"

The others look at Sonic as he then transforms into his Super Sonic form changing his blue fur color to golden yellow color and changing the color of his eyes from emerald green to red eyes. He had surrounded himself with yellow aura dancing around him.

"Let's get going, we have friends to rescue even my wife." Sonic commanded.

"Right." Wendy agreed.

"Let's go man." Natsu grinned.

Carla use her magic summoning her wings.

"So we're going to fly up there?" Wendy asked.

"Of course. We have wings for that reason and one day return to edolas. Tom-cat, hold on to Natsu." Carla commanded.

"Alright then little buddy, you're going to show me where you came from." Natsu said giving a thumbs up.

"Aye sir!" Happy responded with a nod.

Happy activate his wings and grab on to Natsu and Carla grab hold to Wendy. The gang then flew up to the sky through the hole of the sky to Edolas.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, away from Magnolia Town…<em>

Lockdown rode on a dark horse that he somehow summoned looking up at the hole of the sky. He sees three figure flying up in the sky into hole of the sky. Lockdown notices the yellow hedgehog: Sonic went up to the hole of sky. His falcon return and landed on his right shoulder.

"I know, Sonic will be back. I guaranteed it, it will provides us the time to setup for our plan. Sonic will not know what hit him and I will be the one that will make him suffer once I captured him." Lockdown said looking up at the sky.

His falcon flew off ahead and Lockdown then change course, turning his dark horse around going to the opposite direction.

"Mark my words Sonic the Hedgehog, we will meet again." Lockdown murmured.

* * *

><p><em>Back with the gang…<em>

The gang rushed through the hoe with their magic as Sonic uses his chaos energy. The three pushed forward in top speed and push through the hole. A light was been lighted blinding their sight for the moment before it died down. The crew were all in shock to see and made it to Edolas. Seeing the beautiful skies, the purple trees, the skies and even the floating rivers.

"Whoa…" Sonic trailed off.

"This is Edolas?" Wendy asked.

"I can't believe we made it." Carla said in shock.

"This is your home Happy?" Natsu asked in shock.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Happy said in surprise.

The gang continue to fly forward for the short moment until suddenly, Happy and Carla's magic don't work as their wings disappeared and the four fell to the ground all except for Sonic so he flew down to catch them but only see them crash to a weird soft object.

"My wings don't work." Happy noted.

"How come your magic doesn't work?" Wendy asked in curiosity.

"I told you, magic is a limited resource in this world." Carla reminded.

"If that's the case but not me, I'm still in my super form."

Everyone turn their attention to Sonic as Sonic is still in his super form catching everyone by surprise.

"That's odd. How come you're still using your magic?" Wendy asked Sonic.

"Good question. I am not from your world nor in this world either. I'm from the world that I used to be so my guess is that I can still use my power and energy." Sonic explained.

Sonic reverted from his super form back to his normal state and helps Natsu up on his feet.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Natsu commanded.

And so, the gang head on in the woods to look for the friends. Natsu even tries using his scent but could not find any of their friends as he could only smell weird scent and Edolas is weird also. Natsu had an idea for disguises only to find some plat like disguises.

"Now we got ourselves some disguises." Natsu noted.

"Really, why do I look like a plant monster dressing up like this?" Sonic pointed.

"Nonsense, no one will notice us in this disguise."

Sonic rolled his eyes so he decide to went for it sine they all got disguises and continue their way to look for their missing friends. The team had came across the flying river.

"Hey it's that flying river." Natsu pointed.

"I've never seen anything like it before." Wendy added.

"Yeah me neither." Sonic said in surprise.

"This reminds me how hungry I am." Happy reminded.

"Of course only for fish."

"Definitely."

"I said toughen up." Carla commanded.

"I bet there some yummy fish in that tiny river."

"Yep only hungry for some fish." Sonic repeated.

Wendy notices a male fishing the flying river.

"Look there is a man fish in the flying river over there." Wendy noticed.

"He must be an edolas native." Carla wondered.

"Why don't we ask him if he sees our Fairy Tail friends?" Sonic suggested.

"Yeah and he sure is a normal person." Wendy agreed.

"He sure does got the right idea though, we should be fishing right about now." Happy noted.

"Hey where did Natsu go?"

"Beats me." Sonic wondered.

The others soon noticed Natsu went over to the person trying to talk to him but only scared him off and take off running.

"What an idiot." Sonic murmured face palm.

"What is he doing?" Carla asked herself angrily.

"Scarring the locals." Happy answered for Carla.

* * *

><p><em>With Natsu…<em>

"I'm looking for a bunch of wizards from Fairy Tail. See any of them lately?" Natsu asked.

"Don't hurt me please. AAAAAAAH!"

The fisherman took off in fear running away from Natsu.

"Hey what's his problem? I was only asking for some help." Natsu wondered.

"Think before you act. You walked up to someone minding their own business and somehow you approached him with that mindless and ridiculous outfit and ask him about Fairy Tail. Of course he had a reason to run." Carla stated.

"Ok then how do you suggest we do to find everyone?"

"You didn't mean to…" Wendy trailed off before Carla interrupted.

"Listened! If that man reports to the authorities we're through." Carla stated.

"Let's ditch the costumes please." Happy pleaded.

"Good idea buddy." Sonic agreed taking off the ridiculous disguise followed by everyone.

The team continue on ahead continuing their search for their Fairy Tail friends. As they continue walking through the giant log to the other side, Wendy begin hearing some strange noises.

"Hey do you guys hear something?" Wendy asked.

"I don't think so." Sonic declined.

"Another fishmeman, I bet he knows something for sure." Natsu assumed.

"Is there a brain in your head?" Carla questioned.

The team stop when they see a red fish in the river.

"Whoa check out that big fish!" Happy squealed.

"That's a big one." Sonic added.

"Awesome! Stand back everyone, stand back while I grab us dinner." Natsu commanded.

But turns out it was a giant huge fish rising up from the river.

"Whoa it's huge!" Sonic stated.

"Too huge." Carla added.

"We won't go hungry at least. I'm all fired up now." Natsu pointed smiling.

"Wendy we do not have enough time to catch him." Wendy reasoned.

"All I just need is a couple of seconds."

Natsu jumps up in the air dashing towards the huge fish.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted.

Natsu punched the fish but there wasn't any effect and he had no magic to perform his fire dragon abilities. The huge fish's fin slap Natsu down the river.

"NATSU!" Happy and Weny called.

"My fire's put out." Natsu said in a daze.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You can't use magic in Edolas like you can in our world!" Carla repeated.

"There is only one thing left to do."

Seconds after, the team took off running from the huge fish.

"This place really suck if we can't use our magic here!" Natsu cried.

"It took all this to make you realize that Natsu." Happy noted.

"IGuys I think I'm afraid running around screaming being chased by this monster that could attract a lot of unwanted attention." Wendy stated.

"Well it's the monster jig's idea don't blame me!" Natsu pointed.

Minutes after, the team ran into the dead end of the cliff.

"Oh great." Natsu said in fear.

"A dead end." Wendy stated.

"Please Happy you got to fly us out of here."

"I can't use magic either."

"You all can't but I can use my power." Sonic reminded.

"What are you going to do Sonic?" Wendy asked in fear.

Moments after, the huge fish appeared behind them making everyone scarred but Sonic. The monster charge over to the team but Sonic and the team dodged away making the huge fish run off the cliff but collapsed in the floating river.

"Holy crap, not having magic is super hard." Natsu said.

"I'm glad that everyone's ok." Wendy said in relief.

"I'll be more than happy with a bunch of fish in my tummy." Happy stated.

"I have no words to say." Sonic said folding his arms.

"Well I had just about enough of the foolishness in one day. This would be much easier if you (Pointed at Natsu) did not cause ruckus where everywhere we go." Carla blamed.

"Now be nice." Wendy reasoned.

"So it's my fault? Really?' Natsu inquired.

"You certainly play a large part in our troubles. We no longer have diguises, if the people from the kingdom discover us roaming around there is no telling what they'll do. If we get taking into custody, you can forget about saving the others. We'll have our work saving our own skin." Carla added still blaming at Natsu.

"OK. I don't really get it but it's all my fault somehow."

"Is there anything get through that thick skull of yours."

"Carla please take it easy on him, Natsu's a nice guy and he didn't really mean to do anything wrong." Wendy pleaded.

"MY WHOLE POINT IS HE HAS NO CONTROL!"

"Hey hey hey simmer down Carla, Natsu didn't mean to be ruckus be he means well. Break time is over so let's get moving everyone." Sonic commanded.

"Right." Wendy agreed.

The team had resume on searching for their friends through the woods once again.

"Life can get pretty rough sometimes don't you think." Happy questioned.

"What? Is that supposed to make me feel any better or something and since we're sneaking around tell your stomach to be quiet." Natsu demanded.

Wendy soon stopped.

"Hey what's wrong?" Happy asked.

The team encounter two people who look like travelers, their eyes set on upon Carla and Happy for some reason.

"We've been spotted again." Carla repeated.

"Well what should we do now?" Wendy asked.

"I… don't know." Sonic responded.

Happy then try to speak to the two civilians.

"Hello, we're not from around these parts and we've seem to go little lost in the forest." Happy stated speaking to the civilians.

Although, the civilians kneel down bowing down to Happy and Carla.

"We're so sorry, it's not our fault." The woman apologized.

"What?" Sonic wondered.

"My exceed, please forgive us and let us leave with our lives." The male pleaded.

"Exceed?" Natsu inquired.

"I wonder who're they talking about." Wendy wondered.

"That's a good question." Sonic agreed.

"Yo…" Natsu called.

"Natsu don't scare them!" Happy demanded.

"Well it's not like we can avoid them now. I got something important to ask you guys so listen closely ok. Some of our friends are here so I wondering…"

The citizens screamed in fear and took off running. The team were stunned, wondered what was that all about somehow. So the team continue on walking to search for their missing friends.

"I think it's strange but I think they're afraid of Happy and Carla." Wendy pointed.

"Right. I knew it wasn't all my fault." Natsu assured.

"Tell me the truth, am I really that scary?"

"You look like you're going to eat em."

"No I didn't."

Just the team continue walking, Natsu step on the mushroom causing them to grow shocking the team.

"Whoa…" Natsu trailed off.

"Now what's happening?" Carla wondered.

"I don't think it's going to be good guys." Happy noted.

All of sudden, the mushroom lifting the team up in the air sending them flying to another mushroom and another mushroom a few seconds on top of them and crashing down to a household and crash down to the ground except for Sonic who front flip himself and perfectly landed on his feet kneeling down and slamming his hand to the ground.

"I don't want to fall anymore." Wendy whined.

"That is quite enough for me." Carla added.

"Is everyone ok?" Sonic asked in curiosity.

"I think so…" Wendy responded.

"Where are we now?" Natsu asked.

"Looks like we're in some kind of a warehouse." Sonic answered looking around.

"Well we can take of any kind of measures, let's look around to see any clothes that we can disguise ourselves." Carla gestured.

The team had got on some disguises, Sonic only wore a brown hooded cape around his neck wearing silver armor on his body and putting on his extreme gear shades on. Natsu look out the winder shot his eyes open and smiled.

"Hey what's up Natsu, something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"You see something out there?' Wendy asked doing her hair.

"It's Fairy Tail!" Natsu informed.

"WHAT!" the other said in shock in unison

"It's in disguise too but I recognize it anywhere."

Natsu and Wendy rushed on over to the guild.

"Wait for us!" Happy yelled.

Sonic, Happy and Carla catch up with the two dragon slayers.

"Looks like we found it right Sonic." Wendy said smiling.

Sonic felt a familiar power and energy as he had a stern look on his face.

"Is something wrong Sonic?" Wendy asked.

"No it's nothing, let's head inside." Sonic responded.

The team enter inside the guild seeing everyone that they knew knowing they're safe.

"They're ok." Natsu said tearing up.

"It wasn't that much trouble to find them." Wendy added.

"Is it just me, some things are kinda different." Happy noted.

"Who cares about that they're here." Natsu countered.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Wendy agreed.

"Happy is right, something is different." Sonic noticed.

"I agree with Sonic and Happy, there is something wrong here." Carla agreed with Sonic folding her arms.

The team hide under a nearby table to observe the guild.

"Hey look it's the request board." Happy stated.

"Seems normal enough to me. I don't understand why we have to pretend like we're not really here." Natsu said looking on.

"Look and you'll see." Carla pointed.

The team look on the request board seeing Juvia had taking a job and preparing herself until they see Gray Fullbuester is head over heels over Juvia which shocking the team but Natsu and Happy including Sonic is shock to see Gray is totally in love. They even see Jet and Droy trying to teach Elfman how to be a man seeing him not preaching about manliness. The even Nab doing job after job instead of looking for one, plus they see Macao and Wakaba hanging out seems like Wakaba isn't smoking anymore and they see Cana being a classy woman and is not drinking shock the team even more. Plus they see Alzack and Bisca in a relationship getting all lovey dovey to each other.

"Ok something is definitely different here." Natsu agreed with Happy.

"Everybody is acting crazy than normal." Happy added.

"You're telling me." Sonic agreed in shock.

Hey, what the heck are you doing under there?"

The team shot their eyes wide in shock as the Fairy Tail takes their attention to the team under the table. The team even recognize the person.

"What." Natsu said.

"I don't believe it." Wendy added.

"What's the big idea sneaking around in our guild like this." The blonde woman asked appearing to be Lucy.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

"SERIOUSLY!" Happy added in shock.

"Carla, I'm scared." Wendy said in fear.

"Do not worry child everything will be alright. What the devil is going on here?" Carla wondered.

"I am trying to find out for myself."

"I don't why you guy are acting so freaky." Natsu said in shock.

"Do you think the place worked their minds somehow?" Wendy asked.

"It could be." Sonic guessed.

Lucy look Natsu straight in the eyes.

"Natsu." Lucy called.

Natsu remained silent, swallowed his saliva looking straight to Lucy. All of sudden, Lucy then hugs Natsu out of nowhere.

"Why didn't you say it was you, you big bone head." Lucy said.

Everyone look on to Natsu and the team.

"You almost had me worried about you. Don't ever do that again." Lucy whispered.

Natsu was stunned of Lucy's reaction while hugging him.

"I'm sorry?" Natsu questioned.

All of sudden, Lucy strangled Natsu with one of her torture techniques surprising and hurting Natsu.

"Lucy, don't be so hard on him." Cana demanded smiling happily.

"Whoa why isn't Cana isn't half naked and fully drunk? Why is Elfman crying instead of preaching about the glory of manhood? Why is everyone is acting so crazy? My poor brain is about to explode!" Happy asked in shock.

"We're glad that you made it back in one piece. Right my sweet Juvia." Gray said looking on to Juvia lovingly.

"Sure whatever." Juvia scolded.

"Wendy is right, I think this place changed them somehow. Is the explanation is why they're being so weird." Happy stated.

"Hey Natsu, glad that you made it back safely." Mirajane greeted.

"At least Mira's normal." Natsu noticed.

"Yeah that's kind of a disappointment." Happy agreed.

"By the way Natsu, what's with the kid and the cat? Are you a babysitter now?" Macao asked.

"Seriously?" Wakaba added.

All of sudden, they're stunned and shock to see the exceeds in the guild earning questions why they're here in the guild.

"Natsu what is going on here?" Lucy asked.

"Has anyone noticed that every person that we've met freaks out when they ever here the word exceeds. What does that mean anyway?" Natsu questioned.

They continue to question about the exceeds. Happy took off his helmet for the moment. Sonic then settled everyone down taking off his hood and putting his extreme gear shades on his forehead.

"Hey hey hey simmer down everyone. We're not trying to start any trouble here." Sonic reasoned making his appearance.

Everyone turn their attention towards the blue hedgehog in their guild, the females of Fairy Tail drop their jaws seeing the blue hedgehog standing next to the exceeds, their eyes form into hearts eyeing and looking on to Sonic.

"Whoa…" Lucy trailed off.

"He's so handsome." Levy murmured.

"And classy looking with that outfit of his which makes my heart beating fast." Cana said.

"Now that is a hansome guy I would like to get to know." Juvia stated.

"He's even more cuter and handsomer than Alzack." Bisca complimented.

Sonic look around and see the ladies eyeing on Sonic looking towards him with hearts in their eyes.

"Why are the girls looking at me like that?" Sonic wondered.

All of sudden, the charge over to Sonic surrounding him and start to sweet talk and flirt with him.

"Hey you're cute." Cana commented.

"And handsome too." Bisca added.

"Are you single?" Juvia asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Lucy asked.

"I can be your girlfriend big boy." Levy volunteered.

"No I will be this creature's boyfriend!"

"No me!"

"So what's your name handsome?" Lucy asked seductively.

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog introduced.

"Sonic huh… that's a sexy name." Bisca commented.

"BISCA!" Alzack cried in shock.

"I like your outfit." Levy commented.

"I even like your tattoo." Wendy complimented.

"Oh no, even my Edolas version of myself is in love with Sonic." Wendy said in shock.

"Are you looking for love Sonic, you could be with a classy woman like me." Cana offered lovingly towards Sonic.

"Man that Sonic fella has Cana loving him." Macao pointed.

"You said it pal." Wakaba agreed looking on.

"So handsome, you want take our conversation somewhere private just only the two of you? You and me." Juvia asked winking at Sonic.

"Juvia… how could she fell in love with that Sonic guy?" Gray whimpered sadly looking on.

The girls start corning Sonic wanting to learn more about him as Sonic remained silent as the girls trying to learn from Sonic about himself. They even giggled to Sonic, flirting and asking him questions and caressing his body with their hands hoping that he would let them have their way with him.

"Oh great now I am surrounded with freaky and crazy women having a thing for me knowing that I am happily married." Sonic murmured face palm himself.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Earthland…<em>

Professor Walker read a book at his place and shop quietly waiting for a customer to walk in patiently. He heard the door open hoping it is a customer but all of sudden, Lockdown arrived inside the shop.

"Lockdown, what is that you want?" Professor Walker asked.

"Sonic and the rest of Fairy Tail had went up in the hole of the sky." Lockdown responded.

"I seen it, what about it?"

"Since Sonic is going to be busy with them. It'll provide us the time to setup our plan against Sonic the Hedgehog."

"That is correct."

Both of them turn their heads seeing a black portal opening reviewing to be Mephiles appearing from the dark portal closing behind him.

"Professor, you work on something that will keep Sonic restraint for my plans of this world." Mephiles ordered.

"Yes sir, I'll get right to it sir." Professor Walker accepted.

"Good and Lockdown, you keep your eye and spy on Sonic when he returns back from wherever he is."

"It shall be done Mephiles, you're plan will go soon as you planned." Lockdown stated.

"Look and Professor you will be reward handsomely after the plan."

"Of course sir." Professor Walker responded.

"Now that is done, let's get right to it. We have a lot to plan for this Earthland world of its magic as I will be the king of dark magic and no one will stand against me."

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere, in Edolas…<em>

The team had settled in hanging out with the Fairy Tail guild. The Edolas versions of the females smothered Sonic as they were smiling at Sonic flirting with Sonic including the older version of Wendy flirting with Sonic finding out is he single and looking. While Sonic is being tangled in a web by the ladies, Carla folded her arms thinking to herself about this version of Fairy Tail. Natsu and Happy were surprised and stunned to see Lisanna thought she had died two years ago and Lisanna hanging out with her siblings.

Natsu, Happy and Wendy all fantasized about what will the Edolas version of Erza will look like even Sonic's wife. Carla knew something isn't right and warned the others including Sonic that they must leave right away to avoid trouble. Sonic gets out the circle from the females but they try to sit him back down to talk to him more and hang out but Sonic refused. Just when the team is about to leave but all of sudden, Nad came out of nowhere inside the guild warning everyone.

"She's coming!" Nab informed.

Everyone was in panic except for the gang. The girls hold on to Sonic as Levy work on the machine arguing with Lucy, Sonic got them off of him and head to Natsu and the others.

"What the hell is going on?" Sonic asked.

"The Fairy Hunter that's what?" Wakaba answered.

"We don't have enough power to get out of here." Levy stated.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled in shock.

"What are we going to do now? Hold me Juvia!" Gray said clinging to Juvia.

"Get away from me the only person who I can let to hold me is Sonic." Juvia rejected.

Everyone is in panic as Wendy hugged on Sonic but Sonic had an idea.

"Everyone I want you all to grab onto something." Sonic commanded.

"What are you going to do?" Jet and Droy asked.

"I'll teleport us out of here including this guild."

"What. You can't use magic?" Lucy said.

"We can't but Sonic can, he's from a different world." Happy stated.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled in shock.

Sonic gathered up his chaos energy and power and begin to transform roaring during his transformation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sonic roared.

The light appeared in the guild around the guild for a few seconds before is faded away died down. Everyone look on to Sonic who had transformed in his Super Sonic 4 with wold aura dancing around him with electricity along with it.

"Whoa…" Lucy trailed.

"What is he?" Elfman asked.

"That would be his level four he calls it Super Sonic 4." Happy informed.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelped in shock.

"Now I want all of you to hang on to something." Sonic commanded.

Everyone went on to hang on to something obeying Sonic's order.

"CHAOS… CONTROL!"

Sonic uses his chaos energy and teleported the Fairy Tail guild into another location before the Fairy Hunter arrived. They arrived too late and see the guild had banished. The person with blonde hair wearing pink armor arrived with the Fairy Hunter.

"It seems like they used teleportation magic. My my they sure know how to make things interesting." The blonde man said.

"Shut it Sugarboy, besides it's not the teleportation magic, it was something else that I have never seen before." The Fairy Hunter responded.

"Which is…"

"I am not sure but whatever it is they'll never get away and I will soon find them soon enough and bring them all to justice."

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

The guild had arrived to another location appears to be in some kind of wasteland or in the deserts.

"It was close but we made it somehow." Lucy said.

"Yeah all thanks to Sonic here." Cana thanked looking on to Sonic.

"Yeah Sonic, you sure save our butts." Levy added.

"I've never knew you would look this handsome like this." Bisca commenting rubbing Sonic's white fur chest with her hand seductively.

"Even more handsome too with his power." Juvia added.

The boys look on as the girls were ganging up on Sonic except for Mirajane and Lisanna.

"How does Sonic gets all the ladies?" Wakaba asked himself.

"That's a good question, what's his secret?" Macao added.

"He's a world hero and saved the world countless times." Happy answered.

"He's a hero?" Jet asked.

"That's right."

The girls flirted with Sonic trying to get his heart but Sonic reverted back to his form and stopped them.

"Ok enough with the thanks and the flirting remarks. I want to know who is this Fairy Hunter?" Sonic asked.

"That's would I like to know." Carla added.

"Yeah who is this Fairy Hunter that you guys mentioned before?" Natsu questioned.

"Well… the Fairy Hunter… is… Erza Knightwalker." Levy answered.

"WHAT!? Are you saying that Erza is the Fairy Hunter?" Happy asked.

"Are you serious?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah we're certain of it." Mirajane responded.

"Damn… I can't believe this." Sonic said shaking his head.

"Hey what's wrong handsome, is something wrong?" Cana asked.

"Well… back down at Earthland. Erza Scarlet is my wife."

"YOUR WIFE!" the ladies yelled in shock.

"ERZA IS YOUR WIFE!" every male members of Fairy Tail yelled in shock.

"That's right, she's my wife. We got married a month ago."

"Man… Sonic sure is a real man to have a wife." Jet and Droy said in unison.

"Screw your wife, would do you say we get together later on?" Lucy asked.

"Oh no, Sonic let's have dinner tonight." Levy suggested.

"No no, Sonic you would have dinner with me right?" Cana asked smiling lovingly.

"Oh no girls, Sonic is going on a date with me." Juvia said smirking to Sonic.

"I don't think so, hey big boy why don't you and me go somewhere that is more private just the two of us." Bisca seduced.

"No way, hey Sonic let's go out tonight you and me and maybe I can let you do whatever you want to me." Wendy offered smiling and looking seductively at Sonic.

The girls went on flirting and flirting with Sonic trying to gain his acceptance knowing they won't stop flirting with him knowing they're all in love with him.

"Oh man, if I accept Erza is so going to kill me instantly." Sonic murmured face palmed himself.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in the wastelands…<em>

The figure in black cloak felt a familiar energy recognize its power.

"This power… I felt it that I know it from somewhere. Yes… it's Sonic the Hedgehog. I felt his power and he has become quite strong. However, I will have my revenge against Sonic the Hedgehog." The figure said clenching his felt looking down.

The figure look on to the sky and takes off to find Sonic and sensing his energy.

* * *

><p><strong>*Song start playing DBZ Closing Theme*<strong>

**Our hero Sonic and his Fairy Tail friends from Earthland had arrived to Edolas and ran into the Edolas versions of Fairy Tail. The Fairy Hunter is Erza Knightwalker of the royal kingdom and the one hunting Fairy Tail and bringing them down. Also the person who somehow knows Sonic and is after him for revenge.**

**Can our hero Sonic and his friends save their friends or get caught by the authority of the Royal Kingdom if things go wrong? Find and tune in next for next exciting new chapter and more of Fairy of Darkness.**

**Also I would like to thank Lewamus Prime for the idea of the Edolas Arc of the females fall in love with Sonic and the abilities. I will sure use some of them in the later chapters. Again thank you once again.**


	11. Edolas Pt 2

Chapter 11: Edolas Pt. 2

A man in a brown cloak had arrived to the town while in the outskirts of the town. The person appeared to be Gajeel Redfox arrived to the place.

"Looks like I'm here, time to go and get some answers." Gajeel said heading off to the town.

* * *

><p><em>Edolas Fairy Tail Guild…<em>

"So Erza Knightwalker who is the Fairy Hunter and our enemy that is hunting you guys?" Sonic questioned earning a nod from everyone.

"That's right and she works for the Royal Kingdom and working for the king himself." Macao responded.

"I see."

"So what are you guys are going to do now?" Gray asked.

"Yeah what are you guys plan to do now?" Lucy asked.

"What do you think, we're going to the Royal Kingdom and confront this king of yours." Sonic responded sternly.

"WHAT!?" Everyone screamed in shock.

"Are you crazy!? You're going to fight the king?" Jet and Droy asked.

"Yes. I am certain, I bet he's keeping our friends from Earthland too." Sonic stated.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself." Natsu said agreeing with Sonic.

"Me too." Wendy added.

"Listen everyone, I don't give a damn what you all say about your king but I am not afraid of your king. I fought a king once and I even fought a genie before too." Sonic exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled in shock including Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla are in shock also.

"You fought a genie before?" Natsu asked.

"That's right and fought a king once too." Sonic answered.

"That is so cool."

"Wow Sonic, I never knew that." Wendy said smiling.

"With that being said, I am leaving to confront this king of yours and save our friends. That is why me, Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla are here in Edolas and that is our mission to bring our friends back all because of your king who took them." Sonic stated.

Everyone began to whisper if Sonic is crazy or does he have a death wish going against the king of Edolas.

"Sonic's right, we're here to save our friends and I am not afraid of your king." Natsu said stand up with Sonic.

"Yeah but he has a major army and tons of them. You guys won't last a minute." Edolas Wendy stated.

"There's only so much magic in our world. There's not much of it either, it won't be too long it will completely run out." Edolas Elfman informed.

"It's the king's greatest fear so he tries to keep all of the magic for himself. Doesn't he Juvia dear." Gray added speaking lovingly to Juvia earning a nod from Juvia.

"That's correct. Which is why he ordered the all magical guild to be disbanded." Juvia added.

"At first everybody tried to ignore the order." Edolas Warren noted.

"But the royal armies magical unit started wiping them out one after the after. Our guild is the only one left." Max added.

"And it's not we escaped."

"We lost half of our comrades to the royal army."

"Including our master. They killed him." Jet informed.

"We all got our hands full just trying to stay safe." Gray said.

"I would stay away from the king if I were you guys. Go back to your world while you still can." Droy warned.

"I told you we're not leaving without our friends. I don't give a damn about your warnings or how scary this king of yours so I am going to save my friends, my wife and confront your king." Sonic countered folding his arms.

"Me too."

Everyone is stunned of Sonic's actions. Lisanna on the other hand leave out the guild quietly as Natsu notices it. The female Edolas version squealed of Sonic's action standing up to the king.

"HE IS SO HANDSOME AND CUTE WHEN HE'S DETERMINED!" Juvia, Bisca, Lucy, Levy and Wendy squealed.

"Oh no…" Sonic muttered shaking his head face palm.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, the Royal City of Edolas…<em>

The three leaders of the guard's army walking through the hallway explaining about the Lacrima that they have collected.

"Did you guys see the size of the giant lacrima? It's the coolest thing I've ever seen." Hughes, the captain of the Third Magic War Division of the Royal Edolas Army said smiling.

"Yes. I seen it when I've arrived Hughes. It's certainly exquisite." Erza Knightwalker, the captain of the second Magic War Division of the Royal Edolas Army and also the Fairy Hunter responded.

"It's the magic power of ten thousands of Earthland people."

"Which you had been told it's the quote of one hundred wizards. Not to mention it houses the lives of countless others." Sugarboy, the fourth captain of the fourth Magic War Division of the Royal Edolas Army added smirking.

"Oh come on, you're going to bore me with all the details Sugarboy. What difference does it make? All it matters is totally awesome."

Hughes had went on continuing the conversation.

"I mean do you guys even realize how awesome this Lacrima is. It's like super mega awesome." Hughes stated.

"Mmm super mega awesome." Sugarboy repeated.

"Ms. Erza, when will you wipe out the Fairy Tail guild?" the voiced asked in concerned.

The captains stop and turn their attentions to the old wizard as it is the name Byro the Chief of Staff of the Royal Guards Army of Edolas.

"*Snicker* You do not want to tarnished your name: Fairy Hunter. Fairy Tail has not the only guild that has been disbanded. I realize that they're really difficult to track down and constantly on the move. But the majesty's patience are at an end." Byro stated.

"There's no need to rush the lady, the day of goddess and fairies are close in hand." Sugarboy defended.

"They think they're tough but those fairies don't stand a chance against her they're toast you'll see." Hughes added.

Byro begin to laugh weirdly but all was stop by a certain voice.

"I've had enough with your laugh of yours Byro." The voiced stated in annoyance.

The captains look on the tall and black exceed walking towards the rest in the hallway. This person is Pantherlily, the first captain of the Magic War Division of the Royal Edolas Army.

"There you are Pantherlily." Erza greeted.

"I can't stand the sound of it, it greats my nerve." Pantherlily pointed with a stern look on his face.

"What's your deal man? You always walk around like your so much better than the rest of us will guest again." Hughes insulted.

"You be wise to watch your mouth."

"You're in a foul mood aren't you?" Sugarboy questioned.

Pantherlily did not respond so he walks pass the rest of the royal captains and Byro.

"It seems like he's displeased by the increase of the army." Erza noted.

"Well as a military man he should be related." Sugarboy stated.

"Or by think but our kingdom has nearly unified the entire world I have to admit I don't I don't see any reason to fill our arsenal either."

"Hmm perhaps it has something to do with the pockets of resistance still out there."

"We're perfectly capable of handling them ourselves."

"Oh come on, would you guys speak in plain English for once. I don't understand a think you're saying." Hughes said in annoyance.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere, the Throne Room…<em>

A young girl rushed through with speed inside the throne room heading to the king as he is sitting on his throne chair.

"Your majesty, I've just been told that we were able to extract magic from a giant Lacrima in four days' time as schedule. It was a success." Coco, the assistant chief of staff of the Royal Army of Edolas reported.

"*Grunt* It's not enough." The king stated.

"Wait it's not?"

Coco run around a bit before talking to the king again.

"Could you repeat that one more time?" Coco asked.

"I said it's not going to be enough Coco." The king answered.

"With all do respect your majesty your calculations had just been attached is quite the opposite that lacrima the magic from entire Earthland it should be more than enough to supply for the next ten years."

"I won't be satisfied until my kingdom of Edolas is free from all restrictions."

The king stood up from his seat continue to speak.

"And I know there is only one way that can happen. In order to be free, what we need… is the source of that everlasting magic power." The king reviewed to be King Faust the king of Edolas stated.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Sonic, Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla had left from the Edolas Fairy Tail guild heading on over to the Royal Kingdom and save their friends. They walk through the desert heading to the right direction to the Royal Kingdom. Natsu on the other hand is trying to get some food as he try quietly catching a frog like creature.

"Hold still little guy." Natsu said getting close.

Natsu jumped to catch the frog like creature but jump out of the way as Natsu went after it. The others watch as Natsu try catching the animal.

"Just what are you doing?" Carla asked.

"How much longer is it going to take for us to get to the capital?" Happy asked.

"We've just left and you're already asking me that?"

"They say it'll take five days to walk there." Wendy reminded.

"That's just great. Without my air magic acting up I guess we got no choice but to walk."

"That's a first." Sonic randomly said folding his arms.

"This stink. Do you think we'll be able to use our magic again?" Happy asked.

"I wish I knew. This certainly don't well for us except for Sonic who still can use his magic and power." Carla answered.

The gang continue watching Natsu catching the frog.

"Man I can't catch this Frog, hey why don't we take it to Lucy as a souvenir." Natsu suggested.

"I don't think so. Lucy isn't a fan of creepy crawlies." Happy rejected.

All of sudden, Natsu came crash against a giant frog who is the mother.

"Holy moly it's huge!" Happy shrieked.

"I'll take care of… oh wait I forgot we can't use magic here in Edolas." Natsu said in fear.

"I got this." Sonic volunteered.

Sonic changes into his Volt Sonic form changing his fur color to blue grey with yellow streaks on his quills and possesses electrokinesis.

"Let's party." Sonic gestured.

The frog charges over to Sonic as the gang gets behind of him. Sonic prepares for his attack against the giant frog. Sonic charges his lightning into his right hand jumping towards the giant frog.

"**Lightning Fist!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic unleash a brutal punch against the giant mother frog with a shocking punch shocking her with lightning punching three feet away sending it flying, Sonic even had made the frog running away.

"That should do it." Sonic said reverted back to his normal state.

"Alright Sonic, way to go." Natsu cheered.

"You totally saved our butts." Happy added.

"Thanks Sonic." Wendy thanked.

"No problem. Let's keep moving…"

Sonic stopped for a moment sensing something.

"What's wrong pal?" Natsu asked.

"Is something wrong?" Wendy questioned.

"We're not alone. We got ourselves a follower. You can come out… Lucy."

Sonic look to his right sees Lucy who is hiding behind the cactus.

"How did you know I was following you?" Edolas Lucy asked.

"I sensed you when you was following us." Sonic explained.

"May I ask what brings you here?" Carla asked.

"I wasn't worried about you just so we're clear. I'm just only looking out for Sonic here." Lucy stated looking over to Sonic.

"Here we go again." Sonic muttered rolling his eyes.

"Yep there is no mistake in it you sure are Lucy alright." Natsu said smiling.

"Hang on what's that supposed to mean!" Lucy argued.

"There's the attitude we all know and love."

Natsu and Happy whispered to each other for the brief moment.

"_I wish we can introduced Scary Lucy to our Lucy._" Happy whispered.

"_Yeah I wonder what kind of the reaction what the real one have._" Natsu whispered back agreeing with Happy.

All of sudden, Edolas Lucy kicked Natsu yelling at Natsu and Happy. She then begin torturing Natsu.

"Technique number 12: Bone Step Bridge! How's that feel buddy! You like that." Lucy taunted.

"She really is scary." Wendy whispered.

"Yeah tell me about it." Sonic agreed.

"How long are they going to keep this up? We don't anything to worry about already." Carla asked.

"I wish I knew but we have to go to focus on our mission."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Hey Sonic, check this out. Hope you're checking me out baby." Lucy hoped seductively at Sonic winking at him while torturing Natsu as Happy screaming in fear.

"Again she is still trying to get my attention. I'm happily married so why bother." Sonic murmured to himself.

After minutes of torturing, the gang with Edolas Lucy heading on continuing to their destination.

"Oh I see, they caught one of you guys cause the town's people must mistook you for exceed and reported you." Lucy explained.

"That's why everyone was surprised that told them we're friends of Erza." Happy concluded.

"Cause she's scary here as she's back at home." Natsu added.

"Yeah and my wife." Sonic stated.

"Excuse me!" Lucy excused.

"I didn't mean you we're talking about Erza." Natsu corrected.

"I don't know what she's like your world but it's hard for us to believe she ever align herself with Fairy Tail."

"She seems pretty bad here." Wendy corrected.

"There's not a wizard on Edolas that is afraid of her. If you see her face you're as good as dead."

"Definitely don't want to run into to her she's scary enough already." Natsu stated.

"She don't scare me." Sonic said.

"Typical."

Sonic chuckled himself a bit until the gang reached to the destination.

"Well here we are. This city's down there." Edolas Lucy informed.

"*Whistle* Whoa…" Sonic trailed after letting out a whistle.

"Oh check it out Happy." Natsu said.

"Thank goodness I felt like we're never going to make it here." Happy replied in relief.

"It's all very round isn't it." Wendy asked.

"Well let's get going." Carla commanded.

"Hey thank you for coming with us Lucy."

"Sure just follow me. Also follow me closely Sonic. You're going to need some magic weapon otherwise you're not going to be able to make it very far." Edolas Lucy commanded looking over to Sonic winking at him.

"Thanks a lot Scary Lucy." Natsu thanked.

"Thanks Scary Lucy." Happy also thanked.

"YOU GUYS A CRUISING FOR A BRUISING!" Lucy yelled angrily.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, the City of Louen…<em>

The gang walk through the Louen City following Edolas Lucy taking the somewhere.

"It wasn't that long ago that you can buy or sell magic here just like anything else. But then, the royal army started hunting down guilds and not buying and selling magic restrictedly forbidden. What's even worse its possessing as a crime?" Lucy explained.

"For real?" Sonic inquired.

"Seriously, you can get in trouble for having magic?" Natsu asked.

"What about people who are always been able to use magic?" Wendy questioned.

"What? Hold on, I don't know how to explain it to you anymore clearly. If you had magic, you just have to get rid of it or else you get busted or worse." Lucy explained.

"I could be mistaken but it seems like magic spells are treated like magic in this world." Carla stated.

"Wait how?" Happy questioned.

"Let me put it another way the fact is magic is fine act here mean is there aren't any wizards who happen to make magical power like we do. Instead it started with objects like Lacrima. They combined these objects with weapons in order to create magical items. Apparently these items which consider magic is here."

"So these wizards can't cast spells they just use magic tools?" Natsu guessed.

"Basically."

"We're here, there a black market for magic just down the stairwell. Trust me you'll need this stuff if you're going to travel." Lucy stated.

"I don't need it so I'm fine." Sonic said smirking.

"Lucky." Natsu muttered annoyed.

"A black market?" Wendy repeated.

"Let's see it. Guess might as well play by this world's rules for using magic." Natsu demanded.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"My my how adaptable." Carla blurted.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere, in Louen…<em>

Gajeel who still wore a brown cloak asking anyone some questions but they all ignored him. He growled and see three thugs ganging up on Gajeel but he even scarred them by beating them up but one of them punched him straight to the face which did not had any effect and they told everything as they told the Edolas Gajeel is a reporter who always asks questions for his report and now that the Earthland Gajeel must find the Edolas Gajeel to help rescue the other Fairy Tail wizards from the Royal Kingdom.

* * *

><p><em>Back with the gang…<em>

The team and Edolas Lucy went inside the black market to purchase magical weapons which they got the perfect for their journey. Lucy paid for the weapons and walk out of the black market. They others had then head down to the café as Edolas Lucy wanted to know about their Earthland Lucy which told her everything especially telling her that their Earthland Lucy is writing a novel which had Edolas Lucy cracked up laughing.

"Wait I'm writing a novel are you kidding me? Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Edolas Lucy laughed.

"We were just to see how obnoxious she is." Natsu said.

"Don't call me obnoxious!"

"I can't seem to remember how to use this thing." Wendy wondered.

"Hey don't pull that out in public!"

"Sorry."

"I told you, magic is abandoned in our world. You can get in big trouble just for having that thing."

"Sorry."

"So magic is to be part of life here back in our world?" Carla questioned.

"It used to but now things have changed. The kingdom would stole part of our culture from us." Lucy answered.

"Why would they want to do that?"

"Because they want to keep the magic power all to themselves."

"Well those royal jerks aren't going to give the people their magic back well I guess we'll just go have to beat em up for it." Natsu stated.

"Agreed." Sonic agreed with Natsu.

"WHAT! That's the craziest thing I have ever heard. There is no way we stand a chance against the massive royal army." Edolas Lucy debated.

"If that is true but my question is why are you tagging along with us?"

"That's a good question." Natsu added.

"What are you talking about? You said you guys needed an escort to the capital. I didn't come out here to fight anybody." Lucy reminded.

"Ok if you say so then."

All of sudden, the royal army had arrived to the café spotted Edolas Lucy.

"The royal army." Lucy stated.

"You're Fairy Tail wizards aren't you? Stay right where you are." The Royal Army commanded.

"Wait how they find us?" Carla questioned.

The Royal Army charge over them and Natsu smirked.

"Oh yeah it's time I try out my new magic." Natsu said smirking.

"NO!" Lucy cried.

"Here goes nothing!"

Natsu then uses his fire magic weapon against the royal army as Wendy try to use her magical weapon also who doesn't know how to use it still. Seconds after, the royal army are using shields so Natsu goes for another one but he has no magic left for his weapon. Wendy open her magical item creating a tornado having them flying over to a new destination as the royal army went after them. The then hide inside a little warehouse to stay out of sight of the royal army.

"Well we got away from the royal army but now we're stuck in this city." Edolas Lucy said.

"Man the magic here really blows." Natsu said in annoyance.

"No kidding." Wendy agreed with Natsu.

"So what do we do now?" Happy asked.

"Isn't there any way out of here?" Carla questioned.

"Not that I know of." Edolas Lucy responded.

All of sudden they heard a royal army voices.

"We found you Fairy Tail!"

"WHAT!" everyone jumped in shock.

"Hey let me go!" the female voice demanded.

The crew open the door and sees another blonde woman which the crew recognizes.

"Lucy!" Sonic said in shock.

"The other me?" Edolas Lucy repeated.

"What's Lucy doing here?" Carla wondered.

"We got to save her." Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah let's go." Sonic agreed.

Sonic and Natsu rushed over to Earthland Lucy's aid.

"Wait…" Edolas Lucy trailed off.

All of sudden, Earthland Lucy activating her keys which summoning Scorpio and attack the royal army. Lucy then spotted Sonic and Natsu so she runs over to Sonic and embraces him with a hug.

"Oh Sonic I thought I never get to see you guys here." Lucy greeted kissing Sonic on the cheek.

"Good to see you too." Sonic responded returning the hug.

"Ok now I am firmly confused." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

Lucy soon notices another Lucy appeared behind the others.

"Wait… THAT's ME!" Lucy cried in shock.

"Yeah it's a long story Lucy." Sonic responded.

Moments after, the royal guards brought in more reinforcements.

"Great now what?" Natsu asked.

"I got this." Sonic volunteered.

Sonic transforms to his **Super Sonic** form and unleashing out his ability.

"**Super Sonic Wave!**"

Super Sonic unleashes a blue wave towards the royal army guards sending them flying away from a long distance. Sonic then teleports himself and the others out of sight before more reinforcements arrive as at the woods from the City of Louen.

The team had settled down as Earthland Lucy explained everything back at Earthland of how she end up arriving in Edolas and looking for the others even arrived to Louen.

"So Mystogan found you and searching for the other survivors back at Edolas." Sonic corrected.

"That's right and I thought I never get to see you guys again especially Sonic here." Lucy responded turning her attention to the blue hedgehog.

"Alright enough with the reunion. Anyway, let's find ourselves some shelter to get some rest and continue our journey to the Royal Kingdom." Sonic suggested.

"Still you guys are going to fight the Royal Kingdom by yourselves?' Edolas Lucy questioned.

"(Folding his arms) Yes we are. Our friends are in danger including my wife, I will do whatever it takes to save them if it means to fight the Royal Army. I'll take my chances."

"That's right, after all me and Sonic are the most powerful wizards so sit back and let the wizards do all the work." Earthland Lucy cheered striking a pose.

"Well I am going for Sonic since he's strong and powerful." Wendy whispered.

"Yeah and including his Super Sonic 4 he can crush them in seconds." Natsu responded back whispering.

"Aye." Happy blurted.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Louen…<em>

The figure in a brown cloak arrived to the city looking around and could not sense Sonic's energy and power nowhere having no luck.

"Hmm… looks like Sonic had left out of the presence. No matter, I will find you Sonic and I will have my revenge." The figure in the brown cloak determined.

The character suspect leave the area continuing his search for Sonic. Although, the figure will do whatever it takes to find and kill Sonic.

* * *

><p><em>Later, in Sycca…<em>

The team had settled themselves in at a nearby hotel to stay for the night. Lucy and the Edolas Lucy had went to take their bathes while Sonic, Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla discuss the locations of the Royal Kingdom.

"Hopefully we can find out where we're going if we use this map." Wendy stated.

"That's weird, it looks way more like Earthland that I thought it would." Happy noted.

"It sure is." Sonic agreed.

"This is where we last saw the Edolas Fairy Tail. The giant frog beast chased us here in this area Louen is where we ran into Earthland Lucy and now we're currently hold up in the current city of Sycca. We'll have to secure passage overseas in order to reach the Royal City." Carla discussed.

"Our friends are half a world away." Natsu pointed.

"That's half a world filled with Royal Army soldiers we'll be dodging from every corner. It can take us weeks to get there." Wendy stated.

"Indeed it does." Sonic agreed looking through the map.

"Wow this is nuts."

The gang turn their attention to Edolas Lucy with a towel wrapped around her body.

"She's just like me. We even got the exact same freckles emblem." Edolas Lucy said.

"WHAT I DON'T HAVE FRECKLES ANYWHERE!" Lucy barked.

"Wait Scary Lucy, did you forget Sonic and Natsu are in the room?" Wendy questioned.

"Yeah I noticed and I just don't care but to Sonic I can let him see me with this anyway." Edolas Lucy countered.

"WHAT YOU SHOULD!" Lucy yelled.

"Talk about the act of duplicity." Happy commented.

"Tomcat you are not to speak in the rest of this journey." Carla restated.

Edolas Lucy turn her attention to Sonic causing her to smile seductively.

"You see anything you like handsome? I can show you more if you like?" Edolas Lucy purred.

"DON'T YOU DARE NOT IN FRONT OF MY SONIC!" Lucy argued.

"Your Sonic? If I remember correctly, he's married to Erza." Carla reminded.

"Lucy loooooooooooves Sonic." Happy teased.

"Shut up Happy, that's not true." Lucy lied.

"Oh really, why is your face turning red?"

"Shut it!"

Sonic shook his head but felt something on his lap he sees Edolas Lucy sitting on his lap looking seductively into his emerald green eyes.

"Let's take this at a bedroom just only for the two of us?" Edolas Lucy whispered licking her lips.

"I'll… pass." Sonic rejected.

He eventually gets Edolas Lucy off of his lap, raising up on his feet and walks over to the window and opens it.

"Sonic where are you going?" Wendy asked.

"Just going out that's all." Sonic answered looking through the window.

"What? Are you coming back?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, just only to keep a look out for sure."

"If you come back, how about you share a bed with me. We can cuddle if you like."

"Forget Earthland Lucy, I can show you a real woman can do in bed." Edolas Lucy jumped in.

"What? No he will not!"

"Sure he will because I have the perfect figure."

"No you don't I got a perfect big butt that's why."

Lucy and Edolas Lucy continue to argue at each other fighting over Sonic. Sonic take his chance to make his departure leaving the hotel room letting the Lucy's fight and arguing at each other. Sooner or later, they realized that Sonic had already left.

"This is all your fault!" Lucy blamed towards Edloas Lucy.

"I don't think so, probably you're just a little fat." Edolas Lucy insulted.

"WHAT YOU SAY!"

* * *

><p><em>Outside…<em>

Sonic jump from rooftop to rooftop just to get away for a short while.

"Finally just need to get out of sight from two Lucy's who are interested in me. Man… I am a one woman man and I don't like to cheat on my one and only girl that I have fallen in love with." Sonic stated to himself.

Sonic look at the view of the moon folding his arms and let out a soft sigh.

"*Sigh* The moon sure is beautiful at this time of the night." Sonic commented with a smile.

Sonic then remembered the moment he had spent with Erza.

"This sure reminds me of that time me and Erza finished having our dinner date and look at the moon together." Sonic remembered.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

_Sonic and Erza just finished having their dinner date together and already left the restaurant. Sonic taken Erza to the quiet area and watching the moon together. Erza didn't have her armor this time, she had on her blouse and her blue skirt on and black boots. The requip wizard standing in front of Sonic with Sonic having his hands wrapping around her waist as the two watch the beautiful moon together._

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" Sonic asked._

"_It sure is, it's very beautiful." Erza answered lovingly._

"_It's beautiful and radiant as you as well."_

"_You sure know how to make a girl happy."_

_The two remain quiet watching the moon together for a few minutes. Erza turns herself around wrapping her arms around Sonic smiling lovingly to her blue blur hero._

"_I love you Sonic." Erza loved._

"_And I love you too Erza, I love you too." Sonic responded lovingly._

_The couple lean their heads towards one another, pressing their lips against each other and start performing a soft, gentle and passion kiss making out gently together letting their moment to continue and make it special for them both._

* * *

><p><em>Present…<em>

Sonic smiled remembered it correctly.

"That sure was a romantic and special moment. Hang in there Erza, I'm on my way and we'll save you and the others." Sonic whispered with determination.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

The gang were asleep and Sonic even had returned back to the others and prepared for bedtime. The gang were sleeping very silently well except for Natsu who had been snoring especially Happy. Wendy and Carla took the bed to sleep especially the Lucy's who took the other bed. Natsu and Happy slept on the couch as Happy slept on top of Natsu's stomach and Sonic slept on the floor.

Sonic suddenly open his eyes yawning out of his slumber, a second after Sonic notice the Earthland Lucy who must have sneak in the covers with Sonic and cuddle and snuggle up with him seeing her sleeping very silently and resting her head on the hedgehog's chest.

"Lucy is cute and beautiful when she's asleep." Sonic whispered.

Sonic soon notice Edolas Lucy had already left and prompts himself off of the floor nudging himself off of Lucy who is still sleeping. Sonic look around for the Edolas Lucy only to find a note.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, the Royal City…<em>

The Fairy Hunter Erza Knightwalker had been informed that the royal guards were attacked by a blue creature who uses magic not like magic weapons but magic from his body. She wondered to herself who would that person be and thought about her beloved.

"I hope he is ok and find this person. Be careful my love, those intruders from Earthland are dangerous with that person they are with." Erza whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere, back at Earthland…<em>

Lockdown at the secret hideout from a different place looking out the sky. He waited patiently for Sonic to return and have his rematch against the hero of the world. Mephiles walks next to Lockdown.

"I know you are waiting for Sonic I presumed." Mephiles presumed.

"Yes… patiently waiting for his return and make the hero suffer for what he had done." Lockdown responded folding his arms.

"*Chuckle* Tell me, what Sonic has done to make you so determined to kill him?"

"…"

"I understand that you don't want to talk about it. I can respect that."

"No. Let's just say… that he killed someone that I once knew."

"And who is this person?"

"That is none of your business Mephiles. It's between me and Sonic just the both of us. After you obtain his powers or whatever, I will have the chance to kill him. That is our deal."

"I am starting to like you Lockdown. Very dark and suspicious. That's what I like about you, this could be a great partnership."

"Whatever you say dark hedgehog, you have your plans and so have I."

"I other words, I will check on the professor see what is our status to go along with our plan to attack and capture the hero of the world."

Mephiles head on inside to talk with Professor Walker. Lockdown continue to look out at the sky clenching his fist looking down.

"Tick tock tick tock your time is running out Sonic. Your time will soon come to an end." Lockdown stated patiently waiting.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere, in the city of Sycca…<em>

Sonic, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Carla walking through the city of Sycca. Lucy was holding a book of Edolas to learn a little more about Edolas. Sonic minded his business not wanting to jump in their conversation, he soon felt an unfamiliar sense making him stop and had a stern look on his face. This did not go unnoticed when Wendy spoke to him.

"Sonic, are you ok?" Wendy asked in curiosity.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. I just felt something that's all." Sonic responded.

"Sensing about what?"

"I… I don't know but I felt an unfamiliar magic or energy that I am not well known of. I must be acting stupid."

"It's ok, whatever it is I believe you."

"Thanks Wendy."

"You're welcome. Sonic there is something I been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I… nevermind. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, it's ok."

"If you say so."

Moments after, the gang sees an airship up in the sky and seeing the Royal Army guards here in Sycca so the team then hide away from them in order not to get caught in the act. They even heard they're pulling the lacrima out by tomorrow eavesdropping their conversation and hearing them that they ordered heavy security.

"They're talking about our friends." Natsu noted.

"And everybody at Magnolia too." Wendy added.

"A magic extraction within two days that means if we go on foot we'll never make it." Lucy pointed out.

"And when the extraction process underway, we'll lose any chance turning everyone back to their normal states." Carla stated.

"We're going to have to steal that airship." Natsu gestured.

"Wait steal it? All by ourselves?" Wendy repeated.

"That's unnecessary tactic. It will be easier just to sneak aboard it." Carla debated.

"Man I can't stand hiding." Natsu whined.

"This must be the weird Natsu because ours would never ride on a vehicle." Happy assured.

"That's true but with Wendy's spell it'll never be a problem at all." Natsu exclaimed.

"Did you really forget that we can't use magic here on Edolas anymore?" Wendy reminded.

"You're right let's just find another way."

"It's too late." Carla said.

"Let's take it by force. It'll be our best chance to save them." Lucy suggested.

"But how can we do that?" Wendy questioned.

"With my magic and Sonic's magic. Also did you forget you're in a presence of a powerful wizard in Fairy Tail and did you noticed how quickly me and Sonic beat the army guards?"

"Yeah you maybe on to something."

"Well in that case let's party." Sonic gestured.

Sonic transforming to his **Ice Sonic** form and charges over to the royal army guards.

"Ice Geyser!"

Sonic slam down his fist creating a shockwave of ice towards the guard getting them out of the way and forming some ice weapons like ice swords and fighting against them. Lucy uses her keys to summon Loke but instead, it was Virgo making her appearance.

"What? Virgo." Lucy called.

"Please forgive me for this intrusion." Virgo apologized.

""Why she use her?" Natsu wondered.

"What's going on and where's Loke?" Lucy asked.

"Big brother is currently on a date." Virgo answered.

"Big brother?"

"Yes. Master Leo requested me to assist you in that manner."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

The guards recognize Lucy and charging over to her while Sonic fighting off the guards.

"Now what am I supposed to do? I was counting on Loke to make me a powerhouse and help me to shine with Sonic here." Lucy wondered.

"Princess if you let me I can fulfill that will with the power of internment dance." Virgo stated.

"GO HOME!"

Happy had suggested Lucy to use some other celestial spirits but some of them are useless for her to use. Natsu and Wendy tried using their magic weapons that they have bought at the Black Market but turn out to be useless as they got slammered.

"Without their power to help Sonic fight they're totally useless. But they're still badder then Lucy." Happy stated.

"I wanted to shine." Lucy whimpered bursting tears.

"The airship is getting away." Carla pointed out.

The gang notice the airship is about to make its departure. Sonic on the other hand try his best to fight them but he eventually gets taken down revered back to his normal state as the guards are pinning them down.

"We got to do something quick or we'll never going to make it." Wendy gestured.

"No. Get back here." Natsu demanded.

All of sudden, the airship got away and taken off. Just the gang were about to be outnumber but all of sudden, a vehicle rushed in to the rescue getting the guards out of the way and from the team also. They even notice a symbol which its Fairy Tail symbol.

"Who's driving an automobile?" Lucy wondered.

"I don't know but it sure does have a Fairy Tail emblem." Happy noted.

"Lucy said you need a lift so hop in."

The gang enters inside the automobile and took off out of Sycca City and rushing through the desert.

* * *

><p><em>Back at Louen City…<em>

Gajeel had met the Edolas Gajeel who is a reporter and asking Earthland Gajeel some questions in the bar where they had met.

"So you've been sent to this world by this guy name Mystogan without a simple explanation and a shirt on your back?" Edolas Gajeel questioned.

"That concern my entire life up to this point. Getting use to this place ain't no god damn picnic I'll tell you that much." Gajeel answered.

"This is got to be the most bizarre story I've ever heard in my career."

"Well duh how often do you meet yourself in a bar?"

"Huh? I must say you're sure perspective which is certainly refreshing."

"Seems like you made quite a name for yourself around here."

"Indeed. I've been investigating reporting is my life true color seeking out truth and enlightening the masses."

"True thing I ain't an easy pill but you got some haters. In fact there are few losers that much dirt because they thought I was you."

"Well I thank you for taking care of nuisance for me. I apologize for the inconvenience. Truth be known, I've become a thorn of the side of many powerful organizations, my articles caused numerous problems for the king and the government over the years. As long I can put pen in the pad I will write the truth."

"You know when I heard about this place, I thought it would be completely different from my world."

Seconds later, the two Gajeels then spoke together.

"But me and you are exact alike." The Gajeels noted together.

The walk out of the bar together.

"You're not only don't take crap and fight them in but you dressed good, write fancy words like I do if I care." Gajeel stated.

"And uncare wildness is reflecting to my soul. We have so much in common mister me and I'm quite skill of playing instruments and singing." Edolas Gajeel pointed.

"Oh me too, we're a musical genius."

Gajeel start hiding looking towards the guards.

"Honestly, some pals of mine are here too but they're complete morons but they got where it counts and causing trouble soon. We it be soon?" Gajeel instructed.

"Yes. I'll let you know when the moment they strike. I got contacts everywhere, they can scratch their noses without me knowing about it so keeping tabs will be easy." Edolas Gajeel informed.

"I'm counting on ya. I'll lie low until you gimme the word."

"Well until then."

"Don't keep me waiting."

Gajeel took off leaving the place to hide and lay low for a while.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, the deserts…<em>

The gang were picked up by a certain member from the Edolas Fairy Tail riding inside the automobile.

"We made a clean getaway and now we get to cruise in a automobile in the desert." Happy repeated.

"Thanks a lot for the ride." Lucy thanked.

"Yeah you just saved our lives." Wendy also thanked.

Natsu couldn't say a word as he is having emotion sickness.

"No problem, my pleasure. My wheels are way faster than that piece of junk in that airship. The again there isn't a thing I couldn't leave in the dust." The member answered.

The male member takes off his goggles only review to be the Edolas Natsu from Fairy Tail.

"I'm kind like a big deal around here they call me the fireball." Edolas Natsu introduced.

"NATSU!" Everyone called except Sonic.

"In the flesh." Sonic added.

"It's me…" Natsu softly said while in emotion sickness.

"This is crazy. You're nothing like the Natsu we know." Lucy pointed.

"And you're nothing like my Lucy… except for the looks of course so is puke face back there your me? Talk about pathetic." Edolas Natsu countered.

"He's usually not like this. He's just not good around vehicles." Wendy informed.

"Yep what she said." Sonic agreed.

"So you're Sonic huh, my Lucy and the other girls of Fairy Tail have been talking about you." Edolas Natsu declared.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah and they even say hi also my Lucy wanted me to tell you to come by the guild so she can have some fun with you."

"Oh my goodness."

"Oh and to me, just don't ruin my seats alright. I can't imagined. They wouldn't call me the fireball if I tossed some cookies just from sitting in a car"

"How are you even be able to drive this thing without an SE plug attached to your arm?" Happy questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Wendy wondered.

"The SE stands for Self Energy. It converts magic power into full so that one it shouldn't run out after all." Carla explained.

"The again, I guess people in Edolas start to have natural magic power that don't need SE plugs to their arms of the vehicles." Lucy pointed.

"Does this mean this thing is running on another power source?" Wendy corrected.

"Yeah that's right." Sonic answered.

"Fascinating. In that means magical power Edolas made from ground strike when it comes to vehicles."

Edolas Natsu begin to stop the vehicle shocking everyone in the moment.

"Hey are you trying to make me kiss the dashboard?" Lucy asked.

"Wow you people are sure are ignorant since magic power is a limited resource that means like magic fuel are equally limited. It's nearly impossible to get a hold off. Long story short I can't really afford to take you any further so get out." Edolas Natsu retorted.

Everyone gasped.

"If I keep burning through fuel, I won't be able to make it back to the guild. Thanks to the Fairy Hunter, they have to change locations again recently." Edolas Natsu informed.

"HEY SOLID GROUND I'VE COME BACK TO LIFE" Natsu cheered.

"Well I'm out of the vehicle so I don't mind walking." Sonic said stretching his legs.

"I hand this to your me and that Sonic character which the ladies back at the guild really like they knows when it's time to pick u and move on." Edolas Natsu stated.

Edolas Natsu then kicks the rest out of the automobile.

"If you want to take on Kingdom then I won't stop you just don't dragging my Fairy Tail into it. I only helped you because of Lucy… well my Lucy I could never turn her down when she ask for something so thank her for your rescue. I don't want anything else to do with you, for me driving is all that matters." Edolas Natsu instructed.

"Hey I want to talk to you for a moment." Natsu requested.

All of sudden, Edolas Natsu then starts to freak out pulling Edolas Natsu out of the car and sets him down.

"Now tell me… how is it that you don't get car sick?" Natsu asked.

"That was your big beef?" Lucy asked.

"Please don't hurt me." Edolas Natsu pleaded.

Everyone is seen shocked to see the Edolas Natsu begging for mercy.

"Um is it just me or is Natsu is acting like a bitch." Sonic wondered.

"You're not even lying." Happy added.

"Are you the same other me?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sorry, please don't me." Edolas Natsu begged.

Natsu is shock seeing his Edolas version being a whimp.

"It's like looking into a mirror huh?" Lucy teased.

"Hey we're not going to hurt you ok Natsu. We're grateful for you to help us escape from the royal guards. May I ask you a question?" Sonic reasoned.

"Yeah go ahead." Edolas Natsu accepted.

"Where have you taken us recently since you kicked us out of your automobile?"

"The Lucy that I know told me to bring you this far to the Royal City."

"What really?"

Sonic and the others turn their heads seeing that they have reached to the Royal City.

"Whoa is that the place?" Lucy asked.

"I think it is." Happy stated.

"It's so big." Wendy commented.

"You got us this far Natsu." Sonic asked.

"Yes I did."

"You should've told us we were here sooner." Natsu said.

"Yeah you're right I'm so sorry."

"Looks like we have arrived and we'll save our friends in no time." Sonic stated cracking his neck.

"All our friends trapped in a giant lacrima." Lucy pointed.

"We must not waste time." Wendy declared.

"Yeah let's get going you guys." Sonic agreed.

"Wait Carla." Wendy called catching up to Carla.

"Say hi to Lucy for me." Lucy said forbidden farewell.

"Thanks Edolas Natsu." Sonic thanked.

"Yeah thanks a bunch." Natsu also thanked.

"So you really are going to do it?' Edolas Natsu softly asked.

"Do what exactly?"

"Like fighting the royal army?"

"Yeah. If they get in our way so they'll have to speak to my super form which I'll transform to my **Super Sonic 4** form." Sonic answered grinning.

Sonic and Natsu ran off catching up with the others.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere, in the deserts…<em>

The brown cloak figure sensed Sonic's presence and form a smile which the person has sharp teeth.

"Hehehehehe looks like Sonic has reached to the Royal City, when he leaves the city, he will come and fight me. I cannot wait to see blue." The figure said continuing on to his destination.

* * *

><p><em>In Royal City…<em>

The gang walk through the streets of Royal City seeing everyone smiling.

"The people look so happy." Lucy noted.

"It's not that I expected, I thought this place would be dark and scary." Wendy guessed.

"Not exactly my idea of a dictatorship that's for sure."

"We got into the city without fighting a single guard." Natsu said.

"Yeah no kidding." Sonic agreed.

"Compare to the other town's we've been to it's like a fair." Lucy stated.

"It's because they steal magic from everywhere and bring it all here they're trying to glass over their prides so they can get more logical." Carla blurted.

"Well it's not working for me."

Just the gang continue walking, Wendy notices the crowd.

"Hey guys, it looks like something is going on over there." Wendy pointed.

"Are there having a parade?' Lucy wondered.

"Oh maybe the their version of Fantasia?" Natsu guessed.

"Aye Sir." Happy blurted.

"We're here for business not pleasure remember?" Carla reminded.

The gang joined with the ground to see what is going on for the moment. Sonic, Natsu and Lucy start witnessing a giant lacrima which holding their friends inside the giant lacrima. Seconds after, the king has made his entrance and prepare for his speech to the people of the Royal City. Gajeel was hiding and remain low witnessing a giant lacrima and see the king to make a speech.

"Children of Edolas, it brings great joy to my heart to tell you that our anima program has produced enough magic power to last another decade." The King announced.

"You didn't produced a thing, you went to our world and steal it from us." Happy corrected angrily.

"Control your temper tomcat." Carla demanded.

"Let us rejoice together, let us sing and dance and laugh and roar to our sacred kingdom."

The people cheered on to the king of his speech.

"The power within this lacrima belongs to all loyal subjects to our fair homeland the day we hold our future in our hands to ensure its prosperity until tomorrow and beyond. Therefore, we must swear to protect this gift from heaven from our very lives." The King said announcing to his speech.

The crowd cheered on more and more of the king's speech.

"My dear children, today I shall make a most solid pledge to you as a ruler. I will bring you more power, so much more that you could possibly imagine." The King pledged.

He slams his staff against the lacrima creating small pieces making it fallen down to the ground and the people again cheered to the king.

"Man what a joke, the people here are a bunch of suckers. They live as his whole act to their saker." Gajeel insulted.

He then walks away and wondered.

"Now what am I going to do about this?" Gajeel wondered planning to do next.

Natsu growled and just about to do something until Sonic stopped him.

"No, don't there is no time to act now Natsu. I know it hurts but we have to come up with a plan." Sonic reasoned stopping Natsu.

"It's them… our friends we got to get them out of there." Natsu declared.

"I know but not this time right now so stay strong. We'll get them out of there, I promised."

Lucy then hugged Sonic bursting in a little tears from her eyes. Sonic return the hug and comforting her.

"It's going to be ok, we'll get them all back but we need to wait and come up with a plan." Sonic stated.

"Yeah… you're right." Lucy agreed.

"I hope so." Wendy hoped hugging Sonic.

"It's going to be ok ladies, we'll get them. I guaranteed that." Sonic guaranteed.

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

The gang settled themselves in a hotel they rented for a little while figuring a plan to save their friends. There was a moment of silence, none of them decide to speak yet knowing how hard it is to see their friends in a Lacrima. Although, Carla had begun making some plans and directions for the time being as the room was very quiet. Suddenly, Natsu had finally breaking the silence.

"I can't sit around like this forever." Natsu snarled.

Natsu prompts himself up and heads over to the door.

"I'm storming the castle." Natsu instructed.

"That won't do any good." Carla informed.

"Oh yeah why not?"

"Without a solid strategy in place, you don't have a plan saving everyone."

"But still, they were turn into that crystal and we don't even know how to change them all back." Wendy stated.

"The king will just have to tell us that himself."

"But he never do that."

"HE WILL IF WE BEAT IT OUT OF HIM!" Natsu screamed.

"How so?" Sonic inquired.

"Hey yeah, do you think the king actually does know how to reverse the spell?" Lucy wondered.

"Probably." Wendy guessed.

"Then we still have a chance if we get close to the king we can pull this off."

"What?" Sonic questioned.

"For real?" Natsu asked.

"But how do we save them?" Wendy questioned.

"With Gemini of course, remember not only they have the power to transform into the people they touch but they can also read their minds of whoever they turn into. Which means whenever they transform into the king they also will be able to tell us everything he knows." Lucy explained.

"Oh." Natsu absorbed.

"I get it now." Sonic nodded understanding the explanation.

"Timing is going to be a major issue using them but they can only transform into someone no more than five minutes and they could only remember a couple of people at a time literally just two so there's that. But the real questions is how are we get close enough to him? That's tough." Lucy added to her explanation.

"Yeah no joke he always have a lot of guards surrounding him." Wendy agreed.

"I have come up with a plan to get in range." Carla announced.

Everyone gasped so Carla begin to tell them the plan.

"As of the home of the parallel ruler when the castle was originally constructed, there was a tunnel built to an escape route which links up with the mine shaft just outside of the city wall." Carla filled in.

"There is? How did you know about it?" Wendy asked.

"It's just in my head coming to me bits and pieces. From the moment we set foot to Edolas, is though I have a mental map that's slowly being filled in."

"Well my head is still empty." Happy stated.

"If we can find that tunnel we may be able to have a shot getting close enough to king." Lucy said.

"Alright! Let's get inside the geezer's head!" Natsu commanded.

"Let's go." Wendy jumped in.

"Aye aye sir!" Happy simply said.

"Not yet." Carla stopped.

"Why are you stopping me?" Natsu asked shocked.

"We'll go undercover at night until then we should all get some rest."

"Yeah sure, I could use a great nap." Sonic said yawning.

"Do you mind I join you?" Lucy asked.

"I don't see why not."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in the deserts…<em>

The figure was getting closer to the familiar energy and power as it kept on sensing it.

"I can feel it, Sonic is at the Royal City. Hehehehe the time is almost come to fight Sonic." The figure in the brown cloak stated.

* * *

><p><em>That Night…<em>

The gang had rushed out of the Royal City and head to the secret passage tunnel that leads into the king's palace. Sonic uses fire by turning into his Fire Sonic form and light up some fire in order to walk inside so the gang then head inside the tunnel following Carla as she has the directions to the tunnel and to their destination to reach to the king's palace.

The gang walked through the tunnel following the directions. Lucy latches to Sonic's arm just to be safe.

"Are you scared of the dark?" Sonic asked.

"No of course but it's safer to be next to you." Lucy purred.

"I'm flattered but you know I'm married."

"I know and I just…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Ok."

"_I just wish I was your wife and be that one for you._" Lucy thought sadly.

"Something wrong Lucy?"

"No everything's ok." Lucy responded with a smile.

"If you say so then."

The team continue to the king's palace while going through the tunnels. They had reach into the area looking around. The team wondered around the place but all of sudden, they were being ambushed y the Royal Army Guards and Erza Knightwalker. They even trapped the team all except for Sonic who had broken free with his power and fighting off the royal guards. Erza Knightwalker takes out her weapon ready to fight but notice how Sonic fight and finding what he look like.

"It's that… no it couldn't have." Erza stuttered.

"Guys, how's get you out of there." Sonic stated.

"Just go Sonic, leave out of here before they bring someone to stop you." Lucy said.

"Sonic, please save us." Wendy begged.

Sonic kept on fighting the royal guards but more of the reinforcements had arrived, Sonic had no choice but to leave the area and uses chaos control to leave. Erza Knightwalker walk over to Happy and Carla. She had a stern look on her face but what shocked the cats when she and the guards kneel down bowing them.

"My exceeds, I an honor to welcome you home." Erza bowed.

"Wait I don't understand. What's going on?" Lucy wondered in confusion.

"Happy, Carla I thought you guys were our friends." Wendy thought in sadness.

"We are most grateful for your help into capturing the intruders but one of them has left and still on the loose." Erza thanked.

"What…" Happy stuttered.

Happy look over to Carla who is stunned and shocked to all of this. The guards taken the intruders away to the palace.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic…<em>

Sonic teleported to the desert away from the Royal City. He slammed his fist down to the ground angrily knowing he could now save them.

"Damn it, how did the guards know we was coming? No matter, I will found out but tomorrow I have to think of the strategy and a plan to save them and our friends to reverse the spell of the Lacrima and confront the king and stop the Royal Army if it's the last thing I do and save my wife and my friends." Sonic determined.

Sonic gathered some wood and light up the fire with his powers bringing him to think and even saw Erza Knightwalker.

"So that was the Fairy Hunter Erza Knightwalker that the Edolas Fairy have been talking about. Damn… she is determine just like Erza. I am in for a bigger fight tomorrow and I will do whatever it takes to save them and stop the Royal Guards before they put their plan of extracting the lacrima before it's too late." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic then prepares to drift himself to sleep for the night knowing it's going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>At Earthland, the unknown hideout…<em>

Professor Walker had created an invention to capture and restrain Sonic working very hard. Mephiles walks towards the professor.

"How it is going professor?" Mephiles asked.

"Still getting there but I am working twice as hard Mephiles." Professor Walker answered.

"Excellent. The plan is still yet has come and Sonic will not know what hit him once Lockdown ambushes Sonic."

"I am certain it will work. Sonic may break free but I'll add in some modifications and adjustments."

"Splendid. That is what I like to hear."

* * *

><p><em>Back at Edolas, the Royal Palace…<em>

Erza Knightwalker walk through the hallways of the palace thinking about the blue hedgehog while with the intruders thinking a few moment ago.

"_Could it be… but why is he blue?_" Erza thought.

Those thoughts were broken when Hughes making his appearance.

"Hey Erza, what'cha doing?" Hughes asked.

"Oh it's you." Erza replied.

"Are you thinking about your boyfriend of yours?"

"I thought it was him with the intruders but it seem like I am mistaken."

"What did he look like? Was he a creature?"

"Yes. You can say that but he was different he even uses those kind of magic like he does."

"That's fascinating. So when is he going to come back and spend time with you?"

"I don't know but he's been traveling for three days and hasn't arrive home yet."

"Well I hope he does because I want a rematch against him from the last time."

Hughes took off walking away. Erza continue with her thoughts.

"Please come back to me my love, I miss you so much." Erza whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Later, the next day…<em>

Sonic had drifted asleep and woken up from his slumber, the fire had already put out all night so Sonic prepares himself to fight off against the Royal Army guards and save his friends and his wife. But before Sonic could do anything until his ears perked up and he then start to sense a unfamiliar energy, he sensed a green object rushing towards him so Sonic jump over it dodging the attack and landed on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Sonic asked.

"Well well well if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog himself."

Sonic turn around to his attention sees the figure wearing a brown cloak.

"What the heck are you?" Sonic asked.

"My my blue, it's been far too long." The figure in the brown cloak said.

"Enough with that games, show yourself already."

"If you say so then."

Sonic cock his eyebrow wondering what he is talking about, the figure pull off his hood shocking Sonic by surprise catching him off guard. It was none other than Scourge the Hedgehog himself.

"**Scourge the Hedgehog.**" Sonic announced.

"In the flesh blue, it's been a long while since we fought." Scourge said grinning.

"How the hell did you get here?"

"Well… it began when I was back at Mobius..."

* * *

><p><em>Scourge's flashback…<em>

_Scourge's POV…_

_After the fight and the sacrificed you had committed against Darkness the Hedgehog and killing yourself with him. I was relieved and glad that you were dead, me and my girlfriend Fiona and the Destructix began to do whatever we want, rob banks, beating up people and own anything and making the name of ourselves. The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix fought against us and outnumbered us. I was bored and fight against them but without you it was pretty boring and doing the usual bullshit was very boring too._

_So I have decided to plan on something that I have not done before which is… go to another world and make a name for myself and have fun._

_I had sneaked up in Angel Island and fighting the Chaotix to reach to the master emerald and use chaos control and send me away from that boring ass planet._

_I ended up here and smiled as he I start to wreak havoc and do whatever the fuck I want. That until the Royal Army jackasses stopped me and captured me. Therefore, the king saw something in me, my potential, my power and my skills so he offered me to join the Royal Guard making me the bounty hunter and there I met this fine and sexy chick named Erza Knightwalker and we had it going on. Yeah we shared a few kisses and plus we even had sex together which it was so good and epic._

_I had even left the Royal Kingdom doing bounty work and making some extra money for my own._

* * *

><p><em>Present…<em>

"After I have done some of my bounty work, he even sensed your energy and I recognizing it and knew it had to be you." Scourge explained finishing his story.

"You possess chaos energy too?" Sonic questioned.

"Damn right, I can even turn myself super on my own also just like you. Also I even have my own forms like Fire, Lightning and Ice which I even possess dark power too."

"I see. I take it that you've been training."

"Yep. Now that you are here, I am going to finish what I've started back at Moebius and I am going to kill you for good."

"If it's a fight you want then you got it. I've been meaning to settle a score with you and take care of our unfinished business. I can worry about my friends later, I know they can handle themselves without me but right now it's just you and me."

"Ahahahahaha I know I supposed to meet and spend time with my girlfriend but fuck Erza, I've been waiting for so long to finish our score and end this once and for all Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Just bring it."

Sonic got to his stance readied to fight. Scourge takes off the cloak throwing it to the side. He wore a black tank top with flames onto it still have on his jacket, he had worn a pair of black and green cargo pants and still wore his black and green shoes and still have his sunglasses on his forehead. Scourge grinned and get to his stance cracking his neck.

"We end this once and for all Sonic the Hedgehog. This is between you and me." Scourge reminded.

"I couldn't agree more, let's finish this once and for all." Sonic said cracking his fist and getting to his stance.

The two hedgehogs glared at each other and got to their stance readied to fight and settle their all-out fight once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>*Track start playing Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)*<strong>

**It looks like Sonic and Scourge are about to fight and finish their all-out fight once and for all. The fight is about yet to begun. Natsu and the others are captured by the Royal Army guards and what of Happy and Carla knowing the Edolas called them Exceeds. What is Gajeel planning to do for the Lacrima? What are Mephiles, Lockdown and Professor's plans are against Sonic?**

**Will Sonic defeat Scourge the Hedgehog, his arch nemesis and his counterpart, saved the others in time and save his friends that are trapped in a crystal of the Lacrima or failed and be extracted of the magic? What is going to happen next? Tune in next time on the next brutal and exciting episode of Fairy of Darkness.**


	12. Edolas Pt 3

Chapter 12: Edolas Pt. 3

**Author Note: Sorry for the delay everyone. I've been so busy with my other stories and got caught up to those stories and leave this story hanging. Again my apologies for the delay everyone. Here is another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 2. Also there will be a third sequel after this story. Anyway, with that being said. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sonic and Scourge are now standing across each other getting into their fighting stance. Scourge smirked, cracking his neck and his fists getting ready to fight his counterpart arch nemesis.<p>

"Hahahahahahahahaha oh I've been waiting for this day since back at Moebius Sonic and I am sure I'm going to kill you and beat you again and again and again." Scourge threatened.

"Hehehe you beat me. You sure haven't beaten me Scourge, all you did was get your friends to do all of your dirty work. No wonder you were a chicken that can never take me on by myself back at Moebius without using your super form of yours." Sonic insulted.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? How dare you say that to the king!"

"King? It looks to me that you're not a king anymore. You're nothing but a loud mouth showoff who thinks that you're better than everyone but you're not. You're nothing but a bitch."

"WHAT!"

"Did I stuttered?"

"That's it! I'm sick of your goddamn mouth. I am going to kill you!"

"Good luck on that buddy."

Scourge growled, glaring daggers at Sonic still at his stance. Scourge had begun start to powering himself up green light speed and so did Sonic with his blue light speed power. After that's done, they again got to their fighting stance one more.

"You ready to go blue?" Scourge taunted.

"Just bring it." Sonic retorted.

***Track begin playing Boss Battle 1 (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)***

Sonic and Scourge readied themselves for the fight of their lives. There was moment of silence between them, after a few seconds of silence, Sonic and Scourge rushed against each other dashing towards each other and engage into an intense and brutal fight as they clash against each other with their light speed dashing towards another engaging into a fight. The exchange blow after blow, strike after strike and attack after attack even taking up in midair as they even start using homing attacks against each other just going way at it without any hesitation. Sonic and Scourge stop their light speed attacks and just engage into combat as they start to throw punch and kicks right at each other mostly Scourge deliver multiple kicks and punches against Sonic. Sonic quickly evade each and every attack and strike that his counterpart could thrown. By the time when Scourge send out an punch against Sonic's face, Sonic counters him and drop kicks Scourge delivering the first hit and homing attacks Scourge down to the ground and pinning him down.

Scourge roared and head-butted Sonic against his forehead forcing him to let go of the green hedgehog and so Scourge roared again and spin dashed Sonic against the large rock cracking it open having it fall against Sonic. Scourge grinned thought that teach him a lesson but Sonic quickly got back up and using his chaos energy ability.

"**Chaos Arrow!**"

Sonic shoots out blue and white arrow hurling it at Scourge but Scourge ducking out of the way and turn his attention to Sonic but all of sudden Sonic surprises Scourge with a homing attack and deliver a few punches and kicks at Scourge, he then backflip kick Scourge up in the air, jump in the air towards him and uses Sonic Eagle against Scourge down to the ground making the ground shuddered with a crack. Sonic descends down and get to his stance. Scourge slowly gets himself up and got angry glaring at Sonic.

"That's it… you making me MAD!" Scourge yelled.

Scourge start to transforms roaring angrily. Sonic look on witnessing Scourge's transformation as he had transformed to fire form. His fur start the color from green to dark blue possessing pyrokinesis which his flames are the color black. Also his eyes turn from blue to dark green eyes.

"Let's see if you play with fire Sonic because YOU'RE GONNA BURN IN HELL!" Scourge threatened.

Scourge start blasting stream of black fire against Sonic but Sonic rolled out of the way using Sonic Wave which shooting blue waves against Scourge. Scourge start to shoot black fire balls at Sonic but Sonic backflip out of the way and but Scourge shoots flames to the ground launch himself up in the air and punches down Sonic with brute force sending him flying in full velocity crashing down to the ground grinding towards which leaving a trail of rumbling ground making the ground shuddered. Sonic gets up on his feet but Scourge arrives close to Sonic forming black flames into his fist and start to punch Sonic with them making Sonic scream in pain of the black fire with intense force and attacks as Scourge start to beat down Sonic with intense and brutal force sending Sonic numerous. Scourge knee kicks Sonic, uppercuts him in the air, jumping towards Sonic and grabs him by the ankles. Scourge then start to slams down Sonic so fierce to the ground creating a large crack to the ground making the ground shudder making Sonic scream in pain and so Scourge backs a few feet away from Sonic and finishes him off.

"Say good night Sonic the Hedgehog! **Flames of Fury!**"

Scourge raises his hands up in the air, thrusting his palms as he start to form a huge sphere of black fire from his hands to end Sonic's life. He then hurls it over to Sonic impacting Sonic with it creating a massive black fire explosion erupting a huge amount of fire towards the blue hedgehog also creating an massive earthquake.

"Ahahahahahahaha he ain't so tough." Scourge sneered.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at the Royal Palace…<em>

Erza with Sugarboy and Hughes walking through the hallways they even heard the massive earthquake which they felt.

"What was that?" Hughes asked.

"Hmm. It seems like Scourge is having a fight with somebody." Sugarboy answered.

"It has got to be that blue hedgehog again." Erza pointed.

"What? Are you saying that you saw another hedgehog?" Hughes asked.

"That's correct. He was with the intruders last night and somehow escaped. The hedgehog was blue so right now Scourge is fighting against him as we speak."

"Is that so? Do you think Scourge may pull this off?" Sugarboy asked.

"I am not sure but for Scourge's sake, I hope he got rid of that blue hedgehog."

"You're saying that because you want to spend some time with your boyfriend Scourge." Hughes teased.

"Shut your lips Hughes."

"What I was just kidding around."

* * *

><p><em>Back to Scourge…<em>

The black flames was still in ablaze burning Sonic's corpse and Scourge laughed evilly.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha now that's how you finished up the fight. Well time to meet my girlfriend and get laid." Scourge stated.

Scourge turns around and walk away to the opposite direction. Just before when Scourge is about to take his departure, he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Is that all you got."

"What the hell?"

Scourge turns around in shock only to see Sonic walking out through the black flames now in his **Fire Sonic** form changing his fur into the color red and turning his eyes into golden yellow glaring at Scourge possessing flames surrounding him and crack his neck. His outfit was in a little in tatters which his torso and pants. Sonic even has some cuts and bruises a little bleeding only a slight bit.

"What the hell? How are you still alive?" Scourge asked.

"I transformed into my fire form and surrounding myself with my flaming barrier to block your ultimate attack." Sonic explained.

"Impossible. You're supposed to be dead."

"Not likely. You can't kill me just yet Scourge but you will never beat me."

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

***Track begin changing and playing Cerberus Battle (Devil May Cry 3)***

Scourge powering, charging up his flaming powers which they are black and so was Sonic powering himself, charging up his power which the flames are red. Sonic and Scourge powered up and dash and clashed against each other into their intense fight once more. They even took the fight up in sky high as they strike at each other blow and blow and strike after strike going way at it. They even hit their punches and kicks at each other blocking each attack that the two can throw so they even go at it delivering each other flammable punches and kicks towards one another making their fight fierce and intense. Also they were glaring at each other while rapidly throwing every attacks at each other.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere, in Extalia…<em>

Happy and Carla were being escorted by the cat guards and the captain of the guards Nichiya and the other black cat exceed named Nadi. They even explained them everything about their mission to bring the dragon slayers to Edolas to be killed which shocking Happy and Carla stuck in devastation knowing what they have done. Happy wasn't going to allow it so he and Carla had then escape the palace and leave Extalia to rescue Natsu and Wendy from being killed.

* * *

><p><em>The Royal Palace…<em>

Hughes filled Natsu and Wendy about everything and their plan to extract their dragon slayer magic for their ultimate goal. The two dragon slayers were in total shock about all of this and could not believe it. Natsu tried his best to escape out of the cell but to no avail. Lucy was in another cell with chains around her wrist. She even tried to break free struggling herself but to no avail. Also she know that Sonic is out there and know he will rescue them.

"Sonic, please be careful. I have faith in you and believe in you to save us." Lucy whispered to herself.

Natsu and Wendy still stuck in the cell and could not do anything. Wendy was very quiet as Natsu tries to break free out of the cell.

"I hope you're alright Sonic. Please save including our friends." Wendy whispered sadly.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in the deserts…<em>

The battle was still going on as it was getting intense, Sonic and Scourge in their fire forms going right at it just keep on going with their attacks. They have been sending out numerous punches and kicks at each other for minutes now, blocking, dodging and even evading the attacks. Scourge sends out a brutal punch but Sonic counters Sonic and punches Scourge by the stomach having Scourge spit out blood from his mouth from Sonic's intense punch.

"GAH!" Scourge cried.

Sonic then spinning heel kick Scourge at the back of his head sending him descending down flying through the rock boulder crashing through it and hitting himself hard in the ground. Scourge prompts himself but only getting struck by Sonic with three of his backflip kicks and slamming his fist down to the ground once again. Scourge's clothes had became a little in tatters and has some bruises and cuts on his body so he gets up. He growled and shoots a beam of black fire at the red hedgehog, Sonic do a 360 degree spin dodging the fire beam and shoots a blazing fire sphere at Scourge hits him with and start to use **Fire Sonic Boost** towards Scourge bashing him with his as Sonic bash Scourge through three of the rock boulders and use Flaming Fist against Scourge with brute forcing sending Scourge flying distance away from Sonic and crashing towards another rock boulder as it crashing down to Scourge.

Sonic waited patiently for the counterpart to come out and strike him. Moments after, Scourge roared angrily powering himself up and glared at Sonic.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Scourge screamed.

Scourge charges to Sonic, Sonic did the same and once they got close, the two start to clash creating a flaming impact which had created a large crater and the two start going at it delivering blow, strike and attack at each other with intense force teleporting place after place and even in sky high. Sonic went on with a punch but Scourge finally countered Sonic, knee kicks him in the face a few times and start to deliver flaming punches against Sonic multiple times rapidly, knee kicks him again and black flame homing attack Sonic down in full velocity crashing down through the ground creating a massive impact with big cracks also creating a large earthquake making the ground shake in the moment. Scourge then start rapidly shooting out black fire balls at Sonic down to the ground laughing evilly and all of sudden, Scourge hurls down a giant sphere of black fire down against Sonic crating a black fire explosion while in air.

"That should do it." Scourge noted.

Scourge waited for something to happen, seconds after Scourge sees Sonic racing down to him and punches him in the face, changing to his **Volt Sonic** form turning his fur to Blue Gray and his eyes change to yellow and have yellow streaks on his quills and his arms possessing electrokinesis. Sonic then unleashes out his lighting ability.

"**Lightning Kick!**"

Sonic sends Scourge an **Electric Kick** against him in the face shocking Scourge temporarily and shoots out lightning spears by using **Lightning Spear** ability against Scourge and blast Scourge with lightning by unleashing **Static Sphere** hurls down a giant sphere of lightning against Scourge pushing him down to the ground creating a shocking impact with lightning explosion. Volt Sonic descends to Scourge using **Lightning Slam** as he punches Scourge ground to the ground creating a shockwave of lightning shocking Scourge making the counterpart screaming in agony of the fierce lightning shock. Sonic picks up Scourge by the neck and sends Scourge flying with a punch with lightning by using **Lightning Fist**. Scourge is seen distance away and crash to the large rock crashing through it. Scourge roared powering up his power and charges over to Sonic but Sonic using **Volt Step** evading and dodging away from Scourge leaving a trail of lightning shocking Scourge again and punches Scourge with **Lightning Fist** and use **Graviton Blast** sending Scourge up in midair hanging their like gravity, Sonic hurls and creates a lightning tornado against Scourge having him scream in agony of the amount of pain and Sonic then jumps in the air and use fire and lightning combination altogether.

"Take this! **Lightning Blaze Arrow!**"

Sonic shoots an arrow of fire and lightning altogether towards Scourge impacting him creating a fire and lightning explosion towards against Scourge hearing Scourge screamed of agony with the brute attack that Sonic send out against him. Sonic power up his lightning some more getting to his stance. Scourge leaps up in the sky roaring as he start to change his fur color to dark red with dark yellow streaks on his quills and his eyes change colors to black. Scourge even possess electrokinesis possessing purple lightning.

"DIE!" Scourge yelled.

Scourge shoot streaks of purple lightning towards Sonic but evade the lightning statics so Sonic shoots spears of lightning to Scourge but Scourge evade them and shoots streams of lightning from his mouth shock Sonic so Scourge dash over to Sonic sending him numerous and powerful lightning punches against Sonic hurting him, beating him with powerful and intense lightning attacks and backflip kick Sonic with purple lightning up in the air and Scourge start to use lightning homing attack Sonic shocking Sonic bashing him through two rock boulders and down to the ground and start to use bounce attack with lightning so Scourge bounce attack Sonic numerous times with lightning shocking Sonic who is in his Volt form screaming in pain as he is receiving large amounts of punishment. Scourge was about to go for another strike but Sonic changes to his Ice Sonic form turning his fur color to ice blue and changing his eye color to ice blue. He even had medium blue streaks on his quills and his arms as he now control cyrokinesis which is ice powers. Sonic form an ice shield using the ability of **Ice Barrier**.

This blocks Scourge's attack so Sonic form an ice weapon which forming an ice hammer and hits Scourge with it sending him three feet away from Sonic. Scourge look on to see Sonic in his ice form.

"Oh you have ice huh? Let's me get right into that." Scourge stated.

Scourge change forms changing his fur color to cerulean blue with sky blue streaks on his quills and changing his eye color to dark blue using ice powers as well so Scourge form ice into an ice weapon changing them into ice swords. Sonic smirked and formed ice swords as well and get to his fighting stance.

"I am going to cut you into tiny little pieces Sonic." Scourge threatened.

"Bring it showoff." Sonic insulted.

* * *

><p><em>With Earthland Fairy Tail…<em>

Happy and Carla rushed to the royal kingdom to save Lucy in time so they rushed inside the palace to rescue Natsu and Wendy hearing both of the dragon slayers screaming in pain because of the royal armies' plan. Happy tried to lose and distract the royal guards but it did not work and Lucy tried her best to reasoned with Erza Knightwalker but all of sudden, Gray and Erza arrived to the scene and aid Lucy, Happy and Carla as the three explained everything that has happened as Gajeel sent them free and give them a pill to use their magic. Lucy even explained about the situation to Gray and Erza.

"I see. Where is my husband now?" Erza asked in concerned.

"I don't know but I heard one of them was talking that he had engage into a fight with another hedgehog exactly." Lucy answered.

"What? Are you serious?" Happy asked.

"Yes I heard them talking about it."

"I hope Sonic is ok." Erza hoped.

"Me too."

"I hate to interrupt the reunion but we don't have time to chat. We have to save Wendy and Natsu." Carla pointed.

"Right."

"I'll go and help Gajeel over to the Lacrima." Happy said flying out of the castle.

Lucy and Carla rush on to go rescue Natsu and Wendy with Gray along. All of sudden, Erza Knightwalker engage in a fight with Erza Scarlet while the others rushed over and rescue Natsu and Happy.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later…<em>

Sonic and Scourge were still in their fight as they had spent four hours fighting against each other. They are still in their ice forms which Scourge start shooting ice spikes which the ice color is black. Sonic evade away the spikes and shoots out ice spears towards Scourge but Scourge uses an ice shield and blasting an ice spike ball against Sonic backing him away and Scourge smiled forming two ice hammers in his hands and whacks Sonic with them numerous times and start ice spike homing attack against Sonic sending Sonic flying distance away from Scourge crashing and impacting through some large rocks breaking them in pieces. Scourge is seen now his clothes are in tatters from all the intense fighting that Sonic and Scourge had been having so far going at it sending out powerful attacks each other. Sonic use his ice abilities against his counterpart but Scourge blocked, counter Sonic and formed a giant ice hammer and hits Sonic with hit sending Sonic flying down to the ground crash to the grounding making the ground shuddered also making big cracks onwards to the ground.

Scourge then prepare his another ice ability to finish off Sonic.

"**Blizzard Strike!**" Scourge unleashed.

Scourge went on to unleash a black ice spike arrow to Sonic in order to finish him off. Sonic the incoming attack so he then use **Ice Step** dodging away from the attack making it impact to the ground creating a shockwave of ice making pillars of ice and shattered into pieces. Sonic take advantage as he then prepares use Ice Launch as Ice Sonic launch himself shooting ice blast from the ground flying towards his counterpart. Sonic then uses combinations of ice and lightning into one attack into an ability to strike Scourge.

"**Ice Lightning Strike!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic deliver a massive punch with ice and lightning altogether against Scourge in the face. Sonic sending another attack for the second time and lastly, Sonic knee kicks Scourge and perform Sonic Eagle kicking Scourge down through the pillars of ice crashing down towards it. Sonic then went on to finish the fight with a powerful attack. Sonic had then gather ice and lightning together forming into a powerful attack to stop his counterpart.

"Time to end this Scourge. **Blizzard Ice Spear!**"

Sonic hurls the spear of ice and lighting down to Scourge, impacting his counter creating an ice and lightning explosion to deal with massive damage. Sonic had descended down to the ground waited for the smoke to clear and fade away. Seconds after, Sonic shot his eyes wide open to see Scourge had changed to his fur into dark purple. His eye sclera change into black and his irises turn color into red. His pants change into black and purple cargo pants and his flames design on his tank top change into the color purple, also his sunglasses change the color blue. Scourge laughed evilly looking dead on to Sonic as Sonic's counterpart had transform into his super form known as **Super Scourge**.

"You didn't think it would be that easy to finish me did you blue. Now the fun is really about to begin." Scourge taunted.

"Going all out I see." Sonic assumed.

"Hehehehe you damn right I am. Now the real fight begins."

"If you're going to go all out then why not, I'll go all out as well."

Sonic revert back to his normal state and then finally changes and transform into his **Super Sonic** form changing his color into yellow and then his eyes then change into the color red having yellow aura surrounding Sonic and got to his stance.

"I am going to enjoy beating you to death with my bare hands Sonic. GYAAAAAAAH!" Scourge threatened powering his power and energy.

"*Chuckle* I like to see you try against me." Sonic taunted.

***Track start playing for Super Sonic and Super Scourge's fight: Safeguard (Modern Ware 2 Soundtrack)***

Sonic and Scourge begin charging their power and energy up for a second. After doing that, Sonic and Scourge then then dash towards one another and create an impact to the ground engaging into their intense fight. They took the fight up in the air as they exchange attack after attack, blow after blow, and strike after strike. The two even teleport area to another area while striking at each other but only end up punch their fists and kicking their feet against each other knowing the fight is becoming more intense. While fighting after deliver one more strike and attack, the two super hedgehogs then went on throwing off their punches and kicks towards each other going at it with any hesitation nor wasting their time.

The two super hedgehogs use their abilities against each other performing numerous attacks towards one another. Scourge on the other hand dash to Sonic and punches Sonic against his stomach making his counterpart scream in agony spitting out blood from his mouth. Scourge smirked so he then had begun delivering more punches against Sonic straight to the face and slamming his fist down against Sonic having Sonic descending towards through the rock boulder crashing through and breaking through the rock pillar and breaking the rock pillar into pieces and Sonic crash onto the ground grinding through the ground rumbling down to it. Sonic prompt himself up on his feet sensing Scourge rushing over to Sonic charging his punch to deliver it to Sonic but Sonic then unleash out his ability.

"**Sonic Wave!**"

Sonic shoots blue energy waves towards his counterpart stopping Scourge's tracks and shoulder tackle Scourge towards the rock pillar and rapidly pummeling Scourge with his brutal punches against Scourge in the guts and seconds after, Sonic deliver one big brutal punch hitting Scourge in the face which cause the rock pillar to have a big gigantic crack breaking it into pieces sending them down at Scourge collapsing to him. Sonic back flip distance away hurls out another attack to his counterpart.

"**Chaos Arrow!**"

Sonic creates an arrow of yellow energy and hurls it down to the wreckage of the rock pillar impacting Scourge to it making an explosion. Sonic with the stern look looking on waiting for the smoke to clear but all of sudden, Scourge burst out from the smoke flying, charging over to Sonic roaring in frustration grabs Sonic by his face flying out of sight pushing Sonic through three rock pillars and slamming down Sonic against the ground grinding him on it rumbling down to the ground leaving big trail of a rumbled ground. Scourge then went on to attack Sonic once with sending rapid punches against Sonic straight to the face roaring angrily. Sonic on the other hand counter Scourge, head-butted his counterpart in the face and kicks him off of him. Scourge growled and just about to attack Sonic but unfortunately, he is being bashed by Sonic as Sonic use **Super Sonic Boost** bashing Scourge through the rock boulder having Scourge flying and Sonic then kicks Scourge up in the air and teleported up in the air and spinning heel kick Scourge down back to the ground. Sonic then fired multiple **Chaos Arrows** towards Scourge and unleashes out **Super Sonic Wind** hurl a large blue wind towards Scourge impacting him with it.

Right now Scourge was in a daze and so Sonic then rapidly deliver more punches against Scourge and kicks him away and Sonic then charge his ability with a stern look on his face.

"**Super Sonic Beam!**"

Sonic shoots a blue energy beam towards Scourge hitting him with it pushing his counterpart to another rock pillar and crashing on through it as the pieces of the rock pillar crash down on him. Sonic then flies on over to the wreckage where Scourge is been. Sonic check on to see if he defeated Scourge to return back to safe his friends and his wife but unluckily for him, Scourge prompts himself out of the pile of wreckage of the rock pillar and Scourge was now all bruised up and bloody beaten up. Scourge smirked and look over to Sonic. Scourge had already reverted back to his normal state.

"I got to admit blue that had actually hurt the hell out of me." Scourge admitted.

"Thanks. You lose Scourge, it's over." Sonic stated.

"Ahahahaha is it? I don't think so blue… I haven't fully told you the full story yet."

"What do you mean?

"You think I would not obtain this power but turns out I've obtain the master emerald powers as well."

"What?"

"Ahaha with that much power, I will determined to kill you Sonic the Hedgehog. Time to DIE!"

Scourge start powering his new found power, powering himself with the power of the master emerald. Scourge had even use the piece of the Lacrima to mix his powers together and charging up more power. Scourge took off his tank top throwing it to the side as his muscles start to build up and increase becoming muscular, he then begin adding more quills having quill bags to his shoulders like Nazo's quills. His fur change back into dark purple becoming super once again increasing his strength, endurance, stamina and agility. Scourge is now surround with black aura powering, charging his power becoming more stronger than ever.

"Ahahaha I am **Ultimate Super Scourge**. With the power of the master emerald and the lacrima, I am unbeatable." Scourge confided.

"We'll see about that." Sonic countered.

Sonic dash to Scourge deliver a punch to Scourge's face. Scourge didn't flinch at all and there wasn't any effect to Scourge, Scourge suddenly laugh it all mocking Sonic.

"Ahahahaha is that all you got, time to show you what I can do since you've become this strong blue." Scourge taunted.

Scourge sucker punched Sonic punch Sonic in the face sending Sonic flying in high capacity. Scourge smirked and dash over to Sonic and deliver intense punches towards his counterpart pummeling Sonic with his new found power and slamming Sonic down to the ground. Sonic teleported to get away and regroup to think of a strategy but unfortunately, Scourge teleported and appeared behind of Sonic.

"Where do you think you're going blue?" Scourge taunted.

Sonic try kicking Scourge but Scourge catches Sonic in the leg and head-butted Sonic in the face having Sonic backing away and turning around. Scourge grab Sonic by his quill and start to swing Sonic around in high capacity like a tornado, after that Scourge then tosses Sonic down to the ground hard and intense having Sonic crashing to the ground flying from the ground and crashing to the rock pillar with a bad crash. Scourge grinned and unleashes his new power attack.

"**Brutal Scorpion!**"

Scourge raises his hand up in the air thrust his hand creating a large dark purple and black energy sphere with lighting attach to it and hurls it down to Sonic impacting Sonic with it creating a massive explosion creating a small earthquake. Scourge laughed seeing the explosion. The explosion was over but Scourge wasn't done yet so he prepared another attack finally finish the hero of the world off once and for all so Scourge raise up to of his hand thrust his hands forward creating a massive and gigantic dark purple sphere with black lightning with it and black fire altogether.

"Time to die Sonic the Hedgehog! **DEATH SPHERE!**"

Scourge hurls down the gigantic sphere over to the wreckage and impact Sonic with it dealing with severe and intense damage to Sonic creating much bigger explosion with fire and lightning altogether with the powerful and intense attack. The explosion was very intense creating a massive earthquake to the ground.

After the explosion, Scourge fly down to the wreckage to see Sonic has been defeat but turns out Sonic's body is laid on the ground without moving a muscle. Scourge then smile and cheered to his victory defeating Sonic at last.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa I finally did it. That hedgehog is dead and gone, time to go meet back with the king." Scourge cheered.

Scourge flew on back to the Royal Kingdom back to his home leaving Sonic defeated and unconscious knowing that Scourge's counterpart has been defeated and killed.

* * *

><p><em>The Royal Kingdom…<em>

Team Natsu was busy fighting off the Royal Army commanders of the Royal Kingdom. Natsu fought off Hughes, Gray took on Sugarboy, Erza Scarlet and Erza Knightwalker continue on to fight using their requip magic, Gajeel facing off against Pantherlily near the Lacrima. Wendy and Carla had went on over to Extalia to warn the exceeds about what is going to happen to their home. Lucy had face off against Byro to protect Coco and make their escape. Gray had been notified about the key which it activates the dragon chain cannon while fighting Sugarboy but Gray breaks it and knew how to make the key to the dragon chain cannon.

Erza Knightwalker had taken Natsu and Gray hostage taking them to the dragon chain cannon to meet with the king and the royal army. Once they were inside, the king was there waiting for Erza's return.

"You brought the intruders. Excellent Erza." Faust commented.

"Thank you my king but this character can make the king to the dragon chain since he broke it while facing sugarboy." Erza notified.

Erza got Gray up on his feet holding Natsu and pointed her sword to Natsu's neck.

"Well get to work with the key Earthland." Erza commanded.

"I guess I got no other choice." Gray murmured in defeat.

Gray got to his feet, walk up to the cannon and perform his ice magic making it into the key. Before Gray can do anything, someone then arrive to the chamber what appears to be a green hedgehog.

"King Faust, I'm back." Scourge said.

"Scourge, welcome back. Hope you did run into trouble?" Faust stated.

"Oh I had a fight with my counter named Sonic and let's say that he is in hell now since I killed him."

This made Natsu and Gray shot their eyes wide open in shock including Erza.

"What? You killed Sonic?!" Natsu debated.

"That's right, blue didn't even stand a chance against me. Besides, he's toast now." Scourge taunted.

Natsu struggle free to fight Scourge but Scourge punch Natsu in the stomach.

"Don't even think about it and to the ice bitch, keep going to do whatever you are doing." Scourge commanded.

Gray growled angrily wanting to hurt Scourge for killing his hero and his friend but he had no choice so he then uses the key and activate the dragon chain cannon powering up and it soon get ready to launch but all of sudden, the Earthland team then tricked everyone so Natsu then uses his dragon slayer abilities knocking down the royal army and Erza have the king hostage. Erza Knightwalker requipe to Erza Scarlet knowing it was Erza Scarlet all along demanded to fire the cannon to the Lacrima in order to save their friends. Scourge come to the king's aid but Natsu and Gray use their magic against Scourge the Hedgehog.

"We're going to make you pay for what you did to our friend and my icon." Natsu threatened.

"Oh I am going to enjoy killing you chumps." Scourge taunted cracking his fist.

"SCARLET!"

Everyone turn their attention to another red head female attack Erza Scarlet to force her to let go of the king. The king then commanded ordered the army to fire the cannon and shot it straight to the Lacrima which it under the ground shocking Happy to see what is happening while Gajeel and Pantherlily fight. Moments after, it went into the ground of the lacrima shocking and fearing Happy.

"It's already done now SMASH IT TO THE EXTALIA AT ONCE!" Faust commanded.

"NO! We can't let this happen to our friends!" Natsu shouted.

The team head up to stop it from crashing it to Extalia. Erza Knightwalker shortened her hair with a stern look on her face and commanded the royal army to send in full army to go after Team Natsu. Erza look over to Scourge and walks over to him and pulls him into a kiss on the lips.

"After this is over, you and I are going to have sex." Erza stated.

Scourge smirked and smack Erza by her rear.

"Oh I like the sound of that baby. Let's go get those sons of bitches."

* * *

><p><em>Extalia…<em>

Wendy and Carla tried to warn everyone and tried to get the exceeds to evacuate but they weren't even buying their schemes and start tossing rocks towards Wendy and Carla. The queen had made her appearance ordered them to stop and fill everyone in the truth the entire truth about everything which shocked the entire exceeds even Carla about the queen of Extalia's confession.

* * *

><p><em>Lacrima…<em>

Team Natsu try their very best to stop the lacrima to crash on towards Extalia. They try every force they can with team but to no avail, it was still moving as the team use every bit of their strength. They even get help from all of the exceeds including Wendy and Carla to save Extalia as everyone of the exceeds use their strength to stop the lacrima to crash to their city. With the power of teamwork, the finally stopped the lacrima and saved Extalia and save their friends of Earthland. Somehow, the lacrima seem how disappeared. Everyone then had celebrate in happiness including the exceeds.

All of sudden, Scourge arrive in his super form shocking everyone.

"Time to die bitches, you won't succeed." Scourge determined.

"Sonic, is that you?" Wendy asked.

"No that's Sonic's counterpart Scourge the Hedgehog Wendy. He's the one that killed Sonic." Erza explained shocking Wendy, Carla, Happy, Lucy and Gajeel.

"What's you mean to tell me that that purple hedgehog killed Sonic?" Lucy repeated.

"I can't believe this." Gajeel added.

"Better believe it, you all will be joining him soon enough. Time to die bitches." Scourge stated.

"I will make you pay for killing Sonic." Natsu growled.

"Who's Sonic?" Pantherlily and the queen asked.

"We'll tell you later but now I will avenge my husband's death." Erza determined.

Scourge charges his attack and prepare to end everyone including the exceeds who are in fear of their lift. Scourge laughed evilly and just about to attack and kill everyone but someone then came in the scene to stop Scourge.

"**SUPER SONIC BEAM 10x!**"

"What the…" Scourge trailed.

A red and yellow beam came towards Scourge and hits him with him sending the dark purple ultimate hedgehog down to the ground creating an explosion. Everyone turn their attention to see Sonic the Hedgehog who is now in his **Super Sonic 4** form in the air.

"SONIC!" Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Carla cried in happiness.

"What's going on people?" Sonic asked in his deep voice.

"What's shaking Sonic?" Gajeel greeted.

Sonic descend down and reverted back to his normal state. He notice the exceeds watch in awe to see the hedgehog in front of them and so they rush over to them thanking Sonic.

"Oh thank you Sonic thank you for saving our lives." The exceeds thanked.

"Alright alright it's ok really guys. If you all don't mind letting me go?" Sonic asked.

The exceeds let go of Sonic, Lucy and Wendy rushed in and hugged Sonic including Happy to see Sonic.

"Oh we thought you died." Lucy pointed.

"Yeah we thought you got killed by your counterpart." Wendy added.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere besides I'm tougher than you ever think." Sonic teased.

Sonic got Lucy, Wendy and Happy off of him. He draw his attention and Erza rushed in and hugged Sonic and kissed him on the lips. Sonic returns the kissing, kissing his wife passionately before breaking the kiss.

"I am glad that you are OK. I thought I lost you." Erza noted.

"Nah. I'm still here in one piece and I'm glad you're ok so far."

Erza smiled and kissed Sonic once more. Lucy watches on with jealousy.

"I just wish it was me kissing him and being his wife. I love him still." Lucy murmured.

"Sonic, thank you for saving our lives." The queen thanked.

"You're welcome, glad I was still in the neighborhood." Sonic responded earning a smile from the exceeds.

All of sudden, some weird creatures arrived even Jellal known as Mystogan arrived to the destination.

"Mystogan, you're here?" Erza said.

"Yes. I'm glad everyone is alright." Mystogan responded.

"Yeah we're all are." Natsu beamed.

"So what happen to the lacrima?" Sonic asked.

"It somehow vanished after we stopped it." Lucy answered.

"It vanished because your friends are back at Earthland." Mystogan informed."

"What for real?" Natsu inquired.

"Of course so they're all safe."

"That's a relief."

"Yeah now that we know everyone is safe. Everything should be ok." Sonic stated.

"Oh I wouldn't think of that blue."

Sonic turn his attention to see Scourge in his ultimate super form powered himself up. Also Erza Knightwalker and the royal army had arrived to fight.

"You may have stopped the king's plans but you all won't escape from it and Sonic, it's time we end this one and for all. This time I WILL kill you and burn your entire body into ashes." Scourge threatened.

Sonic change to his Super Sonic 4 form shocking Erza Knightwalker and the royal army including Scourge to see Sonic's level four of his super form.

"And what exactly did you transform into blue?" Scourge asked.

"This is my level four of my super form. Let's see you fight **Super Sonic 4**." Gestured.

"Oh I am so going to enjoy this."

"Looks like we're all going to fight." Erza stated.

"I'm all fired up." Natsu cheered on.

"Scarlet… this time you are mine." Erza Knightwalker growled.

* * *

><p><strong>*Song start playing DBZ Closing Theme*<strong>

**It looks like Sonic and Scourge are going to have their final showdown. The Royal Army versus the Earthland wizards into this upcoming fight. Erza Scarlet vs. Erza Knightwalker for another round of their showdown. Can Fairy Tail can defeat the royal army and can Sonic defeat Scourge and end their long going fight.**

**Find out next time on Fairy of Darkness 2.**


	13. Edolas Pt 4

Chapter 13: Edolas Pt. 4

"You better let me handle this." Mystogan volunteered.

"What…" Sonic trailed off.

"I had enough with your insolence captain Knightwalker. How dare you point your sword at me the royal prince of Edolas?"

"The royal prince." Erza repeated.

"No way…" Sonic trailed again.

"The prince? You got to be kidding me." Scourge declared.

All of sudden, they hear laughter which it was coming from the king himself.

"Hahahahahahahaha… You the royal prince of Edolas? Don't make me laugh you don't deserve the title because I never thought of you as my son." Faust lectured.

"That's the king's voice." Coco pointed.

"Yeah but where the heck is he?" Lucy wondered.

"You have some nerve you can't run off the seven years and walk back like it's all of nothing. Do you think you can fool me, I know you've been at earth by the seal of animas. You're a traitor and you shall be punish by your actions." Faust said.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Wendy wondered.

"I have no idea but he certainly sounds angry Wendy." Carla noted.

"Come on, show yourself bucko!" Natsu insulted.

"Come out and face us." Happy demanded.

"Your anima plan has failed please surrender peacefully. You're no reason to fight anymore." Mystogan commanded.

"Ridiculous. Who said I need a magical vault." Faust lectured.

Everyone start hearing noises.

"Did you guys heat that? Is sounds like it coming from underground." Gray pointed.

"I feel the magical power building up in the air." Lucy stated.

"This is not a simple fight. This is retribution, the exterminations to all who dare to oppose their king." Faust announced.

Everyone see a large metal object on the ground wondering what is up.

"What is that thing?" Lucy asked.

"That's what I like to know." Sonic added.

"Is it some kind of magic weapon?" Gray guessed.

"Maybe?"

"Since you and some meddlesome friends including your blue hedgehog hero from another world had stand in my way. I have no choice but to obliterate each and everyone one of you. Regardless of who you are." Faust threatened.

The chains detached from the metal object and it begin to rise up.

"Father please…" Mystogan pleaded.

"I'm not your father. I am the king of Edolas. If I dispose of you here and now I won't have to worry to seal my Edolas in Earthland I'll be free to create a giant lacrima and fuse it with the exceeds limitless power will be mine." Faust boasted.

"What the hell." Sonic said.

The metal object then appears to be some kind of a dragon figure in front of everyone's eyes while the king of Edolas laughed evilly.

"Try as you might but there is no stopping me! I am the king and my power is absolute." Faust boasted.

"Whoa… the hell is that? Mystogan do you know what that is?" Sonic asked.

"The Dorma Anim. From our old language it means Dragon Knight it's an enhance dragon armor." Mystogan notified.

"What?"

"A dragon." Natsu repeated.

"It certainly looks like one." Happy added.

"You think magic armor?" Wendy questioned.

"It's not like I've ever seen before." Carla stated.

"It's an enhance armor made from the lacrima called Wizard Canceller. It's bad news for us because our attacks doesn't have any effects to it. The king must be inside of it, he's controlling the dorma and the lacrimas every move." Coco explained.

"As your king I order you to capture the exceeds at once." Faust ordered.

"YES SIR!" the Royal Army obeyed.

The Royal Army guards turn on their cannons and use them to shoot the exceeds as the exceeds flee. The shots from their cannons fired turning the exceeds into lacrimas. Scourge then smiled and just about to help stopping the exceeds but all of sudden, Sonic came in as Super Sonic 4 kicked Scourge in the face sending Scourge flying from the exceeds to a longer distance away from them.

"Good job Sonic." Lucy cheered.

"Thanks but there is not time for little celebration. We have to protect the exceeds." Sonic exclaimed.

"Of course, there is much to do." Erza agreed with her husband.

"So what's the plan?" Gray asked.

"Lucy, Gray you guys protect the exceeds from turning into lacrimas by the Royal Army." Sonic commanded.

"You got it." Lucy obeyed.

"I'll deal with Knightwalker." Erza stated.

"What about you Sonic?"

"Me. I'll deal with my counterpart, we have some unfinished business to take care of and things is about to get real between me and Scourge." Sonic answered.

"Be careful Sonic and don't try to get yourself killed during your fight against your counterpart."

"Don't worry I won't besides he can't beat my super form 4."

Lucy giggled at Sonic's remark. She then turn her attention to Natsu who is in emotion sickness.

"Well look at you good job and I though this ride leads you to make you obnoxious. Did you try asking Wendy to help you with the spell to make you not to be emotion sickness." Lucy bickered.

"Man… why would I be obnoxious when I'm not riding on a vehicle. This guy's lending us a hand knowing he's our ally. Man you're cruel." Natsu countered.

"Oh I'm sorry that's my mistake I thought you look like you're going to barf knowing it was just your ugly face."

"We got to stop that monster so quit bickering losers." Gray stopped.

"Who're you calling a loser!" Natsu argued.

"I wouldn't go near that thing if I were you. Your magic is useless against it." Coco warned.

"We'll have to dodge its attacks, we must do whatever we can to protect the exceeds. They're completely defenseless right now." Mystogan stated.

"I agree." Sonic agreed.

"Alright here goes!" Natsu said.

"Think you all could dodge me? We'll see soon enough when I obliterate anyone who gets in my way. I will not let any human escape my wrath." Faust exclaimed.

Faust begun to fire a large white blue beam to the team which did not go unnoticed by Sonic.

"I got this. Sonic Sonic…"

"No. Allow me." Mystogan volunteered using his spells of magic.

"Mystogan!" Erza called.

"Mystogan! Don't tell me that's the name you call yourself in Earthland? You're name's Jellal." Faust corrected.

"Sonic, get everyone out of here while you still can." Mystogan commanded.

"Right." Sonic obeyed.

"What about you?" Erza questioned.

"Will he be ok?" Happy asked.

"Yeah he's got this." Natsu answered his exceed friend.

Seconds after, Jellal had use a spell and reverse the beam that impact against Faust in the Dragon Knight armor.

"Do you think it got him?" Gray wondered.

"Mystogan's so powerful." Lucy commented.

When the smoke died down, there hasn't been any effect to Faust.

"Hehehe goodness that tickles." Faust taunted.

"Impossible." Sonic murmured in shock.

"It's not even scratched." Natsu stated.

"Yeah no kidding." Lucy added.

"That's crazy." Gray said.

"Behold the power of the wizard canceller. You may attack me all you want but it is still unstoppable to all forms of magic." Faust stated.

Faust out of nowhere blasted another beam which hit Mystogan knocking off and falling off to the ground. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy then head on to fight Faust the king of Edolas from turning every exceeds into lacrima. Sonic try joining in but the blue hedgehog had been struck out of nowhere by Ultimate Super Scourge kicking in the face sending him flying.

"SONIC!" Lucy cried.

Sonic is sent flying away from the battlefield by Scourge. The exceeds watched in horror to see that their hero Sonic who saved their lives flying away after getting struck by his counterpart. Erza try to fight off against Scourge but all of sudden, Knightwalker intervened and stopped Erza Scarlet.

"Don't you even try to harm my beloved." Knightwalker threatened.

"Thanks for that and now…"

Scourge takes Erza Knightwalker as Sonic charges in but he holds Erza Knightwalker as a shield until he stopped his tracks.

"What do you think you're doing?" Knightwalker asked.

"What do you think using you as a hostage, you think I would we was in a relationship didn't you?" Scourge countered.

"What but I don't understand."

"What I mean to tell you that I never loved you. All I care about is power and I will obtain my goal is when I will kill the king and be the king of Edolas and make everyone be my bitch and work for me making them slaves."

"What…"

"Sorry Era Knightwalker but we're done."

Scourge throw Erza out of the way and shoot a dark purple energy ball at Sonic but Sonic deflect it with his hand and unleash Super Sonic Wind 5x against Scourge but Scourge got out of the way but he is being struck by Sonic who had slammed his fist down hitting Scourge making his counterpart flew down to the ground from the battlefield.

"You tricked your girlfriend for power and now you want to be the king. I don't think so, to obtain all of that being selfish. It's time I beat your ass and make you pay for what you did Scourge." Sonic said charging over to Scourge.

Era Scarlet look on to Erza Knightwalker who felt betrayed and hurt and took her anger out on Scarlet.

"Scarlet! I will end you here!" Knightwalker shouted out of anger.

The two Erza's engage into fighting with their requipe magic. Lucy and Gray went on to fight off against the Royal Army while the three dragon slayers: Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy take on Faust with the Dragon Knight armor.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Edolas Fairy Tail…<em>

"Everyone we should all go and help out the Earthland Fairy Tail to face off against the king. This could be our chance to stand up against the king." Lucy announced.

"But the Royal Army is powerful and there are much security. We don't stand a chance." Edolas Elfman responded.

"He's right, how do we expect to fight off the royal army." Edolas Wendy added.

"That's a good question. How do we know we can stand a chance against the Royal Army?" Natsu asked.

Everyone begin murmuring questions about fighting and taking a stand against the royal army and the king. Lucy stopped the questions and speak:

"Look I know we are all scared hell I'm even scarred also. I know we may or may not stand a chance against the king and the royal army but this is a chance to fight and not to be scarred and face our fears against the royal army and against the king for what they have done to Edolas. Also the reason why I want to stand against the king and face the royal army is because of that one person who is determined to safe Edloas and the people is Sonic the Hedgehog." Lucy announced making a specific reasoned.

Everyone again start to questioning having second thoughts about Lucy's speech wondering what they could do.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

Pantherlily had survived from being attacked recovering from his wound. Seconds later, Mystogan found Pantherlily.

"I am glad that you're alright Pantherlily." Mystogan said.

"My king, are you alright?" Pantherlily asked.

"Yes but I need you to come with me."

"Of course, something in the matter?"

"Yes there is something that we must do."

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic…<em>

Sonic flew over to Scourge to fight him but what Sonic did not know that Scourge appeared out of nowhere and dive kick Sonic down to the ground but Sonic countered Scourge and kicked Scourge away. The two hedgehogs descend down to the ground looking on at each other.

"I got to admit blue you sure are strong with your level four of your super form four of yours." Scourge admitted.

"Yeah tell me something Scourge. What is it that you really want? What is it that you are really after? What is your goal after defeating and killing me? To be the best and to make a name of yourself to know that you're a badass or you own the world?" Sonic question wanting to get to the point.

"You should already know that by now."

"No I do not, I don't understand any of it. What is your goal and what is it are you really after with fame and pain. What are you trying to pull anyway?"

"You want to huh?"

"Yes I want to know so tell me."

"EVERYTHING! I want everything. I want the fame, the money, the glory, the respect and the entire world! All my life I have nothing and I was just only a nobody back then. Being king meant everything to me but you took that away from me and sent me to jail back at Moebius. You took everything away from me and you have all of the glory and the fame as the whole entire world sees you a hero, an icon and the symbol of hope to the people around the world but look at me, I am nothing but a criminal with a bad reputation hell I still have my reputation of being the badass. After when you died and saved the world, I know I had to take everything you had and try to rule Mobius with the master emerald although it transported me to this world. After when the king see me and made me a bounty hunter. With all of that power and the glory and fame he had, I know I must take it all so I trained everyday with my new found powers and abilities and one day killed the king and take the throne and have the power and the fame all to myself without anyone to share with. I dated Erza Knightwalker to blend in for a while and that day, you came along and now I can put my plan into good use and I will have the chance to kill you and kill the king afterwards and prove to you that I. Am. BETTER than you."

"*Chuckle* Is this is all about money, fame and power? Man you're so selfish and no wonder you can be that damn desperate."

"Shut up…"

"Face it Scourge, you will never beat me and you can never be better than me overall and will never be me. You're nothing but a selfish, arrogant, pathetic, to timing, out of class piece of shit! All you care is about yourself, I have beaten you to many times. You beaten me once but I got back up and I'm still standing, you haven't killed me… not yet exactly. You had your chance but you could not finish the job."

"Shut up!"

"There's more and you better listen Scourge because here are the facts and the truth. The fact is that try be the tough guy but you are still soft and arrogant. The fact is you always failed and can never accomplish your goal whatever you planned. The fact is that you maybe stronger but you are still weak and scarred and always being a total jackass who like to showoff like he's better than everyone. With that put in motion, you're nothing but a unsophisticated, heartbreaking, weak, obnoxious, a show off, a jackass, pathetic and an arrogant little boy and a nothing but a common bitch! No wonder Alicia dumped you and the Destructix lost faith in you even Fiona sees you as a little boy but not a man. What a pussy."

After Sonic's insults over to Scourge, Sonic's counterpart was fuming, boiling inside of anger and frustration from Sonic's words. Scourge gritted his teeth and glared daggers at Sonic angrily and goes off angrily towards Sonic.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THAT'S IT, I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU SONIC! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND MAKE YOU PAY FOR SAYING THOSE WORDS TO ME!" Scourge screamed in rage.

Scourge start to power up his power and takes out a piece of lacrima glaring at Sonic.

"You're going to use the Lacrima to fight me?" Sonic asked.

"That's right and I will use it to kill you!" Scourge barked.

Scourge absorbed the piece of lacrima with his hand and begin powering himself up with full power and energy building inside of him. He had roared in rage having Sonic watch on. Scourge's body then start to change as he became buff and muscular with much more muscles and his quills became spikier adding a little quills to it. Scourge flared looking on to Sonic powered himself up with the lacrima absorbed in his body.

"Time to die Sonic the Hedgehog!" Scourge threatened.

"Hmm… now time to get serious. Let's end this Scourge once and for all." Sonic suggested.

"You just read my fucking mind you cocky son of a bitch!"

"Hey I'm not cocky anymore, I moved on passed beyond that now and matured myself."

"Oh good for you but shut the hell up and fight me!"

"With pleasure."

***Track had begun to play for Sonic and Scourge's intense fight: Crush 40 – With Me (Sonic and the Black Knight)***

Sonic roared and powered himself up to his full power and energy. Afterward, Sonic and Scourge towards each other engage into their intense fight making a big impact also creating a crater on the ground. The two teleport area after area performing strikes, attacks and blows against each other but had an equal attack to each other. After sending another strike, the two had start throwing punches and kicks at each other in rapid speed going way at it to each other while glaring daggers to each other. Scourge begin roaring at his counterpart in rage and could not forget what Sonic had said to him that insulted Scourge right in front of him. This continue for several minutes until it came to a stop when Scourge deliver a punch, Sonic countered him with a knee kick straight to Scourge's chin and kick him away from Sonic.

Scourge growled and sees Sonic with an upcoming attack.

"**Comet Punch!**"

Sonic unleashes his abilities with his power punch Scourge straight to the face with full force sending Scourge flying long distance away. Sonic teleported in front of Scourge and use **Sonic Eagle**, front flipping himself and deliver a powerful heel kick against Scourge sending him crashing down to the ground making a big impact with large cracks on the ground. Sonic flew down over to Scourge for another strike but unfortunately, Scourge shoots a dark purple energy spear at Sonic hurl it and hitting Sonic with and flying up towards him and deliver powerful punches at Sonic straight to the face and kicked Sonic to the side flying away from Scourge. Scourge wasn't done yet so he dash on to Sonic and deliver more numerous punches and kicks at Sonic, grab him in the face and slammed him down to the ground with high capacity breaking the ground with a large impact.

Scourge roared and punching down Sonic pummeling him roaring in rage. Sonic on the other hand counters Scourge and kicks him off of him and prepares another attack of one of his abilities.

"**Chaos Arrow!**"

Sonic shot out a red energy arrow at Scourge hitting him with it, Sonic then run to Scourge and go for another strike.

"**Spinning Needle Attack!**"

Sonic spinning himself and hits Scourge with the attack dashing over to him and rapidly kicking Scourge and slam his fist hitting Scourge down to the ground making Scourge grind against the ground rumbling it leaving a small trail. Sonic flew on over to Scourge for another strike but all of sudden, Scourge powered himself up and unleashes out his ability attack.

"**Chaotic Blitz!**"

Scourge hurls a lightning and dark fire spear with dark power hitting Sonic with him dealing with severe damage. Scourge rush to Sonic and grabbed Sonic by his ankles and slamming him down ten times and tossing him around and throws Sonic in high capacity having Sonic crash through the rock pillar falling down and Sonic grind on the ground. Sonic prompt himself up by Scourge appeared in the sky and slammed his fist down against Sonic in the chest making Sonic screamed in agony spitting out blood from his mouth. Scourge grab Sonic by his neck and glared at him.

"I told you, I am going to make you pay for INSULTING ME!" Scourge threatened.

Scourge uppercut Sonic sending him flying in the air distance away from Scourge. Scourge again unleashes out his ability.

"Take this Sonic! **Oblivion Strike!**"

Scourge draw out his right hand powering a dark red energy sphere and hurls it over to Sonic enlarging it to maximum power. Sonic see the coming and so he too unleash his ability descending down to Scourge.

"**Spinning Needle Attack!**"

Sonic uses this attack and breaks through Scourge's energy sphere shocking Scourge.

"WHAT?!" Scourge yelled.

Scourge soon later gets hit by Sonic's Spinning Needle Attack and Sonic then goes on to attack Scourge with another move.

"**Sho-Hog-Ken!**"

Sonic uppercuts Scourge with flames in the air and then uses **Sonic Eagle** on Scourge kicking the counterpart down to the ground crashing to it. Sonic power himself up and finish the fight with his powerful beam attack.

"**Super Sonic Beam 10x!**" Sonic unleashed.

Sonic unleashes, shooting a red and yellow beam of energy on to Scourge and impacts his counterpart with it even with an explosion creating the area of smoke. Sonic look on waiting for the smoke to fade away from the area. Out of nowhere, Scourge flew up in the air in high capacity surprising Sonic as he roared and punched Sonic straight to his gut making Sonic spit out blood and shot his eyes wide open. Scourge then deliver more and more punches against Sonic and clasps his hands together and slammed Sonic to the ground hitting him with intense force crash to the ground making the ground shuddered.

"I will not be beaten from the likes of you! This time I will kill you Sonic and I'll make sure of it!" Scourge threatened.

"*Painful Groan* Scourge sure is strong, even stronger than my super form four." Sonic stated.

Before Sonic can try getting back up on his feet and get back to the fight but all of sudden, Scourge then blasted multiple dark purple energy balls at Sonic hurting him with it. Scourge continue firing for about a minute and Scourge then prepares for his attack.

"**Oblivion Strike!**" Scourge unleashed.

Scourge hurls down his dark red energy sphere enlarging it also which impacts Sonic and created an explosion. Scourge look on only to see Sonic still alive.

"Still alive huh! This time I really kill you. Take this and see you in hell Sonic the Hedgehog! **Chaos Override!**"

Scourge powers himself up and brought his hands together and charging his power with it start to turn dark purple and had dark red into it and so Scourge shoots out a massive dark purple and dark red energy beam over to Sonic and impacts the hero with it that had created a one big massive explosion which making a big explosion with dark red and purple fire. The ground had start shaking from the explosion that Scourge created.

After the explosion, the smoke had cleared off faded away and there is a large crater from the explosion. Scourge then start laughing knowing he had defeated and kill Sonic.

"Ahahahahahahahaaaaa Sonic is down and dead. Now time to go on and succeed with my plan." Scourge said dashing on away.

The ground had been broken with a large crater and a big impact as it is in pieces. Out of nowhere, a certain hand rise from the rumble which it known to be Sonic who had somehow survived the explosion.

* * *

><p><em>The Battlefield…<em>

Gray and Lucy were in a losing battle against the Royal Army almost losing help when suddenly the Edolas Fairy Tail came by and helped Team Natsu to fight off the Royal Army using their magic tools to fight the royal army guards.

Erza Scarlet and Erza Knightwalker had been going at it to their brutal and intense showdown. They even had requipe to their strong and powerful magic and engage into their fight once again still going at it nonstop and without any hesitation, they charged on over and deliver each other one big final attack which they used all of their magic and collapsed. They had engage into hand and hand combat knowing they are equally matched. Erza Scarlet reasoned with Knightwalker about happiness and do what is rightfully right and spoke her mind to her counterpart with Knightwalker listened and understood Erza Scarlet deeply.

* * *

><p><em>The Dragon Slayers…<em>

Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy worked together fighting the king of Edolas: Faust who had upgraded into Durma Anim: Black Sky armor. The three struggle to fight against King Faust working together to stop Faust from his schemes and struggle to beat him. Although, Faust had easily defeated the three dragon slayers and almost comprehend them but Natsu wasn't going to give up so easily. Gajeel use the iron dragon slayer pillars to lock in Faust and Wendy use his sky dragon magic to give Natsu the advantage to finish off Faust performing Fire Dragon's Iron Fist punching through the Durma Anim and catching Faust being defeated and had the Durma Anim being exploded after the attack. The three dragon slayers then had celebrated their win against king Faust of Edloas.

"We did it!" Wendy cheered.

"What a tough battle…" Gajeel trailed off.

"Yeah. I wonder how Sonic is doing?" Natsu wondered.

"Yeah I've been wondering about that myself." Wendy added.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at the Royal Kingdom…<em>

Mystogan accompanied by Pantherlily back to the Royal Kingdom into the castle and head down to the basement. They had begun draining away all the magic so no one can use magic no longer.

"Pantherlily, after this is done. You must kill me." Mystogan ordered.

"What? My prince, I can't do that." Pantherlily declined.

"I know this is madness but is the only way."

"But prince, I can't do it. I just can't, I refuse to do it."

"I know it is hard for you Pantherlily but I want to make a future for the people of Edolas and carry on with their lives without magic and life in harmony. Although you must kill me."

"I can't my prince. That's outrageous, I can't hurt and kill my friend. Don't throw your life away and if you do that then more suffering will occur."

"I… understand. You are right Pantherlily, although I just want what's best for the people of Edolas."

"So do I."

All of sudden, the royal army guard had appeared.

"Pantherlily the situation is gone worse." The guard reported.

"I'm aware of that as you can see we are dealing with the anima here." Pantherlily answered.

"Have you stopped it?"

"No. Not exactly."

"There's been massive writing in the royal city. The destruction is beyond our control."

"The chaos is far more worse than I anticipated we must do what we can to stop it." Mystogan listened.

"Controlling the problem is our first priority." Pantherlily stated.

"You're right we cannot let it spread. We should go."

"Um sir who might he be?" the royal guard asked.

Pantherlily did not response and just walk past the guard followed by Mystogan. The guards notified them about the situation. Mystogan recognized Natsu and the other dragon slayers Gajeel and Wendy tearing the city. Edolas Gajeel persuaded everyone to believe that they're here to destroy the city. Natsu challenged Mystogan to a fight and notified everyone that he's the prince of Edolas. Mystogan charge on ahead over to Natsu to fight him. Before Mystogan can fight off Natsu until they were interrupted by a dark purple hedgehog known as Scourge making his appearance.

"Hello Mystogan." Scourge greeted evilly.

"Scourge." Mystogan called.

"What happen to Sonic?" Natsu asked.

"Oh I killed Sonic the Hedgehog." Scourge answered.

Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and even the Edolas Fairy Tail are in shock that Scourge killed Sonic making Scourge smiled.

"He's in hell where he belong. I am here to take over Edolas and kill you idiots but first I'll start with the prince." Scourge pointed looking on to Mystogan.

"You wouldn't dare." Mystogan countered.

"Oh I will and determined to take your throne and be the king of Edolas. You will never stop me not even the Fairy Tail punks."

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**"

Natsu rush to Scourge with his fire dragon ability but Scourge deflect Natsu smacking him away hitting to the wall crashing towards it. Scourge turn his attention to Mystogan charging his power. The people could only watch in fear and horror for their prince.

"Any last words before I kill you prince of Edolas." Scourge asked.

"You will not get away with this." Mystogan stated.

"Ahahahahahaha I believe I had. No one can stop me."

Scourge was inches away to kill Mystogan but suddenly someone arrived in the nick of time and kicked Scourge away from Mystogan sending crashing through a building. Everyone turn their attention to the person reviewed to be Sonic the Hedgehog who is not in his super form four form.

"SONIC!" Wendy called smiling.

"SONIC!" The Edolas girls squealed lovingly.

"Sonic, I am grateful for you to save me." Mystogan thanked.

"I know and I heard everything that you're the prince. Besides Scourge is trying to kill you and the king to take the throne for himself for the fame, money and power." Sonic notified.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Of course."

Scourge prompt himself up and roared in anger seeing Sonic is still alive and standing.

"AAAAAAAAAGH! I can't believe you! You're supposed to be dead." Scourge assured.

"I told you, you can't kill me not just yet. You are stronger since you absorbed the portion of the lacrima to increase your power Scourge." Sonic reminded causing everyone, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, the Edolas Fairy, Nadi, Mystogan and Pantherlily in shock.

"So what, I'll absorbed more lacrima from the exceeds once I kill you."

"I don't think so. You may have taken me down but I am still not dead and I'm still standing Scourge. I think it's time I show you and everyone here including my friends my new transformation after being away for three months from the Fairy Tail guild and my home."

"What? You have another transformation. Your new super form level again?"

"No this one is stronger and powerful than my super form."

***Song start to play Sonic's transformation: Seven Rings in Hand (Sonic and the Secret Rings)***

Sonic ripped off his tattered black sleeveless shirt off throwing it to the side. Sonic then close his eyes earning everyone's eyes watching him with interesting including Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, the Edolas Fairy Tail, Mystogan, Nadi, Pantherlily and even Scourge. The fire start to surround Sonic channeling fire. Natsu though it was Sonic's fire form but no this time Sonic's form was different than ever. Sonic shot his eyes open as they turn pure white eyes and Sonic then begin to roar out during his transformation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic roared.

Sonic roared as he then start to change the color of his fur. Everyone watch in awe, during Sonic's transformation Sonic fur color begin to change the color into the color purple with the transformation. Sonic roared out a little more and the flames engulf Sonic surrounding him during the transformation. Everyone kept their eyes on Sonic which took Sonic a minute and a half with his transformation. Suddenly, the flames then burst out from Sonic and everyone is in shock to see Sonic who is different.

Sonic had changed his fur into the color purple. Instead having vertical lines, Sonic had grey streaks on his quills and his quills are just like his super form. His eyes are pure white no showing any pupil color or anything. His skin color had became grey instead of peach. He had yellow rings around on his wrist still wearing his fingerless gloves which it the color black still with purple highlight onto it. Sonic's cargo pants had become the color black with purple highlights, his shoes had changed color dark purple with black highlight onto his extreme gear sneaker. With his transformation, Sonic had now possessing pyrokinesis which he control fire. The fire had begun dancing around Sonic after the transformation.

Everyone is stunned to see Sonic in his new transformation and his new form.

"Whoa…" Natsu trailed off.

"That's his new form?" Gajeel wondered.

"It's incredible." Wendy said in shock.

"Amazing... I've never anything like this before." Pantherlily said.

"I've never witnessed anything like this before." Nadi watched on.

"Incredible. Erza and the others from Fairy Tail were right about him, Sonic is remarkable." Mystogan stated to himself.

"No way…" Edolas Lucy trailed off.

"That's cool." Edolas Natsu commented.

"Tell me about it." Edolas Gray added.

"Wow… check him out." Edolas Juvia said in shock.

"Yeah he's completely changed." Edolas Levy agreed.

"Don't forget he's very sexy with his new form of his." Edolas Wendy pointed.

"Oh yeah definitely. How classy and handsome he look." Edolas Cana complimented lovingly.

"What a real man." Bisca said licking her lips.

Erza Scarlet and Erza Knightwalker arrived and see Sonic and Scourge but they see Sonic's new form.

"Is that Sonic's new form?" Erza Scarlet wondered.

"Incredible. I've never seen anything like this before. That is your husband?" Erza Knightwalker asked.

"Yes it is."

Erza Knightwalker look on and smiled knowing she start to developed feelings for Sonic and soon fall in love with him.

"_Scourge may have broken my heart but Sonic is a true hero and he willingly to fight for his friend. I admired him for that and have fallen in love with him._" Erza thought.

Gray and Lucy came into the city and saw Sonic's new transformation even Happy arrived including Carla.

"Whoa… is that Sonic?" Happy asked.

"I was about to say the same thing." Lucy said.

"That's got to be, he looks so different." Gray stated.

"His magic and power had increased too." Carla pointed.

Everyone talked about Sonic's transformation still in shock. Scourge brushed it off and growled.

"So that's your new form huh but it will not be enough to beat me Sonic!" Scourge brushed off.

Scourge rush, charge over to Sonic to hit him in the face but Sonic didn't flinch in fact the punch didn't take any effect at all.

"Sonic didn't flinch." Wendy spotted.

"Yeah and it did not have any effect at all." Natsu pointed.

"What… my punch didn't have any effect. No matter, take THIS!"

Scourge deliver a kick to Sonic but it had not have any effect. Scourge start to get frustrated and so just about to deliver another strike but unfortunately, Sonic on the other hand deliver a brutal punch sending Scourge flying on back to the building that he had crashed. Everyone is shock to see it coming. Scourge then gets up and growled.

"You hit me that hard. What the hell are you anyway?" Scourge asked.

"I told you this form is stronger than my super form. Call me **Darkspine Sonic**." Darkspine Sonic introduced shocking everyone.

"Darkspine Sonic!" Everyone repeated.

"Darkspine huh… you are still no match for…"

Before Scourge can finish his speech, he is being punched by Sonic teleported out of nowhere having Scourge screamed in agony so he spit out blood from his mouth. He clutch to his stomach in pain. Sonic then deliver a spinning heel kick to Scourge sending him flying through three buildings stunning everyone witnessing the fight. Sonic look on and see Scourge ascending up in the air and powered himself up. He charges his master emerald powers with lacrima altogether becoming more powerful roaring in rage.

"OK that's it Sonic! I am tired of seeing your face, I'm tired of fighting you and I am tired for you trying to ruin my plans. This time you will die!" Scourge threatened.

"I'm getting tired of you too Scourge. This time I will put you in your place." Sonic countered.

"One last standing Sonic, one dies."

"Come on and bring it jackass."

***The song start playing Darkspine Sonic and Ultimate Super Scourge's fight: Cerberus Battle (Devil May Cry 3)***

Sonic charges his power which it is in flames even with chaos energy. Scourge power himself as well and the two then dash to each other in the air and clash engaging into their fight. Everyone watch on up in the sky seeing Sonic and Scourge deliver attack after attack, then start homing attack each other multiple times and all of sudden Scourge try surprise Sonic with an attack but Sonic see it incoming, sensing Scourge so he then teleported behind and punches Scourge down with his fist. Scourge kept his composure and shoots a dark red energy beam at Sonic but Sonic deflect it back to Scourge making Scourge dodge it away.

Scourge return his attention to his counterpart but suddenly, Sonic punches Scourge and deliver more punches against his counterpart with intense strength and kicked down Scourge to the ground crashing down and impacting himself against it. Sonic dive kick Scourge to his stomach making him scream in pain and Sonic grab Scourge by his ankle and swing him around a bit and tossing him through the broken building creating a big mess towards it. Scourge growled and charge to Sonic to hit him but Sonic then smacked Scourge in the face sending him flying to his right and crash against to the ground sliding down.

"Like to play dirty don't you?" Scourge asked.

"You've fighting dirty when we fought two times in the role and back in Mobius. Although, you was always a showoff." Sonic countered.

"GAAAARGH!"

Scourge charges his attack and perform his ability.

"Oblivion Strike!"

Scourge unleashes out his attack at Sonic but Sonic backflip kick it up in the air away from him. Sonic then rushed in punches Scourge down and uppercut him and deliver a few more punches rapidly and knee kicks him, elbowed Scourge and kicked him in the guts having Scourge flying distance away. Scourge growled angrily and start roaring charging over to Sonic and Sonic even charge over to Scourge as the two clashed once again going way at it up in the air throwing punches and kicks at each other that they could throw. Everyone watch on seeing the two hedgehog fight, Erza Knightwalker watch on admiring Sonic the way how he fight and being a hero and being the hope for the people. She start to smile on looking at the sky watching Sonic fighting Scourge.

"_Get him Sonic, teach Scourge a lesson and punish him._" Erza Knightwalker thought.

"That's right Sonic, get that punk!" Natsu cheered.

"Get him Sonic, kick his ass." Gajeel yelled.

"You can do it Sonic." Wendy routed.

"Go Sonic!" The Edolas Fairy Tail girls cheered lovingly to Sonic.

The hedgehogs continue to fight brutally and intense. Sonic then start shoulder tackled Scourge away from the city to a new battlefield as the two crash through two rock pillars and Sonic slammed Scourge to the ground rumbling to the ground and punching him a few times. Scourge shoots a beam of dark red beam Sonic off of him and Scourge took the chance and attack Sonic by homing attack Sonic but Sonic then surprises with his ability.

"**Pyro Wave!**"

Sonic shot waves of fire onward to Scourge hitting him which burn Scourge a little having him scream in pain. Sonic then go on to deliver another attack.

"**Pyro Fist!**"

Sonic form flames on his fist and punches Scourge with it to his fist sending Scourge flying to the ground and crash himself. Scourge then went on charge Sonic but Sonic even surprises Scourge with another move.

"**Blazing Geyser!**"

Sonic slammed his fist down to the ground creating the pillar of flames upward hitting Scourge up in the air. Sonic flew up to Scourge and grab his ankles and throws him back down to the ground and so Sonic unleashes out another one of his abilities against his counterpart. Sonic form two blazing fire balls in his hands attaching them altogether and raising them in the air creating a large gigantic flaming ball looking down at Scourge.

"**Inferno Bomb!**" Darkspine Sonic unleashed out.

Sonic hurls a gigantic inferno flame over to Scourge still on the ground. Scourge see the incoming fire so he then tries to escape but it was too late, the flame impact Scourge creating a powerful flaming explosion against Sonic's counterpart. Sonic look on the explosion and as it dies down, it created a big crater rumbled ground. Scourge rises from the rumbled ground and now he is battered, bruised up and beaten. Scourge look on to Sonic who is in the air so he then unleashes his powerful attack.

"**Death Sphere!**"

Scourge hurls out the gigantic dark purple sphere with black lightning and black fire altogether. Sonic then went on to prepare to destroy with his abilities.

"**Pyro Fist!**"

Sonic punches through the **Death Sphere** with flames on his fist breaking Scourge's move and look for him but he somehow escaped. Sonic realized that Scourge headed back to the Royal Kingdom so he rushes on back to save everyone. Scourge is seen up in the sky angrily with an angry look on his face.

"If I want to make everyone my slaves, I'll show them no mercy!" Scourge announced.

Scourge then begin to unleashes out his powerful and ultimate attack with full of his power. Everyone begin to panic.

"He's going to kill all of us!"

The people start to panic in fear. Scourge grinned evilly knew this would be it but all of sudden, Sonic teleported and look on to Scourge.

"Scourge, I will not let you kill these people and destroy the Royal Kingdom." Sonic determined.

"Try if you want Sonic, I will kill you with it and I hope you can save everyone. I'll bring you all to hell!" Scourge countered.

***Song start changing to Protocol (Modern Warfare 2)***

Scourge bring all of his power of chaos energy, master emerald energy and the lacrima magic altogether into one attack to his ability. Sonic had charging his power and energy to his ability bringing his hands together into flames. Scourge finished with the power up, he then unleashes out his attack.

"Time to die everybody! **Apocalypse Gun!**"

Scourge shoot out a large beam of dark purple and black energy together over to Sonic to destroy the city and kill everyone. Sonic too then let out shooting his attack to Scourge.

"**Inferno Cannon!**"

Sonic shot out a red powerful beam of fire and blue fire over to Scourge's beam and they clashed at each other pushes against it to impact to the other person. Everyone watch in fear as Mystogan watch on seeing how Sonic protecting everyone he cared so much. Erza looked on hoping her husband can defeat his counterpart. Team Natsu and the Edolas Fairy Tail watching on watching Sonic and Scourge going at it with their attack. Sonic's move start to press forward but Scourge wasn't going to allow it.

"Oh no you don't, this time I will KILL you!" Scourge determined.

Scourge added more and all of his power to his attack making his beam more powerful and pressing on forward to Sonic which it was like two inches away. It was getting close and Scourge is soon about to succeed his desperate move. Team Natsu then went on to cheer Sonic on including Edolas Fairy Tail.

"Sonic, you can do it!" Happy cheered.

"Get him Sonic!" Natsu yelled.

"Don't give up!" Wendy cheered.

"Please don't lose." Lucy pleaded.

"You got this Sonic, get him!" Gajeel routed.

"Please save us all Sonic." Carla pleaded routing for Sonic.

The exceeds watch on and even cheered for Sonic including the queen who admired Sonic's heroic antics and his fighting.

"Sonic, come on you can do it." Edolas Lucy cheered.

"Come on handsome, beat that punk!" Juvia yelled.

"Kick his ass! Show him who's boss!" Edolas Wendy shouted.

"Come on big boy, don't let him beat you!" Edolas Bisca routed.

The people of Edolas then start to cheer on for Sonic including the exceeds, Pantherlily, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Carla and the Edolas Fairy Tal chanted Sonic's name. Erza Scarlet routed for Sonic surprising Erza Knightwalker. She too then cheered on for Sonic routing for him to defeat her ex.

"Kill him Sonic, kill Scourge and save all of us!" Erza Knightwalker shouted.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic!" Everyone chanted.

Sonic heard the chants thinking of what he is fighting for. He remembered fighting for his friends and the people that he cared about especially his wife. Sonic glared on and then pressed on the attack.

"My friends believe in me, their chants and their faith gives me strength and the hope. I will not let them down. I. Will. NOT LOSE!" Sonic determined.

"Game over Sonic, any last words before I kill all of you?" Scourge asked.

"Yeah… go to hell! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Sonic increases his powers powering himself up and increases his power make it two times stronger and it his beam of fire pressed on pushing forward to Scourge.

"What?! No… NO! I will not let this happen!" Scourge countered.

Scourge increases his power to stop it from coming to him but it Sonic's beam is now stronger than before pressing on pushing forward to Scourge. Scourge try his best to stay on it but to no avail, the beam of Sonic's was inches away. Scourge try one more time desperately to win but all of sudden, the beam then impacts Scourge impaling him through and Scourge then screamed out of pain and agony meeting his demise. The flames had then start engulfing him and burning his entire body meeting his demise.

"No… NO! It can't end like this… I was supposed to win… it should be me to win… **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Scourge screamed in agony.

Scourge screams became louder and as his body was burning, he then suddenly explode meeting his death. The fight then soon finished and Sonic had won the fight saving everyone and his friends. The crowd then cheered on chanting Sonic's name. Sonic then revert back to his normal state.

Just before Sonic would meet back with the others but all of sudden, he is floating up in the air including Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza Scarlet, the exceeds even Pantherlily and of course Lisanna. Mystogan notified them that this is goodbye and they are heading on back to Earthland. They are all had been transported back to Earthland. The Edolas girls of Fairy Tail was sadden to see Sonic leave.

"Did he have to leave?" Edolas Levy asked.

"Sounded like he had to. After all, I wanted to spend some time with him." Edolas Lucy wanted.

"Why would he spend time with you?"

"And why would he would hang out with you chicken legs!"

"What did you say?!"

"I wanted Sonic all to myself." Juvia murmured feeling sad.

"I would be with you Juvia my darling." Gray cooed.

"Get away from me! I want Sonic to be my man!"

"That sucks. I want to have some fun with Sonic alone all to myself." Edolas Wendy whined saddened.

"Oh it so sad that Sonic had to leave but at least he could have stay a little longer and spend time with me." Edolas Cana said wanting Sonic to stay.

Wakaba and Macao look on wondering themselves.

"How does Sonic get all of these women loving him?" Macao and Wakaba wondered in unison.

Erza smiled to Sonic who had disappeared back to Edolas. She had already fell in love with Sonic watching how heroic he fought against Scourge the hedgehog from killing them.

"It is sad to see Sonic gone but I hope one day that I would meet him and learn and get to know about him. He is a true hero and true hero to Edolas." Erza whispered to herself smiling.

Mystogan look on and spoken to the people of the Royal City.

"People of Edolas, you prince has spoken and it is time we moved on to a harmony life!' Mystogan announced earning a cheer to the ground.

Mystogan look up at the sky and smiled.

"_We will meet again guys and Sonic… thank you._" Mystogan thought.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems Sonic had defeated and kill Scourge of his plan of success and saved everyone. They are returning back to Earthland knowing that their friends are safe and waiting for them. Also, Lisanna even had teleported to Earthland. What will happen next? Find out and tune in next time for me Fairy of Darkness. <strong>


	14. Back to Earthland

Chapter 14: Back to Earthland

Team Natsu, Sonic and the Exceeds had return back to Earthland. Sonic now bruised up with cuts on his body and bleeding after his fight with his counterpart: Scourge the Hedgehog. The exceeds rushed over to Sonic thanking him again for saving their lives from his counterpart to turn them into lacrimas for more power. Team Natsu reunite with Sonic. Pantherlily who had became short just like the other exceeds and accept to be Gajeel's partner which making Gajeel happy. The exceeds then said their goodbyes taking off flying away after Carla accepted the queen's apology for what she had done.

"Well that is over, I can sure relax." Sonic said collapsed on the ground on his back with his arms spreading out.

"You know, I can make you feel much better with a massage." Lucy offered seductively.

"So you say with what exactly?"

"With a nice shoulder massage."

"A massage sounds nice."

"Sonic, that was one hell of a big transformation and a big fight with your counterpart back at Edolas." Gray reminded.

"Yeah and I didn't know you transform into your new form which it was so cool." Natsu commented.

"Yeah Sonic, your new transformation was so cool. Speaking of which, what was the name of your new transformation again?" Wendy asked.

"**Darkspine** form." Sonic answered.

"Darkspine huh… when did you get your new transformation?" Gajeel asked.

"When I was training after traveling for three months."

"Makes sense."

"It sure does." Lucy agreed.

"Well everyone is back in one piece." Carla stated.

"Yes and Sonic thank for saving all of us who knows Scourge would do after he would succeed." Erza thanked sitting beside of Sonic.

"Yeah and that Darkspine form of yours was hot." Lucy commented.

"Thanks Lucy."

"Hey let me go!"

Everyone their attention to Pantherlily.

"I caught this one behind of us." Pantherlily informed.

Pantherlily brings out Lisanna out from the bushes shocking everyone. She smiled and hugged Natsu out of nowhere. Everyone wanted to know why Lisanna is here and not still at Edolas. Lisanna explained everyone about everything knowing she is the Earthland Lisanna. Everyone is stunned to know the shocking truth except for Sonic who just listened carefully. Sooner or later, they accepted her and Lisanna head over to the Magnolia cemetery to reunite with her siblings. Once she got there, she reunited with them shocking that she is still alive and hugged Lisanna thought they lost her.

They all head over back to the guild and they had new members that joined Fairy Tail. Team Natsu explained everything that had happen back at Edolas. They explained that Sonic himself has a counterpart back at his homeworld shocking the he entire guild but what shocked the entire guild the most that Sonic has a new transformation showing everyone his Darkspine form shocking everyone seeing Sonic's new form. Cana, Evergreen Mirajane and Kinana eyeing his new form.

After filling everyone in, they begin to have a celebration which it go all day long. Also there also a big brawl. Sonic did not want to be part of it so he left the guild and go out back of the guild and look at the ocean. Sonic look at the view thinking about stuff like back at his home and about Scourge. Sure he stopped Scourge and killed him but Sonic somehow wondered how Scourge obtain the powers of the master emerald which questioned him about it.

Sonic broke his train of thoughts when he felt a cold breeze. Sonic smiled and just look at the view of the ocean. Seconds later, he hear footsteps so when he turn around, it was Lucy walking over to him.

"Sonic, hey what's up?" Lucy greeted.

"Oh hey Lucy, what's going on?" Sonic responded politely.

"Why aren't you in the guild?"

"Just thought I do not want to be part of the big brawl that is happening right now."

"Good point. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Lucy stood by next to Sonic looking at the view. Lucy look over to Sonic who is looking at the view and so she smiled and blushed next to Sonic.

"Sonic." Lucy called.

"Hmm." Sonic responded.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No so shoot."

"Do you like-like me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. Back when we was watching the Cherry Blossom at my home while I was sick and you came to check up on me. Did you really like me back then?"

"Wow… that is a tricky question. I don't have no words about it but I can be honest, I did really like you back then."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I did try to confess it to you but my heart had been belong to Erza who caught my eye which I was stuck in my little harem since I know Cana, Mirajane and even Evergreen like me hell and now Kinana likes me too after showing my Darkspine form."

"So you say. Sonic, I want to confess something."

"What's that?"

"My feelings to you, I have fallen in love you for saving everyone and even saving the world and the first I laid my eyes on you. You're different from the others and you don't join crappy situations like brawls or arguments. You're an independent guy, a nice, humble, kind, mature and a respectable guy. You even have a great personality too which makes my heart beat just thinking about you. I just wish…"

"Wish what exactly?"

"That I was your wife and bring you happiness. I j wish I would be that one for you Sonic and I love you."

Sonic is stunned to see Lucy confessing to him about her feelings and her love towards him. Sonic chuckled to himself and explain to Lucy and being honest to her.

"Lucy… you are beautiful and wonderful girl but my heart belongs to Erza and you know I'm married to her. I don't cheat or break my promise to my woman that I am in love with or I am married too. I can't do that and I can't be with you. I hope you understand Lucy." Sonic reasoned.

"I understand and thank you for listening to me." Lucy thanked looking into Sonic's eyes.

"No problem, I am glad that you spoke to me about this."

Lucy smiled and walks close to Sonic. She suddenly pressed her lips against Sonic's lips kissing him on the lips and break away.

"We can still be friends but that still not mean that I can't stop loving you." Lucy winked.

"I can deal with that so I don't mind… just try not to kiss me in public in front of Erza ok." Sonic assured.

"Sounds good to me."

Lucy walk back inside the guild leaving Sonic behind. Sonic look on back to the view of the ocean water. Sonic went on back inside the guild still avoiding the brawl. The celebration went on all day nonstop. Sonic was the first one to leave while everyone had stay behind in the guild continue to party and fight. Sonic return on back to his and Erza's residence entering inside his home and went into the bathroom. Sonic got the first aid kit and treating his wounds from the fight against his counterpart back at Edolas.

After treating his wounds, Sonic then gets himself in the shower by stripping off his tattered pants, taking his shoes off including his socks and his boxers and step in the shower washing himself off the blood from his cuts and all over his body. After spending minutes in the shower, Sonic fries himself off with a towel nearby from the towel hanger and wraps it around his waist, he then brushed his teeth and got himself clean once again putting lotion all over his body and deodorant under his arm pits and get dress for bed. Sonic put on a pair of grey shirt, blue and black basketball shorts and black socks on.

Sonic exits out of the bathroom to get ready in bed but unfortunately for him he has an unexpected surprise made him shock and stunned by it. Sonic is stunned to see his wife Erza laying in bed with a seductive smile on her face. She wore black lingerie with a garter belt and stockings. Sonic eyed on his wife looking very sexy for Sonic tonight stunning Sonic by her appearance in their bedroom.

"Erza… why are you wearing that in our bedroom?" Sonic asked.

"*Chuckle* Well you saved all of us from Scourge's tyrant and his schemes to kill everyone. I thought I would like to reward you and have some fun with you." Erza answered.

"I thought you would still be at the guild after a long celebration?"

"Nonsense. You think I would be at the guild to be sleeping by your side, besides I planned to have fun with you since we don't get to make love together."

"Good point."

"So what are you waiting for, come join your wife in bed."

"(Shrugging his shoulders.) Ah what the heck, I guess it won't hurt."

Sonic thinking why not so he joins with Erza in the bed. As when Sonic climb to the bed with Erza joining with her, she then climbs on top of Sonic rubbing Sonic's chest with her hands. She lean forward down to Sonic press her lips to Sonic's lips kissing him passionately. Sonic returns the kiss, responding the kiss with his wife so he wrap his hands around her waist. The two then deepen their kiss making it more interesting. Erza soon let out a soft, gentle moan in Sonic's lips as he reach his hands to her rear and start groping to her butt that made Erza moan.

They kiss for nine minutes. They finally depart away breaking the kiss looking into each other's eyes smiling together.

"So tell me, is this came from your novels?" Sonic questioned surprising Erza.

"H-How did you…" Erza trailed off interrupted by her husband.

"I secretly found your secret stash of the erotic novels even your magazines."

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about it. It'll be our little secret and I know what you're going to say. You'll beat my ass up like there is no tomorrow so you're good."

Erza is stunned by her husband, instead of getting furious to her husband she suddenly kisses him on the lips with a smile on her face.

"Would you like it I take some pictures for you to look at?" Erza purred.

"I don't want to sound like a perv or anything but sure I like to, knowing how beautiful and sexy you look." Sonic complimenting making his wife smile.

"Glad to hear it."

"Now then, where were we…?"

"I know."

Erza answered with a kiss on the lips making out with her husband and they turn off the lights knowing they had start making love together through the night with passion and love.

* * *

><p><em>Outskirts of Magnolia…<em>

Lockdown look on the view of the city knowing and found out that Sonic had return from Edolas with Team Natsu and Gajeel. His bird return so he extend his arm out letting his falcon land on his forearm.

"I know, Sonic has return back home to Earthland. He can rest all he want but his time will come soon and he will pay. Let's get out of here." Lockdown said.

Lockdown turn around and walk to the other direction into the shadows disappearing without a trace.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic and the others have return back from Edolas and rest from their big battle there. Sonic is still not off the hook as Lockdown is still after Sonic and determined to make the blue blur pay. What will happen next? Tune in next time for Fairy of Darkness 2.<strong>


	15. Day Off from the Guild

Chapter 15: Day Off from the Guild.

A few days had passed since Sonic, Team Natsu and Gajeel return from Edolas and stopping the king from succeeding his plan for unlimited magic. Team Natsu had gone out of job requests to help Lucy pay rent for her household. Sonic was still in bed laying down still deciding not to go to the guild today. He wanted to have a little break just to relax from the fighting against his counterpart which took a toll on him.

Sonic sit himself up from the bed and sigh to himself.

"*Sigh* I'm bored. I don't feel like going to the guild today. There is got to be something that I can do." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic get himself up from the bed, gets in the shower, get clean and get dress putting his outfit and shoes on. He walk downstairs to the kitchen walking over to the fridge, opening it and grabs a bottle of water and close the fridge. The blue blur opens the cap of the bottle of water and drinks it down. Sonic shot his eyes open knowing he had an idea in mind.

"Oh I know what I can do for today, I'll head to Balsam Village to relax for a day off." Sonic gestured.

Sonic grab his money and his keys and left out of the residence and dash on ahead over to Balsam Village where the Spa Town Hosenka is located.

* * *

><p><em>The Fairy Tail Guild…<em>

The guild was at its usual routine, people come in to hang out, socialize and of course to drink for their spare time before going on a job or what so ever. Juvia waiting for her 'darling' Gray, Gajeel eating some iron hanging out with Pantherlily, Cana drinking as always and hoping she can have some alone time with Sonic (If he arrives to the guild of course?), Mirajane attending to the bar with Kinana in the helping hand, Warren and Max talking to each other, Macao hanging out with Wakaba, Elfman trying preaching Jet and Droy the glory of manhood, Levy reading one of her books in peace, The Thunder Legion hanging out and Makarov having a beer mug in his hands sitting on top of the bar counter.

The rest of the guild go with their usual routine. Team Natsu had return back from their job and settle themselves in. Wendy then look around to look for someone.

"Hey where's Sonic, I haven't seen him in the guild?" Wendy wondered.

"That's a fair question." Carla agreed.

"Yeah where is he, I want to fight his Darkspine form that he has since he fought Scourge back at Edolas." Natsu asked.

"He said he's not coming to the guild." Erza answered bringing Lucy, Mirajane, Kinana, Cana and Evergreen to be shock to Erza's answer.

"What?!" Lucy stammered.

"But why?" Cana asked.

"Is he sick?" Kinana questioned.

"Yeah does he need someone to take care of him?" Evergreen offered.

"I hope he feels better." Mirajane hoped.

"No it's not like that, Sonic had decided not to come to the guild for the time being today." Erza answered.

"What?! Why can't he come to the guild?" Natsu asked.

"I want to hang out and spend time with Sonic." Wendy whined.

"Why don't we all head over to your and Sonic's place to hang out with him?" Lucy suggested earning a nod from Cana, Evergreen, Natsu and Wendy in agreement.

"No that is not going to happen. Sonic told me that he needs a break from the guild for a little while." Erza stated.

"What for?" Natsu asked.

"I think I know why."

Everyone turn towards Makarov who still sitting on the bar counter.

"Sonic needs some time to relax since all that fighting from fighting his old enemies such as Brock the Gorilla, the hunter that is still after him and his counterpart Scourge the Hedgehog and even taking job requests on the board including S-Class jobs from the second floor. After all, I don't blame Sonic from not coming to the guild since he's a hero of the world but at least just leave him alone and let him have some alone time for himself." Makarov stated.

"Yeah… you're right, Sonic sure can use a break." Lucy agreed with the master.

"I understand. Sonic can use a break from all of that fighting, traveling, taking jobs and also fought his enemies since the Darkness the Hedgehog incident." Wendy reminded.

"That reminds me, I think I have an idea for Sonic on his return back to the guild from enjoying his break." Makarov notified stunning everyone.

"What's that master?" Erza asked.

Makarov smiled and start to answer to the Titania's question.

* * *

><p><em>Balsam Village…<em>

Sonic arrived to Balsam Village and gets himself settled in. He had decide to stay here for at least three days to kick back, relax and enjoy himself while he can. He had got himself a room of a hotel and gets himself settled in bringing his belongings with him. Sonic jump on the bed and smiled.

"Ah… now this I can get used to. Relaxing is so overjoy." Sonic commented on himself.

Sonic let out a relaxing sigh and form a smile on his face. Sonic then decide to head over to the hot springs to enjoy himself. Sonic had arrived to the hot springs, take all of his clothing off and enter to the hot springs and relaxing laying back and let out a relaxing sigh.

"Ah… now this is what I'm talking about. Just a relaxing day without any interruptions at all. Good thing I picked this place just to get away from the guild for the time being for a little while." Sonic said smiling.

Sonic let out a relaxing sigh again and close his eyes. Unaware of his relaxing and joyful day, he is being watched by Lockdown's falcon. It had then kept an eye on the blue blur hero that Lockdown ordered his pet to do. It then flew off back to his friend leaving Sonic to enjoy his day on a relaxing mood.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the guild of Fairy Tail…<em>

"So we'll plan a surprise party for Sonic when he comes back to the guild?" Lucy repeated.

"That's right, I want to show and appreciate for everything Sonic has done for us and saved us all from Darkness the Hedgehog incident. I want to share my thanks to that hedgehog for saving my children's life and saving mine as well." Makarov stated.

"A party sounds wonderful, I'll get everything set up and prepare for the party." Mirajane squealed.

"I'll help too. I don't know much about Sonic but he sure is a wonderful guy." Lisanna volunteered.

"We're all in. This will make Sonic happy and surprised when he comes back." Erza said with a smile for her husband.

"Then what are we waiting for everyone, let get the party set up for our hero to return on back here." Makarov commanded.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Hargeon City…<em>

Professor Walker was working twice as hard for their plan to work against Sonic. All of sudden, he then gets a visit from none other than Lockdown himself.

"Lockdown! What brings you here in my shop?" Professor Walker asked.

"You know why I am here. Is it ready yet?" Lockdown asked.

"Almost I just need a little more time to have it ready."

"How long?"

"Four days would be ready to go with the plan."

"Very well, four days it is since now Sonic is away from the guild on his little vacation."

"He's back here in Earthland?"

"Precisely. We will intercept Sonic when he is on a job and ambush him there."

"We?"

"Me and my crew."

Lockdown gave a signal. The dark black assassins appear from the shadows.

"I thought you was alone?" Professor Walker assumed.

"Well they all work for me and kept this a secret. Other than that, we will go forward with the plan. In other words, I will let you return to your work." Lockdown said.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, after this is over you can thank me and you will be rewarded greatly and change your life for good. Sonic will not know what will hit him once I see him again."

The assassin's disappeared without a trace. Lockdown then took his exit out of the Professor's shop so he can return back to work.

"Soon Sonic, your time of being hero will come to an end and you will not live long enough to see your friends and the people you cared about in turmoil when they will be extinguished by Mephiles." Lockdown stated pulling out his sniper rifle and loaded it up.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Lockdown isn't playing around and is ready to go forward with the plan that Mephiles, Professor Walker and himself planned all along against the hero Sonic. What surprises that Fairy Tail has in store for their hedgehog and what plan has the trio planned all along against the blue blur hero? Tune in next time for more chapters of Fairy of Darkness 2.<strong>


	16. The Party

Chapter 16: The Party

It had been three days since Sonic left for Balsam Village to have himself a little vacation. Sonic had the time of his life enjoying the hot springs, nice places to hang out with and eating a wonderful restaurants that had him dying to go back again. Sonic packed up his belongings, took his departure, returning the key to the office and left for Magnolia returning back home to his home, the guild and his wife.

"Well I sure had a wonderful time and had the time of my life. Right now it's time to go back home and get back to business." Sonic stated to himself.

Sonic activate his extreme gear board that he had created so he jumps on his board ad take off speeding on back to Magnolia Town.

After an hour and a half on back to Magnolia Town, Sonic reach on over back to his home of himself and Erza. Sonic use his key unlocking the door and enters inside the house and close the door.

"Erza I'm back." Sonic shouted.

Sonic expect to get a response from his wife but it was quiet. Sonic walks upstairs and going to his bedroom only to see Era isn't in the bedroom. He check the bathroom, the kitchen, the back yard, living room and the dining room but come out empty.

"Hmm. Maybe she's at the guild." Sonic wondered.

So Sonic then settled himself putting his belonging down and heads for the kitchen only to find a note on the fridge so Sonic takes the note and read it as it says:

_Sonic,_

_If you are wondering where I am and expecting that if I am home. I am at the guild waiting for you there. Also there is a surprise for you when you came back home from your little vacation. Come by the Guild when you have the chance._

_Sincerely,_

_Your beloved wife: Erza Hedgehog._

"A surprise huh, well now that I am back home and back here in Magnolia. It's time I go back to the guild." Sonic said.

Sonic take his departure grabbing his keys and exits the house. Sonic walk through the streets of Magnolia. During his walk, the kids greeted Sonic as they are playing with the Sonic the Hedgehog action figures greeting and smiling to their hero. Sonic smiled and greeted the children spending a little time with the children making the parents smile at their hero as Sonic told them about his story of fighting Chaos. After the story, Sonic heads on over to the guild waving the parents and the kids goodbye and continue his destination over to the guild.

Within minutes later, Sonic arrives to the guild and inches away from the entrance of the guild.

"I wonder what surprise they have in store for me? Maybe a water splash on me, pile drive me or anything. Well only one way to find out." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic opens the door entrance of the guild entering inside the guild only to find that the guild is pitch black. Just when Sonic is about to ask why is the guild is black but suddenly, the lights came on and everyone waited for Sonic to come back in the guild as there is a large banner sign saying: **Happy Birthday Sonic and Thank You!**. There is cake, cupcakes, large amounts of food and alcohol and the cake of Sonic's logo which the cake is vanilla.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled happily.

Sonic look around and shared a smile face palming himself and look around again.

"Aw. You guys… you shouldn't have." Sonic said.

Erza is the first one to walk up to Sonic and kissing him on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Sonic. The master did a little research about you and find out about your birthday so we took the time to set up everything to say happy birthday to you and show you how much we appreciate you and to say thank you for saving us and saving the world." Erza notified.

"Oh is that right?" Sonic inquired.

"Of course Sonic. We want to do something for you and show how much we all love you like family and you are an icon, a symbol of hope and the light that shines above from the darkness. I want to say happy birthday and you're like a father to me Sonic." Wendy said hugging Sonic.

"Aw Wendy…"

"Yeah Sonic, after everything you have done for us we all decide to throw a party for you and knowing about your birthday we want to do that to." Natsu added hugging Sonic.

Sonic smiled and then shed tears from his eyes. Erza hugged her husband with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, everyone this is very special and thank you for giving me the faith of my career of a hero in the guild." Sonic thanked.

"You're welcome anytime Sonic. Also to let you know, here is a present for you." Master Makarov handed.

Sonic takes the present and opens it which shows showing a silver sterling necklace which had a pendent shape like a flame with it.

"Wow this is cool." Sonic commented on his present.

"Oh I even have another present for you Sonic." Makarov notified.

"Again really?"

"Here it is."

Makarov gave Sonic another present and Sonic opens another present which he has a magazine of Sorcerer Weekly which the main cover of the magazine is Mirajane.

"A Sorcerer Weekly Magazine?" Sonic questioned.

"Not just that, it's a special edition page made just for you. Lucy, Cana, Evergreen, Mirajane and Erza came up an idea to model some photos for you and only you can enjoy looking at these photos. Besides, they want you to look at them as much as you like." Makarov teased.

"Gee thanks." Sonic simply said in surprise.

"Yeah handsome, you can check me out anytime you like handsome." Cana seductively said winking at him.

"Not only Sonic has a special edition of Sorcerer's Weekly but Sonic is a lucky bastard to look at all of those hot photos." Wakaba said feeling jealous.

"Yeah and Cana's in that magazine, I sure would love to see those photos myself." Macao agreed with Wakaba.

"I'll take a look later on." Sonic said.

"So how old are you now Sonic?" Happy asked.

"20 years old now."

"WHAT!?" The guild shouted in shock.

"Yep now I am twenty years old."

"Now you are even hotter when you're 20." Cana commented.

"Thanks Cana."

"Yeah Sonic, now that you're twenty and still the hero of Fiore and around the world." Lucy added.

"Thanks Lucy."

"Now that is over, let's get the party and celebration started everyone!" Makarov shouted.

With that being said, the party soon begin to start celebrating Sonic's birthday. Some of the guild members begin to eat some food that has already been cooked and some of them just drink and having a good time. Sonic smiled and thinking why not and enjoy the party since they throw a birthday party for the blue blur hero. There is some music playing along for the party using Sonic's MP3 player or playing some instruments. There was also brawl to occur in the party so Master Makarov then stopped the party going giant and ordered the entire guild to respect their hero since it is his birthday so they apologizes to Sonic and continue to party.

Natsu and Happy eating together knowing how hungry they are, Lucy and Levy hang out talking to each other, the Thunder Legion having a drink together, Gajeel eating some Iron with Pantherlily hanging out with the iron dragon slayer, Wendy and Carla sit with Sonic who is with his wife Erza having some cake together. Juvia sitting with Gray eating a piece of cake, Mirajane and Lisanna talking to each other, Elfman preaching Jet and Droy about the glory of manhood… again but enjoying the party with two members of the Shadow Gear, Max and Warren eating a piece of cake together talking, Alzack and Bisca hanging out enjoying the party.

As the party continue, Gajeel decide to play a song for Sonic for his birthday wearing a white tuxedo with a white fedora hat and sunglasses, Natsu didn't like Gajeel singing so he and the iron dragon slayer engage into a fight. Makarov was about to stop but Sonic stopped the master letting them fight as long as they don't ruin his birthday party. Sonic had enjoying himself loving the party so far as he sat with Erza his wife still alongside with Wendy and Carla who join to hang out with the hero and his wife.

"Are you enjoying the party so far Sonic?" Wendy asked.

"Oh yeah definitely. You guys sure did made a lot of decorating and setting up for all of this and surprised me too good." Sonic answered.

"I am glad you are enjoying your birthday love." Erza said giving Sonic a peck kiss on the lips.

"What about you Wendy, are you and Carla enjoying the party?"

"Yes I am."

"Of course." Carla added with a smile.

Sonic smiled taking a bite of his piece of cake with a fork. Master Makarov then formed an idea in mind so he then walks over to Sonic.

"Sonic, can I burrow you for a minute?" Makarov asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back Erza." Sonic responded looking over to Erza.

"It's ok, take your time." Erza accepted again give Sonic a peck kiss on the lips.

Sonic gets up from his table and walk with Makarov. He head over to the stage and Makarov had Sonic take a seat. Makarov sneered and then make a speech.

"Everyone, it is time you all see a show especially to the boys who will enjoy this." Makarov announced.

"OH YEAH!" the male members of the guild cheered.

"Here you are all going to watch Sonic have his fun here with the ladies."

"Wait WHAT!?" Sonic shouted in shock.

"Happy, play some music." Makarov commanded.

"Aye sir!" Happy obeyed.

Happy turn some music on the radio as the radio start playing **Pretty Ricky – Grind on Me** which playing by Sonic's MP3 that he secretly had and forget that he had it since transporting to Earthland. Sonic shot his eyes open hearing the song and turn his attention to Makarov.

"Makarov, what the hell are you doing?" Sonic asked angrily.

"Giving you the time of your life. Ladies!" Makarov called.

Sonic look around wondering what is going on but all of sudden, Lucy, Cana, Evergreen, Mirajane and Erza coming out from the curtain in their bikinis which had the whole entire guild drop their jaws seeing them on stage and they circle around Sonic smiling to the blue blur hero.

"What the hell is this? Is this what you planned all this time Makarov?" Sonic pointed wanting an answer.

"Yep. Now sit back and enjoy a lapdance from your wife and the other girls in this guild." Makarov answered smirking sneakily.

Just as when Sonic is about to stop this but Erza lean down and whispers to Sonic's ear.

"Don't ruin this just enjoy it, it's ok with me. By the time when we get back home, I'll give you a lapdance alone for you. OK." Erza whispered.

Sonic nodded in response which all he could do. The five female Fairy Tail girls then start to dance giving Sonic a lapdance. They all rub on Sonic's chest and smiling and giggling to the hedgehog. The male of Fairy Tail watch with interest, Gray covered Wendy's eyes in order for her not to watch them dance. Gray also watched in interesting which shocking Juvia.

"Don't look my darling Gray!" Juvia begged.

Gray ignored Juvia so he just watch the girls dancing for Sonic. Elfman looked on and smiled for Sonic.

"Now that's how a real man get all the ladies!" Elfman cheered.

"Damn… Sonic is sure is a lucky bastard again." Wakaba commented.

"First the special edition of Sorcerer's Weekly that were made for Sonic only for him and now he gets a lapdance by five girls at once." Macao added earning a nod of agreement from Wakaba.

"You said it pal. Sonic is so lucky. I wish I was him right now."

"Every man in this guild wish they was Sonic right now but it's his birthday, he sure is so lucky."

Makarov take pictures of Sonic getting a lapdance by Lucy, Erza, Evergreen, Mirajane and Cana as they sway their hips to Sonic leaning on him, grinding on his pelvic and everything. Also they even took Sonic's hands and place them on their bodies letting him grope them whenever he want. Sonic rejected this but they don't mind for their hero to grope them and touching them whenever he want. Sonic sighed to himself, smiled thinking why not noticing every male of the guild is jealous of him so he then play along with them and start groping them, rubbing, touching and massaging them making the guys be more jealous including Makarov himself.

Lucy and Cana start to sit Sonic on the lap, Lucy on Sonic's left thigh and Cana sitting on Sonic's right thigh they both smile to Sonic and planting some kiss on his chest. Sonic wrap his hands around them with a smile on his face, Mirajane and Evergreen behind Sonic lean down kissing Sonic by his neck and Erza in front of Sonic down on the floor rubbing his legs. They all get into position and Makarov then takes a picture of Sonic and the five girls. The guys then whistle to the girls applauding to them as they continue on dancing and giving Sonic a lapdance. Sonic seem how start to have a goodtime watching and being entertained by five entertaining Sonic with their dancing.

After the lapdance, the girls then plant Sonic a kiss on the lips and each of them gets a picture taken with Sonic. First it was Lucy with a smile on her face kissing Sonic the cheek even hugging him, second was Cana hugging Sonic placing his hands on her butt having Sonic groping on them, third was Mirajane sitting on Sonic's lap wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck sharing a smile with Sonic, fourth was Evergreen hugging Sonic placing Sonic between her breasts, Sonic still had his head on her breasts later smiled with Evergreen to the camera for a picture, and then fifth was Erza who had sat on Sonic's lap and the two start kissing each other on the lips so they get their picture taking while kissing and get another picture taking sharing smiles together.

The rest continue party and continue to celebrate Sonic's birthday throughout the day. Sonic went back to his table but he is stopped when Cana turn Sonic around and kiss him on the cheek and whisper to his ear.

"I know you're married to Erza so if you ever want to have fun just ask me. Also you can grope me whenever you want." Cana whispered.

Cana let go of Sonic and winked at him. Sonic shook his head chuckling. Sonic then ask if anyone wants to play football outside. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Warren, Max, Jet, Droy, Bickslow, Freed, Nab, Vijeeter, and Alzack participate in manly like Elfman would call it Manly Football.

The Red team is: Sonic, Natsu, Max, Droy, Alzack, Bickslow and Nab. Blue team is: Gray, Elfman, Freed, Vijeeter, Jet, Gajeel and Warren.

They took their game outside of the guild. Sonic decide to let Blue team have the bar and made the gaming rule. First that reaches over 60 points win. Wendy decide to come and watch Sonic and the others play and decide to be the scorekeeper. Erza even come to see her husband play football watching from the sidelines. Sonic then throws the ball higher, Jet catches the ball and start to run over the red team's endzone. The red team rush on to tackle down Jet but they soon are blocked by the blue team. As Jet continue running, Sonic run and tackled down Jet to the 36 yard line to blue team's turf.

Blue team have first down on the 36 yard line. Gray then signaled hut playing the play as the blue team players go along with the play with red team trying to sack the quarterback while the other red team try catching and intercepting the ball. Gray on motion and sees Gajeel open so he throws the ball to Gajeel and makes a run for it to the endzone to score a touchdown. Gajeel blocked Max and Droy but he is later tackled down by Natsu on the 49 yard line earning thirteen yards for the first down. Blue team and Red planned a game plan in motion and get to their positions. Gray again signaled hut and begin the play. He tosses the ball to Gajeel and run through Bickslow, Alzack and Nab going through. Elfman blocking Bickslow from making a tackle against Gajeel so Gajeel continue to run over to the endzone. Natsu on the other hand tackles Gajeel forcing a fumble. Sonic picks the ball and then over to the endzone. Erza cheered Sonic to score the touchdown but out of nowhere, Gray surprised Sonic with a tackle forcing another fumble so Elfman picks up the ball and run it over to the red team's endzone. Natsu then tackles down Elfman to the 48 yard line now in red team's turf.

Both teams make a play and get to their positions. Sonic switch motion having Natsu go right and Droy going left, also Sonic had backed up a little focusing on Gray. Again Gray then signals hut and start the play. Sonic run along Jet to make an interception. Gray sees Jet so he throws the ball over to him before being sacked by Bickslow. The ball is thrown as both teams watches on heading to Jet and Sonic, both of them jump in the air to catch the ball but all of sudden, it is caught by Jet and Sonic collapsed to the ground and Jet rush over to the endzone scoring a touchdown.

"Yeah! Now that's how a real man score a touchdown!" Elfman cheered.

Blue team celebrate their play scoring a touchdown. Sonic shook his head and Natsu helps Sonic up to his feet.

"Are you ok pal?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah he caught me off guard but we'll catch up don't worry. We'll come back." Sonic said with a smile making Natsu grin.

Blue team decide to go for two points so they make a game play and so did red team. The get in motion and positions. Gray then signal hut and start the play. Gray quickly tosses the ball to Gajeel and score the two point conversion scoring 8-0.

After getting into motion, Gray then throws the ball up in the air and Sonic catches it and runs with it to the endzone. The blue team try tackling Sonic but they are being blocked by the red team helping Sonic reach the endzone. Gajeel breaks the tackle rushing ahead fast to catch and tackle Sonic but Natsu tackles down Gajeel. Jet catches up and tries catching and tackle down Sonic but Sonic evade Jet and makes it to the endzone and score a touchdown.

"That's right, I'm bad." Sonic taunted.

The red team celebrate their score of a touchdown. Sonic rushes over to Erza and kiss her on the lips and goes on back to the team. Sonic then decide to go for two points. He made a game play so did blue team. They get into motion and in positions. Sonic then signal hut and start the play, Sonic look on and sees Natsu wide open so he throws the ball to Natsu scoring a two point conversion.

"Oh yeah now I'm all fired up!" Natsu cheered taunting.

After the little celebration. Sonic then throws the ball up in the air high enough. Gajeel decide to catch the ball and runs for it. Gajeel evading away the red team, he juke Natsu forcing him to fall but out of nowhere, Sonic makes the tackle so he tackles Gajeel down to the 29 yard line. Both teams make their game play and get in motion. Gray then signal hut and star the play, Sonic running alongside jet and Natsu running along Gajeel hoping they could intercept the ball. Gray then throws the ball to Jet as the ball heading straight to Jet. Jet looks on and hopes to catch it again but Sonic intervene and catches the ball forcing an interception so he runs with it. Elfman then tackles Sonic on the 41 yard line in the red team's turf.

"Alright Sonic!" Max cheered.

"Thanks. Now get smoke these guys." Sonic suggested.

Both teams make the game play and get in motion. Sonic had Natsu go to the left and so did Froy. Second after, Sonic signals hut and start the play. Natsu going long as Gajeel goes after him, sees Bickslow open so he throws the ball to him and Bickslow makes a run for it to the goal line but unfortunately, Freed then tackles his friend down to the ground having Bickslow make 4 yards making it second down. Red team regroup and so did blue team making another play and get into motion. Sonic signals hut and start the play, Elfman breaks the tackles and then tackles Sonic making a sack on the ground.

"YEAH! That's how a real man tackle!" Elfman taunted flexing his muscles.

Lisanna come and watch Natsu play sitting next to Wendy.

"Wow look at Natsu go." Lisanna said smiling.

"They all can play and get very aggressive." Wendy pointed.

"They sure can so this is football?"

"Yeah Sonic is the one who had an idea and they all had a lot of fun playing the game. They even play the game again in the night time."

"Oh yeah?"

"That's right that was when before they left the guild for tonight."

"Oh but anyway I like to watch a good game."

Red team get in motion after making a play and so did blue team. It was now third down. Sonic then signal hut and start the play. Sonic then sees Natsu open so he throws the ball to him but unfortunately, Gajeel came along and catches the ball forcing an interception. He runs with the ball blocking anyway in his path with the help of Elfman so Gajeel then makes it to the endzone and score a touchdown. Gajeel then celebrates making a touchdown which the score is now 16-8.

Again the blue team going for two points and plan a play. Red team and Blue team get in motion. Gray signaling hut and start the play. Gray look on with the ball and sees Freed open so he just about to throw the ball but out of nowhere, Natsu sacks Gray to the ground failing the two point conversion.

"Yeah take that icicle!" Natsu taunted.

"Shut up flame brain!" Gray argued.

Sonic jump in and break up the fight.

"Guys chill out, save it in the game." Sonic reasoned.

Natsu and Gray part ways returning back to their teams.

"It's going to be a long game but after all I'm enjoying it." Sonic stated to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Hour and a half later…<em>

The game continue on and now it is the score 58-58. Both teams score some more touchdowns and completing their point conversions. Their game had became intense and aggressive. Right now, it is Red team's ball as their ball is on the 36 yard line at the blue team's turf and it's the second down. They are in motion and both of the teams are focus ready to make the play focusing on winning the game. Sonic signaled Natsu to go a little more on the right and had Droy to a little more of the left. Gajeel and Jet are on the sights of Natsu and Droy. Bickslow go on the right with Freed on his sight. Sonic look left to right and sees Gray and Elfman ready to sack Sonic. Seconds after, Sonic then signals hut making the play, Natsu and Droy then go long. Gray and Elfman try reaching the quarterback but Nab, Max and Alzack so Elfman, Gray and Warren breaks the tackle from Max, Nab and Alzack as they rush to Sonic so Sonic throws the ball to Bickslow and runs over to the endzone but he is being tackled by Freed and Bickslow makes the first down on the 28 yard line. Red team quickly regroup and so did blue team making the game play to go on motion and get to their positions and so did blue team. It was now first down again and Sonic look to his left and right. Sonic then signal hut and make the play, Elfman breaks through all the blocks and rush over to Sonic but Sonic then makes a run for it running the ball as Gajeel was right in front of Sonic so Sonic slide down the ground making the first down. The ball is not on the gaining eleven yards which the ball is now on the 14 yard line almost the endzone for the touch and win the game.

Both teams got the plan in motion and get to their positions. This was it for the red team to go for it and win the game to score a touchdown. Sonic look side to side and signals hut starting the play. Sonic sees Elfman breaking through the blocks Max, Nab, and Alzack and going for the sack so Sonic then throws the ball to Natsu but out of nowhere, Jet catches the ball forcing an interception so Jet runs the all over to the endzone. Jet run as fast he could but only to get tackled by Sonic on the 50 yard line making blue team's ball. Natsu helps Sonic up and the red team regroup.

"You ok?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah they sure surprised me but there is no way we're letting them win." Sonic determined.

"I agree with you buddy."

Red team regroup as it is Blue team's ball. The formed a game plan and got in motion to their position. Natsu focused on Gajeel as Bickslow had his focus on Reed, Sonic on Jet and Droy focusing on Gray. Gray signals Gajeel over to the left with Natsu follow on pursuit not letting the iron dragon slayer out of his sight. Sonic focus Gray ready for the time of the moment. Gray then signaling hut and start the play, Elfman with Warren and Vijeeter blocking Nab, Max and Alzack from sacking their quarter. Gray look in motion looking for his players to be open so when Freed gets open, he throws the ball over to Freed and Freed catches the ball and running to the endzone for the touchdown but Bickslow tackle and stop Freed down to the ground as he makes it to the first down on a 38 yard line.

The red and blue team regroup form another play plan and get to position. Gray signals hut and start the play, as they making the play Gray sees Gajeel wide open so he throws the ball over to the iron dragon. Natsu sees it coming so he catches up to catch the ball but Gajeel catch the ball and blocking Natsu from tackling him and run over to the finish. The blue team cheered Gajeel for making it to the endzone to score for the win to beat the red team but all of sudden, Sonic tackles Gajeel forcing a fumble and Sonic then picks the ball and runs over to the endzone at the blue team's turf to score a touchdown. Elfman rushes over to tackle Sonic but Sonic hops over Elfman and continue to run evading, juking away from Jet and Warren out of his way and continues to run. Gray came in and tackles Sonic down to the ground as the ball is now on the 22 yard line on the blue team's turf.

The red team gets the ball back so make a play plan and got to the positions same goes to blue team. They were focus on the red team's play ready for their signal. Sonic look around look over at Natsu and he nod his head which Natsu nod his head in return. Sonic then signals hut and start the play. Natsu rushes off followed by Gajeel, Elfman breaks the block once again and charge to Sonic to sack him, Sonic runs from Elfman and throws the ball over to Natsu. The ball is thrown as it was heading over to Sonic. The two dragon slayers look on, Jet and Droy run on over to Natsu and Gajeel's position and when the ball gets close, all four of them jump in the air and one of them caught the ball. The rest red and blue team look on to see who caught the ball. Turns out, it was Natsu that caught the ball and score a touchdown by Sonic throwing the ball. The red team won the game as Alzack, Nab, Max, Bickslow, Droy, Natsu and Sonic celebrate their win against blue team. Natsu cheered on smiling, the team all piled up on Sonic for throwing a wonderful pass for the win. Gray cursed to himself after losing to the red team to the game.

"Sonic, that was a manly throw." Elfman commented.

"Thanks." Sonic responded.

"Sonic, good game." Gray said extend his hand for a handshake.

"(Shakes Gray's hand.) Good game to you too, you're pretty good with the throwing." Sonic commented.

"I should saying the same thing to you. You're really good being a quarterback with the throwing. I should be learning from you some more."

"Sure one day."

The boys return on back inside the guild and continue to enjoy the party. Sonic resume enjoying his party. The party continue on for hours in the guild going crazy insane and starting brawls as well too. Sonic stay out of it and went to the bathroom and try on his necklace with the flame pendant on it and once he put it around his neck Sonic look at himself in the mirror to see his necklace.

"Ok I definitely look cool with this necklace on." Sonic commented to himself.

Sonic return back to the party and even avoid the brawls turns out it was a bigger brawl that Sonic could have ever imagine. Sonic shrug his shoulders so he grab his sorcerer weekly magazine and check out the pictures looking through the magazine.

The party went on for hours until the night. Everyone had passed out asleep from partying and celebrated too much. Sonic minded his business listening to his MP3 player and took out his headphones look around that everyone passed out. Sonic look for Erza but could not find her around the guild. He just remembered that she was waiting for him so Sonic then returns home for the night and back to his wife.

Minutes after, Sonic enter the house using the key and locking the door behind him.

"Erza, are you home?" Sonic called.

There wasn't any response. Sonic sees the trail of rose pedals. Sonic followed the trail leading to her bedroom so when the blue blur enter the bedroom, the room was dimmed, the candles had lighted giving the sensual scent and there was Erza leaning against the door frame of the bathroom looking to the blue blur hero with seductive eyes. She was wearing a pair of black lace bra and a pair of red and black lace thong on.

"Erza… wow you look so damn fine…" Sonic trailed off whistling to his wife.

"Why thank you, I've been waiting for you. So why don't you take a seat so I can give you a big surprise." Erza suggested.

Sonic shrug his shoulders and take a seat on the bed. Erza takes Sonic's MP3 from Sonic's hand and start to play the radio with it looking for a song which caught her interest when it start playing **R. Kelly & Public Announcement – Slow Dance**. Erza walks sexily over to Sonic in front of him and sway her hips giving Sonic a lapdance. The Titania take her husband's hands and brought them around her hips having him to feel her skin and rubbing her body as she dances for Sonic.

"I'm guessing that this is my birthday present right?" Sonic asked.

"Mhmm." Erza responded.

"I got to say, I am really enjoying this."

Erza turns around to face her rear so Sonic decide to grope it with his hands making Erza squeal and look over her shoulder.

"You can grope me anywhere you like handsome." Erza cooed.

"OK then." Sonic simply said nervously.

Erza spend a few minutes dancing for Sonic, she turns around swaying her hips some more looking to her husband. Afterward, she pushes Sonic on his back and climbs on top of him sitting on his lap.

"Now your present will begin just the two of us." Era pointed.

"So you say." Sonic teased.

Erza smiled and lean towards Sonic and kissing him on the lips. Sonic uses **Sonic Wind** to close and shut the door as their mood and the moment has yet to begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Sonic had a wonderful birthday party and got a big surprise from the guild including his wife as well. Now that the party is over, what has in store for Sonic from Lockdown and the others who has plans for Sonic. Tune in next time for more chapters of Fairy of Darkness 2.<strong>

**P.S: Here is a link of Sonic's flame pendant with his silver sterling necklace: p-img/1200x1200/201307/Men-s-Vintage-Sterling-Silver-Flame-Pendant-Necklace_7822_ **


	17. According to Plan

Chapter 17: According to Plan

_Professor Walker's Shop, Hargeon City…_

The professor had just finish doing some modifications to go along with the plan.

"Just need to add on a few more modifications… yes it is done. It's completely done." Professor Walker said.

"So are you done yet?"

The professor look around only finding Lockdown appearing out from the shadows walking over to him.

"Lockdown. Could you try not to appear from the shadows so much?" Professor Walker asked.

"No. I like to make an entrance but forget about that. Is your device finish?" Lockdown questioned.

"Yes. Yes it is. I just only had made some modifications so it won't ruin the plan."

"Splendid. We can use this to ambush Sonic while my men distract him."

"That's exactly is the plan."

"Of course it is." The dark voice appeared.

Both of them look around but only to see a dark portal appearing as Mephiles appear out of the portal and disappear behind him.

"Lord Mephiles. What brings you here?" Professor Walker asked.

"I came to see the device that you have invented to go along with the plan."

"Ah yes here it is."

Professor Walker shows Lockdown and Mephiles a black and purple weapon looks like a gun as it was a ray gun. Lockdown and Mephiles look at each other before bringing their attention back to the professor.

"It looks like an assault rifle." Lockdown said.

"Yes but it has a nice scope which you can zoom in perfectly and hit your opponent with one shot. This device will have your opponent not use your magic temporarily for an hour." Professor Walker explained.

"Extraordinary. So with one shot, you can use your powers for an hour?" Mephiles repeated.

"That's correct. This will work on Sonic as he will not use his super form and even his other forms he has in store inside of him."

"This is brilliant. We can catch Sonic in no time."

"Do not worry, I got an idea in mind. Although we all know that Sonic is a skilled martial arts fighter so he'll continue to fight without using his forms so I'll use my sniper and take a one hit shot to knock Sonic down." Lockdown exclaimed.

"Good. After when Sonic has been capture, the professor will take Sonic's blood, taking amount of his power that is inside of his blood and creating a formula which I will attend to drink and obtain Sonic's powers to become powerful and destroy this damn world. Lockdown, after we succeed our plan Sonic is all yours for the trophy like I promised and Professor Walker your money will be waiting for you at my hideout."

"Thank you lord Mephiles." Professor Walker thanked.

"With that much work with your invention, you have completely earned it."

"So we start the plan tomorrow?"

"Yes and we will ambush Sonic."

"I'll have my men to get themselves ready to fight tomorrow. My falcon will spy on the hedgehog and notify us his destination." Lockdown informed.

"Excellent. The day of reckoning is soon be near." Mephiles said with an evil laugh.

"And Sonic will pay for what he has done."

* * *

><p><em>Later, three hours later…<em>

Sonic woke up from his slumber. After making love with Erza during on his birthday present surprise, they passed out asleep. Sonic look over to Erza who is asleep with her arm wrap around him, he knows that under the bed sheets that she is naked under. Sonic smiled and lift off Erza's arm and climbs off the bed.

Sonic put on his short and his tank top on and headed downstairs to the kitchen and get a glass of water. He turn the cold water on filling the glass with water, stop it and drinks it down. Sonic smiled thinking about yesterday having a wonderful time at his birthday party making smile even more.

"Man… I sure had a wonderful time at the guild and they sure surprise me on my birthday. After all it was a wonderful party." Sonic commented to himself.

Sonic sips some more of his glass of water before rinsing it and puts is in the sink. Sonic heads on back upstairs to the bedroom and gets back in bed with Erza his wife. Erza let out a soft moan and snuggles with Sonic some more wanting to be more close with her husband. Sonic smiled lovingly so he kiss her in the forehead and drifted off asleep making Erza smile during her slumber.

* * *

><p><em>The Outskirts of Magnolia…<em>

Lockdown as on top of the trees looking at the view of the city of Magnolia. His falcon land on his shoulder make some noises as Lockdown understood his bird.

"I know Razor I can feel it too. The time is coming and the end of Sonic the Hedgehog is near. Tomorrow, I will make the hero pay for killing a friend of mine who I'm very well aware of." Lockdown said.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it! The plan is coming to attack and ambush Sonic. What will happen next? Can Sonic overcome the obstacles and defeat this ambush or fail? Tune in next time for my chapters of Fairy of Darkness 2.<strong>


	18. Ambush

Chapter 18: Ambush

Today was a very nice day at the guild. They cleaned the guild before returning home last night. The guild was at their usual routine. Sonic and Erza walk in the guild greeted by everyone. Cana eyeing on Sonic, Lucy smiling at Sonic and Evergreen licking her lips eyeing on Sonic like Cana.

"Good morning you two!" Mirajane greeted smiling genuine.

"Morning too you Mirajane, how are you?" Sonic greeted back smiling.

"Wonderful. Did you enjoy your birthday yesterday?"

"It was crazy but overall it was wonderful and yeah I enjoyed it."

"Glad to hear it."

"Sonic!"

Sonic turn his attention over to Natsu and Gray.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sonic greeted.

"Me, Gray and the boys are going to play Football again, want to join in?" Natsu asked.

"Nah not this time, you guys can go ahead. I'm going on a job request today." Sonic declined.

"Well if you say so. C'mon Natsu, let's go play the game." Gray said.

"I'll beat you without Sonic here being the quarterback."

"Ahahaha we'll see flame brain."

Sonic shook his head and walk over to the request board looking for a job. Sonic then sees the job he like as it says: Please Help stopping the Bandits from taking hostages. Sonic smiled and takes the request and walks over to Mirajane.

"Hey Mirajane, I'll be going on this request." Sonic informed.

"Oh stopping the bandits. That's good." Mirajane smiled.

"Thanks."

"See you when you get back Sonic."

Sonic smiled and just about to leave, he spotted Wendy so he walks over to her.

"Hey Wendy." Sonic called.

"Yes Sonic?" Wendy responded.

"Want to come with me to stop the bandits?"

"I love to!"

"Then come on. Hey Carla, you want to come along?"

"I accept."

"Cool let's get going you two."

"What? Sonic are you taking Wendy and Carla on a job?" Lucy asked.

"Yes I am."

"Do you mind I come along?"

"I want to come too." Cana added.

"So do I, you sure can use some help." Evergreen volunteered.

"Nah I'm taking Wendy and Carla so I am not taking anyone else." Sonic declined making the girls frown down.

"Good luck out there you too." Mirajane wished.

"Thanks Mirajane. You ready to go Wendy?" Sonic asked.

"More than ready let's go." Wendy responded smiling.

Sonic return the smile and he, Wendy and Carla left out the guild to head on over to the job. The black falcon look on and see Sonic heading off from the guild with the sky dragon slayer and her exceed so he then flew off to his friend. He reaches over to Lockdown who extend his arm out landing on his forearm.

"So Sonic is on the move. He's not allow huh, with a sky dragon slayer and her exceed. I see… well she'll be a use to us and sending the Fairy Tail the message that their hero is about to become an end to everyone. Let's go along with the plan." Lockdown said commanding his assassins who are ready to fight.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Sonic and his two companions arrived over to the dark guild bandit's hideout and attack them. Sonic using his martial arts skills and his abilities by using homing attack, spin dash and his other abilities. Sonic fought off much of the bandits, he look over to Wendy and had an idea in mind.

"Hey Wendy." Sonic called.

"Yes." Wendy responded.

"I have an idea, I want you to use your sky dragon roar for me."

"Why for?"

"Because I just got an idea. We'll combine our abilities together."

"Really ok then I'll do my best."

The bandits look on to see what they're doing with suspicion.

"**Sky Dragon…**"

"**Sonic…**"

"**ROAR!**"

"**WIND!**"

Wendy unleashes out **Sky Dragon Roar** and Sonic blasted **Sonic Wind** and forming their attacks together into one big move and hitting the bandits having them fly up in the air creating a tornado and defeating the bandits. Wendy smiled and hugged Sonic.

"We did it!" Wendy squealed.

"Yeah we sure did." Sonic agreed.

"I must say Sonic, you and Wendy put up one heck of a wonderful combination with wind magic." Carla commented.

"Thanks Carla. I noticed Wendy use wind magic so I thought we work together and combine our wind magic together to make it very strong."

"And it worked and we beat all of them thanks to you." Wendy pointed.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go get our pay and go back to the guild. I believe I would like to join the fellas in Football."

The three tied up the bandits leaving them for the Magic Council Guards to come and arrest the bandits and recued the hostages back to their homes. They have been rewarded with money earning 50,000J. Sonic smiled and gives all of it to Wendy.

"Here you go Wendy." Sonic said giving all of the money to Wendy.

"You're giving me all of it?" Wendy said in shock.

"Yeah. I don't need any of it which I still have plenty so you take it, you earned it."

"Oh Sonic thank you!"

Wendy hugged Sonic.

"That is very sweet of you Sonic." Carla commented.

"Thanks, I figure you two needed the money so I planned to take you two on the mission and earn you two some cash for the both of you." Sonic informed.

"What you did?" Wendy inquired.

"That's right, I hope you don't mind at all."

"I don't mind at all and thank you so much."

"No problem now let's go home."

Wendy and Carla smiled and nodded in agreement. They walk on back to the guild having a nice little adventure for the three of them. Wendy begin to start a conversation.

"Hey Sonic." Wendy said.

"Hmm." Sonic replied.

"What was it like at your world?"

"Well… it's not nothing like this here. It was different. I had many adventures traveling around the world. Hanging out with friends, family and the other civilians like me and there are humans at my world too."

"Really?"

"Yeah and we even have our military and agents together at their city with tall buildings and stuff. They even have a president too."

"Oh."

"Sonic you mentioned about this place called: Moebius." Carla reminded.

"Yeah what about it?" Sonic asked.

"Is that where your counterpart came from, another alternate universe?"

"Precisely. You are right Carla. On Mobius we are kind and respectable and at Moebius, they are aggressive and intense. I remember going up to that universe as Scourge invaded my universe with his gang who took over the Freedom HQ. I even fought Scourge who became Super Scourge and so the rest of my friends. He even try to over me his alliance by standing by his side and takeover whenever we want."

"Did you accept it?"

"Not likely. I decline and outclass Scourge and I took him to the No Zone which it is a prison facility exactly and never heard of him since."

"Looks like you and Scourge had a long rival all this time."

"Yeah no kidding." Wendy agreed.

"Yeah we sure did had a long rival." Sonic stated.

"Hey can I ask a question Sonic?"

"Of course Wendy."

"How did you obtain your elemental power forms like fire magic, lightning magic and ice magic and even your super form without using your what's it called… Chaos Emeralds?"

"That is a good question. You see, after when Darkness the Hedgehog was created and wreak havoc, my arch nemesis Dr. Ivo Robotnik but I call him Eggman so he injected me with fire powers, Ice powers and lightning powers to help out the others to fight Darkness the Hedgehog. I had use those powers but they were useless against Darkness. My anger towards Darkness grew bigger and so I obtain the power to transform into my Super Sonic form without using the emeralds and got the advantage to fight Darkness."

"What about your werehog form?"

"That I do not want to talk about. It's… complicated. But I can tell you how I transform into my Darkspine form."

"Please do."

"Proceed." Carla wanted.

"I was training during my traveling. I practice with my fire form try creating new abilities at some sort and even train my other forms as well. When I was training I even felt some strange power inside of me and all of that rage and anger was kept inside of me. I tried my best to find that power kept inside of me."

"Did you find it?"

"Yes. I release all of that anger and rage out which had me transform into my Darkspine form which it is power by all seven emotions."

"Such as…"

"**Hope, Sadness, Rage, Hatred, Joy, Pleasure and Desire.**"

"All seven of them?" Wendy inquired.

"Yeah. I felt all of those emotions altogether so I put them altogether and that had made me transform into my Darkspine form."

"You sure have a lot of transformations Sonic." Carla noted.

"Yeah. I've been on many and I mean MANY adventures in my life but overall they had been the best and wonderful adventures I had in my life."

"I would like to go on a little adventure with you someday." Wendy requested.

"Then I'll arrange that. Say you mention that you traveled with Jellal once when you was little before your Sky Dragon left right?"

"Yeah."

"Then how about it, we travel together and you can bring Carla with you."

"I would love to."

"It would be fun traveling around." Carla stated with a smile.

Sonic share a smile with the sky dragon slayer and the exceed. The two kept on walking back over to the guild after completing the job. Sonic's ears perk up sensing something is following them so he stop commanding Wendy and Carla to stop.

"Something wrong Sonic?" Wendy asked.

"Shh…" Sonic silenced.

Both stay silent obeying Sonic. Sonic with a stern look on his face remaining silent. There was moment of silence until suddenly, a knife is thrown out of nowhere which it is heading to Wendy. Sonic sensed it and protect Wendy as use Sonic Wind to deflect it away from her.

"Are you ok Wendy?" Carla asked.

"Yeah I think so." Wendy responded.

"Sonic what is going on?"

"I don't know. Carla, take Wendy and get her to safety. Now!" Sonic commanded.

"Of course."

"Sonic wait what about you?" Wendy asked with concern.

"I'll stay here and hold them off now get going."

"Sonic wait you can't…"

"Wendy we must do what Sonic told us to do. There is no time to lecture him."

"Ok."

Carla summoning her wings and takes Wendy to get her to safety. Sonic stay behind to hold off who is trying to kill Wendy but all of sudden, the black assassins jump from the tress to ambush Sonic but Sonic then transform to his Fire Sonic form blasting fire balls at the assassins killing them as they burn in death. More of the assassins appear so Sonic revert back to his normal state, takes the assassin's sword and fight off against the assassins who mean business. They had their weapons out and start attacking Sonic but Sonic stood his ground and continue to fight them off against the assassins to protect Wendy and Carla holding them off as they reach to safety.

* * *

><p><em>With Wendy and Carla…<em>

The two heading off to safety and back to the guild. Wendy had concern about Sonic and knew she could not let something happen to Sonic.

"Carla we have to go back." Wendy stated.

"We can't do that Wendy. Sonic ordered us to get to safety and he's right, they are dangerous." Carla pointed.

"I don't care, I care about Sonic and we have to help him."

"Wendy we can't interfere and disobey Sonic's…"

"I don't care about that! I care about Sonic and he's like a father figure to me. I can't let him throw his life away alone! We have to help him!"

Carla look away thinking of Sonic and deep down, Wendy is right. Carla thought about changing her mind or not.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic…<em>

***Song start playing for Sonic's Ambush: Coupe De Grace (Modern Warfare 2)***

Sonic hold off much as he can defeating the assassins. They kept coming as Sonic keep killing them with their sword and defeating them. Sonic even uses his speed and his abilities and including his sword techniques to fight off the assassins. As the blue blur hero was distracted with the fight. Lockdown who hide behind and go out his black and green Barret .50 Gal sniper rifle out and get into position. He aims the rifle at Sonic who is still fighting off the assassins. He had his focus watching Sonic waiting for the right time to pull the trigger.

Sonic dodge away, evading away from the assassins who are trying to hit Sonic but Sonic kept countering them and killing them. Wendy and Carla landed on the ground and they are like ten feet away from Sonic so they all rushed to help. Sonic lost focus as when he spotted Wendy and Carla rushing over to him and just about to do anything else but all of sudden, Lockdown see the opportunity and pulls the trigger shooting a bullet through Sonic's right chest having Sonic screamed in agony.

"SONIC!"

Sonic got down on his knees feeling the severe pain and the assassins then comprehend Sonic as they jumped on him and beat him up but Sonic then transform into Volt Sonic and fight them off. Professor Walker hide watching the scene and start to shoot his ray gun at Sonic comprehending him and forcing Sonic to revert back to his normal state as he cannot use his forms at all. Wendy wanted to help Sonic but Carla stop her so they hide in order not to be seen.

Sonic was down on one knee still try to fight but the assassins then came along and start to beat down Sonic even shocking him with Tasers making Sonic scream in pain and agony. Wendy and Carla watched in horror hate to see their friend being jumped and there was nothing Wendy and Carla can do so all they can do now is watch in fear. Sonic is now laying on the ground ho had collapsed on his stomach. Sonic try getting himself up but the assassin kicked down Sonic. Sonic look on to see the black figure walking over to Sonic and start to kick Sonic on his back. The blue blur eventually recognizes the guy.

"You're that hunter that is after me." Sonic recognized.

"Indeed. I planned all of this to ambush you Sonic the Hedgehog. Your time is up, you are about to come to an end soon enough." Lockdown said kneeling down.

"Who sent you here to kill me?"

"Kill you? I was sent here to capture you. Our plan was to capture you this whole time and this is it. Time to bring you into the cage Sonic the Hedgehog and this time I will make you pay."

"Y-You won't… get away… with this…"

"On quite contrary, I believe I have. Although, you will be punished for what you had done. Take him away."

Lockdown commanded his men to obtain Sonic so they put a control color around his neck making him paralyze. They then tied him up, putting him in chains and all of sudden, the airship arrived and they took Sonic up in the airship. Professor Walker came on by and Lockdown nod his head and they enter the airship taking Sonic with them and took off without a trace.

"This is bad, this is so bad." Wendy said in fear in tears.

"We got to tell the others." Carla stated.

"Right and we have to rescue Sonic otherwise they'll kill him."

Carla summon her wings, takes Wendy and fly on back to the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Sonic has been captured and taken by Lockdown and Professor Walker. Wendy and Carla rushed on back to the guild and tell them what happen. What will happen? Can they rescue Sonic or fail to find him? Tune in next time for more chapters of Fairy of Darkness 2.<strong>


	19. Captured

Chapter 19: Captured.

_Fairy Tail Guild…_

It was the usual thing at the guild. Team Natsu hang out together, Juvia sitting next to Gray, Mirajane and Kinana attending the bar, the Thunder Legion hanging out and having a drink together, Cana drinking as usual, Erza waiting for her husband's return from his job, Elfman preaching about being a man and Makarov sitting on the bar counter.

The day went on as usual in the guild. Seconds later, Wendy and Carla burst through the door and running inside the guild.

"Hey Wendy what's going on?" Natsu asked.

"Where's Sonic?" Lucy asked.

"Everyone, something bad happen to Sonic." Wendy informed.

"WHAT?!" the guild shouted in shock.

Erza rushed over to Wendy and Carla.

"What happen to my husband Wendy?" Erza asked in a serious tone.

"Tell us what happen." Gray demanded.

"Something awful had happened to Sonic. It started when we was heading back here after completing a job to stop the bandits and rescue the hostages. We were talking and smiling o the way back but out of nowhere, these assassins ambushed us. Sonic demanded me and Carla to get to safety but I refuse to leave Sonic behind so we came back for him but out of nowhere, Sonic got shot in the right chest and got jumped. Eventually they had shot Sonic with something preventing him to not use his forms no longer and they comprehended him. A guy in black came by and Sonic knew the person. It was that hunter that Sonic mentioned before so they captured him and took him away." Wendy explained.

"What?!" Mirajane shouted.

"Are you serious?" Natsu asked.

"Oh no." Happy stammered in shock.

"Did they say anything else, do you know what they're going to do to Sonic?" Makarov asked.

"They didn't say much but they planned to capture Sonic." Carla answered.

"I have a feeling that they might kill him since they say they're going to torture him. Also there is one guy that we saw." Wendy added.

"Who's that?" Gray asked.

"Professor Walker. The one Sonic invited to the wedding."

"WHAT!?" the guild yelled in shock.

"You mean to tell me that Sonic's friend: Professor Walker was part of the ambush and capture Sonic." Cana repeated.

Wendy nodded slowly. This made Erza grew furious knowing that was Sonic's friend and his trusted comrade.

"Where have they taking Sonic?" Lucy asked.

"They took off on an airship and took off in seconds." Carla answered.

"I'll find that bastard and teach him a lesson including that hunter." Natsu said storming off out of the guild.

"Aye sir!" Happy simply said following Natsu.

"Hey where are you two going?" Wendy asked.

"To find Sonic, also Professor Walker is at Hargeon like Sonic mentioned before." Natsu answered.

"I'm coming with you. I will make Walker talk for what he had done to Sonic." Erza said angrily.

"I'm coming too." Lucy volunteered.

"Don't leave me hanging. Sonic is a great friend of mine and I can't let him be killed." Gray said tagging along.

"We're all coming." Mirajane and the entire guild said.

"No! Everyone is not going anywhere. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy and Erza. You five go find and rescue Sonic and bring back safe, find Professor Walker and get some answers." Makarov commanded.

Team Natsu nodded their heads and head over to Hargeon City and find and confront Professor Walker.

* * *

><p><em>The Dark Hideout…<em>

Sonic has been taken to the dark hideout. He is thrown to the ground in chains as Lockdown walk passed him.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked.

"Somewhere where no one can you here." Lockdown responded.

"That is right Sonic, no one will never find you here."

Sonic shot his eyes open turning his attention to the dark hedgehog who he eventually recognize.

"No… Mephiles." Sonic recognized.

"Hello Sonic. Surprise to see me." Mephiles greeted.

"How… how is this possible?"

"I think you know someone who brought me to this story and back to life."

"Who?"

"You can come out… Professor Walker."

Sonic look to his left seeing a figure in the shadows as it makes his appearance turns out it was really Professor Walker himself.

"Professor… you're working for Mephiles." Sonic asked.

"That's right. I was the one who brought Mephiles back and bring him here in Earthland from your world." Professor Walker confessed.

"But why… why would you betray me."

"I guess you didn't know much about me. I'm a dark wizard myself Sonic."

"What?! All this time you pretend to be a friend of mine and you betrayed me?"

"That's right. I have used the powerful spell to bring the dark hedgehog back to life and brought him into this world."

"Spell… no? You mean the Dark Resurrection?"

"Correct. It took me some time to learn how to use the spell learning the steps of dark magic. I traveled around to learn and get the proper ingredients and make the spell to be pure. After when I brought Mephiles back, he granted me money and power something that I would have in life and change my life around for good."

"You could've just come to me. I would've helped you professor."

"True but I want to see the world change and I saw the revolution, the new world in Mephiles's eyes and so I helped him prepare a plan that can change the world and have him being the conqueror of Earthland."

"You bastard…"

"I believe we should get to the plan now lord Mephiles."

"Of course, Lockdown is you please."

Lockdown nodded his head in response so he then takes out a needle and sticks it in Sonic's neck taking the sample of his blood and hands the needle over the Professor Walker.

"With you blood creating a formula for Mephiles, he would be very powerful and no other wizard shall dare challenge him." Professor Walker said.

"Professor Walker… you will pay for this. Be certain of that." Sonic threatened.

"Ahahaha I like to see you try."

"Besides Sonic, now that you are here and I have your blood. There is nothing for you to stop me. Lockdown you can have Sonic now. The deal's a deal." Mephiles sneered.

"Of course." Lockdown nodded.

"So you're Lockdown huh?" Sonic corrected.

"That is my nickname."

Lockdown had finally takes off his tattered hood and pulling off his cowl and his goggles to his forehead showing his face to Sonic, Mephiles and Professor Walker. It was a black tiger with white streaks and he even has red eyes.

"The real name is Venom, Venom the Black Tiger and I am the one who has been hunting you down all this time Sonic the Hedgehog." Venom confessed.

"Venom the Black Tiger." Professor Walker repeated.

"That's right, that's my real name."

"Now I believe we have matters to attend to." Mephiles stated.

"Indeed good luck with your plan."

Venom takes Sonic and drags him into his airship.

"Now you belong to me and I am sure that I will make you pay." Venom stated.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Hargeon City…<em>

Team Natsu burst through Professor Walker's shop as Erza look around for the professor.

"Where are you Walker? Show yourself and tell me where have you taken my husband!" Erza shouted angrily.

They scout around everywhere but cannot find the professor anywhere. Lucy then sees a device.

"Guys look what I found." Lucy announced.

The team regroup with Lucy. The celestial wizard press the button of the device which shows a hologram of Professor Walker.

"_Greetings Fairy Tail, if you are looking for me then I am not here in Hargeon no longer. I know you have been notified that your hero Sonic has been taken so I'll fill you in on that. You are all too late, your hero will soon disappear by the hunter and he will take him and seal his fate forever into total torture and he will soon die in vain. Your hero will soon come to an end and your world will soon become the eternal chaos. Hope you can survive with your useless magic. Farewell Fairy Tail and everyone in fiore and around the world._" Professor Walker messaged.

The message soon ended.

"Oh no…" Happy trailed off.

"That hunter is going to kill Sonic." Lucy said in fear.

"We got to find Sonic fast before this eternal chaos will start. Natsu, can you track Sonic down with your nose?" Gray asked.

"I can't even get a scent from him." Natsu stated.

"We have to find Sonic and bring him back to safety and help stop this eternal chaos that Professor Walker mentioned." Erza gestured with concern.

"Yeah where should we start to look?" Lucy asked.

"That's a good question." Gray agreed.

"I don't know but we'll find Sonic no matter what. I can't let that hunter take away my husband." Erza said in sadness.

"Don't worry, we'll find Sonic i guaranteed it Erza." Natsu comforted.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Yeah… alright. Let's go look for my husband." Erza commanded.

* * *

><p><em>Venom's Airship…<em>

Venom's men in black getting their airship ready for whatever reason. The of Venom's men taking Sonic walking and following their leader Venom as his Airship was black and green. They enter inside the holding chamber with torturing tools to go along with it so Venom commanded his men to drop Sonic down and unchain him.

"Welcome to your new home Sonic. This is where you'll be spending the rest of your life in torment and torture." Venom announced.

"I will not spend my life here Venom." Sonic rejected.

Venom snapped his fingers ordering his men to use tasers and shocking Sonic having him scream in agony.

"Now that wasn't nice wasn't it?" Venom asked turning his attention to Sonic.

"Fuck you." Sonic insulted.

"*Chuckle* You just made me chuckle. You got guys but I still dislike you."

"Tell me something, what do you mean to make me pay? What did I ever do to you, I never met you before or done anything to you."

"That may be true but you had done something to me. You killed my mentor and my master."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Sonic. You fought against him when he tries to rule the world of total darkness."

Sonic think back of the events that happen four months ago. He suddenly shot his eyes wide open having a quick flashback picturing the dark hedgehog who very well knew.

"Darkness… **Darkness the Hedgehog**?" Sonic corrected.

"That's right, you killed my mentor and my master when he created me during his reign of darkness." Venom answered.

"He created you and have you sent to capture or kill me?"

"Yes. Before he died, he ordered me to torture sonic to death and I accepted his request. Although, I will not kill you with my own eyes but you'll rot in here forever in my airship and we'll be leaving out of Earthland and you will not return back to your home with your wife and friends. You will never see them ever again."

"This is not over."

"Oh it is over Sonic, over for you. Lock him up men."

Venom takes the collar off of Sonic. His men then takes him inside the capsule locking him up in shackles on his wrists lifting him up and locked him inside. Venom then activate the machine preparing to torture Sonic.

"I hope you can survive with endless torture that you will be having forever. This is my way make you pay." Venom said with venom in his voice.

Venom and his men then leave the room hearing the screams of pain coming from Sonic in the room.

"Prepare to set course out of Earthland to the Dark World. We are leaving this world and never coming back." Venom commanded.

* * *

><p><strong>It looks like Venom has taken Sonic leaving him with endless torture for the blue blur hero and is about to leave Earthland. Team Natsu of Fairy Tail are on the search to rescue Sonic. Can they rescue Sonic in time or will it be too late when Venom leaves Earthland? Tune in next for another exciting chapter of Fairy of Darkness 2.<strong>


	20. Rescuing Sonic

Chapter 20: Rescuing Sonic

Team Natsu reach their destination to the Blue Pegasus Guild to get some help to search for the blue blur hero. They enter inside the guild and Eve, Hibiki and Ren greeted Lucy and Erza.

"Welcome Ladies, would you ladies care for a nice drink?" Eve offered.

"No we need your help." Lucy asked.

"Our help?" What do you ladies need?" Hibiki inquired.

"We need you to locate someone for us." Gray said.

"Someone very important?" Ren joined.

"Yes but he's in trouble and he got kidnapped." Erza stated.

"Do I heard Erza's voice?"

Erza shivered hearing the smooth voice which it came from Ichiya himself making his appearance.

"MENNN! Hello Erza, my you look very beautiful and sexy as ever." Ichiya flirted.

"Ichiya…" Erza trailed off.

"What brings you here to my guild Erza? Are you looking for love?"

"No… we ask you for our help."

"Help you say, is it love?"

"No. We want you to locate someone for us?"

"Which is…"

"My husband Sonic."

"WHAT?! Sonic the Hedgehog! Are you guys divorced?"

"No."

"Did he cheat on you?" Ren asked.

"No."

"Did he leave you unwanted for love?" Hibiki joined in.

"No."

"Did he not come back home to you?" Eve questioned.

"I told you no."

"Or is it that Sonic couldn't stand how beautiful you are and left you not being a man. I suspect that he doesn't have the balls to make love to you with every desires you desired for." Ichiya stated.

Everyone was shocked to hear him say that. Erza grew furious and got angry, outrage so she grab Ichiya by his collar of his suit and glared at him.

"Listen here you pathetic pervert! My husband has been jumped and kidnapped by a hunter that is after him and now he is willing to take him away from me and I'll never see my beloved husband again! How dare you talk about my husband when he saved Fiore, everyone and saved the world! If you ever and I mean EVER insult about my husband again, I swear I'll cut your balls off and feed them to the sharks! Do I make myself clear?" Erza straitened.

Everyone backed away not wanting to get into Erza's bad side when it comes to insulting her beloved husband. Ichya turn pale in fear and shaking in fear so he quickly nodded so Erza let go of Ichiya.

"Please forgive me beautiful. I did not mean to insult Sonic that way." Ichiya apologized.

"I won't accept it until you help me find my husband then maybe I'll forgive you." Erza protested.

"Sure whatever you need. So how can we help you?"

"To track Sonic down for us. We don't have time so we're in a hurry before that hunter takes off with Sonic in his airship."

"As you wish Erza. Hibiki, track Sonic down for lovely Erza here."

"Of course master." Hibiki obeyed.

Hibiki then got to work using his magic and tracking down the blue blur hero which take him some little time to find the hedgehog.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Professor Walker using Sonic's blood which creating a formula for Mephiles. It took him little time to make the formula for the blue blur hero combining with dark magic. With a few more adjustments, the formula was completed as the color was purple.

"It's finished lord Mephiles." Professor Walker notified.

"Excellent. Now get it here." Mephiles commanded.

Professor Walker attached the formula into the needle and hands it over to Mephiles. Mephiles inserts the needle inside his neck and injected himself with the formula going inside of him. Mephiles felt the power flowing inside of him so he turns into his crystal form which his form suddenly change, increasing his power momentarily.

Mephiles's quills start to grow a little more making it spikier with quill bangs onto his shoulders, his appearance start changing colors to black and dark blue. His eyes still remained the same color and now even show his feet. Mephiles look over to Professor Walker laughed.

"I believe we shall commence to our plan professor." Mephiles pointed.

"Yes sir lord Mephiles." Professor Walker agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

Team Natsu arrived to the destination and they see Venom's airship inbound who had landed. They eventually sneak inside the airship avoiding to be spotted. Once they are inside, they look around knowing it is heavily guarded.

"Man this place is guarded." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"We can't fight these guys. If we get spotted, we're toast." Lucy warned.

"Nonsense, we can beat these guys." Natsu countered.

"I agreed with flame brain here." Gray agreed.

"Guys Lucy's right, if we get spotted we'll fail the mission to rescue Sonic." Erza protested.

"Man… I hate just sneaking around." Natsu hated.

"If you try to do anything reckless and stupid, I will beat you without stopping if we fail this mission. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good now let's get moving. We have to find Sonic and fast."

So Team Natsu then move on out to locate and find sonic and get him out of Venom's airship. They remained quiet, remain undetected not to be compromise by Venom's men as it is heavily security going on the airship. When they move and find Sonic, they spotted the hunter who was after Sonic all this time.

"That's got to be the hunter who was after Sonic all this time." Lucy pointed.

"I'll make him pay for kidnapping Sonic." Natsu determined.

"Don't you dare try rushing in to fight that hunter. We don't want to be spotted Natsu." Gray command.

"Hold on, it looks like he's talking to his guys." Lucy pointed.

The team get a little close and eavesdrop Venom's conversation.

"How long will it take to leave Earthland for good?" Venom asked.

"In about fifteen minute's sir."

"Good. When we leave from Earthland, Sonic will never see his wife and his pathetic Fairy Tail guild friends ever again as he will remain in the torture chambers being tortured forever receiving endless pain. His friends and his wife won't do anything to rescue him."

Venom left off to the observation deck. Team Natsu heard the news about Sonic's condition stunned about their hero and the situation.

"I can't believe this." Gray said in shock.

"Sonic stuck in the torturing chambers forever. He could die in endless torture." Lucy added.

"Yeah. Who knows what will happen if Sonic could not escape from this situation and meeting his demise and die from all of the suffering that he'll be getting.

"Then let's go find sonic and bring him back to the guild." Natsu demanded.

"Aye." Happy agreed sadly.

"Natsu's right, Sonic is in the torturing chambers so let's go rescue my husband." Erza commanded.

The others head on over to the torture chambers still avoiding any attention. There were two of Venom's men guarding the door that lead into the torture chambers so Natsu and Gray knocking them down unconscious and get the key. They use the key and enters inside the torture chambers looking for Sonic.

"Sonic could be anywhere." Natsu said.

All of sudden, they jump when they hear someone screaming in intense pain recognizing the voice.

"It's Sonic." Lucy stated in fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sonic screamed being tortured.

"Let's go get him." Natsu rushed off.

The rest follow Natsu in pursuit and reach over to Sonic's capsule following the screams. Team Natsu look in every capsule only to see some prisoners being tortured and punished and when they look into the special capsule, they see Sonic being tortured being shocked momentarily and receiving the maximum punishment by Venom sending the hero in the special chamber to review endless punishment.

"Sonic I'm here, I'll get you out of there so don't worry." Erza said with concern.

Team Natsu jumped as they witness Sonic being torture in front of their eyes in horror hearing Sonic screaming in agony.

"How can we get him out of the capsule?" Gray wondered.

"Let's break through the chamber and get him out!" Natsu shouted ready to break the door.

"No! Don't even think about it Natsu. We don't want to risk being caught and fail to rescue Sonic."

"Gray's right, there's got to be a way to release Sonic out of there. I can't stand seeing my beloved being punished like this." Erza reasoned.

"Aye." Happy simply said nodding his head in agreement.

Lucy look into the controls figuring out to get Sonic out. She sees an open button so she press the button which stop the torturing and opens the capsule to free Sonic.

"Lucy, what did you do?" Erza asked.

"I found a button and release the chamber door and the torture I guess." Lucy answered honestly.

"Then let's get him out of here and out of this ship." Gray said earning agreement from the others.

Team Natsu see Sonic with bruises and cuts on his body and he was bleeding too. Gray use ice to free the shackles and breaks Sonic free from the shackles and Sonic then collapsed to the ground. Erza helped her husband up who his too weak.

"My love are you alright?" Erza asked in concern.

"Just… get me… out of here…" Sonic responded weakly.

"Come on buddy, let's get you back home." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"It's going to be ok Sonic, we'll get you out of here." Lucy stated comforting Sonic.

The team escorts Sonic out of the torturing chamber and make their escape out of the airship. Natsu and Erza take out most of the men while Gray carrying Sonic with Lucy helping along. She even had summon Leo to help out to make their escape. Natsu, Erza and Leo escort Sonic out of the ship. They run into some dark soldiers along the way but secretly taken them down in order to avoid attention or else they will fail to rescue Sonic if they get compromise. They then reach outside and just about to be out of the airship, but suddenly takes off land going up in the air prepare to leave in a minute.

"Oh no it looks like they're about to make their departure." Lucy said.

"No time, we must jump." Erza said.

"But what about Sonic? He's too weak to do anything."

"It's ok… let's get going." Sonic stated weakly.

"Sonic are you sure?" Erza asked.

"We're running out of time, we need to get out of here now."

"Right then let's go."

Team Natsu and Sonic jump off of the airship and hit themselves to the ground and seconds later, the airship then disappeared out of sight.

"Man… that was a close one." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Yeah I like to celebrate but right now, we got to get Sonic back to the guild and help him recover." Gray gestured.

"He's right, let's get my husband back to the guild." Erza commanded.

Team Natsu takes Sonic back to the guild in Magnolia to treat his wounds from being tortured and beaten in the torture chambers after being sent their by Venom himself.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere, the dark hideout…<em>

Mephiles felt his newfound power increasing and getting powerful second every second. Mephiles cracked his neck and look on to Professor Walker.

"He have done your part professor. The money is outside and there is a hovership waiting for you." Mephiles stated.

"What are you going to do?" Walker questioned.

"I am going to create the world into chaos. Although, now that Sonic has vanished it is time we bring the dawning of a new era and bring chaos to Fiore and there is no one to stop me."

Mephiles raises himself up in the air and then teleports from the hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Natsu rescued Sonic and taking him back to recover, Mephiles had became strong and powerful and go forward with his plan to destroy whatever in his path. Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 2.<strong>


	21. Recovering

Chapter 21: Recovering

_Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town…_

The guild waited for Team Natsu's return to bring back Sonic from Venom and his crew. They hope for them to return with their beloved hero after being jumped and kidnapped by Venom and his men. As they all waited, the door burst out, they turn their attention to Team Natsu with Sonic who is unconscious from being tortured intensively.

"What happen to Sonic?" Makarov asked.

"He's been tortured." Erza answered causing the guild to gasp in shock.

"Get him to the infirmary now."

Natsu and Erza took Sonic up to the infirmary to treat Sonic's wounds. Wendy and Mirajane walked with Makarov to treat the hedgehog's bruises and cuts while the others waited for the news to see if Sonic is going to be ok or not. Minutes had passed and the guild was very quiet. Makarov, Mirajane and Wendy come down from the infirmary ad the guild turn their attention towards them.

"How is he?" Lucy asked.

"Sonic will be ok. He had suffered brutal shot to his right chest, a lot of shocking damage and I can imagine anything that Sonic had gone through. He will be ok." Makarov informed.

The guild sighed in relief knowing that Sonic is ok.

"So can we all see him?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah I want to check up on Sonic too." Lucy added.

"No. No one will check on Sonic all but except for Erza, she'll go and see Sonic after all they are married so I would like to give them their privacy." Makarov stated.

Everyone nodded and understood their master.

"Erza you can go check on your husband. Take as much time you need with him." Makarov offered.

"Thank you master." Erza thanked.

Erza alone heads to the infirmary reaching to the door upstairs. She turn the door knob, stepping foot inside the infirmary room. Erza took her eyes on her husband as she sees Sonic covered in bandages on his body. She walk over to Sonic takes a chair and sit beside him and hold sonic's hand squeezing it genly with her hand.

"It's my fault that this happen to you. If I didn't come along with you on the job request with you, Wendy and Carla none of this should've happen to you." Erza blamed herself.

"No…"

Erza look on to see Sonic had open his eyes looking over to his wife with a smile.

"It's not your fault Erza, you didn't know this was going to happen even the others too. You guys didn't know I even didn't know this was going to happen to myself as well you know." Sonic said.

"Sonic…"

"It's ok Erza, don't beat yourself about this. I can take care of myself. I'm grateful that you guys came and rescue me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We all have our ups and downs about serious situations but we all get through it."

"You're right."

"So how did you guys found me?"

"We went to the Blue Pegasus guild to help track you down with Hibiki's help with his magic."

"That's why. Thank goodness I am out of that brutal torture. I know who the guy really is?"

"Really who?"

"Venom the Black Tiger. He was created by Darkness the Hedgehog to send out to capture and kill me before he died. He's been hunting ever since."

"That is that hunter's name. Are you telling me that he's a…"

"Yeah a dark hunter, created by Darkness himself and out to capture and torture me. He had plan to take me away from all of you and no hope to return back home forever and still be in endless torture."

"I will kill him for trying to take you away from me."

"He's gone now and I hope he doesn't come back but enough with all of that, I have a serious matter that I need to deal with."

"Which is…"

"Another dark hedgehog and he is planning to create eternal chaos."

"What is this hedgehog's name my love?"

"Mephiles the Dark. He had plan all of this and made a deal with Venom to capture me and in exchange for my sample of my blood to make a formula to make him very powerful. Also Professor took the sample of my blood and creating the formula to help Mephiles and get paid with money to change his life."

"Oh no… what do you think we should do Sonic?"

"I don't know but I am the only one that can stop Mephiles from destroying all of you. I must…"

Sonic try to get himself up by he suddenly winced in pain so Erza stop Sonic and having him lay back down.

"Rest. You don't need to do anything right now just rest my love." Erza reasoned.

Sonic nodded his head in response and lay back down to rest his body. Erza exit from the infirmary and head back down to the others warning about what is going to happen.

"Did you and Sonic talk?" Gray asked.

"Yes. He filled me about everything and there is another dark hedgehog that is going to destroy everything and he is more powerful than Darkness." Erza informed shocking everyone.

"You mean there is a powerful hedgehog stronger than Darkness?" Happy repeated.

"Are you serious? How did he get that powerful than Darkness?" Natsu asked.

"With the formula that Professor Walker had made by using Sonic's blood sample to gain more power." Erza answered shocking everyone.

"This can't be good." Makarov murmured to himself.

"So what do we do now? This dark hedgehog can be anywhere to attack." Levy asked.

"We can't stand around and do nothing. Mephiles might come and kill Sonic since he got out of his torturing zone from the hunter that was hunting him for so long." Lucy lectured.

"Lucy's right, I say we fight the dark hedgehog." Gray agreed.

"Be careful what you wished for before you all will get that wish."

Everyone jumped up in shock, they to see the dark hedgehog appearing out of the dark portal.

"You're that dark hedgehog Sonic was talking about!" Happy pointed.

"Not surprise you all heard of me a little and the names Mephiles the Dark. I sensed Sonic's energy in this guild and too weak to fight. Although, this will give me a change to kill him when I have a chance before my plan goes to work." Mephiles said walking to the infirmary.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!" Erza demanded in rage.

Erza began re-quipping to her **Black Wing** and charge over to Mephiles but Mephiles then suddenly smacks Erza straight to the face sending her flying over to the bar counter and crash right through it. Mephiles continue his way to the infirmary to annihilate Sonic but he was stopped when Natsu intervene.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

Mephiles look on and out of nowhere, Natsu suddenly hits Mephiles sending him crashing through the wall out of the guild which they took place out back of the guild and Natsu had a serious look on his face.

"There is no way I am not letting you kill my best friend." Natsu intervened.

"So you are willing to do huh then so be it. You and the rest of your guild will die with my new found power." Mephiles said accepting the fight with Natsu.

Suddenly, Gajeel and Gidarts came along standing by Natsu's side and even Erza still in her black armor.

"Four of you against me huh? Very well, why don't you all entertain me and show me how strong you all are." Mephiles said possessing his dark power.

* * *

><p><strong>Mephiles versus Fairy Tail as it is going to be insane. Can they hold of Mephiles so Sonic will be ready to fight or will they fail and Mephiles will get the chance to end Sonic's life? Tune in next time for a new chapter of Fairy of Darkness 2.<strong>


	22. Distraction

Chapter 22: Distraction

Makarov and the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards looking on seeing Natsu, Gajeel, Gildarts and Erza teaming up to fend off Mephiles. Makarov remembered that Sonic is in the infirmary and healing so he look on to Wendy.

"Wendy, I need you to go and heal Sonic so he can fight Mephiles and save us. He is our only hope to stop this crazy hedgehog." Makarov commanded.

"Of course master." Wendy obeyed.

Wendy rush into the infirmary with Carla followed pursuit. She reach over to Sonic and use her magic to heal Sonic as much as she can.

"Hang in there Sonic, you're going to be ok." Wendy said.

"I hope Sonic will be ok." Carla hoped.

Wendy agreed with Carla and use her magic to help heal Sonic who is asleep.

* * *

><p><em>With Fairy Tail…<em>

Mephiles stood across from the four Fairy Tail wizards looking over to them.

"Come at me." Mephiles commanded.

Natsu growled and charge over to Mephiles who stood completely still.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**"

Natsu hurls his flaming fist over to Mephiles impacting him with brute force. It did not had any effect making Mephiles chuckle.

"That tickles a bit but it's my turn." Mephiles taunted.

Mephiles form his fist with dark magic and punches Natsu away out of sight sending him flying to a rock wall making a crater during his brutal crash.

"Next." Mephiles shifted.

"Try me dark freak!" Gajeel insulted.

Gajeel turn his entire body into iron scales and summon a magical circle.

"Say good night dark freak. **Iron Dragon Lance Demon Log!**"

Gajeel hurl out sharp iron projectiles over to Mephiles creating smoke hoping that got to him.

"Heh… ain't much of a challenge at all." Gajeel taunted.

The smoke had faded, cleared out only to see Mephiles still standing without any effect at all shocking the iron dragon slayer.

"No way…" Gajeel stuttered.

"Is that all you got, you're starting to bore me." Mephiles insulted.

"Well see about that!"

Gajeel charge over to Mephiles prepare for another another against the dark hedgehog.

"**Iron Dragon…**"

Before Gajeel can say anything else, Mephiles appears in front of Gajeel and grabbed him by his face lifting up in the air.

"How pleasant, you are very hard like the iron but they can be easily cracked." Mephiles smirked.

Mephiles start gripping Gajeel's face squeezing him having Gajeel screamed in pain. He try to struggle free from Mephiles's grip but it was too strong for the iron dragon slayer to overcome and break free as Mephiles increases his grip and start blasting a dark purple energy ball at Gildart but Gildarts then uses his magic as well.

"**Dissemble!**"

Gildarts break through the energy sphere fading it away before it could impact him but what he didn't know that Mephiles then start throwing Gajeel over to him as the two clash together and crash over to the ground. Mephiles then sees Natsu charging over to Natsu preparing for another attack.

"**When you put fire from the right hand and fire from the left hand! Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!**"

Natsu hurls out a huge ball of fire over to Mephiles, Mephiles on the other hand deflect the fire from his right hand sending the ball of fire away. Natsu then charge over to Mephiles with another move.

"**Fire Dragon Sword Horn!**"

Natsu launch himself hitting Mephiles in the abdomen with his head but Mephiles countered Natsu and slam the fire dragon slayer down to the ground impacting a large crack and then stumps his head down further on the ground. The dark hedgehog look over to his right seeing the iron dragon slayer coming towards to back Natsu up. Mephiles charge over to Gajeel and elbows him sending the iron dragon slayer crashing through the wall of the guild. He then look on to Gildarts so he grabs Gildarts by the neck lifting him up looking at him in the eyes.

"So you're supposed to be the powerful wizard in Fairy Tail I've heard. How pathetic." Mephiles insulted.

Mephiles lift Gildarts in the air and start to unleash out a dark electric disk over to Gildarts impacting him with intense damage making the S-Class Mage screamed in agony and cash down to the ground. Mephiles use his sense and dodge from Erza's sword attacks. Erza had re-quipped to her **Heaven's Wheel** armor and summoning more of her swords against Mephiles who caught his interest.

"Hmm… you may be a strong opponent to fight. You're Sonic's beloved aren't you?" Mephiles assumed.

"That is right. I will not let you lay one finger on my husband and ending his life." Erza argued.

"Very well then, show me what you can do to try saving your husband."

* * *

><p><em>The Infirmary…<em>

Wendy still using her magic to heal Sonic as much as she can. Sonic was getting there and healing his body to get him to his fullest. Her magic begin to fade as she was getting tired from using her magic.

"Wendy we should stop, I don't want you to use up all of your power and pass out." Carla said.

"No… I can't stop now. I promise Sonic to get him to his fullest to fight off Mephiles. He is our only hope to stop him before he destroys everything and hurt everyone." Wendy declined.

"Child. I understand that but…"

"I know Carla but I made a promise and I will keep that promise to Sonic. I don't want to fail him."

"I… I understand. Let's finish healing him."

"You don't need to do anything."

Wendy and Carla stop and turn their attentions to a familiar face.

* * *

><p><em>With Fairy Tail…<em>

Erza swinging her swords and commanding her swords dashing over to Mephiles. Mephiles deflects them away towards Erza but Erza evade away from her swords as they disappeared. Mephiles then shoot out dark lightning energy spears towards her but the Titania evade herself out of the way and re-quipped to her Flame Empress armor using fire and dash on toward Mephiles swinging her sword at the dark hedgehog. Mephiles counters Erza and swing kicks her a few feet away hitting the ground.

Natsu intervened and use his move again.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Natsu hits Mephiles with brute force and gave Erza the change to strike hitting Mephiles with her sword containing fire. Natsu prepares for another attack and Gajeel then joined in.

"**Fire Dragon…**"

"**Iron Dragon…**"

"**ROAR!**"

Natsu blasted fire from his mouth and Gajeel blasted iron particle from his mouth as they clash against Mephiles combining their roar for major damage against the dark hedgehog. The area covered in smoke surrounding Mephiles with it. The three wizards looked on to see if Natsu's and Gajeel's dragon roar attack did the trick but when the smoke faded away clearing the area their eyes went wide of shock seeing Mephiles who is still standing and he brought up a dark shield barrier surrounding him.

"*Chuckle* How pathetic…" Mephiles insulted.

All of sudden, Mephiles shoot two of dark blue arrows to Natsu and Gajeel impaling through their body sending them flying away hitting and crashing to the ground. Erza charge in re-quipping to her Purgatory Armor charging over to the dark hedgehog unfortunately for Erza, Mephiles dash on towards the Titania and deliver a brutal and intense punch against the S-Class wizard sending her flying from a long distance but Mephiles grab her ankle and slammed her down the ground. He then start to send out rapid punches against the Titania without showing any mercy or remorse. Erza screamed from Mephiles's brutal punches against her.

After the brutal beatdown, Mephiles picks up Erza by her throat raising her in the air forcing Erza to requipe back to her normal armor as she struggle free weakly from Mephiles's grip.

"Since you are so eager to die. You'll be the first one to die and wait for Sonic to join you in the afterlife. Any last words Titania?" Mephiles offered gripping Erza's neck.

"I hope… you… rot… in hell Mephiles." Erza struggled.

"Fair enough. Farewell bitch."

Mephiles forms an energy blade from his hand and just about to impale Erza with it straight to her heart and end her life to take her life. Out of nowhere, Mephiles was been struck to the face by a brutal kick forcing to let go of Erza as she collapsed to the ground and Mephiles is sent flying through the rock wall.

***Song starts playing Chokaku (Bleach)***

Erza to her attention to the person realizing it is Sonic the hedgehog that struck the dark hedgehog. Sonic then kneel down to comfort Erza.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"Never been better, I'm glad that you're alright. How did you healed up so fast?" Erza asked.

"Porlyusica. She gave me a potion to heal all of my wounds and thanks to her and Wendy with her healing magic. I am perfectly fine and got my outfit back on clean that is."

"This is good news to hear."

"Yeah it sure is."

Sonic and Erza lean in and start kissing on the lips passionate and gentle before breaking the kiss. He look over to Natsu and Gajeel and he even sees Gildarts getting up on his feet.

"I need you guys to get back inside the guild. Can you do that for me?" Sonic ordered.

"Of course, what are you going to do with Mephiles?" Erza asked.

"Stop him as I will be fighting against Mephiles. This is between me and him."

Erza nodded so Sonic helped Erza up, he commands her, Natsu, Gajeel and Gildarts to leave and go back inside the guild. Sonic look on and sees Mephiles returning back to the fight.

"So you're healed huh?" Mephiles assumed.

"Yep. You know it and ready to stop you. You may have got strong and powerful but there is no way you're turning this world into eternal chaos." Sonic countered.

"Then you are in my way so I will have to kill you. How did you even escape from Venom?"

"My friends and my wife rescued me. Now that's done, let's end this and get to the fighting."

"I've been waiting for a challenge but you, you sure are a lot stronger than you look and this will be very entertaining."

Sonic smirked and powered himself up transforming into his **Super Sonic 4** form.

"Oh I am so going to enjoy this." Sonic said to himself in a deep voice.

* * *

><p><strong>The fight against Sonic and Mephiles is about to begin. Tune in next time for more of Fairy of Darkness 2.<strong>


	23. Showdown

Chapter 23: Showdown

Sonic and Mephiles stood across from each other. Sonic in his **Super Sonic 4** form looking and glance to the dark hedgehog. Mephiles became quite intrigued of Sonic's transformation.

"What are you supposed to be? Is that your super form or a different form of yours?" Mephiles asked.

"It is still my super form but I leveled myself up to level four." Sonic answered in his deep voice.

"I see. So all this time you've been training and got yourself stronger in this world to become powerful I presume."

"That's right. I had been training Mephiles, training to become stronger like you said. I'm doing this to protect everyone that I cared about and will do anything in my power to protect them and save them from all costs even defending and fighting off strong opponents such as yourself."

"I admired your courage and your bravery Sonic but it will not be enough to stop me and defeat me the same time."

"That's what you're wrong Mephiles. It's not about my courage and bravery that you mentioned a few seconds ago. Its hope and faith that makes me stronger and gives me the strength to never give up when it comes to strong people that are stronger and powerful than me."

"*Chuckle* Tell me Sonic, is it that you're doing this to protect the people you love and care about in this world or are you doing this for respect?"

"What are you getting at?'

"Face it Sonic. By the time when the fights are over, they will lose respect for you. Everyone in all of Fiore will look at you as a monster, a destroyer of things. You may have these powers but what if something happen and that make you lose control. People will be afraid of you, they will despise you, treat you bad, abuse you, use you and of course abandoned you. They will never look up to you as a icon, they will look up to you as a failure, a disgrace to everyone. You're not a hero of this world, you're nothing but a mobian freak… like me I may look mobian but is only because I took Shadow's shadow and took this form for myself. You can be whatever you like, you can have power, wealth, order, anything that you can imagine in your wildest dreams. I can show you the path of greatness that these people who they call themselves wizards won't give to you."

Sonic look away not wanting to buy any of Mephiles' offer.

"Come with me Sonic, join me. There is still time for you to change your mind and become the authority to everyone and you can change the world forever. You and me, side by side and we'll be unstoppable. I sensed great power within you and you have so much potential that I can sense and imagine. We will be more than just kings, we'll be gods to this world and no one will never stop us with so much unbelievable power. What do you say Sonic, join me and together we can accomplish everything that you and I can desire." Mephiles offered.

Sonic look down to the ground thinking about the offer and thinking what Mephiles mentioned to Sonic before. The Fairy Tail guild watch on wondering if Sonic can accept Mephiles' offer to him and buy into his schemes.

"Please don't join him Sonic." Wendy pleaded.

"Sonic you don't have to do this. Everyone adores you and loves you, you can't listen to Mephiles." Makarov begged.

Sonic glance to the Fairy Tail guild looking at him with curious looks on their face. Sonic turn his attention to Mephiles waiting for Sonic's answer. After spending a moment of thinking about it, Sonic walks over to the dark hedgehog ready and came up with a decision on his own.

"Sonic, don't do it!" Natsu yelled.

"So have you decide what your decision Sonic?" Mephiles asked.

"Yes." Sonic replied.

"So what do you say, will you join me?"

Sonic look away and took a deep breath and came up with his decision.

"I…" Sonic stuttered.

Mephiles look on to Sonic waiting for his answer. Sonic turn back his attention to the dark hedgehog as he then suddenly glared at Mephiles and delivers a sidekick against Mephiles sending him flying three feet away from Sonic.

"I will never join you Mephiles. You think I would buy into your crappy offer? You hurt my friends, attacked my wife and almost planning to end her life. There is no way I will never let you get away with this and I am determine to stop you and defeat you!" Sonic rejected.

"*Chuckle* You sneaky hedgehog, you have guts yet you still fight for these people. Very well then, if you won't join then I will kill you with my own hands and continue on with my plan."

"I like to see you try Mephiles. Time to get serious."

***A song start playing for Sonic and Mephiles's fight: It Has Come to This (Sonic and the Secret Rings)***

Sonic start to power himself up and get to is stance. Mephiles too powering himself up with his dark power and glared to the hero.

"I will make you regret declining my offer that I had offer to you." Mephiles threatened.

"I won't regret it Mephiles. Let's fight!" Sonic countered.

Sonic and Mephiles charge towards each other and clash creating an impact on the ground as they took the fight up at the sky and engage into their showdown. They start off by striking against each other attack after attack and strike after strike, they even back each other away from each other dashing to each other deliver some strikes. After strike at to another, the two then start throwing off punch and kicks at each other going at it. They try to surprise with one of their strikes but they even counter themselves from their surprise attack while going at it.

After spending a minute with their rapid attacks, they backed away and dash on towards each other and strike against each other with one punch but their punches impact together creating a shockwave as it flew them away. Sonic kept his composure noticing Mephiles charging over to Sonic but Sonic eventually hits Mephiles with a backflip kick hitting Mephiles in the chin. Sonic also then hit Mephiles three times with three punches against his face and then use **Sonic Eagle (Axe Kick)** on Mephiles kicking down the dark hedgehog to the oceans creating a big splash. Sonic follow on pursuit underwater. Sonic met with Mephiles underwater and start to throw some punches at him but Mephiles dodge Sonic and counters Sonic and shoots a dark purple energy sphere at Sonic pushing him away but Sonic kicks the sphere away but only to get punched in the face by Mephiles, knee kicking Sonic and again punching Sonic with brute force having Sonic flying away and hitting towards the wall crashing himself to it. Sonic sees Mephiles coming towards him with another strike but Sonic uses **Sonic Wind 2x** pushing Mephiles far from him and Sonic then fly kicks Mephiles and uppercut him out of the ocean water. Sonic flies up in the air dashing towards Mephiles to prepare for another strike but Mephiles counters Sonic and elbows Sonic, grabs him by the arm and swings Sonic around in high capacity with full speed. Afterward, Mephiles throws Sonic into the woods and crashing himself on the ground rumbling down with a big crash.

Mephiles flies over to the destination looking for Sonic but out of nowhere, Sonic came out of nowhere using homing attack with more strength and power hitting Mephiles with it and goes for another move.

"**Comet Punch!**" Sonic launched.

Sonic hurts a powerful punch against Mephiles punching him in the stomach and gets behind of Mephiles and swing kicks Mephiles down to the ground and crashing through two trees causing them to collapsed on the ground. Sonic landed his feet to the ground, Mephiles on the other hand lifts up the tree and hits Sonic with it having Sonic crash to another tree and breaking through it. Mephiles then start to go for his attack to severely damage Sonic.

"**Darkness Strike!**"

Mephiles hurls a huge lightning spear of dark energy at Sonic but Sonic jump to the side evading Mephiles's attack. Sonic look on seeing Mephiles charge at him and kicking him straight to the face and deliver numerous punches at him and slamming his fist against him having the super hedgehog flying from the dark hedgehog. Mephiles teleported to the spot where Sonic is heading and knee kick him up in the air having Sonic flying so Mephiles again teleported to the spot where Sonic is heading and prepares to strike but unfortunately for the dark hedgehog, Sonic teleported himself and reappears behind of Mephiles and fire out his attack.

"**Chaos Arrow!**"

Sonic blast out a red lightning arrow hitting Mephiles with a surprise attack to the ground and Sonic prepares for another strike to the dark hedgehog.

"**Super Sonic Beam 10x!**"

Sonic hurls a red and yellow beam of energy over to Mephiles impacting him with it making an explosion of energy. Sonic look on waiting patiently for the smoke to clear but all of sudden, multiple dark purple energy spheres rushing to Sonic so Sonic deflects them away. Mephiles reappear behind the hedgehog causing a distraction and grabs Sonic by his quill and swings him around fast in high capacity. Mephiles tosses Sonic over to the ocean water with intense force and goes for the strike to end the fight.

"Take this! **Dark Oblivion!**"

Mephiles raise his hand up in the air thrust it a little forming a huge black sphere with dark lightning and hurls it down into underwater where Sonic has been thrown and there has been a huge explosion in the water which the attack impact Sonic underwater. Mephiles waited a response to see if he finish Sonic or not but all of sudden, Sonic burst out from the ocean water forming himself into a ball as he homing attack Mephiles and deliver an Sonic Eagle (Axe Kick) against Mephiles, backflip kicking Mephiles and swing kicking Mephiles down to the ground but Sonic wasn't done yet so he dash over to the dark hedgehog and deliver multiple rapid punches against Mephiles and spinning heel kick Mephiles through three trees and out of the woods as they are now in the rocky mountains. Sonic then dive kicks Mephiles to the ground making a large impact with multiple cracks on the ground. Sonic backflip himself away from the dark hedgehog using Chaos Arrow three times at him and landed on the ground getting to his stance.

Sonic glance to the smoke of the area waiting to fade away, Mephiles is still standing cracking his neck powering himself up.

"Impressive, you have become stronger but still not enough." Mephiles said.

"Then its round two then." Sonic addressed.

Sonic powered himself up and the two hedgehog dash over to each other clashing and engage in all-out fight without any hesitations making their fight to be intense and aggressive. The two hedgehogs sending numerous strikes and blows at each other meeting the same connection so they continue to strike and attack every second towards one another also making brutal noises during their strikes.

* * *

><p><em>With Fairy Tail…<em>

"Look at Sonic go." Happy said watching the fight.

"Yeah those two are fast and keep attacking every second." Lucy added.

"Mephiles maybe strong but he can't take Sonic down not while he's still here." Natsu said.

"That's right, he is a real man after all. Sonic can sure handle himself like a real man." Elfman addressed.

"You are all right but Mephiles's magic is far more greater than Sonic's magic." Makarov stated.

"You mean that Sonic might not have a chance to defeat him?" Mirajane asked in curiosity.

"I am not saying that but it could be possible that Sonic may be defeated by Mephiles but although, I know Sonic will never give and he'll find a way to beat his opponents. He always is full of surprises."

"Speaking of surprise, I want to see Sonic fight in his Darkspine form. I want to see how strong he really is since he fought his counterpart back at Edolas." Macao said.

"You and me both pal." Wakaba agreed.

"You're not the only ones who want to see it in action because I want to see it too." Cana jumped in.

"Hey I would like to see it too. I want to see how manly Sonic is with that Darkspine form of his." Evergreen wanted.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Venom's Airship…<em>

Venom and his men came inside of the torture chamber after being notified that their prisoner had escaped. They see that the cell is empty knowing Sonic is no longer in the airship.

"How did this happen, when and how did Sonic escaped?" Venom asked.

"It was the help of the Fairy Tail wizards. They came and rescued Sonic." Venom's men answered.

"So they want to make a fool out of me. They think this is a damn good. No matter, all of them will be playing the game when I capture all of them. I will fight Sonic and kill him myself. Set the course back to Earthland, it is time I fulfill what Darkness requested me to do and I will do good on my promise to spill Sonic's blood and kill him myself."

Venom stormed off out of the torture preparing to set course to Earthland and to meet sonic again.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic and Mephiles…<em>

***Track start changing for Sonic and Mephiles's fight: Rival Boss – Silver (Sonic Generations)***

Two hedgehog continue clashing at each other, strike at each other dashing towards each other backing away from each other and deliver another strikes to each other but come on to the same connection their each and every strikes that they can throw towards one another. They went on and keep throwing punches and kicks at each other going right at it once again. They connect with the kick and backed away from each other and they blasted their energy ball towards another creating a minor explosion and dash on to each other clashing strike after and attack after attack making their fight be intense and brutal.

Sonic then went on to homing attack Mephiles but Mephiles teleport out of sight having Sonic to miss his move so he start to look for him but he did not know that Mephiles teleported behind of Sonic and surprise Sonic with a strike slamming his fist down but Sonic sensed the dark hedgehog so he blocked Mephiles and spinning himself behind of Mephiles and swing kick Mephiles out of sight having the dark hedgehog crash to the ground making the ground shudder. Sonic dives down and homing attack Mephiles with brute force increasing the strength of his attack making the ground rumble causing a little earthquake and Sonic fly away to deliver his ability attack against the dark hedgehog.

"**Chaos Arrow!**"

Sonic hurls and blast a red lightning arrow of energy to Mephiles impacting him with a minor explosion. Sonic looks on to see if that did the trick to stop the fight and stopping the dark hedgehog but to no avail, Mephiles somehow survived Sonic's Chaos Arrow attack so he rushed on to Sonic shoulder tackle the hero over to the top of the mountain and crash him towards it and pummels Sonic with multiple punches at Sonic causing Sonic to scream in pain. Afterward, Mephiles quickly backs to prepare for another attack against Sonic.

"I grew tired of this. **Apocalypse Blast**!" Mephiles unleashed.

Mephiles extend his right hand out creating a black and dark purple energy ball with dark lightning and blasted the black and dark purple sphere over to Sonic impacting him, hitting him with a big explosion that Mephiles had created with his attack. Mephiles look to see if he had finished Sonic with his strong attack but turns out, Sonic is still standing and survived that explosion. Sonic smiled as he now has open cuts and bruises on his body and start to chuckle.

"*Chuckle* That kind of hurt a little bit but you sure are strong Mephiles." Sonic said in his deep voice.

"So you survived somehow survived my attack but you will not live long once I defeat you." Mephiles countered.

Sonic dash to Mephiles grabbing him by the face with his right hand and taking him out of sight and start to push Mephiles to the ground and prepare for his attack.

"Try this on for size. **Super Sonic Beam 10x!**" Sonic launched.

Sonic launching out, blasting red and yellow beam of energy over to Mephiles hitting and impacting towards him with a big explosion occur by his attack. Sonic flew on over to the ruckus and landed on his feet knowing Mephiles had survived still sensing his power and energy. Mephiles now seen in bruises and cuts holding on to his right arm with his left hand.

"You are quite strong Sonic but I am more stronger than your Super form 4." Mephiles informed.

"I can see that, although I can't beat you with my super form 4 but I will not give up until I defeat you." Sonic determined.

"I was hoping you would say that. After all I have another transformation that is stronger than all of your forms."

Sonic shot his eyes wide in shock.

"What…" Sonic stuttered.

"*Chuckle* That is right Sonic, with the formula that Professor Walker ad gave to me, I felt my dark power growing inside of me and helping me to gain another transformation. You will be the first one to witness the true meaning of the power of darkness and you will die by my hand." Mephiles said.

With that being said, Mephiles then begin to powering him up starting his transformation. Mephiles then start to grow some dark horns on his head, his quills start to grow a little more making them spikier. His hands start to get sharp and his color of his body start to change which it is still black but this time he has dark blue and purple streaks on his quills and his body. Also he has dark purple tattoos on his arms and his body. His eyes start to change color of his reptilian eyes purple and his sclera turn the color dark red. Mephiles look a little like a demon and completed his transformation.

"This is my newest transformation. Now die Sonic!" Mephiles threatened.

Mephiles dash over to Sonic but Sonic teleported away up in the air and just about use his **Super Sonic Beam 10x** against Mephiles but suddenly, Mephiles reappear behind of Sonic and kicks him down to the ground crashing towards causing the ground to shudder. Sonic quickly gets back on his feet and dash over to Mephiles and start throwing punches at Mephiles hitting him. Mephiles start to laugh at Sonic making Sonic stop hitting him with his punches so Sonic then begin to swing kick Mephiles in the face which it did not budge or had any effect to him.

"That tickles a bit, you cannot hurt me Sonic." Mephiles said grinning.

With that, Mephiles punches Sonic in the stomach making Sonic screamed in agony clutching to his stomach and spit out blood from his mouth. Mephiles slam his fist down hitting Sonic forcing him to all down to the ground. Mephiles decide to teleported to the destination and hits Sonic coming toward him with an uppercut, grabbing Sonic by his ankles and swinging him around and throws Sonic through ten trees and crashing over through the cave. Sonic dash out of the cave and start using his ability attack.

"**Comet Punch!**"

Sonic launches out a strong punch at Mephiles but Mephiles blocked it with his hand and head-butted Sonic in the face, knee kicking him a few times and slams Sonic down into the ocean water and prepares for an open attack.

"**Darkness Takedown!**"

Mephiles form two dark blue energy balls into one and creates a massive sphere and hurls it down towards Sonic with dark lightning towards him creating a big powerful explosion towards Sonic underwater. Mephiles turn away and just about to leave to head to the Fairy Tail guild to deal with them but Sonic wasn't going to allow it as he somehow survived the attack ascending up in the sky glaring at Mephiles.

"I see you are back for more. You are starting to bore me." Mephiles stated.

"We're not done yet Mephiles…" Sonic stammered.

Just about Sonic to charge over to Mephiles but Mephiles teleported in front of Sonic punching Sonic in the face and shoots a dark blue energy ball at Sonic pushing him away hitting to the ground with an big explosion.

"What a fool." Mephiles insulted.

Mephiles teleported to the guild cracking his neck walking over to the guild.

"It is time for you all Fairy Tail guild to die." Mephiles exclaimed.

Before Mephiles would do anything to end everyone's life but all of sudden, Sonic intervene appearing behind of Mephiles.

"Mephiles, don't you dare!" Sonic demanded.

Mephiles turn over to see Sonic who had reverted back to his normal state not in his Super Sonic 4 form.

"Still alive huh, you can't use your super form 4 to defeat me knowing how strong I am." Mephiles declared.

"True. I have a new form that you have not known of yet." Sonic stated.

"A new one."

"Yeah just watch this."

Sonic focus with his seven emotions and then begin transforming to his **Darkspine Sonic** form in front of Mephiles who is stunned by his newest form.

"What do you call yourself with that form?" Mephiles asked.

"Darkspine Sonic. This time we get serious."

***Song start changing to Crush 40 – With Me (Sonic and the Black Knight)***

Sonic dash up to Mephiles doing a backflip kick hitting Mephiles in the air and flying up to him and deliver a **Pyro Fist** punch against Mephiles away from the guild going after him. Mephiles kept his composure to get back up to his fight but all of sudden, Sonic appears deliver seven hit punches against the dark hedgehog and shoot fire from his hands and shotting a big flaming fire ball at Mephiles burning him and then start to perform his **Inferno Axe Kick** against Mephiles hitting Mephiles down to the ground crashing down making the ground shudder. Sonic dash on and then uses **Pyro Fist** forming his fist into flames and punching Mephiles sending him flying through seven tree and hits the ground. Sonic picks up the broken tree and uses it and slams it down at Mephiles but Mephiles punching three the tree and firing seven multiple lightning spears at Sonic but Sonic evade out of the way and hurls out a flaming disc at Mephiles but Mephiles uses dark wave to dissembled the flaming disc. It distracted the dark hedgehog enough for Sonic so Sonic then fly kicked Mephiles and then performing **Inferno Backflip Kick** against Mephiles three times and then use **Pyro Fist** against Mephiles punching Mephiles down but Mephiles landed down the ground and dash on over to Sonic and the two of them then go at it fighting off at each other throwing punches and kicks at each other going at it. As the two were going at it in their intense fight, Mephiles try surprising Sonic with one of his moves but Sonic countered the dark hedgehog and using **Inferno Axe Kick** at Mephiles this time with intense force knocking off Mephiles sending him flying towards the mountain. Sonic then prepares for an attack to hurt Mephiles.

"**Inferno Bomb!**"

Sonic raise up his hands in the air, thrusting them creating a gigantic ball of flaming inferno and hurls it down to Mephiles. Mephiles sees the flaming sphere which tries to escape but it was too late once it is hitting and impacting the dark hedgehog creating a massive flaming inferno explosion creating a flaming shockwave of fire during the explosion. Sonic look on hoping if it finished Mephiles. Out of nowhere from the smoke, Mephiles roared charging over to Sonic but Sonic then prepare for another attack so he brings his hands together forming inferno flames into his hands glaring at the dark hedgehog and blasted his attack over to Mephiles.

"**Inferno Cannon!**"

Sonic blast out launching a beam of inferno fire over to Mephiles hitting him straight back to the wall mountain with a massive explosion more greater than his **Inferno Bomb** technique. Sonic head over to the explosion with a crater had appear and look around for Mephiles but suddenly, Sonic is struck by Mephiles with a punch straight to his face and deliver a few more punches but Sonic counters one of them but Mephiles counter Sonic with a knee kick and uppercut Sonic in the air but Sonic kept him composure and use flaming homing attack at Mephiles hitting him but Mephiles catches Sonic in the ac and slams him down to the ground and shot out his dark blue energy ball at Sonic making a minor explosion to the ground creating an impact.

Mephiles thought he had Sonic where he wanted but suddenly, he felt a rumble and a second after, Sonic appears with his flaming homing attack this time hitting Mephiles with a surprise attack from the ground and unleashing out a **Flaming Swing Kick** at Mephiles kicking Mephiles with flames attach to his feet hitting the dark hedgehog in the face, then Sonic use his **Pyro Fist** technique punching Mephiles in the face using his technique three time and use his new ability.

"**Pyro Spinning Needle Attack!**"

Sonic charge over to Mephiles spinning himself in high capacity forming flames to combine his attack and hits Mephiles in the guts with his head bashing towards him and sending and pushing Mephiles flying over to the rock wall and Sonic start to form flames in his hands and start to pummel down Mephiles with his brutal punches and then launches out a powerful kick at Mephiles sending him crashing through the mountains and out of the mountain flying in the air so Sonic teleported in the whirlwind of flames and use Inferno Axe Kick at Mephiles kicking the dark hedgehog down to the ground causing the ground to shudder with a huge impact creating a small crater so Sonic then unleashes out another attack to try ending the fight.

"**Inferno Bomb!**"

Sonic once again create a gigantic flaming fire ball and hurls it down over to Mephiles and creates a flaming explosion against the dark hedgehog. Sonic looking on waiting for the smoke to fade, clearing from the area and once it has been cleared out, Sonic is stunned to see Mephiles with flaming dancing around him.

"Is that the best you got, now it's my turn to play with fire?" Mephiles taunted.

Mephiles create four clones of himself and they all dash on forward to Sonic and attacking him with their powerful attacks thus Sonic try fighting back but could not handle their speed and power. Mephiles powers up his ultimate attack which combining his dark power with flames that he had absorbed a little from Sonic's **Inferno Bomb** technique creating dark fire and combining dark lightning altogether into one powerful move. Sonic defeat the duplicates and look on to Mephiles who is lifting up in the air grinning evilly at Sonic with a gigantic sphere of his dark power with dark fire and dark lightning.

"Time to die Sonic, this time I hope you don't survive this attack. **Darkness Overdrive!**"

Mephiles hurls his ultimate and powerful attack over to Sonic. Sonic then blasting Inferno Cannon to stop it from coming towards him but it was too strong to Sonic so Sonic extend his hands out as the energy ball crashing to Sonic pushing Sonic down to the ground and landed on his feet. Sonic try his best to stop it and counters it to go straight towards Mephiles. Mephiles smiled and chuckled.

"This where it all ends Sonic. **Darkness Arrow!**"

Mephiles bring his hand up forming a dark blue lighting spear of dark power and throws it at his attack with powerful force and impacts it thus it even create an explosion towards Sonic and Sonic is caught into the explosion screaming in agony and in pain in the large massive dark explosion with fire and lightning altogether. Mephiles watch in amusement seeing Sonic being killed in the explosion hoping that stop the fight with the hedgehog hero.

"Ahahahaha didn't even stand a chance against me. I almost feel sorry for Sonic to meet his demise but no matter, now I can put my plan into good use and creating eternal darkness." Mephiles said flying out of the battlefield.

Mephiles returning back to the guild landed to the ground. Everyone is stunned to see Mephiles walking over to them.

"Now that your hero is dead, you all shall die and witness eternal chaos that I will be summoning." Mephiles said possessing his dark power.

Erza growled and rushed over to Mephiles re-quipping to her Arma Dura her strongest armor yet and charge over to Mephiles.

"ERZA NO!" Makarov yelled.

"DIE!" Erza roared.

Erza prepare to engage to attack Mephiles but Mephiles smack his fist at Erza straight to the face flying to her right hitting herself down to the ground. Mephiles look over to Erza who had re-quip to her white blouse so he walks over to the S-Class mage and picks her up by her neck lifting her in the air.

"You husband isn't here to save you now, you can finally join him in hell to reunite with your fallen husband you bitch." Mephiles threatened.

Mephiles formed an energy sword from his hands readied ti impaling it through Erza's heart.

"Good bye you annoying Fairy Tail bitch!" Mephiles said bidding farewell to Erza.

"ERZA!" Levy, Mirajane, Lucy, Cana and Lisanna yelled in fear.

Just when the dark hedgehog preparing to end the life of Erza Hedgehog but all of sudden, Mephiles is being kicked straight to the face forcing Mephiles to let go of Erza. Mephiles looked on but he is being struck again by a beam of red and yellow energy taking Mephiles away from the guild and hitting himself over to the ground with an explosion and a loud thud. Erza and the others look on to see Sonic reverted back to his normal state. His clothes had became in tatters as he now has a ripped off black sleeveless shirt on showing his right chest and his shoulder, Sonic pants were a little in tatters. Sonic even cuts on his body and some bruises on his body.

"Sonic!" Everyone yelled.

They rushed over to Sonic to see if he's ok.

"Sonic Mephiles is too powerful and he almost killed you." Lucy said.

"I know which is why I am going to need your help." Sonic asked.

"What do you need?" Makarov asked.

"I need for you all to distract Mephiles form me while I plan to make one big giant attack to end Mephiles."

"Which is…" Gray protested.

"I am going to need to gather energy and magic from all of you and from the citizens in order to make this one big attack."

"You want our energy?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. After when Mephiles used his powerful move against me, that gave me an idea of how to beat him and my only chance to stop him."

"Ok, we'll do it for you Sonic." Makarov accepted.

"Of course, we'll buy you enough time to make your technique." Lucy said.

***Song start to play Dynamite Battle (Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3)***

All of sudden, Mephiles appears out of the blue powering up his power.

"Sonic, you will die!" Mephiles threatened.

"Hurry Sonic, we'll hold him off as long as we can." Makarov commanded.

"Thank you, all of you." Sonic thanked.

"Just leave it to me, I'll show Mephiles how a real man I am." Elfman said flexing his muscles.

"All of you want to die then so be it, you all will die!" Mephiles threatened.

And so the Fairy Tail guild use their magic against Mephiles preparing to fight off the dark hedgehog. Sonic smiled so he transforms into his **Super Sonic** form and flies up in the air. He then raises his hands up in the air and draws them back, thrusting his palms up forward discharging into a blue-white beam of energy from his hands using his powers and energy. Sonic then start to speak everyone in Magnolia and the entire world.

"Everyone, if you all can hear me. I need you all to raise your hands in the air and lend some of your power to defeat the dark hedgehog. He is going to kill and destroy everyone and all of you so please… lend me your power." Sonic requested asking the world.

The people from different cities hear their hero Sonic so they raise their hands up lending Sonic some of their power, the guilds raise their hands also hearing Sonic's request lending some of their energy and magic to Sonic. Sonic felt the energy coming to him to his attack increasing the amount of his attack.

"Yes… I can feel it, thank you everyone!" Sonic thanked.

Mephiles fought off the Fairy Tail wizards knocking them down out of his way to get to Sonic. Natsu and Gajeel use their dragon slayer magics at Mephiles but Mephiles counter them and shoot dark blue energy balls at them. Juvia use Water Lock and Gray then freezing Mephiles hoping it will do the trick but suddenly, Mephiles breaks the ice and shoot his power towards them. Lucy summon Leon to fight but Mephiles knocking off Leon out of the way and kicks Lucy out of his way. Cana went on to use her card magic and Evergreen using her fairy magic try to turn Mephiles into stone but Mephiles break the stone spell knocking off two of the girls. Two members of the Thunder Legion are Bickslow and Freed using their magic as well even Shadow Gear forming a plan to stop Mephiles but to no avail, Mephiles uses Dark Blast creating a big shockwave getting them out of his way. Erza in her Aura Durma armor attacking the dark hedgehog hoping to buy her husband some time but kicked her out of the way blasting a beam of dark energy out of the way from him. Elfman, Mirajane and Lisanna use their takeover magic fighting Mephiles. Mephiles form three duplicates of himself and knocking down the Strauss family out of his way towards Sonic. Macao and Wakaba intervene to stop Mephiles with their magic as well but the dark hedgehog snapped his finger signaling his duplicates and beat them down.

Makarov using his magic using Fairy Law to stop Mephiles but all of sudden, Mephiles use **Darkness Arrow** knocking off the guild master of Fairy Tail and defeat all of the Fairy Tail wizards. Mephiles sees Sonic who had gathered all of the energy, plus Sonic gather the Fairy Tail energy and magic increasing his attack some more.

"You will die Sonic! This time for sure! TIME TO END THIS!" Mephiles roared charging over to Sonic.

"I don't think so, this time I will stop you. **Chaos Bomb!**"

Sonic hurls down the gigantic blue-white beam of energy over to Mephiles. Mephiles stopped and place his hands on the gigantic beam as it was pushing Mephiles away from the Fairy Tail guild and from Magnolia Town long distance away. Sonic flew after Mephiles still pushing down his **Chaos Bomb** attack at the dark hedgehog. Sonic suddenly turn back to his normal state still pushing don his attack.

"Come on, go go GO!" Sonic demanded.

"Argh! You will not stop me Sonic. You will lose with your attack of yours!" Mephiles said.

Mephiles uses his strength to push off the attack coming from Sonic. The Fairy Tail guild watching on hoping Sonic can defeat Mephiles. Sonic press on using his last bit of strength to end Mephiles roaring out of his body pushing it to Mephiles. Mephiles gritted his teeth keeping his composure not letting Sonic to take advantage.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Come on… COME ON!" Sonic shouted.

Mephiles smiled and takes control of the beam as Sonic lose all of his strength.

"Ahahahahahahaha so predictable Sonic the Hedgehog. You always will be now time to end this!" Mephiles said.

Mephiles pushing the beam over to Sonic shocking Sonic.

"No… NO! It's impossible." Sonic protested.

"Ahahahahaha farewell Sonic the Hedgehog!" Mephiles said bidding farewell to Sonic.

Before the dark hedgehog could end Sonic's life and win their fight but all of sudden, someone then to Mephiles surprising him with his strike.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**"

Natsu form flames in his fist and striking a strong punch against Mephiles catching him off guard knocking Mephiles on to his knee and the dark hedgehog look on to the fire dragon slayer.

"YOU!" Mephiles yelled.

Mephiles creates a shockwave from his body pushing Natsu out of his way. Makarov then lends out some of his energy over to Sonic who he had felt it inside of him.

***Song start to play Mephiles's end: SSJ3 Powerup (Dragonball Z)***

"Wait… I feel my power is coming back. Yes! Now time to end this!" Sonic pointed.

Sonic transforms into his **Super Sonic** form and pushes his **Chaos Bomb** to Mephiles shocking the dark hedgehog as he look on and the **Chaos Bomb** hits Mephiles pushing him close.

"ARGH! Impossible! How did he gain his powers back?" Mephiles asked.

"Just in case if you're wondering how I gain some of my power back, a friend of mine lend me some of his magic power and give me the strength so I can beat you Mephiles." Sonic notified.

"I underestimated you Hedgehog. You are full of surprises yet you are still predictable."

"Say what you want but I promised to everyone that I will protect everyone and guard them from the darkness. That is my promise I made to the people I cared about and I will never give up that is what gives me the strength is hope and hope helps me to gain the advantage to my way of defeating strong opponents like you. So say what you want but you will never try manipulate me or getting me into the darkness because I am the guardian of the light from the darkness and the protector of the people. I am **Sonic the Hedgehog!**"

"SONIC!" Everyone called.

Sonic then prepares for his attack charging up his light blue beam of energy.

"**Super Sonic Beam!**" Sonic unleashed.

Sonic launch out a beam of light blue energy over to his **Chaos Bomb** impacting it pushing Mephiles further and knocking Mephiles off of his feet and Mephiles screamed in agony as the **Chaos Bomb** then start to explode killing Mephiles with it with Sonic's **Super Sonic Beam** to go along with it. Mephiles begin to disappear into pieces of the explosion killing him as it goes on.

When the explosion died down, Sonic could no longer feel or sense his energy.

"He's gone, it's finally over." Sonic said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town…<em>

Everyone start celebrating Sonic's victory against Mephiles the Dark chanting Sonic's name after his fight with Mephiles. The guild were about to wait for Sonic to celebrate butt all of sudden, some metal balls were thrown and produce some sleeping gas coming from the metal balls making everyone to fall asleep during the gas. When the gas died down, Venom and his men appeared to the guild.

"Gather everyone and bring them over to the dark hideout and put them in cages. We're sending Sonic an invitation when he returns here." Venom commanded.

* * *

><p><em>With Sonic…<em>

Sonic flew on back to the guild and reverted back to his normal state. Sonic head inside of the guild to regroup with everyone.

"Guys… guys where are you?" Sonic asked.

Sonic spotted a device appears to be a message. Sonic clicks on the device which shows a hologram of Venom the Black Tiger.

"_Sonic, I have your friends. Don't worry they are not in danger… yet at least. If you want to save your friends then come and face my at the dark hideout that myself, Professor Walker and Mephiles the Dark used to set our plan to capture you. Here are the coordinates to save your friends and face me. It is time we end our rivalry fight once and for all._" Venom messaged.

Sonic gritted his teeth with an angry expression on his face so he transforms into his Super Sonic form and dash on over the coordinates located on the map.

* * *

><p><strong>*Song start playing DBZ Closing Theme (Dragonball Z)*<strong>

**Now that Sonic has defeated Mephiles the Dark and put a stop to his plan. Venom kidnapped his friends and his wife and gave Sonic a message to come and face him to end their rivalry fight once and for all. Can Sonic defeat Venom and save his friends? Tune in next time for another chapter of Fairy of Darkness 2.**


	24. Final Confrontation

Chapter 24: Final Confrontation

Sonic in his Super Sonic form flying over to the destination marked on the map of the device that Venom hand over to Sonic. Sonic rushed there as quick and possible to save his friends. Sonic arrive in minutes reaching to his destination and spin dash himself inside of the place. It became dark so Sonic revert on back to his normal state and walk through the place. All of sudden, the light turn on center Sonic in the middle of the darkness.

"Sonic, I am glad that you could make it. For a moment that I thought you wasn't going to show up." Venom's voiced echoed.

"You think that I am not going to save my friends. Try thinking again." Sonic countered.

"*Chuckle* admired your courage, you made a big mistake of killing Darkness the Hedgehog and now I will make sure Darkness gets the last laugh when I take your life."

"Why don't you show yourself and fight me Venom!"

"*Evil Laugh* Someone is impatient aren't we?"

"Shut up now fight me Venom!"

Venom continue to laugh and suddenly, the lights then turn on all over the place which Sonic then sees his friends in cages who are unconscious.

"Venom…" Sonic trailed off.

"Hehehehehehehehe… they're here to witness your death and they will not interfere in our fight." Venom stated.

Moments after, the Fairy Tail guild woke up from the unconscious sleep and getting up on their feet realizing that they're in cages. They then look at Sonic trying to break free.

"Don't worry Sonic, I will not kill them… yet. After I kill you then end their life since you brought them into this." Venom echoed.

"Shut up and show yourself Venom! I'm tired of your games and your manipulations so if you're a real then fight me like one. Damn it now I'm sounding like Elfman." Sonic said realizing he's being like Elfman.

"You tell him Sonic!" Elfman cheered.

"Hahahahahahaha I was hoping you might say that." Venom countered.

"So come down here and fight me Venom. Where the hell are you?!"

Sonic look around to find Venom Fairy Tail looking at him. All of sudden, Venom jump out of nowhere and surprised Sonic catching him off guard with a kick knocking Sonic off his feet but Sonic put his hands on the ground, pushing himself and backflip sliding down to the ground after landing in both feet. Glance over seeing Venom making his appearance taking out his sword glaring over to Sonic.

"Enough with the games Venom, let's end this!" Sonic declared.

"I was about to say the same thing Sonic. This time we end this now." Venom agreed.

"Just bring it."

***Song start to play for Sonic and Venom's fight: Insane Face (Need for Speed: The Run)***

Sonic and Venom charge over at each other engaging into a fight. Sonic throwing some punches at Venom but Venom dodging and counters Sonic and kicks him away and start swinging his sword at Sonic but Sonic rolled out of the way doing a sweep kick at Venom knocking him off of his feet but Venom kept his composure pushing himself with his hand on the ground lifting himself up in the air and dive his sword to Sonic but Sonic rolled out of the way forcing Venom slamming his sword to the ground so Sonic spin dash Venom but Venom backflip from Sonic lifting his sword having Sonic miss his chance to attack so Venom throw some knives at Sonic but Sonic see it coming so he evading the knives away.

Venom charge at Sonic swinging his sword at the blue blur hero but Sonic counters Venom drop kicks him in the chest and backflip away and start homing attack Venom to the ground and landed on the ground. Sonic look over to see a sword so he dash and collects the sword and so Sonic and Venom engage into a sword fight at each other swinging and blocking each other's sword attacks that they can throw against each other. The two swing their swords at each other grinding their sword together glaring at each other.

"Is that the best you got?" Venom taunted.

"Oh I'm just getting started." Sonic countered.

The two mobians backed away from each other and dash on towards one another swinging their swords faster swinging, blocking and countering each and every attack they could throw to each other. Venom start to surprise Sonic with another sword attack but Sonic counter him and start spin dashing Venom to the ground and try to stab the sword at Venom but Venom stopped Sonic deflects the sword from Sonic's hands and head-butted Sonic and kicking him off of him. Venom try deliver a superman punch at Sonic but Sonic dodge away to hit him with a spinning heel kick but Venom duck out of the way and punching Sonic in the face and the two went on to engage into a hand to hand combat showdown. The two start throwing off punches and kicks at each other going at it as Fairy Tail watching the fight hoping for their blue blur hero to defeat the hunter.

"Come on Sonic, kick his ass!" Natsu routed.

"Get him Sonic!" Gray shouted.

Sonic dodge away from Venom's punches so he then do a spinning heel kick at Sonic but Sonic duck away and do a sidekick at Venom and do a spinning kick at Venom but Venom block the kick with his forearm and punches Sonic in the stomach, backflip kick and spinning heel kick Sonic in the face spinning Sonic to the ground. Venom charge at Sonic jump up in the air and slamming his fist at Sonic using razor blades from his gauntlet and slamming his fist down to Sonic but Sonic rolled out of the way having Venom slam his fist to the ground and Sonic then roundhouse kick Venom and superman punching Venom in the face and homing attack Venom and start to pummel Venom down to the ground deliver a few hard punches but Venom activate another razor blade coming from his left hand this time and stabs Sonic with him making Sonic screamed in agony and backing away from Venom.

Venom then start throwing knives at Sonic but the blue hedgehog backflip himself dodging the knives and unleash out his attack.

"**Sonic Wind!**"

Sonic blasted a blue wind at Venom hitting him and blowing him away. Sonic then rush over to Venom and fly kick at Venom but Venom rolled out of the way, takes out a sharp hook and stabs Sonic in the left chest making Sonic scream, tossing him around and throws him on the ground. Sonic growled but he was being kicked in the face by Venom collapsed back on the ground and Venom takes out a combat knife and kill Sonic but Sonic counters Venom by kicking the combat knife away from him and shoulder tackles Venom to the ground and start to throw punches at Venom but Venom counters Sonic and turn him over and start to throw some punches at Sonic. Sonic then counters the hunter kicking him off of him and get back up to his feet.

Venom throw some knives over to Sonic but Sonic jump over doing a front flip and do a flying kick at Venom but unfortunately Venom aerial cartwheel jump away from Sonic to his right making Sonic missing his strike. Venom takes out his hook and stabs Sonic with it to his right shoulder hearing Sonic screamed in pain and swings Sonic around with it and tosses him out of the way. Sonic is seen rolling to the ground but kept his composure leaping himself off of the floor by using his hands pushing off the ground and land to it even sliding on the ground. Sonic glance to Venom seeing him up in the air with his sword and swings with it towards Sonic but Sonic rolled out of the way and hits the hunter with a reverse roundhouse kick spinning Venom to the ground and just when Sonic has the upper advantage but Venom somehow counters Sonic by doing a breakdance kick with his hand on the ground and spinning himself around extends his legs out doing a breakdance kick to the hedgehog but Sonic quickly blocking the kicks and grabs Venom by the leg and swings him around and throws him a short distance away from him.

Venom kept his composure and spinning himself and lands the ground sliding to it. He suddenly gets struck by Sonic by doing a spin dash to take advantage of the hunter and then hits Venom with a backflip kick up in the air, Sonic then jumps up to Venom, grabs himself and flips himself and Venom to the ground spinning towards the ground and doing a piledriver and hits Venom with it against the ground creating an impact. Sonic back away doing a backflip. Sonic glared to Venom and he quickly kip up himself back to his feet and he and Sonic rush over towards each other clashing into their intense fight so they then throw off more punches and kicks right at each other going at it during their intense fight. Venom secretly takes out his daggers and uses them to strike Sonic doing a couple of swings but Sonic eventually dodging and evading the daggers so Sonic eventually deflects them with his kicks and backflip kick Venom a short distance away.

Venom growled in frustration so he then suddenly takes out his pistol and start pulling the triggers shooting bullets at the blue hedgehog. Sonic sees the bullets coming so he evade the bullets with his quickness and perform a butter twist kick dodging away the bullets and charges over to the hunter. Venom continue to shoot bullets at Sonic but Sonic quickly dodging from the bullets being fired and doing a butterfly kick towards Venom and hits Venom stroking him with his foot kicking to his face backing and sending Venom flying to the ground but Venom roll backwards and push himself off the ground with his hands pressed to the ground and launching him off the ground and land the ground perfectly even sliding on the ground. Sonic then homing attack Venom to strike but Venom evade away from Sonic and counters Sonic with a roundhouse kick and a tornado kick but Sonic backflip kick away from Venom and delivers a superman punch to Venom and uses his abilities by using Sonic Wind towards Venom flashing him off with his winds sending Venom a few distance away from Sonic and hits himself to the ground.

Venom smirked and takes out his second pistol and aims it at Sonic's wife: Erza and pulls the trigger shooting an arrow at the S-Class mage.

"Now let's see if you can save your beloved wife." Venom challenged.

"NO!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic rushed over to his wife and grabs the arrow before it could impact to her impaling her through her and kill her instantly. Sonic look on to Erza.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"Yes… SONIC LOOK OUT!" Erza warned.

Sonic try to turn around but Venom roundhouse kick Sonic in the face sending Sonic flying to the side and hitting to the ground. Sonic tries to get up back to the fight but Venom knee kicked Sonic back down to the ground, Venom picks up the sword from the grounds uses it against Sonic and stabbed his sword at Sonic's right chest impaling Sonic and the sword to the ground and punches Sonic in the face.

"Yet you risk your life to save these pathetic humans instead of saving yourself. You only bring shame to mobians and to your own people to your world and my world." Venom insulted.

Sonic try struggling free but Venom kicked his feet down to Sonic's face and pulls out his third pistol loading it up and points it at Sonic ready to take his life and avenge Darkness's death.

"This time no one is going to save you now and I am so certain there will be no interruptions. This is where you will die." Venom said ready to pull the trigger.

"NO!" the entire guild yelled.

"Time to die Sonic, see you in hell."

Venom is three seconds away to pull the trigger, just about to end Sonic's life but he was soon to be intervened when Erza breaks through the cage using her re-quip magic by re-quipping to her **Giant Armor** and charge over at Venom re-quipping to her **Flight** **Armor** and attacks Venom. Venom look on seeing the Titania charging over at Venom swinging her swords at the hunter so he dodge them away and evading from the S-Class mage.

"You will not take away my husband's life. I will make sure of it!" Erza determined.

Venom dodging from Erza's sword attacks and counters her and kicks her away.

"This is my fight but you are all going to die." Venom threatened.

Sonic looking on seeing his wife defending him fighting off the hunter so Sonic took the advantage to get the sword off of him. Lucy uses her gate keys and summoning **Taurus** and breaks the cage and Lucy rushes over to Sonic's aid commanding Taurus to free Natsu and Gray to help. The two wizards charge over at Venom aiding Erza as they use their magic against Venom.

"Guys get out of the way! This is my fight, not yours!" Sonic yelled.

Venom snarled dodging from Natsu counters him with a kick, grabs him by the legs and swings him around and slamming the dragon slayer down to the ground making an impact.

"If you all are so eager to die then all you have to do is ask." Venom addressed.

Venom evade Gray's ice magic and Natsu's fire dragon slayer magic as well fighting off the Fairy Tail wizards. Lucy try her strength to pull the sword out of Sonic.

"Come on come on." Lucy said pulling the sword as best as she could.

Venom throw some knives at Gray but Gray summoning his ice shield to block the knives but he did not know that they have a detonator so they explode sending Gray on the ground. Natsu launches out his **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** at Venom but Venom backflip away and karate chop Natsu in the neck knocking him out cold to the ground. His eyes set on Erza who re-quip to her **Japanese Cloth** wielding two katanas and swinging them at Venom but Venom dodging them away picking up his sword and deflecting them. While fighting Erza, Lucy try managing to get the sword of Sonic as quickly as possible. Sonic then uses his strength and help Lucy pulled the sword out of him.

Venom counters Erza with a 360 spin attack hitting Erza and start to kick her rapidly and punching her down to the ground stepping his foot on her chest and ready his sword.

"You'll be the first one to lay rest you annoying scarlet bitch! You interrupted my fight long enough!" Venom threatened.

Sonic see it coming so he grabs the sword and jumps up in the air. As Venom was so busy to end Erza's life but he was soon stopped and interrupted as Sonic intervene and stabs the sword through Venom impaling the hunter through his heart and pulls it out. Venom then spits out blood from his mouth and collapsed on the ground.

"Never mess with the hedgehog." Sonic advised.

Sonic kneel down and hold Erza. She smile and look over to him.

"You did it… you finally did it?" Erza said.

"Yeah. I sure did but you guys helped me." Sonic reminded.

Erza smiled and the two then start to make out with each other pressing their lips against each other performing a passionate and the soft kiss on the lips. Lucy, Natsu and Gray free the other guild members and Sonic and Erza stop kiss.

"By the time when we get back home, I got a nice surprise for you." Erza informed.

"I like surprises." Sonic accepted.

Sonic helped Erza up on her feet and the guild congratulate Sonic for defeating Mephiles and Venom. Wendy hugged Sonic while Erza press her hands on Sonic's chest.

"So it's finally right?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah I think it's all over. Let's all go home everyone." Sonic smiled.

Beforethey all can leave and return back home to the guild but all of sudden, they hear some laughter which it was coming from Venom.

"Ahahahahahahaha I forget to tell you… you guys are about to die as there is a bomb in this place and… will create a powerful explosion to kill… all of you… with it…" Venom notified.

Venom cough out blood and meet his demise passing away to his death.

"We got to get out of here." Happy gestured.

"Yeah but we won't make it out of the explosion in time." Wendy added.

"I know a solution." Sonic informed.

"What's that?"

"I'll teleport you all back to Magnolia while I stay behind."

"What?! Sonic you'll die!" Lucy protested.

"I know but I have enough power to teleport you all back home. I don't have enough energy to teleport with you guys since I used up all of my power into my Chaos Bomb to defeat Mephiles."

"Sonic there has to be another way. You can't die!" Wendy said sadly.

"We don't have time, I got to get you out of here now."

"Sonic!"

Wendy then hugged Sonic and bursting tears.

"I don't want you to die." Wendy sobbed.

"It's ok, it's going to be ok." Sonic said.

"No it won't be ok, Sonic I can't lose you. I love you so much!" Erza said sadly.

"I love you too Erza but if we don't act now then we all die. I want you all to live on and move on with your lives."

Erza suddenly hugged Sonic tightly and kissed him on the lips with full love and passion. Sonic returns and responds the kiss and breaks the kiss.

"Don't leave me." Erza pleaded.

"I'm sorry Erza… this is goodbye." Sonic bid farewell.

Sonic charge up the remainder of his energy and uses it all up to save his friends and his wife.

"Goodbye everyone and live on. **CHAOS CONTROL!**"

Sonic teleported Fairy Tail back to Magnolia Town and Sonic stay behind and shed a tear from his eye.

"Goodbye everyone and live on." Sonic whispered sadly.

Seconds later, the bomb then start to explode destroying the place with Sonic and Lockdown with it as it was massive with flames along with it. Sonic had already close his eyes ready for his death and Venom who had died from being stabbed by Sonic with the sword and this had became an end of Sonic the Hedgehog sacrificing himself to save Fairy Tail and his family.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later, Magnolia Town…<em>

The guild return back to the guild after being teleported from the dark hideout from Sonic using his last big of power and energy to get them back home. Makarov and the others got world from the Rune Knights appeared with the leader: Lahar arrived to the guild giving the guild the horrible news that they could not find Sonic's body or anywhere and notified them that the hero had died in the explosion sacrificing himself. The guild were in shock, devastated that their member died in the explosion by the hunter's hands. Erza fell down to her knees breaking down crying in tears in the loss of her husband. Lucy, Cana and Wendy even broke down crying and eve much the guild had broken down crying after hearing the devastating news about their hero and their icon.

The entire town of Magnolia and all of Fiore heard the news about Sonic and including around the other guilds and different towns hear the devastating news that Sonic the Hedgehog is dead and sacrificed his life to save his friends, the guild and his wife from the massive explosion. All they could do is mourn about the loss of the hero of Fiore and the world.

* * *

><p><strong>It looks like Sonic the Hedgehog had died and sacrificed himself to save his fellow guild and his beloved wife from being caught up in the explosion. Tune in next time for the epilogue of Fairy of Darkness 2.<strong>


	25. Epilogue

Chapter 25: Epilogue

It's been about a week of Sonic's death from facing Venom the Black Tiger and defeating Mephiles the Dark. There has been a funeral for Sonic as everyone all participated the event including the Lamia Scale guild which as Lyon, Sherry, Yuka, Toby and Jura and the Blue Pegasus Guild which are Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren and Eve came to the funeral sharing their respects to the fallen hero. The Magic Council participate and come to the funeral to give their respects to their hero.

The funeral had been held at the Cathedral as inside the casket, there is a picture of Sonic the Hedgehog sharing a smile in the picture. Everyone walk to the casket paying their respects to the blue hedgehog who lost his life during the explosion. Wendy, Mirajane, Lucy, Cana and Evergreen cried in the funeral, Natsu sharing tears and so did Happy, Gray, Elfman, Macao, Freed, Bickslow, Wakaba, Max, Warren and everyone shed tears from their eyes crying including Gajeel who had been crying over the loss of a respectable friend knowing he and Sonic had always shown respect and enjoy his singing. Makarov even cry in the funeral but most of all, Erza had been crying all week mourning over the loss of her husband. Lucy, Mirajane and Wendy try comforting her but it did not work as Erza was heartbroken, hurt and sad all in the same time of her loss.

Makarov try to stop crying but he couldn't knowing how bad it hurt in his heart to know that the hero Sonic was gone. So he kept it together and made his speech.

"Sonic the Hedgehog… was a great and a wonderful hedgehog and a great guy. He share a smile to everyone in the guild everyday making everyone happy and share a smile with him. He had a special place in the guild with a great personality, never involve in any kind of trouble and always laid back. Sonic saved all of us and cared deeply about us like his family that he adore so much. Sonic… Sonic… Sonic had been so wonderful and gave us hope, everyone look at him as an icon of hope and never give up on all of us if we're feeling down and always cheer us up and now…" Makarov said.

Makarov stop himself and burst into tears crying over to Sonic. Mirajane walk over to Makarov and comforted him bursting tears as well.

"Sonic will always be here in our hearts and will always try to cheer us up." Makarov finally said sobbing.

Makarov came off stage sobbing. Natsu walk up to the stage to prepare his speech.

"I known Sonic since he came to the guild and I challenged him and lost to him. Sonic showed passionate to Fairy Tail, love and wisdom to all of us. I look up to him not just as a hero or an icon but I look up to Sonic like he was my brother to me, a brother I wish I could have. I wish he would be here with us and one day I would find Igneel and introduce to Sonic and Igneel would love to meet Sonic in person. I want to say I'll miss you Sonic and I will never forget you." Natsu said shedding tears.

Natsu come down off the aisle. Wendy decide to make a speech.

"I want to say is… I look up to Sonic as an icon of hope. He always care about everyone and showing lots of respect and love to the guild. I am glad I could meet someone like Sonic. Also I want to say is I don't only look up to Sonic as a hero like would Natsu said, I look up to Sonic like he's my father. He's like a father to me that I wish I would have, Sonic always make me smile every day when he is at the guild. I'll miss you Sonic and I love you." Wendy sobbed.

Wendy come down from the aisle bursting tears sobbing over the loss of Sonic. Carla comfort her friend to cheer her up. Lucy decide to speak so she walks over to the aisle.

"I want to say that I enjoy spending time with Sonic. I even make him dinner or lunch inviting him over to my place to hang out. I enjoy his smile, his personality and his company. He always make me smile and that what makes me fond of him. I want to say is I had feelings for Sonic not just about his looks but his personality that made me so fond of him. I love you Sonic and hope to see you again." Lucy said shedding tears from her eyes.

Lucy gets off the aisle to return back to her seat. Cana walk up to the aisle and share her story.

"Man… I can't believe he's gone. Sonic wasn't that much of a big drinker like me and always mind his own business. He had that unique style and a great personality like what Lucy and master Makarov mentioned before. Sonic always stay out of the brawls, the fights, the arguments and everything. That's what made me feel fond of him knowing how good looking her is and had that wonderful personality. I want to say that I had feelings for Sonic also wish that I would be with him. Sonic, I'll see you around handsome and I hope you can share that same smile like you shared with the others and I'll miss you… so much." Cana said bursting into tears crying.

Cana got off the aisle wiping the tears from her eyes. Gray wanted to say something.

"When I first met Sonic. I thought he was a weird guy but became a wonderful guy and a hero to Fiore. He showed compassion, friendship and respect to everyone. I look up to him as an icon like Natsu mentioned. I'll miss you Sonic, you were like my second master to me next to Ur and you saved my life. Thank you Sonic and rest in peace." Gray announced wiping the tears from his eyes.

Elfman came up to the aisle to share his story.

"The day I met Sonic is when I coming back to the guild successfully completing my job. I found him in the puddle of blood and he was in a severe injury so I took him to Porlyusica to help him treat his injuries. I take Sonic with me back to Fairy Tail and help him get settled in. When he fought Natsu, he shown how manly Sonic is and all of his forms make him more manly than I am. Sonic, you're a true man and you will always have my much respect. Rest in Peace." Elfman finished.

Elfman exit out of the aisle bursting in tears. Gajeel wanted to say something and Makarov permit him to speak.

"I don't know much about Sonic but he sure was a hero and everyone's hope. He and I have much respect to each other. He even enjoys my singing too and don't complain about it. He was a good friend to me and I even look up to him like an icon and a hero. I'll never the times I hang out with Sonic. Sonic, you will always be here with me. Rest in Peace." Gajeel said shedding tears from his eyes.

Gajeel exits from the aisle shedding more tears.

Everyone had went on to share their stories and saying their goodbyes to Sonic. Afterward, they took the casket to the cemetery to say their last goodbyes and Makarov then makes on last speech and his final farewell to the blue blur hero.

"Sonic always make everyone smile, showing compassion, love and respect to everyone in the guild. He did not disrespect everyone but he showed a lot of respect to everyone and love everyone like his own family. I was going to promote him into being the guild master but he had passed away and sacrificed himself. Sonic never gave up on everyone, he always makes good of his promise to everyone to protect him and guard us against his powerful opponents. Here we lay rest to Sonic the Hedgehog, a loving member of the Fairy Tail guild, a true friend and part of the family here in this guild. Rest in Peace Sonic, we will miss you." Makarov announced.

After the speech, they descend the casket down to the ground in the cemetery. Everyone had already put their roses on the casket and leave from the cemetery to head over to the Fairy Tail guild for the reception. Erza stay behind of the cemetery look down at the casket still bursting tears from her eyes as the rain start to pour down. Erza didn't care so she kept looking down at the casket and still could not believe that her husband is gone. After a half hour, Erza head on back over to the Fairy Tail guild and participate in the reception.

Everyone talked and socializing with each other in the reception eating some food and having a drink. Erza didn't eat or drink as she sat at an empty table by herself looking at her strawberry cake. Erza hasn't spoken, eaten and drink anything since Sonic died. Mirajane walk over to her friend and place her hand on her shoulder.

"Erza…" Mirajane said trying to gain Erza's attention.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"Mind if I join you, you're awefully quiet today."

"Of course."

Mirajane took a seat next to Erza.

"How are you holding up?" Mirajane asked sadly.

"I… don't know how I feel. I lost my husband, he died and sacrificed himself to save all of us and the explosion killed him all because of Venom. He took my husband away from me, now that Venom had died and Sonic is now…"

Erza then burst into tears crying. Mirajane felt so bad for her and pull her into a hug, a comfort hug to help her comfort her.

"Hey… it's going to be ok Erza. Sonic is in a different and a better place." Mirajane comforted.

"It's not, I was going to spend the rest of my life with Sonic. I want to have kids, a family to cherish to and now I am destined to be a lone forever." Erza countered.

"That's not true, you will always find happiness. Sonic wouldn't want that from you if you choose to be alone. He wanted us to live on and have a great future without him. He wanted what's best for all of us and let's make Sonic proud and become the great guild that we can be for him."

Erza sniff and look over to Mirajane and nod her head.

"Yeah… I suppose your right." Erza said.

"Good. Come on, you haven't eaten anything so try to eat something ok." Mirajane asked.

"Yeah… I will."

Mirajane let out a smile and attend to head on back with her brother and sister.

"If you ever need to talk I'm always here for you Erza." Mirajane offered.

"Thank you Mira." Erza thanked.

"No problem."

Erza thinking on back the moments with herself and Sonic together in their moment.

"For Sonic and one day Sonic, I will see you up there." Erza whispered and takes a bit of her cake.

Erza join with her friends to try cheering herself up and sits with Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla to chat.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Professor Walker's Safehouse…<em>

The Professor made contact with an unfamiliar wizard using the Lacrima communication.

"So Sonic is dead. Did you went to his funeral?" The deep voiced asked.

"Of course. Sonic is dead and no one cannot find the body so Sonic is dead alright." Prof. Walker answered truthfully.

"So now that he's dead. What do you plan to do now Professor?"

"Don't worry my friend. You and I will bring back the powerful villain back to live and Sonic will not be here to stop us."

"I like where this is going. You and I will meet and bring back this person by using…"

"The Dark Resurrection. We will bring the darkness back to live and have everyone to fear us. We will be unstoppable."

Professor Walker pulls out the Book of Darkness smiled evilly and begin to laugh evilly in his safehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

***Song begin to play for the Cast Credits Alicia Keys ft. Kendrick Lamar – It's On Again***

**Cast:**

Sonic the Hedgehog

Scourge the Hedgehog

Mephiles the Dark

Venom the Black Tiger/Lockdown (_Lil Knucklez's OC Character_)

Brock the Gorilla (_Lil Knucklez's OC Character_)

Professor Eugene Walker (_Lil Knucklez OC Character_)

Natsu Dragneel

Lucy Heartfilia

Gray Fullbuster

Erza Scarlet

Makarov Dreyar

Gajeel Refox

Elfman Strauss

Mirajane Strauss

Lisanna Strauss

Juvia Lockser

Cana Alberona

Wendy Marvell

Happy the Cat

Carla the Cat

Pantherlily the Cat

Mystogan

Gildarts Clive

Levy McGarden

Jet

Droy

Evergreen

Freed Justin

Bickslow

Nab Lasaro

Macao Conbolt

Wakaba Mine

Vijeeter Ecor

Alzack Conell

Bisca

Erza Knightwalker/Fairy Hunter

Edolas Fairy Tail

King Faust

Hughes

Sugarboy

Byro

Coco

The Exceeds

Shagotte

**Fairy Tail:**

Owned By Hiro Mashima

**Sonic the Hedgehog:**

Owned by Sega

**Lil Knucklez Productions**

**Radical Studios**

**Fanfiction Story Films**

* * *

><p><strong>There goes the last chapter and the epilogue. I hope you all enjoy this story and this epilogue. Read and Review everyone. It was fun doing this story. See you all later!<strong>

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


End file.
